Magic and Monsters Reborn
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Rework of my original story. The battle of the DOM changed the life of the boy who lived and two others. A truth revealed Lily Potter was alive... she had survived that fateful night after being transported to a new world and becoming a part of it as a Hunter. Now Mother and Son are reunited as they all travel across the New World to discover the secrets of the Elder crossing.
1. Chapter 1 The Arrival to Astera

Magic and Monsters

ESKK: Ok this is the reboot of my original Monster Hunter story I promised. I'd like to apologize once more for the poor quality of that story. It seems that many of my fics with harems tend to devolve into smut which is not ok for me or you guys. So I will be redoing or cancelling certain stories so to try and produce better versions of them. Anyway let's begin shall we.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

"_**Spells."**_

"**Snake Language."**

"_**Written words, Letters, and messages."**_

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: Neither I nor Mr. Unknow claim any ownership to Harry Potter or Monsters Hunter Worlds. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling and Capcom Respectfully.

(Start Harry Location Unknown)

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was that he was not dead. That was a good sign, second his Glasses were missing which was a bit of a problem for him. He felt around to try and find them and noticed his hand was touching grass. Odd considering where they were before which was when it came back to Harry. The Last thing he remembered was going to the Department of Mysteries with his friend Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny as part of the DA which was in fact a Death Eater Trap.

They tried to escape with the Prophesy Voldemort wanted before they ended up at an archway with many voices inside that only Harry could hear. From there it went downhill even further which brought them to a battle in the Department of Mysteries. It was then made worse when he saw his Godfather get hit by the... killing curse. Yes Harry remembered and thus the boy who lived found his wand in a panic trying to summon his glasses.

"Accio Glasses!" Harry called and needless to say he nearly lost his hand when the glasses flew straight for him nearly shattering when it landed. It hurt but luckily they held on and thus he put his glasses on. He had to be sure the last thing he remembered was Sirius being hit by the curse, Remus failing to stop him from charging in, and then Hermione crying out his name in a panic. As Harry's vision was once more clear now he saw to his shock Hermione and Sirius with him in some old camp. Clearly it wasn't in use right now and judging by how they were sprawled about they must have landed here somehow.

"Padfoot!" Harry cried out as he went over to Sirius ignoring the soreness of his body and the glare of the burning sun above to get to Sirius. He hoped pray to whatever god was listening that he was ok and in turn checked for a pulse. To his utter joy he found one and in turn went a step further by checking his breathing. He sighed in relief to see and hear Sirius was in fact breathing. This put all of his nerves at ease allowing Harry to sigh in relief to this news.

"Thank Merlin." Harry sighed before he remembered one more important person to him. "Wait Hermione!" Harry cried out as he ran over to Hermione and began to check her. She was ok which brought some happiness to him knowing his best friend was alive and well. "Ok think Harry how do you wake someone up?" Harry asked as he looked to his wand and then to Hermione. He then pointed his wand at Hermione and proceeded to cast a spell to wake her up. 'Rennervate.' He invoked and thus his wand to Harry's shock flashed with a bright light that in turn caused Hermione to cry out in pure shock causing her to jump up in a panic.

"Bloody hell?!" Hermione cried out as it was clear his spell worked a little too well. She began to point her wand frantically expecting a fight no doubt remembering what was happening before as Harry tried to calm her down.

"Hermione stop it me calm down!" Harry tried to calm her but it was clear the spell got her on edge. "I saved you from the Troll in First year with Ron's help where you then lied to the teacher to help us get out of trouble!" Harry further went as Hermione's mind began to reboot. From there she began to calm herself before lowering her wand.

"Harry." Hermione said as she looked to the Boy-Who-Lived while catching her breath. "What spell did you use? It feels like I was given a right shock to wake up." Hermione said trying to figure out what it was.

"It was the waking charm Rennervate." Harry said to which surprised Hermione to no end.

"But that can't be right the spell can wake people yes but not to the level where they may have a heart attack upon waking up." Hermione said to which surprised Harry to no end.

"Maybe it's just me." Harry said as from the way Hermione described it the spell wasn't supposed to work that way. "But Sirius look he's ok." Harry said gesturing to his Godfather before Hermione went to look him over.

From there she saw to her surprise he had both a pulse and breathing. "Your right." Hermione said as she knew no one could survive the infamous Killing Curse save for Harry of course. But as Harry was about to use the spell again Hermione stopped him from doing so. "Wait Harry stop let me do it." Hermione said while pulling her Wand back up. "Rennervate." Hermione invoked and thus the spell had the same effect as with Harry causing Sirius to go wide eyed and literally jump into the air before turning into his dog form growling.

"Wait Sirius!" Harry called out as Sirius saw them and reverted to his human form recognizing their scents and wand.

"Bloody what was that?!" Sirius cried out as he looked to them.

"The um..." Hermione began with a stutter embarrassed that her spell had the same effect on Sirius. "The Waking Charm." Hermione said to which Sirius saw this.

"How can that spell do that?" Sirius asked just in time to hear rumbling from afar causing the trio to go investigate. When they did they were shocked to see a Volcano was in fact moving on its own through the water and onto the landmass they arrived on.

"Bloody Hell what is that?" Harry asked when he saw the massive beast walk into the island to parts unknown.

"I have no clue." Hermione said before Sirius spoke up.

"So I'm in hell then and..." Sirius began to which Harry cut him off.

"No that can't be it." Harry said as they were all breathing, warm, and most of all able to use their magic if with varying results of working too well.

"Well let's look around see what we can find." Hermione said to which that was agreeable for now. Thus they began to search around the camp hopefully to find something they could use to figure out where they were and how to get back to civilization.

"Padfoot…." Harry began as Sirius looked to his Godson.

"I know... I'm surprised to." Sirius said as he remembered being hit by the killing curse.

"About us all being alive or you being alive?" Harry asked to Sirius who then smiled at the odd little quip.

"A bit of both." Sirius said before Hermione exited the tent.

"Well I found a map." Hermione said as she walked out.

"By stealing someone else's map?" Harry asked concerned as Hermione looked a bit embarrassed to that.

"I left an apology." Hermione explained as she opened the Journal to the map. "But the problem it I don't recognized anything on the map." Hermione explained as Harry saw the map in question with Sirius.

"Well we know there's a settlement here." Sirius said while looking to the map.

"So that's where we go." Harry said to which they were all in agreement.

The group began to walk out into the path from the camp making sure they left the camp more or less how they found it. As they began to walk off they were in turn met with something that made their eyes go wide. Once they were outside in the open they saw the entire landscape was like nature uncapped. They saw creatures roaming in a herd similar to Dinosaurs from Hermione's perspective which even further proved that they were not where they thought they were.

"Um Harry, Sirius... to quote Dorothy from Wizard of Oz... I don't think we're in London Anymore." Hermione said to which they were in agreement on that one.

"Where they Hell are we?" Sirius asked to which Harry spoke up.

"I don't know but our best met is to get to that settlement." Harry said pointed to the manmade structure in the distance.

"Well if there is a herd there are bound to be predators lets go this way." Hermione said taking the lead into the forest area. Out here in the open they were left vulnerable but in the woodworks they have plenty of spots to get to cover if need be. Plus clearly with the earlier spell use their magic was obviously being overcharged by something so at the very least they will need the cover in case the spells destroys their wands.

As they walked they failed to notice a massive footprint nearby belonging to something equally as massive. They were clearly unaware of the danger they were possibly in thus they had to be careful.

(Later back at the Camp)

A duo of figure arrived at the Camp and looked around noticing something was amiss. The Male holding a massive sword as large as his body felt around the ground noticing a set of unfamiliar footprints. "Someone was here." The owner said as he then focused his aura about.

"Maybe someone from the Fifth Fleet?" The woman asked as she looked to her ally.

"No... They used magic." He said making the woman go wide eyed to this. "They must have arrived from the other side." He said before getting up while having his scoutflies leave his lantern and get the scent. "That means... they are in danger." He said to which the woman nodded to him.

"Let's go find them then." The woman responded before they in turn headed off into the wilderness to try and bring these new magic users to safety before some of the nastier Wyverns in the forest makes a meal out of them.

(Back with the Trio)

Harry and Hermione were following the trail through the forest as they were lucky enough day light filtered into the woods through the trees for them to make their way through. As they walked they passed through some vines pushing them out of their way while journeying through the forest.

"It's so beautiful." Hermione commented as she looked around never in her life seeing nature in all its purest glory.

"Yeah no people and progress to ruin it." Harry commented as he looked to the forest as he could almost feel life and nature being such a harmonious thing. "It's like... no it feels as if this place is in balance with itself." Harry said as he smiled at what he saw. He rubbed his hand up to a tree and felt the wood and could tell it's been around for a while and in turn has many stories to share if it could speak. As they walked though Sirius smiled turned into a startled look when he heard the sound of a stick breaking and bushes rustling.

They group looked and saw a large creature possible big enough to ride like a horse come out growling at the trio. It was clearly a predator as the group saw it and were worried now. What made it worse was that it had friends as Harry reached for his wand as did Hermione and Sirius knowing it would be needed right now. As they went for their wands the lizard like creatures hissed ready to feed before Harry reacted.

"Bombarda!" Harry called out with a wave of his wand and blasted not only the monsters back but also himself back. When Harry landed on the ground Hermione and Sirius ran over to him to help him up.

"Come on Harry we need to go!" Hermione cried out and in turn both parties ran for it.

"This way." Sirius called out as the creature regained themselves. The trio hid inside a bush hoping the scent of the leaves will hide their own scents. As this happened they kept quiet when they saw the unknown creatures roaring around sniffing but were unable to find their pray. The group waited for a time for their hunters to leave and lucky for them they didn't have to wait long. The monsters looked to each other making these odd sounds before they ran off to find something else to eat.

"Wait for it." Sirius said as he needed to be sure they were gone. "Wait for it." Sirius repeated knowing they had to be ready to move. "Ok let's go." Sirius said as he and the two 5th years left the bush.

"Come on lets go before they come back with help." Harry said as they were in agreement on that subject.

(Back with the duo)

The duo were tracking their new arrivals footprints and saw they had entered into Jagras territory. Those pack creatures were some annoying fuckers at first until one gains allies in the Trail Raiders and they become pretty good allies in tracking and fighting target creatures. As they ran though their scout flies detected a new scent and went to show it. The male ran over to it and grazed his hand across it before cursing to it.

"Danger." He said plainly as the female looked with goggles over her eyes.

"Bloody Hell a Great Jagras things are going to get from bad to worse I just know it." The woman said as she inspected the scratch marks on the ground.

"We must make haste." The man said as the woman agreed with him and in turn the duo once more ran down the path to locate their new arrivals before the larger monsters found them.

(Back with the Trio)

The group exited the forest area and saw the structure closer than before as they sighed in relief. "We're almost there." Hermione called out as she saw the structure.

"Good hopefully we can find some help and figure out where we are." Harry said and in turn they began to make their way to the settlement nearby. But unaware to them a large creature had caught their scent and in turn their scent caught its attention. This large creature was clearly hungry and itching for a nice meal to fill its belly. But it waited till they're guard was properly dropped to pounce and begin its little snack break.

"It's strange." Hermione confessed as she looked to the forest. "Most of these Fauna I've never seen before in any book." Hermione said as she looked to the plant life around her. "But a good amount of them I've seen many times over either in person or in a book." Hermione said looking to the trees she was most familiar with.

"What brought this on?" Sirius asked as he looked to Hermione.

"Just a feeling that we may be farther from home then we thought." Hermione confessed as she looked to the trees.

"Only one way to find out." Harry said as he looked to the structure not too far away from them. It had to have been man made there was no other way to describe it.

"Ok then." Hermione said before she and Sirius began to walk forth to try and make their way to the structure torts civilization. But all of a sudden Harry stopped as he looked to the ground inspecting something on it. He saw footprints that reminded him of those lizards from the woods.

"What is it pup?" Sirius asked when he noted Harry had stopped.

"Tracks." Harry said as he saw the tracks in question.

"Look there's more over here as well." Hermione called out as she saw the tracks that lead to what looked like scratch marks on the ground. Hermione began to give the marks a proper look over but unaware to them the one who made those marks wasn't too far away. In turn it pounced as Hermione cried out in a panic as it had her pinned down.

Harry and Sirius were wide eyed at the massive lizard with dreadlocks of its own flesh on its head trying to savage Hermione. "Hermione!" Harry cried out as he charged in wand drawn.

"No Pup!" Sirius called as he stopped Harry from firing. "You might hit her with an overcharged spell!" Sirius stopped as Harry saw Hermione was in danger.

"But Hermione." Harry began only for aide to arrive. A roar was heard as a man with a massive sword jumped down and landed on the creature back and stabbed at it to get its attention.

"Hey don't mind me!" He called out as he was on the monsters back.

"Boy get down!" A new voice called out and from behind them another man came out with a woman by his side. The male had a massive sword on his person which he swung down and hit the large monster as the woman dashed by it causing it damage. The Monster tried to buck off the first arrival as the woman used her staff to pull Hermione free.

Once Hermione was free the monster charged at the tree roots in their path to which the tree roots ended up shattered upon impact. "This way now!" The first arrival called out as he and his ally lead the trio down the path.

"Stay close." The second male ordered as he looked to Harry and Sirius with a look of importance. The two then began to follow the guy with the huge sword on his back as they chased after the massive monster that was chasing their allies.

"Move!" The first guy called out as they ran for the gate like bats out of hell. As they ran it wasn't long before they found a wooden and sturdy gate in their path.

"This way!" The woman called as she, Hermione, and the first male arrived at the gate.

"Hurry!" Hermione called out as the trio made a run for it. But it seems fate was against them as when they got to the clearing of the gate a large monster akin to a T-Rex but with fur jumped out roaring in fury.

"Oh Bloody Hell." The woman said as she saw it.

"Ignore them they're having a turf war GO!" The second male ordered and in turn they ran to the gate. The trio ran to the gate as the larger monster had the first one in its maw and began to slam it around to kill it. Or at the very least injure it severely so it knew who ruled this turf. The trio ended up under the larger one but it was clear that getting all three of them pass would be difficult.

"Come on!" The male called out as Hermione had to agree.

"Hurry!" Hermione cried as the second fighter saw this and had an idea.

"Brace yourselves." The male said as he then grabbed Harry who yelped in surprise. Then with a mighty throw he managed to get Harry through the gate where he slid on the ground. The warrior then grabbed Sirius and with a spin manage to do the same for the Black. The warrior then charged the gate and avoided the tale with a jump. The result was the first warrior closing the gate and locking the monsters out as they made it to safety.

"Are you three ok?" The masked one asked as he was dressed in metal armor with what appeared to be monster parts around it. It had many spokes on the shoulders and back similar to a cape with horns on the head and seemingly glowing red eyes. IT looked ominous with the scale like cloth around the hips and a weapon similar in style on his back. (So everyone knows it the Dalamadur Armor and Greatsword).

"Y-yeah." Harry stuttered as he grabbed his glassed that had fallen off earlier. But as he got up the woman saw Harry and gasped in shock at what she saw.

"J-James?" The woman said as she was in shock at what she saw before her. Once the chaos had settled she looked to Harry deeper and was in turn near tears. "No... Harry." She said realizing who this was.

"Wait how did you?" Sirius began to which the woman began to remove her headpiece and shades to reveal crimson red hair pulled into a bun and emerald green eyes two things both Harry and Sirius recognized. "L-Lily?" Sirius gasped as standing before him was none other than Lily Potter as this left both Harry and Sirius speechless.

"We best move to HQ there we can get the story of what happened." The intimidating warrior said as he looked to the group.

"He's right the sooner we move the better." He said and in turn Harry and Sirius managed to regain themselves and start making their way to the structure.

(Scene Break HQ)

The trio walked into the area and saw the large gates seemingly made of bones before them. As they walked Hermione was at an awe at what she saw. "Amazing aint it?" The man from before asked as he looked to Hermione as even Harry was awed by this. Lily and the man in the full armor tailed behind them as they saw the gates before them. "Just look at this gate it's, like nature meant for us to build Astera here." The man said as Hermione heard this.

"Astera?" Hermione asked confused to this.

"The name of our base." The man said as he looked to Hermione.

"Astera…" She said testing the name on her tongue. "I like it." Hermione confessed as it was a good name in her books.

"Guts." The man began getting Guts attention. "Go on ahead I don't believe these three are with the Fifth Fleet." The man said as Guts heard this.

"Wait what?" Guts asked as the man sighed.

"If you paid attention they are neither equipped nor experienced with any of this all they have is a knack for it." The man said as Guts looked accusingly at Harry, Hermione, and Sirius. "I'll meet with you at the Council after meeting with Iris to decide what to do with these three." The man said as Harry really hoped he wasn't being sent off by these people.

"Ok... got it." Guts said before he went on ahead.

"Mum how are you." Harry began but Lily stopped him.

"Not yet... it's a long story I assure you one I'm still coming to terms with." Lily confessed as Hermione knew it was something that would open old wounds.

"Follow." The man ordered Harry, Hermione, and Sirius as he began to lead them on through the Trade Yard.

Not too far away from them was a girl with crimson red hair with streaks of blond in it as she had one emerald eye and one red eye. She was tending to the wounded from the Fifth Fleet as she gave them a look over. "Easy there we're get you to fighting shape in no time." The girl said as she wrapped some bandages over the wounded. Nearby an Anthropomorphic cat was carrying a box over its head filled with medical supplies as she got to work. Once she was done she wrapped the wound and smiled to the hunter. "Ok just take it easy for a bit we still have others to look after." She said as the group approached from nearby.

"Iris." The male said as Iris heard this and stood up.

"Mum dad." She greeted running up to them as Harry saw she was maybe 13 or 14 years of age.

"Hello luv." Lily greeted to her daughter as Harry was surprised to hear this girl call his mum hers and this man her father. "Are there any serious injuries?" Lily asked as Iris smiled.

"No just a few bruises and maybe a broken bone or two both everyone in the Fifth Fleet made it here safe and sound." Iris said as she looked to her parents. "Who are they?" Iris asked as she looked to Harry, Hermione, and Sirius.

"We'll explain at the Canteen it's probably empty right now." The man said as he began to guide them through Astera.

"Hey wait for me!" Iris called as the group of six went through Astera.

(Later Astera Canteen)

With the Arrival of the Fifth Fleet and whispers of them crossing with an Elder Dragon hands were on deck giving the group time to talk at the mostly empty Canteen. Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Lily, Iris, and the unnamed hunter sat at a table and waited. "Now then." Lily began as she looked to the group. "I'm sure your wonder how I'm alive." Lily said as Sirius nodded.

"Among other things." Sirius said as he remembered seeing Lily's corpse.

"Ok... I honestly don't know how I survived." Lily confessed as she looked to the shocked group. "After James was... and Voldemort came for me he killed me and it was all black after." Lily explained as she looked to the group. "Next thing I know I wake up in a log cabin that belonged to him and well after some time of searching and finding no way to return to my world... I ended up staying here with him." Lily explained as the man sat with his arms crossed.

"Yeah and next thing mum and dad knows I came along." Iris smiled as she looked to the group with a grin on her face.

"Yes speaking of which sir." Hermione began as she looked to the intimidating figure. "If you may can you remove your helmet and give us your name?" Hermione asked as the man sighed to this.

"Very well." He said before he proceeded to remove his helmet undoing the straps of it and sliding it off his head. Once he did a mop of blond straight hair was freed as his eyes were closed. He put the helmet down and opened his red eyes to look to them all. "Before I reveal know if you attack I will defend." He said plainly as if his name was something that belonged to someone vile. "My name is Mordred Pendragon... and yes I am that very same Mordred that was called the first Dark Lord." He said top which Harry, Hermione, and Iris eyes were wide eyed to this.

"Ok since we gave you our names tell us yours!" Iris smiled as she ran over to the trio. "I'm Iris, Iris Rose Pendragon!" Iris introduced as she looked to them.

"I'm Harry." Harry greeted as he gave Mordred a small glare to this.

"Iris." Lily began as she looked to her daughter. "Harry is your elder half-brother." Lily said being blunt making Iris go wide eyed and grin while Harry was just wide eyed. Harry was shocked and a bit angry when he heard this as he looked to the trio and tried not to lose control. Hermione saw this and knew she may have to calm Harry down but before he could a horn was blown.

"The Council is convening. Lily... handle the rest here while I speak to them about our new arrivals." Mordred said as he took his leave and headed down to the Council.

Once Mordred was gone an awkward silence came in as Sirius and Hermione both felt it as well. "Well did it get cold here." Iris said as even she saw it.

"Harry... I'm sure you have many questions." Lily began but Harry cut her off.

"Why?" Harry asked as Lily knew where this was going. "I thought you were dead my whole life and instead you're here with a new family... replacing me." Harry said as he honestly felt replaced right now.

"Harry I never wanted to hurt you Sirius must have been looking after you after that night." Lily tried to say but Harry wouldn't listen.

"Well you bloody did!" He shot up surprising Iris to no end on this was as Hermione saw Harry was not taking this well. "First you replaced dad with a bloody dark Lord and then you replace me." Harry nearly yelled as he glared at his mother who looked saddened by the fact she hurt her first born like this.

"Harry I." Lily began but Harry wouldn't listen as he stormed off instead.

"Harry wait!" Hermione called out but Iris knew she could do better.

"I'll go talk to him." Iris said as she wanted to bond with her brother and ask what this whole Dark Lord Business was about and the weird story of how her mother had died somehow.

"Wait I'll go with you." Hermione said as she chased after Iris.

In turn Sirius and Lily were left alone as Lily looked to Sirius. "Sirius." Lily began as she looked to him as her was a bit nervous now. "Tell me what has happened." Lily said to which Sirius might as well start from the beginning.

"Well... it's a long story." Sirius said as he went into the tale of how he was in Azkaban while Harry was with the Dursley's.

(Over with Harry)

Harry was seen sitting on a high point not too far away from the Canteen as he looked down below and felt the wind in his face. As he sat there by himself he wondered about the past and present. His mother was alive and not only was she thriving she was... happy without him. She remarried the first and vilest of Dark Lords, and had a child with him his half-sister. As he saw under the railings he felt cheated and betrayed as if fate and life made him the blood scapegoat of horrible things.

"Boop." The voice of Iris was heard as she poked Harry in the cheek all of a sudden. "Boop." She repeated doing the deed again. "Boop. Boop. Boop." Iris kept saying as with each one she poked Harry as she began to get on his nerves with that.

But before Iris could do it again Harry stopped her. "Would, you knock it off!" Harry demanded he snapped as he sent a major glare to his sister.

"Good now that I have your attention mind if I sit here?" Iris asked as she looked to Harry.

"Rather you not." Harry said but Iris smiled to this.

"To bad I'm doing it anyway." Iris said as she sat next to Harry making him roll his eyes. "So we're half-sibling's right?" Iris asked as Harry looked to her.

"I suppose so why ask?" Harry asked as he looked to Iris in confusion.

"That means you owe me almost 14 years' worth of sibling bonding." Iris joked as Harry looked to her. "Wait... are you older or younger?" Iris asked as Harry heard this.

"I was a year old when Mum vanished, and I'm 15 now." Harry said as Iris heard this.

"Bloody hell I'm the younger sibling?!" Iris cursed as Harry heard this and then smiled when she began to pout.

"What's wrong with being the younger sibling?" Harry asked as he began to get cheered up by his half-sisters adorable pouting face.

"Everything you're going to horde it over my head, scare off possible boyfriends, and be a total pain like most elder siblings." Iris said as she gave Harry a mock accusing look.

Harry smiled and laughed a bit as he was feeling a little better as he saw Iris was trying to bond with a brother she always wanted by the looks of it. "But I don't have a choice have to make sure my adorable little sister is doing well." Harry joked as Iris gasped at this.

"No it's already starting!" She faked cried in horror as the two began to laugh together from this event. "Why are you laughing?" Iris laughed as Harry laughed as well.

"I can't help it what about you?" Harry asked as the two began to calm down from there quips.

Once they caught their breath Iris began to speak again. "Feeling better?" Iris asked as she and Harry smiled to the clear blue sky above.

"Um... yeah a tad." Harry said as Iris nodded to him.

"She talked about you a lot." Iris said as she got Harry's attention. "When I was a little girl she always told me stories of you and my step-father James she talked how she missed you both and wish you were here with her." Iris said as she looked to the sky. "Mum loves dad but she never forgot her husband and son." Iris said as she looked to the sky above. "I thought it was all real and wanted you to be here so every year I wrote a letter to the Grand Capture Master asking for him to catch you and bring you over." Iris said as Harry figured it was the local equivalent to Santa Claus. "I grew out of it but I'm happy to meet you brother." Iris smiled as Harry smiled back to her.

"Th-thank you." Harry said as he knew he couldn't blame Iris for what he saw. Nor can he blame his mother either as she gave him a wonderful if not random younger sister. "So are you and Hermione a thing?" Iris asked causing Harry to blush and sputter in response.

"That's none of your business!" Harry defended as Iris laughed in retaliation.

"Oh it is big brother, everything you do is me your little sisters business." Iris teased as unware to them Hermione saw the whole exchange. That was until Guts arrived and looked to them all. Guts cleared his throat and Harry was in turn wide eyed when he saw Guts here.

"The Council want to talk to you." Guts said as he looked to the duo. Harry and Hermione n turn nodded and began to follow Guts to meet with the council.

(Later with the Council)

Harry, Hermione, and Sirius were guided by Iris, Lily, and Guts and saw the Council was here in full. They met with the Council at their meeting place and saw many people stood around a long and large table. Mordred was seen standing at it with the other people representing the other aspects of the research Commission here in Astera that was standing at it as well. They were waiting for another to show up as Guts came in with an old man soon greet him as he said, "Guts, glad for you to show up on time with the honor guest."

"Not a problem, Commander" Guts said as he give his grandfather a small slut before lowering it and stand normally as he was as the commander turn to the group before the table and look towards Harry and greeted him with a smile. But despite this it was time to acknowledge the Elder Dragon in the room so to speak.

"Now then Mordred here has told me you three are Stowaways correct?" He asked giving the trio a look.

"Um..." Harry began to which Mordred made a look in which Harry knew he had crafted this story out of the blue. "Yes sir we wanted to enter the New World but we didn't make much of the cut as hunters so I decided for me and both my Godfather and friend would sneak aboard and make our mark in the New World." Harry helped the craft as she looked to the Council.

"Well he wouldn't be the first one to do it or make it this far." Came one that had elven ears on the table.

"Still dishonest as it was." Mordred spoke up as he looked to Harry. "The boy has potential not many could make it this far, even after falling onto the back of the Elder Dragon that had arrived." Mordred said as he looked to them. "Sending them back will be a waste of that potential I'm willing to wager it needs proper guidance to flourish." Mordred said as the Commander rubbed his goatee a bit.

"Are you staying you and Lily will take responsibility of them?" The commander asked as Mordred nodded.

"Yes I'll make sure they pull their weight around here." Mordred said as Lily agreed.

"Yes I'm sure we can find something they can do to help out around here." Lily said as she looked to the council.

"Alright I shall allow it but if anything happens it's on your heads." The Commander said as he agreed. "After all we can always use new hunters to help with the research of the New World and Elder Crossing." The commander said as the trio nodded.

"Elder Crossing?" Sirius whispered as that was a new thing for him.

"Now then I suppose a proper welcome is in order to the Fifth Fleet as belated as it is." The Commander said as he then smiled. "I'm your commanding Officer Griffon welcome to the Research Commission." Griffon said as Harry and Hermione nodded in response. "Mordred, Lily you two will get these three up to date on how things work around here, I want them ready in a position by the weeks end." Griffon said as they all heard this.

"It shall be done." Mordred said as the Commander nodded.

"Now then let's work on what we know from the Fifth Fleet and the arrival of the new Elder Dragon. I want a full detail report by the weeks end as well. Until then dismissed." Griffon said as everyone disbanded as this meeting was made to discuss the Fifth Fleets arrival and go through the supplies they had arrived with to see if anything was lost during their skirmish with the newly arrived Elder Dragon.

(Scene Break that evening)

"Here you lot will sleep here for the night." Mordred said offering them a room in his and Lily's accommodation. Being from the Fourth Fleet they managed to get some of the best in hosing. Harry and Sirius would share Mordred's apartment room while Hermione will spend the night in Iris room.

"Thank you for housing us... and covering for us." Hermione said as Mordred glared at her and nodded.

"Sending you to the Old World would be suicide with you three being unware of how things work here. I had to use some of my good cards and favors to make sure you three stay so I expect you three to pull your weight." Mordred said being gruff and to the point.

"Bloody Hell Lily what do you see in him?" Sirius asked to which Mordred looked to him.

"As I understand Black I was considered the first Dark Lord in History... a time of so many mistakes." He trailed off for a moment before refocusing. "This is a Research Commission to study the Elder Crossing, Lily and I shall work to get you three up to date but I will need to know what you three are best capable off." Mordred said as he looked to the three.

"Well I'm quite adept in information gathering and research." Hermione confessed a bit boastful as Lily smiled to this.

"Brightest Witch in your age?" Lily asked as Hermione nodded.

"YEs but how did you?" Hermione asked only for Lily to smile at her a knowing smile. "Oh." Hermione said as Lily must have had that same title in her Hogwarts years as well.

"So a handler should be sufficient and boy from what I have heard in passing you seem adept in combat are you not?" Mordred asked as Harry nodded.

"Um yes." Harry said to which Mordred nodded.

"Good a Field Hunter perhaps but we shall see in the morning." Mordred said as he wanted results not guesses.

"Wait morning?" Harry asked but Mordred ignored him.

"Black what can, you provide for the Commission besides your past as a prankster." Mordred asked as he looked to Sirius.

"Well..." Sirius began as Mordred nodded.

"You have till tomorrow afternoon to learn." Mordred said as he didn't give Sirius time to answer.

"Now then." Lily began clapping her hands together and with it gathered everyone's attention. "Time for bed everyone wakes up bright and early around here." Lily said to which they all understood. But Harry still had questions to ask but he saw the silent promise that they would be answered tomorrow. They all parted ways to get to bed to be prepared for the morning to come.

But before he went to the room Harry gave Mordred one last glare before heading into the room. Mordred noticed the glare and took it in stride knowing the boy was going through things many young men do when their mother remarries. But for Harry it was worse than most seeing as he thought his mother dead for over 14 years. Lily saw the look Mordred had and knew the former Dark Lord saw a bit of himself in Harry... and wanted to stop Harry from going down the same path as Mordred had done many centuries ago. As Mordred had said the world doesn't need any more Dark Lords.

But the question was what awaited these trio of Wizards and one Witch in this world of hunters and Wyvern's. Would they face dangers unlike any seen before, adventures thought only in legends and stories, or a combination of both? Once can only wait and see for the Sapphire Star shall light the way for this journey of a Wizard turned Hunter.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here it is the first chapter redone and properly edited. I hope you all enjoyed it and until next we meet folks leave a review before going to find another fic to read and I will once more say to you readers ja-ne.


	2. Chapter 2 Training a Boy to be a Man

Magic and Monsters

ESKK: Well here we are chapter 2 I hope you all enjoy it and as so far the likes and favorites after chapter 1 was overwhelming. Now then

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter or Monster Hunter Worlds they belong to JK Rowling and Capcom. Now then let's start the hunt.

(Start Harry's Bedroom)

Mordred looked down upon Harry who had taken the bed with Sirius taking the chair nearby. Mordred saw the Animagus was asleep and Mordred was not exactly pleased to see the boy sleeping in so late. Outside the sun had barely risen but for Mordred Harry was already late to wake up. He in turn grabbed the nearest bucket and smirked when he saw it was filled with water. He tested it out and saw it wasn't cold enough and thus with a quick wandless spell the water began to go ice cold.

He did the same trick on Iris years ago when she refused to get out of bed. Lily commented that as a father Mordred had a firm belief of Tough Love when Iris is involved. Harry was basically his step-son and he made it clear yesterday that Harry had to pull his weight with the commission. He then dumped the Water all over Harry causing him to go wide eyed in a panic and fall out of his bed. He reached for his wand only to find it wasn't where he left it last night. He looked around and found his glasses and put them on and was met with Mordred in full armor already up.

"Bloody Hell what time is it?" Harry asked as Mordred glared at him.

"You've already missed breakfast boy we now move on to training." Mordred said as he had a week to get Harry up to snuff.

Harry looked outside and saw the sun was barely up as it was early morning. "The sun isn't even up yet." Harry growled as Mordred then glared at him. "You have five minutes to get ready starting now." Mordred said as he walked out of the room and gave Harry privacy while leaving some basic gear to get him started.

(Scene Break Astera Gate)

Mordred was waiting for about a good 30 minutes for Harry as he saw Harry arrive tired and exhausted from his wake up call. "Your late I gave you five minutes." Mordred said as he glared at Harry.

"Well sorry if I didn't know my way!" Harry argued but Mordred ignored his complaints.

"Then learn it." Mordred corrected as he then walked to the Gate. "This path will lead us to the training grounds I will go on ahead the Scout Flies already have my scent." Mordred explained giving Harry a lamp which was to be attached to his belt with the Scout Flies. "Your job for now is to make your way to the training grounds on foot. You have 30 minutes or I will be coming for you myself." Mordred said as he then whistled calling a winged creature to which Mordred used his Slinger item to grapple onto it.

In turn Harry did not want to see if Mordred's bluff would go through and thus began making a run to the training ground in question.

(Later)

The sun was now properly risen for a proper morning when Harry arrived at the training ground. "You're late." Mordred said as he sat down eating his food. "Be lucky I gave you an extra 5 minutes." Mordred said as he glared at Harry.

"Are you cracked it was the bloody crack of dawn and I had to find my way through those bloody paths when those bugs lead me all over." Harry argued but Mordred would not hear it.

"We have a week to get you up to snuff this will be your life for the next week boy." Mordred said as he glared at Harry who was surprised by this. Mordred then got up and in turn Harry saw the training ground it was very used as it had barrels, either empty or filled with explosives, a large ship mass turned into a training post, glowing bugs up above akin to grappling points, and vines to climb up on. "Each day we will be working on your Stamina every morning and evening. Furthermore we will be suiting you up with a weapon to use in combat, some Hunters have multiple weapons for different scenarios but a great many choose one weapon alone." Mordred said as he glared at Harry.

"Find the right tool for the right job is a major fact of hunting Wyverns." Mordred explained as Harry looked to him. "And for this training." Mordred began before he pulled out Harry's wand. "There will be no foolish wand waving." Mordred said as he looked to Harry.

"Wait that's mine!" Harry called out charging at Mordred only for Mordred to side step and push him down.

"Sloppy." Mordred scolded as he glared at Harry. "Wand use is not all that you are, boy so until the week is done you don't have a wand." Mordred said as he glared at Harry. "Now let us begin." Mordred said locking Harry's wand up in the chest he brought with him. "Take 10 laps across the field I set up markers where you are to traverse after which we will move on to Slinger Training." Mordred said as he glared at Harry.

"Ok." Harry began as he then got ready. Mordred got his Slinger Ready and in turn aimed for the bell he set up nearby.

"Begin." Mordred ordered and thus shot the bell ringing it. Harry was off as he began to climb up the vines. But when he did he fell down when Mordred shot him with his slinger. "Exercise vigilance a Rathalos won't hesitate to attack even as you're climbing." Mordred said as Harry quickly realized Mordred wasn't going to make this easy on him.

(Later)

Harry was soon on the ground after the 10th lap as he was catching his breath covered in bruises as Mordred was by a fire pit cooking a steak. "Sloppy out of all my shots you only managed to dodge 5 of them out of 50 rounds." Mordred said as he glared at Harry.

"Well stop blooming shooting so many of them at me and I wouldn't be so sloppy." Harry countered as Mordred glared at him but let it be. "We begin target practice." Mordred said as he moved to the nearby barrels and set up targets on them. "I will be attacking you at times you will be attacked as your aiming." Mordred said as he held a training sword making Harry go wide eyed. "Begin NOW!" Mordred called out attacking Harry as he quickly dodged and grabbed as many stones as he could. As Harry did this Mordred attacked once more giving Harry no time to load his slinger.

The process continued as Mordred was not going easy on Harry at all. Time flew by as Harry managed to get a few shots in but the training was far from over.

(Later)

Harry was on the ground as Mordred was eating the stake he had cooked up earlier. "At this rate a Great Jagras would have chewed you up and spat you out for its minions to have the left overs." Mordred growled as he glared at Harry who glared at him.

"Well if you go easy I may learn something." Harry growled as Mordred reminded him to much of Snape right now.

"We don't have time for easy boy we have but a week." Mordred warned as he glared at Harry.

"And whose fault is that!" Harry yelled accusingly at Mordred who took it in stride.

"Watch your tone boy." Mordred warned as he glared at Harry.

"Or what you're gonna tell my mum?!" Harry countered as the Palico house keeper saw the whole thing and sighed in exasperation.

Mordred ignored this but had enough for now. "Take a small break boy Iris will be here with food soon." Mordred said as Harry growled and stormed off.

"Fine." Harry snapped while storming off.

While this happened Mordred sighed at what he was met with. "Teenagers." Mordred sighed in frustration knowing one was bad enough but two was asking for trouble.

(Later)

"Hey Harry, hey dad what's..." Iris began as she arrived with a pack filled with food to find her father and half-brother on opposing sides of the training ground. "Um... did I miss something?" Iris asked as Mordred saw her.

"No not at all, girl." Mordred said as Iris nodded and help set up the food. "Boy." Mordred began when Harry arrived. "You need to eat the entire spread, this life style forces us to burn much calories so you will need bigger portions to keep up." Mordred said as Iris opened the pots to reveal a large spread of food inside.

Harry was shocked at this as he knew Ron would be watering at the mouth for this spread. "Wait all of this?" Harry asked looking to the plate pushed torts him.

"Yes." Mordred said as he sat down cross legged with his helmet removed so he may eat.

"But." Harry began to which he saw he was ignored seeing his sister eating the same spread.

"Come on dig in don't be shy." Iris said with her mouth full of food.

"A feast worthy of those about to go into battle." Mordred said as he ate his meal with great vigor which his daughter imitated.

Harry gulped and hoped he wouldn't get a stomach cramp from this.

(Later)

Harry felt sick after he ate all that food. Mordred had managed to down everything with his daughter as she was relaxed patting her full stomach. "That hit the spot." Iris said as Mordred chuckled a bit.

"Boy." Mordred said as he glared at Harry. "Break is over time to move on." Mordred said as Harry heard this.

"But I just ate." Harry complained to which Mordred saw this and Iris cringed.

"Very well I'll give your stomach time to settle." Mordred said as he then made his way torts the chest to start setting up there next exercise.

"Daddy must really be putting you through the ringer huh?" Iris asked as if it wasn't a big deal.

"The git is a bloody taskmaster." Harry countered as Iris smiled to fond memories.

"Yeah he is I had trouble with it as well but half-way through the week I managed to adjust." Iris said as this made Harry wide eyed in response. "What?" Iris asked as Harry gulped a bit.

"I'm related to a madwoman." Harry said as he saw Iris must have the skills and strength of the entire Amazon Tribe in most RPG's.

"Hey!" She countered pushing him a bit. "I came up here to bring you two food the least you can do is be grateful." Iris countered as Harry rolled his eyes to this.

"So... how is Hermione doing?" Harry asked as Iris smiled.

"She's a quick study. Mum has been tutoring her and so far Hermione is well on her way to becoming perfect for the position of a Handler." Iris said as Harry heard this. "Oh right you don't know what that is, a Handler is basically someone who advises you on jobs they gather information as needed research it and use it to help get to a target monster." Iris explained as she wasn't done. "They also aid at Camp especially during long term hunts that go on for more than a day cataloging new information and monitoring the hunts progress as well as Expeditions into the wilds." Iris explained as Harry understood now.

"Oh I see." Harry said as he was jealous Hermione was having an easier time.

"By the way mum wanted to know how you and papa are doing." Iris said as she looked to Harry who looked away. "Thad bad?" Iris asked as Harry turned away. "Ok I won't pry but you should learn to get along I mean he's my dad and you care for me right?" Iris asked to which Harry was surprised by this.

"Of course I like you you're my... sister." Harry said as he was still getting used to this.

"Well then if I'm your sister try to get along with dad it will make mum happy." Iris said as Harry scowled a bit.

"Ok." Harry said but he doubt he could commit to it.

(Later)

Harry was faced with an assortment of weapons as some of them ranged from the Great Swords like the one Mordred wielded to Katana like long swords. He even saw a simple sword and shield as well as what looked like a larger version of it. To go with all of it he saw a glaive akin to the one his mother wielded. "I'll try to keep this as simple as possible take a weapon give it a few test swings and tell me if it suits you." Mordred said as he looked to Harry who saw something easy now.

"How long do I have?" Harry asked hoping that it's long enough to decide.

"As long as it takes." Mordred said as he glared at Harry and sat down nearby to observe him.

Harry of course nodded and in turn got to work by grabbing weapon after weapon. He tried to twin sword to which Mordred told him it was wielded. It seems instead of making this Hell Mordred made it so Harry can adjust as needed. Harry quickly learned the Great Sword wasn't for him which Mordred commented that his keen eye for the Seeker Position may have play a role in it. The Insect Glave was difficult to utilize as it required him to be light on his feet to jump around his enemies. The Twin Swords required pure speed to properly utilize in combat judging but fact Mordred slung stones at him to test it out. Harry found himself working better with the sword and shield but the defensive properties of it left much to be desired.

It was a buckler at best for Harry in which Mordred commented that Harry seemed the type to prefer a balance of speed, power, and defense. He commented that his wand served as a good range weapon but shouldn't rely solely upon it. The Result was Harry disregarding the bow guns and bow and arrow weapons. It was then Harry opted for the Charge Blade. It was a good balance of speed when separated, power when in axe for, and defense when separated. Furthermore it would serve as a good use to deflect large Wyverns when they charge him via the axe.

For starters Mordred had Harry work on the training post to get him adjusted to the Charge Blade. He knew it was early but with only five days to get Harry up to par they couldn't waste any valuable time. Mordred watched as Harry hacked and slashed at the training post smirking at how it was reinforced to be used by others. As this happened Mordred saw Harry was improving fast like a natural... it reminded him of his bygone days young an impressionable yes easily manipulated. Mordred was grateful Iris looked more like Lily then she did Morgana. If she had inherited more from him... Mordred was almost afraid he couldn't even look at his daughter without thinking of his horrid manipulative mother.

Still that was the past this was the present and for once in his near endless life of suffering... he was happy at peace. Regardless he made a promise to Lily to make sure her son was prepared for what this world will throw at him. Which reminded him another aspect of the training he needed to plow down upon Harry. "Boy." Mordred began as just then Harry looked to see Mordred charge him with a sword. "Defend!" He ordered causing Harry to raise his shield and block the attack.

"Good a perfect stance if you must defend an injured ally." Mordred said as he looked to Harry. "Now again!" Mordred roared out charging Harry again but before he could attack back Mordred was upon him. "Sloppy I gave you enough time to deflect clearly you need more training." Mordred said a Harry glared at him as they went at it again.

Once more they repeated this as eventually Harry got the axe part to deflect Mordred who blocked with the great sword. He was impressed but lucky shots can happen if ever so rarely. They continued training well into the night knowing full well another was going to happen.

(Afternoon)

The sun was beginning to set as Mordred pulled back his sword and put the items away. "Training is over for today boy." Mordred began as he looked to the exhausted Harry. "I assume you know your way back correct?" Mordred asked making Harry go wide eyed.

"Are you bloody mad I can barely move?!" Harry demanded as Mordred glared at him.

"Good use that force your body to go beyond those limits by the weeks end the results shall be seen." Mordred said to which Harry glared at him and was about to return the Charge Blade. "Keep it is yours now." Mordred said to which Harry nodded to him if with much resistance. "Your jog begins now boy, follow the scout flies with my scent." Mordred said before calling the bird creature again and in turn began to fly off. Harry in turn was forced to run after him unaware that Mordred was keeping an eye on Harry in case he collapsed on the way.

(Scene Break that evening)

Harry was at the table set up by the Palico House Keeper for their dinner as like before it was a large spread that even Hermione found herself at awed with. "Better eat before it's all gone." Iris said as she began to dig in already.

"Iris don't talk with your mouth full you're almost 14 years old." Lily scolded as Iris rolled her eyes but ate anyway.

Harry was tired and in pain as his body was yelling at him for agreeing to take Mordred horrid training regimen. The Ex-Dark Lord was a blooming task master with such methods. Mordred calmly ate his food as he made sure to eat his fill knowing a hunt requiring his expertise may come any day. "Granger was it?" Mordred asked to which Hermione noted.

"Um yes sir." Hermione gulped a bit as she looked to Mordred nervously. Iris was almost 14 years old so if her math was right she was two years younger than Harry. Which means she had to have been born about a year after Lily had arrived on this world since Harry's birthday was in July. Mordred could have used magic on her but with their magic being supercharged by the Bio Energy saturating the air it was unlikely he did it unless he learned how to channel it. It could also be Stockholm syndrome but Hermione doubted that Lily was unhappy with her life for that and even then she wasn't kidnapped from what she had seen. She didn't trust Mordred because well he WAS and IS the first Dark Lord the vilest creature to ever terrorize the World. He was the sort everyone wanted to forget but cannot because such horrifying stories of him still existed. A basic anti-Christ if she ever saw one in her life.

It was because of Mordred that so many Dark Lords appeared in the world all with one factor trying to emulate him whether they would admit it or not. But looking at him she saw a man trying to be a good father to his daughter and a husband to his wife but most of all she saw the way he looked at Harry. Almost like he saw someone familiar inside Harry and was trying to help guide him. Was Mordred still the evil Dark Lord history painted him as or was he something else... a broken man trying to find happiness even if he didn't deserve it. Yes Hermione saw the look in his eyes they were hollow in certain aspects as if he's seen things he can no longer take back and must live with for his whole life. It made her wonder if Mordred was truly a monster or was trying to be something more, a father, a husband, and a teacher.

"I was told you are of mundane blade is that correct?" Mordred asked to which Hermione nodded.

"Um yes sir I'm actually considered the top of my class in Hogwarts." Hermione explained to which Mordred smiled a bit.

"Much like Lily was at your age." Mordred commented while eating his food. "Lily has also informed me you're a natural as a Handler." Mordred commented to which Hermione nodded.

"Oh yes these Wyverns are intriguing with different classifications for them Bird, Flying, Fang, Pisces, and Brute Wyverns all with different attributes and abilities unique to them and useful in the ecosystems that spawned them." Hermione said as she looked to Mordred who nodded.

"In fact I was thinking of taking her out with myself and Iris for a small hunt tomorrow to see how well she does as a Handler." Lily said as Iris smiled to this and shot up.

"Yes I I've been waiting for another hunt mum!" Iris cheered shooting up from her chair with a piece of meat in her mouth.

"Iris sit down." Lily scolded rubbing her eyes in frustration to which Hermione laughed a bit.

"Thank you Mrs. Pot... Pendragon." Hermione said as she knew and reminded herself that Lily did remarry.

"So Sirius fined something to make yourself useful around here?" Lily asked as it was awkward for them but they can acknowledge the elephant in the room after they get sorted.

"Well I've been doing some exploring around these parts in Astera met some stunning woman here and there." Sirius asked remembering some of the girls from the Ecology and Survey Teams and the provisions team as well.

"And?" Mordred asked as Harry paid attention.

"Well since I'm not a wanted fugitive here... I figured I could do a bit more good with the Canteen group or the Smithy or even both." Sirius said to which Mordred chuckled.

"Not going to the front lines?" Mordred teased to which Sirius glared at him.

"Don't even see that Anjanath and Great Jagras duking it out I'd rather stay away from that." Sirius said as he may be a brave Gryffindor but seeing those things savage each other he'd rather be in Astera away from that. Hell he'd hate to meet one of those Elder Dragons Hermione spoke off if that walking volcano was in fact an Elder Dragon yes Sirius would feel safer in Astera.

"Harry how as day 1 of training." Lily said to which Harry glared for a moment after pushing his food about a bit.

"I'm going to bed." Harry said to which he stood up and walked away.

"Harry." Lily tried but Mordred stopped her.

"Somethings you can help him with as a mother should but other things he will have to learn on his own." Mordred said to which Hermione saw Mordred knew his way around the block so to speak as from his tone he spoke from experience.

"Well say something?" Hermione said as she looked to Sirius.

"He's kind of right." Sirius stated as Hermione wasn't going to leave Harry like this. She shot up and ran to where Harry was staying to speak with him on the matter.

(Harry's room)

Hermione arrived to find Harry laying on the bed with the nearby Palico covering it with ice bags of sorts. "Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked as she looked to Harry.

"Physically or emotionally?" Harry asked as Hermione saw the training Mordred must do has to be brutal.

"Well I know exercise makes you hurt especially to this level but I meant why you ran away like that." Hermione said to which Harry looked to her.

"It's not fair." Harry said as he looked to Hermione.

"What's not fair, Harry?" Hermione asked as she had a hunch as to what was going on but she wanted to hear him say it.

"This everything, my mum was alive this whole time and she took maybe a year or two to try and find a way back before giving up and having a new family here." Harry began as he sat there. "She replaced dad with Mordred Bloody Pendragon and me with Iris and it feels like she completely forgotten me." Harry said as he ignored the pain in his joints to go on hit rant or tirade. "I had to watch Cedric die, I almost lost Sirius, and I Almost lost you! How is this any of this fair?" Harry yelled as he went off to which Hermione knew Harry had to hear this.

"Harry who are you angry at?" Hermione asked as Harry looked to her.

"Who else Mordred! He took everything from me without even trying to kill me!" Harry yelled to which Hermione knew better.

"Harry you're not angry at Mordred are you?" Hermione asked causing Harry to look confused. "He makes your mum happy isn't that what you care most about?" Hermione asked as she looked to Harry.

"Y-yes but." Harry began but Hermione cut him off.

"I think it's more that you're angry at Iris for having everything you wanted." Hermione said as she looked to Harry who was shocked to hear this.

"No I am." Harry began but Hermione cut him off.

"Harry let me finish I think it's more akin that you are basically angry at everyone one right now, your angry at Mordred for trying to take your fathers place, your angry at Iris for having the life you wanted with your mum, and your angry at your mum for remarrying after she figured out she couldn't make it back." Hermione explained as she looked to Harry. "And I don't exactly blame you for it." Hermione said to which Harry listened closely. "But you can't blame them for things out of our control at least Mordred is trying to help you." Hermione reasoned but she wasn't done. "I don't trust him either but I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt and you should try too." Hermione said as Harry looked away as he wasn't going to trust Mordred like that.

"I won't argue this with you Harry just think it over ok." Hermione said before she took her leave and thus leaving Harry in the room alone.

"Bloody Hell." Harry cursed as he began to go to sleep a bit knowing he needed it for what was to come in the morning.

(Scene Break the Next Day)

Harry woke up early the next day as he knew by heart thanks to Sirius Mordred will no doubt do the bucket of water again if not something worse. His body was of course still sore but he wasn't about to give that arrogant git the satisfaction of seeing him fail. Thus Harry forced his body to move to grab breakfast for the morning. He wasn't about to give up and lose his mother to this alleged former Dark Lord. As Harry left the room he saw Iris was getting out of the bath as she had a robe over her nude form covering her decency and a tower going through her hair.

The two saw each other to which Iris pointed to the direction Harry was looking for. "Better hurry food won't be around long." Iris said as she went to her room to get ready for the day. Harry nodded and in turn made his way for a meal.

(Later at Training Ground)

Harry arrived in time to see Mordred there as he looked to him. "Well that was a startling improvement boy." Mordred said as he looked to Harry.

"Yeah you bloody task master let's just get started." Harry responded to which Mordred nodded.

"Obstacle course then we move from there." Mordred said pointing to the course in which Harry agreed for now.

(Later)

After the obstacle course was done with Harry making improvements since last time Mordred made his way to Harry. "Boy tell me how versed are you on camping without magical aid?" Mordred asked to which Harry blushed to this.

"None... sir." Harry responded as Mordred heard this.

"So I am to assume you are not aware of weapon maintenance and the like?" Mordred asked to which Harry agreed with him. "I see then that means for the remaining four days as I train you I will be working on instilling some life skills into you." Mordred said as Harry looked shocked. "It will be a grueling experience for you will not have time to eat, sleep, or even scratch your head without my permission while under my eye." Mordred said as Harry glared at him. "I'll be sure tom as you children say now a days, pound some skills into that thick skull of yours." Mordred said as Harry shot up and glared at him.

"Oi don't act like you're doing me any favors!" Harry yelled as he glared at Mordred.

"Trust me I won't, you can count on that, boy." Mordred said as he looked to Harry.

(Day 2 Noon)

Harry was hammering done a stake into the ground as Mordred instructed him how to do so. As He did this Mordred was offering his words of encouragement as he looked to Harry. "Put some backbone into this, boy." Mordred said as he looked to Harry who glared at him. Nearby was the entire camping set which was yet to be built. Mordred already had his all built no doubt as an example for Harry to follow. Harry gave Mordred a glare but he simply glared back with a small smirk on his face keeping an eye on Harry.

(Day 2 Evening)

Mordred was showing Harry how to wrangle their means of transportation across the new world as Harry seemed to be ignoring him. As this happened Harry saw Mordred was tying the rope with his bare hands into a noose of sorts. As He did this Mordred looked and saw Harry was already gone walking away back to Astera. Mordred took the rope Harry made and compared it to his own and smirked when he saw how well Harry did.

(Day 3 Morning)

Harry was being shown how to ride the Barros as Mordred was done with the run to get Harry to and from the training ground. Harry was of course struggling at first but had quickly adjusted making Mordred smirk to what he saw happen. The boy was a born flyer made him wonder if the boy was meant to be a flying Wyvern somehow.

As this happened Mordred nodded to the Palico who began to drag in a cart of weapons to sharpen.

(Day 3 Noon)

Harry and Mordred were sitting together sharpening weapons as Mordred and Lily had a lot of them. As they worked Harry looked to the sky as the blue turned to orange twilight suggesting sunset as Harry began to wonder what this world had to offer... and what his mother saw in Mordred that made everyone seem to love him.

(Day 3 evening)

Mordred, Iris, Lily, Hermione, and Sirius were at the table with some other hunters at the canteen who were sharing stories of some of their hunts. Harry smiled from the side lines as Mordred told his own story of facing off against an Elder Dragon the size of a mountain rivaling even the dragon that had recently arrived. Of course Mordred portrayed his and Lily's adventure of valor and courage in a tale worthy of a story book.

As Harry nursed a cuppa in his hand he smiled seeing how Iris laughed while Hermione and Sirius were enjoying the tale as well finding it hard to believe. But being where they are and the Elder Dragon that had arrived Harry had no choice but to consider the story as true.

(Day 4 Morning)

Harry and Mordred were cooking a stake over a fire as Mordred showed Harry how to cook it proper. As this happened he went on to show Harry how their weapons are supposed to look before and during the Hunt. HE even showed him how to meld ingredient to form tonics, and the like.

(Day 4 Noon)

Mordred was showing Harry how to construct a trap as he showed the many ways to set it up. Two major traps were the pit fall and shock traps and showing him the tools needed to do it. He even showed Harry how to set up bait for a trap from basic raw meat to different forms of tainted meet such as poisoned or drugs. As this happened Harry couldn't help but start to smile as Mordred then saw Sirius nearby and smirked to Harry in a mischievous before he returned it.

The two were soon seen hiding behind a rock as Sirius saw something akin to his bait. He made it look like it was harry hurt bad and when Sirius went to investigate, he then cried out in shock when he fell into a pit. He glared when he heard laughter from Harry while all Mordred did was smile to the scene.

(Final Day Morning)

Harry and Mordred were riding by a rope of a Barros and were heading to the training ground. Mordred was impressed with the incredible progress Harry has made. His body was forced into a ringer and in turn came out stronger than before. Mordred was proud of the boy and that was a good thing for everyone involved. Harry can make the run, get through the course without being hit, and gained a few useful skills due to Mordred's grueling training methods.

(Final Day Noon)

Mordred and Harry were sword fighting as Mordred was showing Harry how to use the Charge Blade. Harry was clearly a natural with it as he hacked and slashed against Mordred who blocked it with his sword. As the battle progressed it ended as Mordred smiled to Harry under his helm and patted his shoulder. Clearly a bond was beginning to form and one Lily was happy to see forming for both her son and her husband.

(Final Day Evening)

Harry was polishing the armors as he glared at his pile happy to be done with it... at least until Mordred walked in with even more armor pieces with the instructions to clean them. Harry glared at Mordred who only scoffed and left so Harry can get down to it. Harry grabbed a random helmet and began to polish it as he knew he had a lot of work to do now.

It wasn't until late at night did Mordred come back to find that Harry had in fact finished it all and saw that they were even sparking. Mordred walked over to one of the armor pieces while Harry was sleeping it off and saw his reflection in it. Mordred smiled and in turn looked to Harry not wanting to disturb him.

A little late Harry woke up and saw Mordred walking away after leaving his fur pelt cloak over Harry's shoulders to keep him warm. Harry smiled at the act and pulled the pelt closer and began to head off to sleep in his bed as opposed to a chair.

(Scene Break the Next Morning)

Harry woke up and found Mordred leaning on the wall glaring at Harry before speaking. "Time to see if you're ready Boy." Mordred said to which Harry knew the meaning behind is words. The five days were up and thus it was time to get a move on. All those five days came up to this and thus Harry took his leave of the room when Mordred left before him.

(Later)

Harry arrived to find his sister and Hermione in the Handler Uniform ready to move out. "Well Harry ready to go?" Hermione asked as Harry nodded.

"Yeah let's take on this world." Harry said and in turn the duo made their way to the exit of their cabin. The new World awaited them and it was time to discover its mysteries and hopefully find a way back to their world. Mordred would watch over them as he would not give them a reason to fail.

"Hey wait up!" Iris called out as she had her Heavy bow Gun slung over her shoulders and smiled at the group. "You're not planning on leaving me are you?" She asked with mock accusation to which the duo smiled.

"Come on I doubt the Commander will like to be kept waiting." Hermione said and in turn she, Harry, and Iris made their way to the Council Chamber. As of right now it was time to take the New World by the Horns and show it whose boss. A new adventure awaited as a Witch and a Wizard go on to become Hunters of the New World.

(TBC)

ESKK: A new chapter done I hope you all enjoyed it to leave a review so until next time folks I will once more say to everyone here ja-ne.


	3. Chapter 3 1st Quests for the New Hunters

Magic and Monsters

ESKK: Let's start this new chapter people.

(Start council)

The group comprised of Harry, Iris, Sirius, Hermione, Mordred, and Lily manage to get to the council meeting place, as many people stood around a long and large table. Mordred stood at it with the other people that were seen standing around it as well waiting for another to show up. Just then Guts came in with an old man soon greet him as he said, "Guts, glad for you to show up on time with the honor guests."

"Not a problem, Commander" Guts said as he give his grandfather a small salute before lowering it and stand normally as he was as the commander turn to the group before the table and look towards Harry and greeted him with a smile.

"No then let's get down to business." The Commander began as he looked to the group. "As belated as it is I'd like to welcome to Astera, I'm glad you all made it through Mordred's training." The Commander said as Mordred nodded.

"The boy has potential and I simply helped bring it out." Mordred said as he looked to the Commander. "From my reports it seems Sirius Black, Harry Potter my wife's first born, and Hermione Granger will be joining us here with the blacksmiths, as a hunter, and Ms. Granger as the boy's Handler." Mordred explained to which the Commander nodded in response.

"Good when you've been in command as long as I have, you start to learn who's capable and who isn't." The commander said to which Mordred agreed.

'You have no idea.' Mordred mentally added but allowed him to continue none the less.

"We are grateful to hear it Commander and grateful for you giving us a chance," Harry said as the commander nodded and said, "Don't worry young man Mordred spoke highly of you so I trust both his and Lily's choice. Now that you are all here, let us begin the council."

Everyone pay attention to the commander as he began to say to everyone, "After tracking a migrating Elder dragon across the sea, The Fifth Fleet had finally arrived in Aster five days ago. Give them a warm welcome despite how belated it is."

Everyone took a moment to give a nod to the group of Harry Sirius and Hermione as the commander went on saying, "They're a fine group. Worthy comrades who will help see the Research Commission's long effort finally rewarded. Despite het three here being stowaways it takes a lot of effort, skill, and potential to stay hidden for an entire voyage only to be discovered long after docking. Now would you like to say a few words?"

Hermione took charge of this one as she said, "Thank you, sir! We're just here to help with anything we can despite our dishonest method of arrival." Despite what she was saying being a blatant lie she was intrigued to see what these Wyverns are like up close.

The Commander nodded to this as he said as he points out to everyone at the table as he said, "This here is the Commission's core team. You should all get to know each other."

"Looking forward to it," a woman said as the commander said, "Now down to Business. The latest monster to make the Elder Crossing is known as Zorah Magdaros. A huge monster with a mountain of fire upon its back."

"Well then hate to see him erupt." Sirius said only for Lily to elbow him causing him to yelp.

"The Research Commission's job is to discover exactly why the Elder Dragons are migrating to the new world." The Commander said to which they were all in agreement here.

An old house Elf like man with glasses on his face reading a book as he said, "Elder dragon have been with us since the dawn of time. Altering the ecosystem, reshaping the land, leaving disaster in their wake. Once every decade or so, they flock to this Continent but for what reason?"

"With the Fifths help we will find the missing link." The commander said as the Elven man nodded.

"Here, here." He said to the side.

"Now we're talking!" The dwarf like man next to him agreed with a Scottish accent.

"Hunters, for the time being, I need you to focus on investigating our Jaggras problem, and securing Astera." The Commander said before Iris cut in.

"What can I do to help, I know Harry is my half-brother but I want to get out there." Iris added to which Lily agreed for this.

"We have a small over population of Kestodan I know its grunt work but it's a good way to get dirt on your feet Iris." The Commander said as Iris nodded.

"The mission there would have been used for the boy but it is wise to divide and conquer." Mordred said to which they were all in agreement. "But regardless boy start with investigating the Jaggra's habitat and learn what makes them tick. You're free to use any prior information we have here to help but I suggest you also focus on learning how we do things around here." Mordred said as the Commander nodded.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." The commander said before looking to the muscular man and his Palico friend who was also muscular. "Everyone else, you know the drill. Make sure these hunters have everything they need." The commander said before the two nodded.

"Meow got it!" The chef said as he looked to the commander.

"No we're talking!" The Master of the Second Fleet said as he nodded to the commander.

"Like Mordred said you have great teachers so don't be afraid to ask." The Commander said as everyone agreed on this. "The Fifths Banner promises a change in the wind. It's your job to fulfill that promise." The commander said as everyone agreed on that logic. "Alright dismissed." The commander said before everyone began to take their leave of the council table.

(Later at the Canteen)

Sirius headed off to get set up at the Armory with promises the others would come to visit him after words. We currently find Harry, Lily, Iris, Hermione, the Palico that hangs around Iris a lot, and Mordred at the bar with Mordred placing a voucher on the table. When he did the buff Palico took it with a nod.

"The usual for all of us." Lily said and in turn the Palico and his crew began to cook the meal.

"Ok then here is what I have on the Jagras target monsters." Hermione said as she placed a book she acquired on the table and opened it. "There pack animals for lack of better terms, they tend to hunt in packs and go after the weaker herd monsters to eat. Normally they would be close to a Great Jagras, the monster that... attacked me when we first arrived, and will jump in if it's in a fight with people like us, but beyond that they tend to stay out of most fights." Hermione explained as she read.

"One the other hand Kastodon's are herd animals but if they feel threatened well they tend to ram into whatever makes them feel threatened unless it's a predator." Hermione read after Lily helped her translate and learn the local script.

"Good Job Hermione." Lily praised and just then large plates were pushed before them.

"Best to start eating otherwise we will not have energy for our hunts." Mordred said and in turn the group Hermione included began to eat. After all they had a job to do today and nothing would stop them from completing it.

(Later)

The Plates were taken away and thus the group began to suit up in their gear. It was mainly weapons as Harry and Iris were provided with leather armor to get them started. Depending on how their first hunt goes will make it or break it for them here. Despite its size Harry had ended up with the Charge Blade weapon. Harry was well versed for the sword and shield weapon and maybe the Twin Blades and Katana called a Long Sword. But Harry chose this particular weapon because it was closer to what he was used to and it allowed him to defend Iris properly when it came down to it.

"Here." Mordred said passing to Harry and Iris the parchments that had the hunts they were assigned. This is a slaying Quest but we have limits, we only slay as many as can be reproduced. We hunt too much of them and we risk harm to the ecosystem too little and we put ourselves in danger." Mordred said explaining how hunting works around here. It wasn't for sport what they do here is important to everyone and everything in Astera and the world.

"We'll be heading to our base camp but from there you do as we tell you, no loose cannons, lone wolves, or any of the sort am I clear?" Iris asked as she looked to her two children.

"Yes mum." Iris said with a smile clearly excited to go hunting at long last. Hermione edged away from Iris as she saw strapped over her shoulder was a large rifle called a heavy bow gun. It made Hermione wonder how a 13 year old going on 14 can hold let alone use something that massive.

"Uh-huh." Harry agreed with far less enthusiasm then his half-sister, Iris.

"Good then it is time to depart." Mordred said and in turn they began to make their way to the Gates. Once there Hermione held close to Harry and thus the group of 6 if you add Iris Palico side-kick to the mix.

(Scene Break the Ancient Forest)

The group arrived at the base camp with a small landing to which Harry and Hermione saw it was the camp the first found before. "Hermione." Lily began as he looked to Hermione. "Before we begin your job is to stay at camp for the time being and provide tactical support." Lily explained as she looked to Hermione. "As you noticed out here your magic is super charged it's because of the Bio Energy which makes up the Echo System similar to a natural steroid only without the addiction. This in turn will have need of you to channel it through something beyond a wand because due to the fact your Magical Core is being charged to such an extent the output ends up more then you intended hence why some of your spells seem to have a recoil." Lily explained to which Mordred then spoke up.

"Lily and I learned that the best way to level it out is to channel our own magic through our own bodies using said bodies as the focus." Mordred said as he looked to Hermione. "It's, how most hunters are able to lift weapons five times their size the difference is their bodies learned to do it without themselves focusing on it." Mordred said which in a sense described how humans adapt to the ever changing world through the ages.

"Alright but how can I provide support from back here?" Hermione asked to which Iris smiled.

"Well you can cook us meals for when hunts go on for more than a day or if we signal you from afar send for help if we need it, or as the Hunt goes on gather new information on the target monster or the local environment so we can adapt to the hunt as it goes on." Iris said which to Hermione sounds right up her alley.

"So in a sense I'm the strategist." Hermione dumbed down to which Mordred nodded.

"Yes… because in battle knowledge is ones greatest ally if they know how to utilize it properly." Mordred said to which Harry had to agree with him. "Now we all know our target the boy and I will hunt down the Jagras while the girl and Lily will hunt down the Kastodon are we clear?" Mordred asked to which everyone nodded.

"Yes." They all nodded in which Mordred nodded.

"Granger keep a look out for an SOS flare from either of us, it may not be needed but its good practice for later down the line when the boy and the girl start hunting larger Wyverns." Mordred said to which Hermione nodded to this. "Now move out." Mordred ordered and thus everyone went on their way to their designated target monsters.

(With Harry and Mordred)

The two were walking down the path to where their targets waited for them. As they walked Harry tried not to think too much over the fact that he was stuck with his step-father. But it was hard to since the ex-Dark Lord was leading the way and ignoring Harry's constant glaring at him. In fact Harry found this man to be an ever growing source of his ire since he found out about him and his mother.

He claims to be redeemed but Harry honestly doesn't buy it in the slightest. No one with his sort of track record can just turn over a new leaf without facing the consequences of his actions. Sure he had the benefit of a new world where no one knows his checkered past but it doesn't at all help that this man had killed millions both who were deserving and not deserving. His father was the final nail of his guilt if anything Harry wagered that if he ever made a comeback in London the entire Wizarding World would turn in on itself because Mordred was like the wizarding equivalent to the Anti-Christ, Armageddon; the end of all things in the world.

Yes here he is acting like it never happened or simply hiding it well. But what made it worse for Harry he stole his mother from him, the mother whom he thought dead for almost 15 years of his life. It hurt and despite knowing she was alive it hurt still. The only thing he found himself grateful for was the fact he gave him a younger sister in Iris.

"Boy." Mordred began getting Harry's attention. "I know you do not like me." Mordred said getting it out there. "In all honesty I wouldn't like me either I would not be surprised if you outright despise me." Mordred confessed as he kept the path forward cutting their way through the herd of monsters who were eating grass. "But make no mistake you're I care for your mother and I have seen and experience what the rage you harbor for me would lead to." Mordred said as he made his way to the woodwork area. "Hence why I shall ensure you don't follow my path, the world needs not another dark Lord." Mordred said as Harry glared at him.

"What don't want someone taking your place?" Harry accused to which Mordred chuckled.

"No… simply put I have made a great deal of mistakes in my past mistakes I fear may repeat with you." Mordred said as he stopped to look to Harry. "My mother had manipulated me to doing the atrocities history spoke of and I learned how to notice such manipulations, if we ever do find a way to send you and your woman back… I suggest you keep a keen eye on the one who you follow without question." Mordred said to which Harry notice who he was talking about.

"Professor Dumbledore would never." Harry began but Mordred stopped him.

"In your current mindset perhaps but I suggest you look back to inconsistencies with him from what Sirius Black had told me, Snape got out of this Azkaban Prison on the words of Dumbledore alone yet your godfather was not so fortunate." Mordred explained making Harry go wide eyed in response to this.

"I noted many things wrong with him that seemed too much to be a coincidence when I heard your woman speaking of him to Iris." Mordred said as Harry wanted to push or even run Mordred through but he opted not to for now. "I mean not to make you question your life but there comes a time when one must leave the nest." Mordred said as he turned back to the path and began to walk to where the Jagras are said to be located.

As Much as Harry wanted to deny it… Mordred had a point. First year the Philosopher Stone was in danger of being stolen and instead of making sure its defended Dumbledore had vanished the night Harry and his friends went after it. What made it worse was that it was even in the school to begin with, with a gauntlet of tasks to keep it safe which Voldemort breezed through it all. The fact Dumbledore told the school full of teenagers and children not to go up there less the want to get hurt was like putting up a sign for idiots saying 'please come in here to die horribly,' so needless to say that was two points against Dumbledore.

Then his Second year as much as Harry wanted to ignore this fact, Dumbledore knew from the beginning what was going on. Any proper Headmaster would have shut down the school when it was clear his students were in danger and keep the school closed until the beast was located and defeated. It was worse when Dumbledore could have called St. Mugos for the needed potions for the petrified victims but instead they ended up missing a good chunk of school that they had to struggle to catch up on. The fact the Aurors weren't contacted when it was clear as day the school had a dangerous creature on the loose that Harry found himself slightly agreeing with the School board to remove Dumbledore.

This of course made him laugh a bit because if the Hunters were there they would have found the bastard and make its skin into armor and its bones into weapons. But that was off subject as much as Harry wanted to say otherwise Mordred had a point. From what Mordred said Dumbledore had more secrets then even the Department of Mysteries and that was saying something there. But for now Harry felt it best that he let it be and focus on the task at hand. Harry feared that the more he thought about it the more he would find himself questioning Dumbledore and his actions. And with those questions he would in turn find things he didn't agree with caused by the Headmaster who was like a grandfather to him since his first year at Hogwarts.

(Meanwhile with Lily and Iris)

Lily and Iris were army crawling over a stone and saw the heard of Kestodan down below. Lily was looking at them with her binoculars while Iris looked at them with her Bow Guns scope. "Ok sweetie there's our targets." Lily said as she looked at the monsters down below.

"I see them mum." Iris said as she saw the monsters nesting down below at the beach.

"Good I'll draw their attention and keep them corralled and you start shooting them when given an opening ok." Lily said as she looked to her daughter.

"I got it mum." Iris said but she then had to ask. "Mum why is Harry so angry I thought he'd be happy to see you." Iris said as Lily then turned away a bit knowing her daughter didn't know the life her brother has had.

"It's… complicated Iris." Lily said to which Iris listened closely to her mother with interest.

"Well then simplify it." Iris offered as Lily saw Iris wasn't going to drop it.

"Ok… your brother hasn't had an easy life and padfoot well he was given the short end when people thought me and James had passed." Lily said as she looked to her daughter. "I won't go into detail but the people who raised him were your aunt and uncle on my side and they did not treat him right." Lily said as she knew Sirius wasn't aware fully but Lily was. She knew without a doubt that her sister would abuse her son with her husband simply because she could not let old grudges go.

"So he's angry at me?" Iris asked worried that she and Harry wouldn't get along.

"No Iris he's not angry at you… it's me he's angry with." Lily confessed with a saddened tone. "He feels I had abandoned him and replaced him and his father with you and your father causing him to be spiteful about it." Lily said to which Iris was surprised by this.

"But that's not right you tried to get home and back to him it's just no way exited that you could do it." Iris said as Lily looked to the side.

"Well your brother doesn't see it that way." Lily said as she knew this was a terrible hurt for Harry and what made it worse was that she his own mother had caused Harry to feel this hurt.

"But." Iris began before Lily cut her off.

"Come now we have a job to do stick to the plan and be ready." Lily said as she got up. "And remember constant vigilance." Lily told her daughter before she headed down to get the Kestodons attention to keep them corralled.

Iris had many questions since she wanted her family to be together. But the young Pendragon girl knew that her mother was right they had a job to do right now. And that job was to keep the Kestodon population from going out of control with numbers. After all overpopulation could have a horrible effect on the local wild life and in turn the eco-system. Iris was all set up in her position and got ready to cut loose on the foes down below.

Meanwhile Lily had charged in using the hill to increase her sprinting speed before she began to slide down said hill. Once she was close enough she took out her Kinsect Glaive and slashed at her foes with it. She then used the momentum to bolt life herself and brought the Glaive down upon her foes. Lily didn't end it there as she then launched her Kinsect from her gauntlet mount and smirked as it began to fly about releasing scoutfly like creatures. They flew around the monsters until Lily grabbed a set of stones.

She blocked an attack from these head bashers and then launched the stone from her Slinger which hit the flies. The flies went off in the face of a male Kestodon causing it to fall back. Lily then charged forward and slashed through her foes by spinning her Kinsect Glaive about. She gave the signal to Iris who was all loaded and ready to fire.

The monsters began to charge Lily who then spun downward and allowed her daughter to fire off her Bow Gun at the monsters. They did not see it coming and were thus hit by the surprised attack. Iris was using regular bullets for the time being as she didn't have the materials to make different phials of bullets at the moment. But right now she had no need for them to take down such simple monsters here. As the mother daughter duo continued their assault Lily didn't seem to be trying at this point no doubt thanks to her years of experience these creatures were simple enough for her to deal with.

In fact Lily wagered they'd be done by the days end and figured the same with Harry and Mordred's hunt. In the end though the matter was quickly settled as Iris Palico had offered assistance to Lily to help with this fight going on. Once Lily took down the last of the Kastodon's Iris took down stragglers making sure she got both genders but allowing enough to escape. After all wiping out an entire species was just as bad as allowing said species to overpopulate.

"There all done." Iris said as she began to reload while Lily walked up to them.

"Well done Iris." Lily said with a smile to her daughter.

"Thank you mum." Iris smiled as then her Palico jumped up to her and smiled.

"We did great Meowster." The Palico cheered as Iris smiled and rubbed her friend's ear as he hugged her.

"We sure did Plaque." Iris said as she gave her partner a sausage to munch on to which the Palico happily began to eat. Meanwhile Lily was writing in her log taking note of any useful information while also keeping track of how many of the monsters they managed to take down. She knew Iris was normally on top of this but if she forgets Lily was more than willing to remind Iris on the importance of taking notes.

"Alright." Lily began as she closed the journal with a snap. "Time to head back to camp to wait for your brother and your father." Lily said to which Iris nodded.

"Ok gives me time to talk with Hermione." Iris said as she followed after her mother back to camp.

(Back with Harry and Mordred)

Harry and Mordred arrived at a forest clearing where the map had pointed as a Jagras hot spot. The Jagras tend to stay inside the forest areas in clearing areas and they never really go out into the sun of the beach other than to hunt to fill their stomachs. The duo remained hidden in the bushes as they looked to the Jagras lounging about. Some were seen fighting over a piece of dinner, others were sniffing about, and some were hissing at each other.

"I remember these guys." Harry whispered as he saw them.

"Good and I'm sure they remember you." Mordred said as he then gave Harry a serious look for this mission. "Listen carefully boy the Charge Blade is a powerful weapon but take heed to account for its sharpness hence the wet stone in your satchel." Mordred said as he looked to Harry. "The job is simple take out enough of them to prevent them from over populating do not kill more than is needed." Mordred said as he looked to Harry with an intent look.

"Wait kill?" Harry asked as Mordred nodded.

"Yes hunting these beasts' means to kill them, for larger Wyverns you may be asked to capture them depending on the jobs parameters for success." Mordred explained as he looked to Harry who looked nervous. Harry then nodded and began to head out only for Mordred to stop him. "Boy." Mordred said as he looked to Harry. "Take heed the weapon is only as powerful as the one who uses it, draw strength from your emotions but temper them with your mind." Mordred said as he looked to Harry who rolled his eyes and got ready to kill the pack of Jagras.

Harry in turn took a deep breath and got ready and went in. He drew his weapon and got ready to attack with Mordred's observing the entire exchange. As Harry kept his grip on the sword held firm as he approached the overgrown topaz lizards. He then saw them glare at Harry and began to roar a bit at him. Harry saw they were coming at him getting ready to attack from any side they could to savage him up.

In turn Harry roared out and attacked them and managed to hit one of the Jagras with his sword. This in turn began the battle as the Scoutflies sensing the danger hid in their lamp. The Jagras began to attack Harry as he blocked and parried their attacks as best he could. So far he was somewhat ok from Mordred's perspective as to be expected from someone who was still new to all of this.

Harry was clawed at but luckily the attack wasn't too bad. Sure it was a strong one but as Harry fell but he was ok. Harry managed to get back on his feet and go on the attack again this time ready for it. He blocked an attack from the Jagras with his shield knocking it back before he slashed through it with his sword. It didn't end there as Harry's sword began to heat up as the result making it unusable for a bit. Harry then merged his sword into his shield before converting it into an Axe.

Harry then used an elemental discharge as he swung the axe around hitting multiple foes at the same time. The fight seemed in Harry's favor as he then rolled off a small ledge and slashed down upon a Jagras. Mordred kept count as the job had need of them to slay a certain number of the Jagras in the Ancient Forest. After all if the Jagras were suddenly wiped out then the forest as a whole would suffer greatly for it. The Food chain played an important part of the ecosystem and thus needed to be properly maintained less disaster arises.

As the job continued Harry made short work of the Jagras as they were the basic monsters around these parts. With one last swing of his mighty sword Harry slayed the last Jagras and began to sheath his sword. The remaining ones began to escape as Harry saw this and was about to give chaise. At least until Mordred stopped him.

"No boy." Mordred said with a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Let them go we completed the objective let them run to repopulate their numbers and lick their wounds." Mordred said as he looked to Harry.

"But." Harry began only for Mordred to stop him.

"They play a valuable role in the echo system if we wiped them out the ecosystem would suffer greatly for it." Mordred said and in turn Harry opted to listen for now. "Come let us carve these Jagras for materials before it comes time to return to camp." Mordred said as they had to pick up Hermione after a job well done today. But then Mordred stopped which got Harry's attention. "Oh and boy." Mordred began as he seemed nervous saying this. "Well done." Mordred praised before once more walking passing a clearly shocked Harry.

"Did… he just say…" Harry trailed off surprised a Dark Lord well THE Dark Lord was praising him like that. HE then remembered he had to carve these monsters and in turn Harry sighed and began to carve the 7 Jagras he had defeated for some materials.

(Scene Break Astera)

The group had met up after finishing their quests and had returned to Astera and met with the chief. "So is as it seems." The Chief said as he looked to the gathered group. "Good job we got both the Jagras packs and Kestodon herds under control in one fell swoop." The Chief said as Hermione nodded.

"I didn't do much just stayed at camp and studied." Hermione confessed as she looked to the chief.

"Knowledge is power as they say now we can continue our investigation proper so all of you take some time to rest." The Chief said as he then looked to Mordred. "Mordred I want to hear your report on your young protégé there and his performance on this hunt." He said to which Mordred nodded.

"Very well." Mordred responded as he had it all ready to go.

"Well we have time to relax a bit so let's go round at the canteen on me." Iris said as she was going to pay for her new friend and her brothers' meal today.

"I better go make sure Sirius didn't burn down the forge." Lily said as she figured Sirius would either A be having a great time or B getting kicked out by now.

(Scene Break that evening Canteen)

Mordred was at the bar stool in the canteen as he had a large mug of rum in his hand. He had removed his helmet to drink properly as even during the night many hunters were coming and going off on hunts to learn what they could about the Elder Crossing. As he sat there he soon saw a knife placed on the spot next to him and saw it was Sirius who put it down.

"Not even your step son for more than five or six days and you make this for him." Sirius said as Mordred saw the knife there.

"And that is a problem why?" Mordred asked as Sirius smiled to him.

"It's not Harry my think otherwise." Sirius responded sitting next to Mordred as both knew even with all the training Harry was having trouble adjusting to this.

"Lily spoke to you about me?" Mordred asked as he looked to Sirius.

"Yeah she did, and I'm trying to talk Iris into calling me uncle… no such luck." Sirius joked to which Mordred ordered a round for Sirius.

"Let me guess she calls you Not Sirius?" Mordred joked as Sirius began to laugh a bit.

"Funny but yes." Sirius said as Mordred returned to his drink with a small chuckle. "Didn't peg you as a joker." Sirius said as Mordred sighed.

"Neither did Lily and she knew the Marauders to boot." Mordred responded as he looked to Sirius.

"Oh she has and tell me any opinions?" Sirius asked as Mordred in turn got a serious look on his face.

"If you are wondering yes she told me about them and from the picture she painted me…" Mordred trailed off before taking a swig of his drink. Sirius smirked expecting words of praise or humor from Mordred but what he said next shocked the Marauder to his core. "You all seemed like group of young bullies to me." Mordred confessed as Sirius was in shock when he heard this. "It's simply from an outsider's perspective mind you as there are pranks and then there is blatant bullying." Mordred explained as Sirius glared at Mordred.

"We were not bullies back then!" Sirius yelled slamming his drink on the table.

"Weren't you?" Mordred asked as he began to put it in detail. "In your youth your pranks mainly targeted the House of Salazar Slytherin while other houses got close to no offense even your own." Mordred began as Sirius saw Mordred did his homework. "You have and still refer to Harry's Potions Instructor Snivellous simply because he was in Slytherin doesn't exactly help." Mordred explained as Sirius was silent on this. "Furthermore after you suck your Lycian friend upon him during the full moon as a 'prank,' it lead to the end of a friendship between Lily and Severus." Mordred said to which Sirius was left silent in response.

"In later years your attacks on that house increased as the war with Voldemort escalated day by day targeting them simply because that house produced Death Eaters and used the stigma that all Slytherin's go dark." Mordred said as Sirius wanted to argue but had nothing to argue with. "Merlin himself was a Slytherin and he is worshiped as a sort of messiah amongst the magical folk." Mordred listed off as Sirius had enough of it.

"Snape still became a Death Eater in the end!" Sirius argued to which Mordred chuckled to this.

"Did he do it of his own volition or because you all pushed him into their arms." Mordred countered in which Sirius deflated to this and took a swing of his drink. "Some could argue that bullies can drive their victims down a dark path to feel some sort of power over his oppressors." Mordred said as he then took a swing of his drink before putting it down with a sigh. "I'm not saying James and you are vile people for I have never met James Potter and only recently met you so I try to keep an open mind till I have all sides of the story." Mordred said to which Sirius grumbled into his drink.

"I see your point." Sirius grumbled as he knew Mordred wasn't trying to insult James just stating his opinion on the matter. "But I can't accept it." Sirius said as Mordred then saw Sirius wasn't going to back down and had an idea. "How would you know what a bully was anyway?" Sirius asked as Mordred sighed and glared at Sirius.

"A few years ago Iris had recently turned 9. She was the youngest child born of the 4th Fleet while other Hunters had grown up their whole lives here." Mordred explained as he looked to Sirius. "Iris was a victim of a group of bullies similar to the Marauders and as a father I was not happy about it." Mordred explained as he then took a swing of his drink. "I knew if I coddled her the bullies would wait until I was gone to harass her again so I didn't coddle her I taught her how to defend herself." Mordred spoke as he looked to his drink and then to Sirius.

"In the end those bullies never bothered my daughter again because she outwitted them into falling into their own prank." Mordred said as Sirius saw where Mordred was coming from.

"Well we weren't like that back then." Sirius argued but Mordred was still skeptical on that.

"Must I remind you of the Lycian incident and from what Lily had told me the traitor among you?" Mordred asked to which Sirius was forced to shut up there. After all Pettigrew was a Gryffindor and he too had joined Voldemort's Death Eaters. "I rest my case." Mordred said as Sirius glared away no doubt still denying it. "I see we have reached and impasse have we not." Mordred said as he glared to Sirius.

"Yes we have." Sirius said and in turn Mordred knew what to do to settle this minor dispute here once and for all.

"Very well let us settle this as men." Mordred said raising a finger for another round and in turn the Palico at the bar nodded and got the two set up for the strong stuff.

"A duel?" Sirius asked ready to draw his wand.

"Hardly." Mordred said and just as he did the two large mugs were put before them. "Back in my day men settles our differences in one of three ways, a duel of swords, a joust, or a game of pint." Mordred said as it was obvious which one it was.

"Are you implying you can out drink me?" Sirius asked taking it as a challenge.

"No I'm stating a fact." Mordred said as it was obvious where this was going. "You win I take back everything I say, I win you recheck your memories to see if those you pranked thought it funny as you did." Mordred said as Sirius then smirked to his foe.

"I can get behind that." Sirius said and in turn the two mixed two smaller drinks into the mugs.

"Then let us begin." Mordred said and in turn the two began to down their mugs. They did so without stopping as Sirius looked to Mordred wondering if he would stop for air anytime soon.

The result of this drinking contest was to be expected.

(Scene Break Pendragon residence)

Lily was serving dinner for everyone as it was the evening and the Palico was more than willing to feed everyone here. But as they did this a knock was heard to which Lily was concerned. "Either someone started something or Mordred actually passed out from drinking." Lily said and she was expecting the first as Mordred doesn't get drunk that easy.

Harry, Hermione, and Iris looked to the scene before Lily opened the door. In turn everyone was shocked to see Mordred smiling as he carried Sirius over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Merlin is he ok?" Lily asked as everyone made way for Mordred to bring Sirius in.

"Do not worry he's fine he's not injured at all." Mordred said laughing a bit before Sirius head hit the door causing the drunk Animagus to moan in pain. "Apologies my friend." Mordred said as Harry saw the state Sirius was in.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he saw Sirius in this state.

"We drank, we fought, and he made his ancestors proud." Mordred said as he walked into the home and put Sirius on the sofa nearby.

"I still don't think you know James well enough… but you should." Sirius laughed in a drunken stupor as Iris saw this.

"So let me guess Sirius thought he could beat you in a drinking contest and lost miserably." Lily said as Iris heard this.

"In his defense he put up a valiant effort." Mordred said as Harry and Hermione saw this.

"Well should have seen it coming." Hermione said causing Harry to look to her in shock. "What? Mordred was from a time where drinking at pubs was in celebration or in preparation or whatever reason to justify it. If anything Mordred could be the king of the drink seeing as the rum of his age was of a stronger brew." Hermione explained as Iris smiled to this and began to poke Sirius in the face.

"That's my dad seems Uncle Not Sirius really bit off more than he could chew." Iris said as she enjoyed this.

"Well she's not wrong." Harry agreed as he saw the state his godfather was in. He felt bad about siding with Iris against Sirius but when you're drunk on the sofa like that it's easy to pick a side.

"Come on then time to eat." Lily said as she knew when Sirius woke up… he would be in hangover hell especially after losing to Mordred in a drinking contest. Harry of course left it be for now but he wasn't really trusting of Mordred just yet. He wasn't going to call him out yet seeing as Iris saw him as her father still. But then the jealousy returned when he saw Iris smiling as Mordred calmly ate with his gruff visage. Nearby Hermione and Lily talked comparing notes from their school years up to their fifth years.

Harry then saw Iris Palico partner jump up and rubbed up to the girl and in turn Iris smiled back at it. "Boy." Mordred spoke as Harry looked to him. "Enjoy what you have here now." Mordred said as Iris and Hermione were seen talking as Lily joined in telling Iris about her school days as with Hermione. "You feel it don't you? In the air this warmth the joy the light this is what it means to have a family and to be part of one." Mordred said as Harry scowled as he felt it but it wasn't right with Mordred here.

Mordred knew that Harry wasn't going to trust him anytime soon but he left it be. After all to get trust like that takes time and Mordred was in no rush… after all he still has his own redemption to seek out and complete. All in all the evening was quiet and they enjoyed each other's company as best they could. Hermione got to know Lily and Iris, Harry bonded with his half-sister, and Mordred watched happy to have a family. Mordred swore long ago when Iris came into the world when he looked upon her beautiful emerald eyes he had sworn to make sure she never followed the path Mordred had taken so long ago. He would make sure she did not become another Dark Lord or another Morgana Le Fey.

Iris was his most previous treasure that he would do everything to protect even trade his own life to do so. Harry Mordred saw a lot of himself in the boy, he knew the vicious cycle of rage and destruction when mixed with Magic. He sworn to Lily he would guide and protect the boy make sure he became the man he was meant to be. But most of all he had promised to Lily that Harry would NOT become another Mordred. The boy may not see it but Harry was as much as Mordred's son as he was Lily's. So for Lily's sake alone he would make sure Harry did not become another Dark Lord… this world has no need for any more Dark Lords. That was truth and Mordred would fight any danger or foe for his home and his home was his family.

(TBC)

Well here you all go the new chapter I hope you all enjoyed it and leave a review before leaving. Anyway now that I said my peace I say ja-ne.


	4. Chapter 4 Great Jagras Hunting Season

Magic and Monsters

ESKK: Well this is overdue so let's get this started. Also quick thing I realized sometimes weather changes in the areas within Monster Hunter Worlds so to factor this in I decided to change things up a bit IE having them rest at base camp for the evening or factoring in rain fall and the like. Anyway let's begin the fic.

(Start Hogwarts Scotland)

The day of the Department of Mysteries battle had taken both a great yet horrific turn for all parties involved. For starters the Ministry has acknowledge that Voldemort is back which normally would be a good thing for Voldemort but with what happened to Harry things had gone south for the Death Eaters.

The defeat of their Chosen One the Boy-Who-Lived or more importantly his death had sparked a fire making him a martyr. Now even the common folk were grabbing there wands and blasting Death Eaters with curses and Hexes. The Ministry has taken the offensive against the Death Eaters and started it of by putting every Death Eater on Trial with the Truth Serum.

Many were given the Kiss while others were given time in Azkaban. The Ministry of Magic was no longer playing games at this point as Dumbledore tried his best to avoid the Dementors Kiss. His belief that everyone deserves a second chance was no longer being given any two cents on the matter. Ron had changed the most after what happened to his sister in his second year and now he lost faith in Dumbledore. His friends were gone and Dumbledore didn't do a thing to help.

Most of the Weasley's found there faith in the man to come to question especially now that the Ministry wasn't going to give Dumbledore's thoughts on redemption any thought. In turn many Death Eaters were driven underground to wait out the storm while Voldemort raged at how his plans could backfire so horrifically. It seems the public saw the 'sacrifice of the Boy-Who-Lived,' to be the war cry to rally the troops as it were. He was forced to deal with the ridicule of the public, being seen as hero and next dark lord constantly, and finally was tortured by the now arrested Madam Umbridge. Despite all of this he took the fight to the Death Eaters and paid the ultimate price despite what the people had done to him.

In turn they rallied their wands and began a country wide manhunt for Voldemort knowing whatever hole he was hiding in he'll have to come out eventually. They began to raid the homes of Dark Aligned families, taking away any locations Voldemort could hide in. And most of all Voldemort was losing his followers faster than he can recruit them. But despite the fact the Dark suffered a heavy lost Dumbledore and his perception of light suffered as well.

Many fingers pointed at Dumbledore when questions began to arise. The Daily Prophet began to dig up the incidents involving the dangers each Hogwarts year had portrayed. The Blatant cover ups and mishandling of their children's education. Muggle Studies was a joke of a class fear mongering what muggles did in the past but no longer do. Bringing to light that Dumbledore in his tenor as Headmaster had fallen short many times over. Add the fact of the Hidden Vault fiasco that ended about two years before Harry's first year. Teachers are questioning their headmaster while parents are ready to pull their children from the school. Needless to say Wizarding Britain is facing hard times in Dumbledore's perspective at the most.

Dumbledore always shied away from murder and killing. He was naïve believing that anyone can be redeemed and the Death Eaters were simply misguided. He believed there had to be a reason why someone had to be so loveless and spiteful torts the world as Voldemort was. Dumbledore believed it was on account of a love potion but one must digress on such a subject. Dark times were afoot as now the Ministry had approved to use of lethal force on the Death Eaters at long last. Dumbledore argued that stooping to their level made them no better than them.

But Amelia Bones disagreed with him as did Moody. Moody had commented that if they had simply did what needed to be done when the Death Eaters first started their move they wouldn't have been dealing with it now. He even mentioned the deaths that could have been prevented then. The Ministry agreed a war was going on and in war people die on both sides of it. Sometimes some people are just too dangerous to be allowed to live. Every Death Eater who was captured so far had been given the kiss once properly trialed for their crimes while others who surrendered admitted to taking the Mark but only out of duress. They were given time in Azkaban followed by psychological help from a mind healer.

It made sense seeing that the worse choices can be made while under Duress after all. Dumbledore had no room to argue and in turn watched with grief as many Wizarding Folks died all because Harry had vanished. Dumbledore held firm in a belief that Harry had simply vanished somehow. The loss of his Godfather and being so close to the Vale of Death caused a bit of Accidental Magic. Magic that dragged young Ms. Granger along for the ride as well. But as time went on Dumbledore began to believe that Harry, Hermione, and Sirius truly were gone from the world. Considering Harry was the catalyst that caused the Weasley's faith in him to waver as well as much of Magical Britain Dumbledore wondered if there was a way to defeat Voldemort.

At least until he saw one of the trinkets used to monitor Harry go off. He looked and was amazed that most of them were still intact after he vanished. It signaled Harry was still alive and well and if that was the case… there may be a way to bring him, Hermione, and Sirius back home safe and sound. Add the fact he would get brownie points for bringing back their savior was an added bonus for him here.

But unaware to Dumbledore the Dark Lord was also made aware of this when he could still feel Harry's thoughts through their unknown connection to each other. Thus plans began to form on how to retrieve or get to Harry wherever he was right now.

(Scene Break Astera that morning)

Harry was already up ready for the day as he stretched a bit to get the sleep creaks out of his body. Mordred kind of beat it into him to wake up early like earlier then Hermione normally wakes up. And all it took was five days for him to do it that was impressive. Harry's thoughts drifted then as he honestly hated Mordred with a passion for stealing what was his. He didn't approach the subject and tried to ignore it for Iris sake after all she didn't ask to be born and she adores her father idolizes him.

So far Astera had nothing but good things to say about Mordred their 'Sapphire Star,' as some would call him. He was every ones hero the hunter they all wanted to be a true leader. Harry didn't see it that way he didn't trust Mordred seeing as his past experience with Dark Lords were proof of why he shouldn't trust any Dark Lord the very first one most of all. Just then a knock was heard to which Harry who was ready for the day walked over to it and opened it.

"Hi brother!" Iris greeted as Harry was caught off guard by her.

"Good Morning Iris." Harry greeted as Iris then barged in.

"So what you doing?" Iris asked as she jumped onto the bed and sat on it.

"Um getting ready for the day." Harry said as Iris then smirked.

"Then good your ready lets go." Iris said as she got back up and took Harry's arm.

"Go? Go where?" Harry asked as Iris smiled.

"Mum has some important things to go over with you about the New World and then dad has some new gear for you that he and Sirius had made." Iris said as Harry heard this and was caught off guard by it.

"Wait what?" Harry asked just as Hermione rounded the corner with a book.

"Oh Harry ready for classes?" Hermione asked as she read the book.

"Classes?!" Harry was caught off guard to which Hermione smiled to him.

"Yes we need to learn what we can about this world to survive in it so your mother opted to tutor us on a few things." Hermione said to which Harry was caught off guard by this new information. "So come along now we have to learn." Hermione said as she took Harry's other arm and in turn both Iris and Hermione dragged him off to see Lily.

(Later)

The trio was now at the Canteen in the Gathering Hub with Lily as she went on to explain a few key things about Astera. "Ok then we've put this off long enough so let's get started." Lily said as she had some books on her person for the group.

"Um started on what" Harry asked as he looked to his mother.

"What you need to know about the new world." Lily said as he opened the large book in question. "The advantages and disadvantages you could utilize in the field as well as allies from the local populace of Palico tribes, local spots to trap a monster via fallen tree vines and such, local plant life that can be used to debilitate a monster, as well as local life that have natural defense to help cause harm to a wyvern." Lily explained as she held the book in question.

"Uh…" Harry began as he tried to keep up here.

"This will help you in the long run brother." Iris added as she smiled to her elder half-brother. "Besides you may not know this but those toads you find lounging around in the field really do a number of monsters when you need them to hold still or you need to make an escape." Iris said with a smile on her face that never seems to want to vanish here.

"Now let's begin shall we." Lily said with a smile on her face.

(With Mordred)

Mordred was currently at the main Canteen as he looked over the newly forged hunting dagger in his possession. It shared the spot with two other ones each different yet at the same time unique. The first one was clearly his own as it had designs akin to Camelot itself. The other one had a coat of arms belonging to both Pendragon and Lily that Mordred had made for her a long time ago. This dagger was to be Iris's when the day came that she was ready for it. She grew up knowing not her royal lineage in which Mordred would like to keep it that way for now.

His past… his blood is one filled with suffering and hurt the same pain he wishes to spare Iris of. The third one was clearly Harry's as it seemed to have a holly like handle, with a phoenix design to the hilt and thunder bolts engraved into the blade. At the hilt itself, was a coat of arms belonging to the Potter family. He had forged this one for Harry for him to receive the day that he was ready. He figured the three needed to understand that they may be stuck here for the long haul because from Mordred's theories to get back they needed a receiving point. An arrival and departure points are key to interdimensional traveling. Even more so they needed a proper portal ritual to work. Otherwise they could end up anywhere in the multi-verse and possibly perish in that environment.

It played a role as to why Mordred decided to stay in this world of Hunters. His main reason was that it provided him a fresh start a second chance a second chance he refused to squander in this world. "Hey Mordred." Sirius was heard as he joined Mordred at the table with a large tray of food with him.

"What is it Sirius?" Mordred asked glad to see Sirius had managed to get over the hangover of their contest.

"Why you sitting here by yourself everyone else is at the Gathering Hub." Sirius said as he looked to Mordred.

"It's Lily's time with them so I let it be further more it's crowded and loud up there most of the time." Mordred said as he preferred calm and quiet.

"Ah mother son daughter sibling bonding then." Sirius said as he sat with Mordred and began to eat his food.

"Yes." Mordred said as he sat calmly taking a large bite of his own food.

It soon got awkward fast as Mordred kept eating while Sirius had tried and failed to socialize with the ex-dark lord. "Ok awkward silence." Sirius noted as he scratched his head a bit with nervousness.

"Don't you have somewhere to be right now?" Mordred asked as he kept on eating.

"Fine just letting you know the armor is ready so get Harry on over so we can give it to him." Sirius said as he began to stand up.

"Good." Mordred said as Sirius began to take his leave knowing full well Mordred wasn't one for small talk of any.

"Pendragon." Sirius began a he looked to Mordred for a moment. Mordred mainly grunted showing he acknowledged Sirius even if it's for a meager moment. "You hurt them ANY of them Dark Lord or not I will kill you for it." Sirius threatened to which Mordred understood very well.

"I would expect nothing less." Mordred agreed as he would rather kill himself then hurt Lily, Iris, or Harry. After all he made a promise to make sure Harry or Iris never walked down his path. Harry Mordred knew that he was in the most danger of walking down his path. After all anger was a powerful emotion and when mishandled could become even the greatest of heroes of light's downfall.

Mordred knew if very well seeing as in his rage Camelot had fallen leaving Mordred the sole survivor of it. The Blood of men woman and children guilty and innocent stained his hands but Mordred will do everything in his power to ensure that Harry and Iris have a better turn out then he did. After all if he must leave something pure in this world he would like for it to be both Harry and Iris as true siblings.

Speaking of Mordred wondered how Harry was doing with Lily.

(Back with the Potter group)

"And that's about everything you need to know involving the local wild life as far as we know with the Ancient Forest and the Wildspire Waste." Lily finished her lecture. "Any questions?" Lily asked as she looked and saw Iris and Hermione on either side of Harry while her first born looked completely lost here.

Of course Hermione raised her hand as she looked to Lily. "Yes Hermione?" Lily asked as she looked to Hermione.

"Question how does one different the toads in the wild?" Hermione asked as she looked to the elder huntress.

"Simple their coloring but if you're unsure as to what a toad you never see does give it a good kick around a large wyvern just to be safe." Lily said as she knew some of the toads can be a tad bit unbiased between friend and foe who are near.

Hermione of course took note of that as Iris was seen balancing a pencil of sorts on her nose clearly bored out of her mind. "Now then if you have everything we best start making our way to the armory. Harry's new armor should be ready by now." Lily said and in turn everyone began to follow her to the armory.

"Oy wait for me." Harry said as he got up and gave chase also.

"Don't forget me." Iris said as they headed to the chain lifts.

"Hold on tight ok." Lily said as she helped Harry get a firm grip.

"I got this." Harry said as he placed his foot on the arriving spot and grabbed the chain.

"Don't be rude Harry!" Iris called as he began to be lowered to the bridge in Astera.

"Um…" Hermione began a tad bit nervous on what to do.

"Here let me help." Iris said as she began to give Hermione a much needed hand via helping her get the proper grip. Once Hermione had it done she too began to be lower to the bridge in Astera with Iris not too far behind her.

Lily stayed behind for a moment and smiled sadly to her children. She had a lot to make up for when it came to Harry. Maybe if she had tried hard enough she would have been able to get home and take Harry to live with her. Maybe she could have shown Iris her side of the family on Earth. So many what if and if only but few answers to show for it. Lily in turn opted to let it be and focus on the here and now with her family. And right now she needed to make strides in bonding their makeshift family but she knew it had been over 14 years since she had seen her beloved child. She still see him as the toddler a year old sleeping in his crib the day she was separated from him.

But right now Lily had more important things to worry about and that was helping her son, Hermione, and Sirius adjust to life over here. Thus she took the chain and rode it back down to the rest of Astera to meet with the others at the armory.

(Astera Armory)

The group had rejoined with Mordred at the armory and were met with the sight of Sirius with stands holding pieces of armors on the desk. "Well what you think Mordred had these commissioned for you lot." The Blacksmith Osmoses said as he showed the armor pieces.

"It's called the Origin Armor." Mordred said as he looked to Harry who noted this. "It's a good armor to have when starting out reliable and defensive at least until you start having your own armor forged." Mordred said as he walked up to his young step-son here.

"Um… thank you." Harry said as Iris saw it with stars in her eyes.

"Well come on brother try it on." Iris said as she looked to the armor.

"Wait right now?" Harry asked in shock to this before Mordred chuckled.

"Don't worry there is a room you can try it on Fiver." Osmoses said as he pointed to the room in question. "Gotta make sure the measurements are right after all." Osmoses said to which Harry nodded and went to where he had pointed.

"You had this made for him?" Lily asked as she stood next to Mordred.

"Yes I made sure his vision impairment was factored in as well." Mordred added with his arms crossed as he tried not to make it a big deal. Lily simply smiled and bumped him a bit making Mordred make his normal grunting noise.

(A little later)

Harry walked out with the helmet held left on the stand while he walked out. "Well… how do I look?" Harry asked as he walked out looking to the gathered.

"You look bloody amazing brother." Iris responded with two thumbs up while Hermione smiled to the younger girl's basic response. "Looking like a real hunter." Iris said to which Mordred spoke up.

"Looking and acting are two completely different concepts." Mordred said as he looked torts Harry who glared at the former Founding Dark Lord.

"Oh that's right we still have to hunt that Great Jagras." Lily said remembering that bit of information as well.

"The Great Jagras?" Harry asked as Iris then spoke up.

"It's the Fanged Wyvern you met the day you arrived here, Harry." Iris responded as she looked to her brother.

"Oh I remember that one." Hermione said as she remembered how that thing nearly savaged her in the Ancient Forest.

"Yes and you will be hunting it now." Mordred said as he looked to Harry.

"Pardon?" Harry asked as he was confused.

"Both you're mother and I taught you what you need to know consider this a graduation hunt." Mordred said as he walked over to the group.

"Um is there anything we should know?" Harry asked as he looked to Mordred with concern.

"Yes each hunt or quest is different sometimes it will ask that you hunt down a particular wyvern other times multiple wyvern. Read the requirements carefully as well because it will make the difference between success and failure. At times you will be ask to slay a monster other times capture one alive." Mordred explained as he looked to Harry. "This hunt is a basic hunt so how you deal with it is up to your discretion completely." Mordred explained as he looked to the group.

"In other words we have the option to slay it or capture it." Iris explained as she smiled to her group.

"I suggest you eat up and pack everything you need because the most important part of this hunt is tracking the monster enough that the Scout Flies can get its scent proper." Lily said as he looked to the group.

"Hunts may vary with how long they may take, sometimes they may take days, even a week so I suggest you pack only what you need." Mordred ordered and thus the group understand.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Iris called out with a grin on her face.

"Seems Iris is more than willing to join you on this hunt." Mordred said as Iris nodded in anticipation.

"I'll be field support for us I got all the bullets we need as well as a few traps just in case." Iris said as she made sure to pack as many items she can fit so they can be ready for the big fight.

"Ok then thanks Iris." Harry said with a smile on his face for his sister.

"Remember Hermione." Lily began as she walked in. "You will be acting as tactical support don't charge into the battle remain in the back and gather information as needed." Lily said to which Hermione nodded.

"Good while you all gather supplies Hermione you shall go and acquire this quest then meet at the canteen you shall need to gather your strength before departure." Mordred ordered to which everyone agreed there.

"Very well." Hermione said as she was ready to move out.

"Make me proud." Lily added as Harry looked to her almost like he wanted to say something. But alas he could not find the courage to say it and in turn took his leave for his first hunt.

(Later)

The trio was gathered at the Canteen as Harry knew they had limited resources and Zenny which was the local currency in this world. But luckily Iris had them covered so they had opted to stock up on potions and antidotes for this quest. Basic necessities that will be most useful to them in the hunt to come. Iris had also packed any major hunting tools such as a BBQ spit and any trap tools that may come in handy.

Harry was dressed in the full Origin Armor as he had his Charge Blade leaning next to him. Hermione had her book out waiting for them as she looked on. "Ok all ready to go?" Hermione asked as Iris then sighed a bit.

"Not until we eat our meal." Iris said while she took out a voucher. "I'm buying." Iris said to which Harry and Hermione were both grateful for. And thus the trio of Astera were given their large plates and began to eat. Hermione knew with a spread like this Ron would be in heaven but she knew they were right about needing to eat this sort of spread. They burned a lot of calories with this sort of life style so it was only natural that they ate all of their food.

Hermione was a bit conservative with his food but Harry ate like a king seeing as his whole life his relatives starved him as a punishment for anything he did. Hermione opted not to reprimand Harry for it as she smiled to him. Iris smiled a mischievous grin as she saw how Hermione looked to Harry. "Well looks like someone is in love." Iris said to Hermione as this caused her to blush beet red.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione countered as Iris began to wiggle her brow a bit.

"Sure you don't I mean from what you lot told me you've been by Harry's side ever since that Troll fiasco." Iris said as Hermione blushed here.

"I mean he's my best friend of course I would stand by him." Hermione said as Iris smiled to this.

"Yeah you stood by him with that giant snake was on the loose, you stood by him during that stone thing, you stood by him with you thought Sirius Black was after him, and you stood by him even when no one else believed him when your other friend ditched you lot during that tournament." Iris said as she sat on her stool. "I mean I know I'm younger and never had a boyfriend but even I know that goes beyond simple loyalty between friends." Iris said as Harry was completely oblivious to this conversation.

"Oh be quiet you." Hermione countered as her mouth was in her mug of rum.

"Don't deny it otherwise some other pretty little thing may snatch him up." Iris said with a grin on her face making the witch of London do a spit take.

(Scene Break the Ancient Forest)

The trio arrived at the Base Camp by flying the Barnos from Astera. The trip wasn't that long considering how close Astera is to the Ancient Forest. This in turn allowed them more or less safe travel to their destination. But one must factor in rare occasions when their Barnos drops them off too early. Of course that can be both a good and a bad thing to occur depending on where you land at. But that was a tale for another time seeing as they arrived at their base camp for their current hunt.

The trio landed and thus began to head to the treasure chest near the Palico. "Ok let's gather any useful tool and start planning." Harry said as he began to look to Iris and Hermione.

"That would be wise." Hermione agreed as she looked to Harry who was the leader.

It wasn't long before they gathered around the canteen table while Hermione had her book out with a map and known track types. "Ok first let's try and locate the tracks of this monster and move from there." Hermione said as she began to show foot prints and what appeared to be skid marks.

"What can we say about any carcasses it leaves behind?" Harry asked to which Iris spoke up her response.

"It doesn't leave any of those behind." Iris said as she looked to Harry. "They eat their pray whole that's why we can't find any carcasses involved only its shit." Iris said as she was referring to dung in which Hermione was a bit green around the gills knowing about the Dung Pod for their slingers ammo.

"Ok where does the Great Jagras normally roam?" Harry asked as he looked to Hermione wanting some answers to this mystery right now.

"The Great Jagras is known for roaming around this area of the Forest." Hermione said as she put a mark on the zones in question that the Great Jagras is known to roam about. "If we want to start finding any tracks from it I suggest we start there." Hermione said as she looked to the duo here.

"Honestly though how hard can it be to find something that big?" Harry asked as Iris then cleared her throat.

"You'd be surprised about that." Iris said as she looked to her elder half-brother.

"Anyway lets first focus on getting stuff we need, our Base Camp may be well protected via natural defenses but we can't ignore the possible small fries who may wander in here." Iris said to which they were all in agreement on this current subject.

"I suggest during the night we have a watch between you two taking turns." Hermione said in which Harry nodded in agreement.

"Ok understandable and during the evening if we need to… bath we have a buddy system." Harry said just as Iris nodded in understanding.

"Ok then Hermione and I will make up one buddy duo and you and my Palico Ivan make up the other." Iris said as the Palico then shot up in attention to his mistress.

"Is he reliable?" Harry asked to which the Palico hissed at him.

"I'll have you know mistress and I have been together for years." He said and thus the dup were in no way shock when one considers the Astera Head Chef. He was dressed in some basic clothing with what appeared to be an acorn like shovel as his current weapon of choice here.

"See reliable." Iris said to which everyone was in agreement.

"Ok well then our next course of action would be to secure some supplies from around here mainly for food and possible melding ingredients." Hermione said to which Harry and Iris knew what that meant.

"Leave it to us then we'll get all that stuff and be back by dinner." Iris said with a smile on her face. "IT will also give us time to start locating tracks to help get our quarry in question." Iris said to which they were now all in agreement on their current strategy here.

(Scene Break that same Evening)

The day gave way to night as trio was currently gathered at the base camp around a split with a large hunk of meat cooking over the fire. Hermione was nearby going over and cataloging their current materials they had gathered placing Herbs with Herbs, and Honey with Honey. She was a tad bit OCD when it comes to organization but it was what made her the perfect Handler here.

Iris was at the entrance to the camp with her Heavy Bow Gun out watching the local wild life as they roamed about the forest. They had gathered a lot of tracks today since it was peaceful in the forest which was fortunate of them. There was a small waterfall and river nearby with fish inside as a fishing spot.

Of course every now and again Harry had to smack the Palico's paw with a stick because the little bugger kept trying to sneak a quick snack before the food was even ready. Hermione would normally chastise him but the Felyne acted plenty like a child in this regard here. Thus for this reason alone Hermione let the two be hoping the Palico will learn fast to wait for the food to be properly ready.

Once the food was done Harry sighed as he looked at the well done steak and took it off the split. "Food is ready." Harry called out as in turn everyone began to gather around to begin eating their food.

"Chow time." Iris said as she and Hermione joined Harry at the pit and began to take the food Harry offered them.

"I know it's pretty basic but I figured it's a camping tradition." Harry said as Iris had already dug into her food.

"No kidding but its fucking delicious." Iris said with her mouth full before she kept chowing down on the well-done steak.

"I have to agree Harry." Hermione said with a smile on her face as she swallowed her food before speaking unlike the tom girl Iris.

"It's not that great." Harry said being a bit modest without even realizing he was.

"Hey maybe you should learn under chef he may give you a few pointers." Iris said with a smile on her face. "Or maybe you can give him a few pointers." Iris added to which they got a small laugh from the gathered group here.

"Anyway let start gathering what we know." Hermione began as she looked to the group.

"Of course, so far the Scoutflies have enough to lead us to the next track." Iris said as she looked to the group. "From there we just keep gathering the scent for the Scoutflies until we get enough or run into the bastard and do what we need to do." Iris said as she looked to Harry and Hermione.

"Good that should put on in the right place." Harry said as he looked to the group while they ate.

"I've also have enough materials to forge any needed potions and High Potions." Hermione said as she then looked to the duo. "And thank you for those materials by the way." Hermione added as she looked to the two half-siblings here.

"No problem." Iris responded to which Hermione nodded.

"Now I don't have enough materials for major traps like tranq bombs or pit fall traps so our next move will be to simply slay the Great Jagras and carve out any materials from its corpse on the spot." Hermione said to which they knew they had little choice on that matter.

"Ok." Harry said as he found that agreeable for the time being.

"Ok then we have a plan follow the tracks, find the Great Jagras, and then slay the son of a bitch." Iris said as she was ready to have fun hunting the Great Jagras down and then slaying it which will lead to them carving up its remains.

"Alright then I say it's about time we all wash up and prepare for bed we do have a big day tomorrow." Hermione said as Iris agreed.

"Yeah I don't mind being a bit smelly but even I have my limits." Iris said to which Hermione chuckled at the girls antics. "Let's head to the stream nearby and wash up just us girls." Iris said in which Hermione nodded after all it's not like Iris had anything she didn't have… until she rewind to the stream bit.

"Wait in the stream where anyone can walk in on us?" Hermione asked blushing beat red.

"Oh don't be a prude besides we're in the wilderness the chances of us being seen like that are a million to one." Iris said putting an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "What you afraid the Kestodon will see your titties?" Iris teased giving Hermione's left breast a squeeze causing her to squeak in shock to Iris' antics. "Or have you read some questionable material lately?" Iris teased further causing Hermione's entire face to go red from what Iris was insinuating.

"Why you…" Hermione stuttered which caused Iris to burst out laughing in response to Hermione's embarrassment here.

All the while Harry was met with mental images of the fact not too far away his sister and Hermione would be out in the open naked while bathing. If Harry was any lesser man he would have waited for them to be gone and try to get an eyeful of what some would call a small piece of heaven. Needless to say Harry was tempted and it was only the fact Iris was his sister, albeit his half-sister, that kept him from doing it and crossing that particular taboo. He will no doubt have to live with the thought that those two mounds Diana and Shiva were well beyond his mortal hands to reach.

(Scene Break Astera Pendragons)

Lily was in a night gown as she and Mordred were both preparing themselves for bed. As the dup had their own private suite they made sure to have access to the personal quarters they had laid claim to when they had earned those particular rooms. "Mordred I can't help but feel worried right now." Lily said as she pulled the bed sheets for herself and Mordred to rest in.

"The girl, the boy, or the boy's woman?" Mordred asked to which Lily rolled her eyes in response to her husband's comment.

"Yes and also the fact they are even here to begin with." Lily said to which Mordred rubbed his eyes a bit.

"It's why I made sure to observe from afar if I need to jump in I shall do so." Mordred said as he helped his wife get ready for bed as well. "And if you meant the Prophesy then even Voldemort would have known it was a self-starting one in all likely hood if he heard the whole prophesy the boy would never have lost you and his father." Mordred said as he looked at this logically. "But with a leader like Dumbledore in your war it was no wonder Voldemort had claimed so many victories over this,

'Order of the Phoenix,' during the war." Mordred said looking at things from a tactical standpoint.

"Mordred." Lily began but Mordred cut her off.

"Lily all I'm saying is that if Dumbledore had actually used his political power to properly punish these Death Eaters when captured and had allowed you to kill them when they appeared to murder and rape innocent people many more lives could have been saved." Mordred explained but Lily cut him off.

"I'm not disagreeing with you Mordred, if you had told me he was not trustworthy before that fateful Halloween I would have seen your logic but still defend him." Lily said as she went about brushing her hair. Ever since she was told to go into hiding with her family back then Lily's faith in Dumbledore had come to question and came that Halloween Night her faith in him was completely mutilated and Mordred helped her see the logic. The life her son lived was the sealing nail for her loss of faith in Dumbledore who had cost Lily her family, her husband, and her closest friends.

"It's just with how much Dumbledore seems to value prophesies I fear he may not think Harry is dead and may actually try to bring him back." Lily said to which Mordred heard this as well.

"He's manipulative of the boy he kept him isolated with your sister and her husband's family who hated magic with a passion making him controllable and kept him humble to some. Then for the past four years Hogwarts was the farthest place from the safest place on Earth that the boy himself had to deal with when an old man would not lift a finger, his fourth year he was forced to participate in a tournament someone had forced him into and further more watched a comrade die before his eyes. He did not need to be alone to grieve he needed someone close to him to comfort him." Mordred listed off as he clenched his fist remembering another manipulative magic user from his past.

"If Iris had attended I while he was headmaster and she told me what happened I would have pulled her in a heartbeat." Mordred said to which Lily agreed.

"If I had remained I would have done the same and have Harry attend his schooling elsewhere if not homeschool him myself." Lily said in agreement with her husband on this.

"This old man may seem like the next Merlin but to me he acts far too much like Morgana keeping secrets close to his chest and manipulating others to do his bidding in this war." Mordred said as he interlocked his hands together while deep in thought on Lily's fears. "Do you suppose he may be researching a way to bring the boy back or at least retrieve him?" Mordred asked to which Lily looked to the side a bit.

"I would not put it past him." Lily said as she finished her pre-bedtime rituals.

"And where there is a will there is a way." Mordred summarized in the thoughts of those who have a goal in mine especially when it involves an important prophesy. "Prophesies I always did despise it thinking my fate was not mine to choose." Mordred said to which Lily had to agree with her husband.

"Well I suppose that is true." Lily said as she began to enter the bed. "Now come along Mordred join me in bed." Lily said to which Mordred sighed and followed after her.

"It may not be our wedding but it shall suffice." Mordred said patting the mattress before joining his wife in the bed. Once the two were under the covers Lily saw the scars that adored his body. It had taken her husband a deal of time to show them to her and even then Lily could never take her eyes off them. They were proof of all he had endured in his life all he had struggled and fought through the ages. Most of all the one scar the scar of the pike that ran him through on the battlefield of Camlann. Proof that Morgana got what she wanted in the end she made a monster out of her own son.

Her own child who she was supposed to love and protect not abuse and manipulate. The very same child she brought into the world who she had used as a tool. It was proof for Mordred that he must live with the consequences of his sins for many years to come. A broken soul who in Lily's mind was simply trying to be better then what he was to be what many claim he could not. Not a monster but a husband, teacher, and most of all for Iris a father. It did not escape Lily's notice that Mordred was trying to be a father to Harry also and though she may disagree with it at times she knew tough love was the only way Mordred truly knew how to be for any of his children.

She rubbed her hands against his torso as his scars mixed with his well-developed muscles from many years of training. To many woman Mordred was Adonis but for Lily he was just Mordred, her husband the father of her daughter Iris, and most of all the teacher to her son. Iris is smart girl and every time she sees a new challenge she jumps in head first to tackle it. Hopefully Harry and Hermione will keep her out of trouble but with Iris' Gryffindor like antics she knew those two had their work cut out for them involving Iris Pendragon.

Lily then smiled and rested her head atop her husbands as for her it was like a pillow but for Mordred it was comforting. Mordred has a great deal of emotional turmoil in his life but Lily liked to think that Iris was one of those who brought back a little of the light that he had lost long ago. Yes Sirius and Mordred had their differences especially involving the likes James, rest his soul, and the Marauders. She knew the story and knew very well that Mordred raised excellent points against the Marauders. Especially the incident with Severus and Moony that was crossing a line when people were in danger thanks to James idiotic ideas and poor Remus was caught in the plans crossfire.

But from what Lily was told about Snape Lily was aware her former friend had changed for the worse. If anything she had a sneaking suspicion that the reason Voldemort asked her to step aside to kill Harry that night was because of Snape. The fact neither her husband nor Harry were given the same curtesy proved to Lily that Snape was involved somehow. If she had to wager if Lily had managed to survive that night in all likely hood Snape had to have had some form of plan to keep her 'loyal,' to him. Potions was a definite but in the state Severus was in when they parted she doubt he was ever in the right state of mind to make such decisions.

Regardless she began to let rest take her as she knew with two kids in their home now she and Mordred will need it. Then again she also wanted to add pitter patter of tiny feet to their marry brood. But Lily knew Mordred was content with only Iris as his child. No doubt he felt the Pendragon Bloodline was cursed because of his own actions and the throne long gone from the world to the ancient sands of time. For now she allowed herself to drift into sleep and snuggling up close to Mordred.

Mordred looked down and saw his wife had departed to the realm of dreams allowing herself this moment of peace. Mordred in turn followed suit to allow himself much needed rest as well. He knew the winds of change approach but whatever they may bring he shall stand the tide and stand tall through it. By his honor as a Knight and a Hunter he shall be strong for not only himself but for the sake of his family alone.

(Meanwhile with Iris and Hermione)

The two girls had arrived at the small water fall area and made sure they were well protected. It was night out yet the night air simply felt cool to their skins. Hermione began to control her breathing mentally telling herself it was just a bath many people who had gone camping had bathed in streams and rivers before. It wasn't a nudist only thing it was simply because they currently lacked any running water.

"Ok then let's go in and." Hermione began only to gasp in shock to find Iris already naked ready for a bath.

"Come on Grandma I won't be here all night waiting for you to gather your nerves." Iris said with a prideful look as she had her hands to her hips with legs a bit spread not at all bothered by her current state of undress at the moment.

"Um what I mean." Hermione stuttered clearly being a proper English Woman all of this was very new and uncomfortable.

"What scared Ms. Brightest Witch of her age?" Iris taunted and in turn Hermione scowled while also blushing beet red.

"I'll show you scared!" Hermione said as she in turn began pulling off her own clothing as well. She may not like it but she had enough Gryffindor Pride to face every single challenge that ever stood in her way.

Iris smiled as she saw the bushy haired Witch Turned Handler soon as nude as she is before smirking to Hermione. "Doesn't it just fell so nice to go skinny dipping like this sis?" Iris asked before she jumped into the water with a splash.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Iris antics before she came up her hair dripping wet and her skin glistening in the moonlight. Iris swam over to the edge and rested her arms on the rocks. "Come on in water is great." Iris said as Hermione glared at Harry's younger sister. "Less you want me to tell brother about your little bush there." Iris said causing Hermione to yelp in shock at this and loose her footing at the rocks. Hermione ended up slipping and falling into the water luckily unscathed. Iris meanwhile was laughing her ass off at what happened.

Not long after Hermione remerged and gave the laughing Pendragon girl a glared. "Not funny." Hermione scolded as she glared at Iris for her trick.

"Hey no need to be ashamed Hermione… after all some guys actually like their girls with a little hair." Iris went further causing Hermione to lower her head till she was making bubbles from it. "So how long have you and my brother been together?" Iris asked as Hermione heard this and jumped back up in shock when she inhaled water and began coughing the water back out.

"Pardon me?!" Hermione asked in shock at what Iris was asking.

"How long have you two been a couple?" Iris asked to which Hermione splashed Iris with water causing the girl to laugh a bit.

"Iris I don't know what insinuated such a thing but Harry and I are just friends." Hermione said causing Iris to splash her back.

"Come on Hermione it's just us girls here and Harry is back at camp so no one for miles to bother us." Iris said causing Hermione to look away from the Pendragon Girl.

"It's not like that." Hermione defended to which Iris began to float on her back while relaxing.

"Who are you trying to fool… me or yourself?" Iris asked as she floated a bit. "I mean everyone at Astera when they saw you two assumed you two were a couple I mean it wouldn't be the first time a handler and their hunter became romantically involved." Iris said as she then stopped floating and began to wash up her dirty body. "And considering all the times you had Harry's back since your first year at Pig Pimples." Iris began but Hermione heard that.

"Hogwarts." Hermione corrected causing Iris to roll her eyes in response.

"Whatever, I mean it's kind of hard not to see something more than friendship going on here." Iris said causing Hermione to look away a bit here. "Hey if you have feelings for Harry then I approve and I'm sure mum approves as well." Iris said as she swam to the waterfall and paused to lather up her hair with the water. Once she got out she began to squeeze out the excess so she can wash it properly from the items they brought to bath with. "I'm still worried having to have dad approve of any boys I bring home… though I wonder what he would say about bringing a girl as my girlfriend." Iris teased appearing next to Hermione and began groping her.

Hermione of course began to yelp in shock when this happened. "I mean you got the tits, the hips, and that yummy ass for it I'm sure we can be convincing if you roll that way." Iris teased causing Hermione to splash her and push her away. "Sorry it was just a joke, Mione." Iris said causing the bushy haired girl to blush before washing her own hair not too far away from where Iris currently was.

"If he saw me as more than a friend… he would have asked me to the Yule Ball." Hermione said as she looked to Iris.

"Well when you consider his poor upbringing and that fact he's a boy who is by definition oblivious to when a woman desires him I don't really think he knows the difference between family and romantic love." Iris said to which Hermione was wide eyed in shock as to what Iris had said.

The reason she was shocked about this was because Iris made an excellent point on the matter. How could she be so blind and stupid honestly when you factor everything up to know through Hogwarts and Harry's life with his aunt and uncle of course he would have trouble knowing what love was. For all of Dumbledore's champion such a thing as love being the most powerful form of magic the bloody old goat had no idea how powerful and naïve it truly was. The Old goat never realized the power it had and how it can be easily twisted by those around them. "I'm bloody daft." Hermione sighed as she put her head in her hands.

"Hey it's not that bad." Iris said trying to help. "At least now you know you have a chance I mean it's not like he fancied someone who looked like mum… right?" Iris asked to which Hermione was silent to this. "Oh god." Iris said realizing where this was going. "I… I need to hurl." Iris said as Hermione smirked to her and in turn Iris saw it.

"I admit Ginny looks like Mrs. Pendragon but she's too much of a fangirl to be Lily if anything Harry may have mistaken sister love for romantic love with her." Hermione teased causing Iris to go wide eyed.

"You cheeky tease." Iris scowled as she smirked at Hermione for her counter joke.

"Payback is a bitch." Hermione countered as the two girls began to share a laugh.

"Just remember I still need to wash your back." Iris countered but wasn't done. "Furthermore I know where you live." Iris said to which Hermione gasped tauntingly.

"Oh no whatever shall I do." Hermione said before Iris was at the water's edge and grabbed her Heavy Bow Gun. Hermione was wide eyed at this and in turn opted to quiet down after forgetting the size of Iris' Heavy Bow Gun.

The rest of their bath was spent in humble silence.

(Scene Break later that night)

Harry was currently tossing and turning in his sleep as the group had opted to pitch up two more tents. These tents were portable and they had sleeping bags for this hunt. But this was not the target of the evening at the moment. Harry's dreams was being haunted by the past the memories of Voldemort, but most of all the nightmares involving Cedric's death.

He was there in the graveyard once more hoisted by the Angel of Death Statue over the family of Tom Riddle Sr. "Kill the spare!" Voldemort was heard making Harry go wide eyed.

"Avada Kedavra!" The Spell was casted by Peter Pettigrew.

"No! Cedric!" Harry screamed as he saw Cedric killed by the sickly green spell.

*Flash!*

"Bone of the father…unwillingly given." Peter chanted as he performed the ritual to revive Voldemort.

*Flash!*

"Flesh of the servant…willingly sacrificed…Aauurgh!" Peter invoked before slicing off his own arm.

*Flash!*

"And blood of the Enemy…forcibly taken." Peter chanted with a ceremonial dagger held to Harry.

"Aaagh!" Harry cried out as the blade ripped a pained scream from Harry as it cut into his arm.

"And the Dark Lord…shall rise…again." Peter finished as Harry was wide eyed what came next.

*Flash!*

"Crucio!" Voldemort roared out the name of the torture spell upon Harry as he screamed in agony, writhing on the ground, until the newly resurrected Voldemort saw fit to break it. "Atta boy, Harry. Your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy, Muggle mother." Voldemort taunted further as he grinned down upon Harry.

*Flash!*

"Don't you turn your back on me; Harry Potter! I want you look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes!" Voldemort called out as Harry made his escape.

Harry thrashed and moaned fitfully in his sleep. The flap entrance to the tent he was sharing with Ivan opened quietly, and Hermione tip-toed in wearing a nightgown fit for camping, her hair in a braid; deep concern written on her face. Harry's discomfort and moans of fear had awakened her. She glanced at the snoring Ron and rolled her eyes, turning back toward the trembling Harry.

Hermione gently laid down beside him, on top of the covers. She gently pulled him into her arms, whispering comforting reassurances to him. Harry slowly stopped his trembling, his moans and whimpers quieting. He seemed to bury himself into her comforting embrace, then settled into a more restful sleep. A small smile and a yawn, and Hermione dozed off herself.

Back in Harry's dream the comfort Harry felt began to change the dream as his mind began to picture one other person or in this case several other people.

(Harry's Dream)

As Harry made his escape in his nightmare a new voice spoke up catching many off guard. "Step away from the boy." Mordred was heard and in turn Voldemort was horrified when Mordred grabbed Voldemort's head and slammed him to the ground. Mordred in the dream was dressed in the armor he wore into battle of Camlann and began to throttle Voldemort with his bare hands. Before any shots of magic could be fired off Iris and Lily appeared with Iris firing off her bow gun and Lily providing support as she headed over to Harry.

"Harry." Lily said as she kept watch of her son.

"We're here brother, Hermione told us what was happening." Iris said as she looked to Harry.

Harry was wide eyed as Mordred began to make Voldemort's immortal life a living hell. Voldemort managed to get back on his feet only for Mordred to slap him to the side where he fell over the ritual fire hurting himself further. He then grabbed Voldemort by the neck in a perfect hold to snap it. "This world… has no need for anymore dark Lords." Mordred said before the dream version of himself snapped Voldemort's neck quick and painlessly.

Harry was wide eyed as he saw Voldemort's lifeless body fall to the ground before turning to ash while Lily and Iris held Harry close to him. Harry knew this was a dream but the way Mordred appeared… it made Harry wonder why in this dream he appeared as the hero. Was this some sort of dark magic… or was this his mind trying to tell him something important.

He didn't care at the moment he was just grateful that the nightmare was over and he can rest easy.

(Scene Break the Next Morning)

Everyone was once more up and about as Hermione was preparing any items they may need during the hunt. Harry was of course up making sure his Charge Blade was properly sharpened after he had put his armor back on. Just then Iris tent had movement and in turn Iris began to walk out with a yawn on her face. Harry saw this and was wide eyed as her Palico moved to break down the tent. "Oh what a great night's sleep." Iris said as she walked out completely naked as it was clear this girl slept in the buff.

She saw the shocked look of Hermione and horrified look of Harry before she looked to her body. Now most girls would be freaking out about this but for Iris this was just another Sunday. "What never seen a girl sleep naked before?" Iris said not the least bit bothered by her state of nudity.

"Bloody hell Iris put cloths on your brother is here!" Hermione yelled throwing a pair of pants at Iris for her to cover herself up.

"Oh don't be such a pair of prudes." Iris said as she began to get dress before smirking at her brother.

"If you liked my twin peaks brother you should see Hermione's, I have to say the girls Diana and Shiva are to die for I swear those two are just waiting to be milked. And you should have seen their twins Artemis and Durga it's like they were made for riding." Iris said causing Hermione to blush beat red while Harry looked ready to pass out from the images that were flooding his mind of what fiascos the two girls got up to last night.

"IRIS!" Hermione scolded as the girl grinned and laughed while running off to dress herself for the hunt today.

"That girl is going to kill me someday I just know it." Harry said as Hermione sighed at his statement.

"I'm inclined to agree with you Harry." Hermione said still blushing at what Iris said to get them riled.

(Later)

"I don't see why you need to antagonize her so much." Harry said as he and Iris were seen walking down the path.

"She makes it so easy." Iris said as they were following their trust Scoutflies that were tracking down the Great Jagras footprints. "I mean she's so bossy and a know it all I can see why you like her." Iris said as she walked with Harry.

"Of course she's my friend." Harry said as Iris then laughed at her brother on this.

"HAH! You friend bloody hell Harry wake up and smell the roses." Iris said as she walked with her brother.

"It's true I love her like a sister." Harry said as he was blushing as to what Iris was implying.

"Ok then brother what do you love me as a sister or a lover and focus on the emotions." Iris scolded as she glared at Harry.

"Is this honestly the right time Iris?" Harry asked as he glared at Iris.

"Tell me now or so help me I will be telling mum and dad how you ogled me when I walked out naked." Iris said as Harry was wide eyed.

"You wouldn't dare." Harry accused as he glared at Iris.

"Try me, brother." Iris countered with a smirk on her face.

"I love you like a sister also obviously." Harry said as he looked to Iris.

"Good now compare your sibling love for me to the sibling love for Hermione and do a comparison between the two and when you do you'll see you know shit about love." Iris said as Harry glared at Iris.

"Oh like you're the expert, I mean then again at least you have both of them!" Harry yelled out accused causing Iris to go wide eyed before Harry went wide eyed at this as well.

"I-Iris I'm." Harry said realizing he escalated that quiet quickly.

"Let's just go." Iris said dropping it as she had almost forgotten about that. Harry saw Iris walk on ahead leaving the scar headed boy to mentally kick himself for saying things without thinking them through.

(Later)

The duo kept finding more tracks belonging to the Great Jagras allowing the Scoutflies to learn the scent better. Thus it wasn't long before the duo of hunters found enough they could track down the next track with ease. And a little longer the flies could now track the monster itself. Thus here they are locating the Great Jagras in a large clearing area as they saw it roaming about clearly with a full stomach from the poor Katsadon that had no doubt became its latest meal recently.

The two took a hiding spot and observed the Great Jagras as it roamed about. "What's the plan?" Iris asked as she stood with her elder half-brother ready to fight.

"Ok I'll keep the thing focused on me you giver cover fire with your weapon, using any healing bullets you have to heal me if need to as well as boosts you can use to give me an edge, cause as much ailments to this bastard as possible and basically give me cover with your regular and elemental bullets." Harry said as he had learned about those bullets from Mordred.

"Got it brother." Iris responded with a nod ready to move out and kill the heavy eater Great Jagras here.

The two siblings began to move in to catch the Great Jagras by surprise with Ivan the Palico backing them up in this fight. From what Hermione had pulled up when this creature eats its movement becomes slower but still has a means to defend itself via its massive jaw, spitting out bits of what it ate that haven't fully digested, or rolling around to crush any foes attacking it.

Harry in turn charged in head first and jumped onto the back of the Great Jagras managing to mount its back. In turn Harry began to stab at its back with his hunting dagger as the monster tried its best to knock him off. The Scoutflies turned red and returned to their lantern sensing danger while Iris began to open fire upon the Great Jagras. The bullets hit the Great Jagras head on as Iris stuck to the basic bullet phials for the ammunition. Harry kept stabbing at its back holding on when the monster tried to buck him off.

It wasn't long before it charged into a wall and in turn knocked itself to its side where it began to spasm out. Harry managed to jump off before he charge into the battle and drew his charge blade. Laura began to unleash a volley on the Great Jagras while hacked and slashed at it with his Charge Blade. It wasn't long until the Great Jagras was back on its feet roaring out against its two attackers in fury. Harry quickly changed his Charge Blades Phial ready for what was to come from their foe. The Great Jagras began its attack by rolling around to try and crush Harry and Iris who then rolled out of the way of it. Iris then opted to fire on the Jagras as its side was hit by Iris shooting at it.

Once Iris was done she hid behind Harry as the Great Jagras fired off its makeshift ranged weapon. The attack hit Harry's shield as he covered his sister who was changing out Phials right now. Once she was done Harry spun out of the way and allowed her to fire off poisoned rounds at the Fanged Wyvern.

The bullets hit it dead on as not long after its saliva began to drip with violet mixed in showing that it was in fact poisoned from Iris previous attack. The Great Jagras went on the attack only for Harry and Iris to dodge it as they noted that as the battle progressed its stomach began to shrink to a normal size showing its meal was almost fully digested inside. But they did not let this stop them as Harry rolled out of the way and hid behind his shield when needed before he melded his sword to his shield.

Harry then began to use momentum to swing the Charge Blade now in axe form about and hit the Wyvern with it causing it double the damage then he did before. The Great Jagras was knocked down on its side as gashes began to appear on its body before Iris began to let loose another volley on the Great Jagras till she ran out of ammo. Harry used the time to change his vial and perform an elemental discharge on the Great Jagras as the damage was heavy on it.

It wasn't long until the Great Jagras was back on its feet and roared in defiance before it began to run off. It wasn't limping so that was a signal that it wasn't weakened enough. No doubt it was trying to lick its wounds before it tries to do anything. "Come on!" Harry called out to which Iris nodded.

"Right!" Iris responded as she gave chase with Harry while changing out her ammo once more.

Ivan stayed close with the two as they chased down their quarry that was trying to escape. They in turn chased the Great Jagras into the beach area and in turn went for the attack. Iris started off by firing her weapon off on the Great Jagras getting its attention. In doing so it charged at her only for Harry to jump in and swing his sword at its side. The Great Jagras was of course knocked course where it crashed into a tree knocking it down.

"Nice one!" Iris called out with a thumbs up as the Great Jagras was now trapped in the vines struggling to get free.

In turn the Palico Ivan began to play a drum item as Harry and Iris began unleashing their onslaught upon the tangled up Great Jagras. As they did so the Great Jagras was forcing its way out bit by bit. It wasn't long before it broke out of the fines forcing Harry and Iris to fall back a bit with Ivan. Once the Great Jagras was freed it roared in fury forcing the trio to cover their ears from the sound of the roar itself.

"Oh boy it's angry!" Iris cried out as the monster began a savage barrage of attacks opting Harry to keep his shield up as best he could while keeping Iris safely behind it with him. The two were forced to dodge and avoid some attacks as the Great Jagras continued its berserker like onslaught. They just needed to wait for it to tire out before they continued their attacks here.

"Hurry get to cover!" Iris called out as she had to push Harry to safety.

"How much longer till it tires itself out?" Harry asked as this dodge and block tactic has a limit to how effective it can be.

"Just power on through it!" Iris called out as she and Harry then avoided another attack from the Great Jagras. But as it rampaged it wasn't long until Harry with his keen eyes as a seeker began to notice how it had started slowing down. Once it stopped it was catching its breath to which Iris saw this and opened fire on it.

The Great Jagras felt pain but before it could retaliate Harry roared out and slammed his Charge Blade in its axe form for an Elemental Discharge. Harry wasn't done just yet as once he finished the attack he began to hack and slash at the Great Jagras with his Charge Blade in its sword and Shield State. Once he did this Harry was forced to jump back when the Great Jagras tail swiped him and in turn he saw his swords blade was heated up red.

"Harry go for the tail!" Iris called out as she fired from afar.

"I got your back." Ivan said as he saluted Harry ready to win.

Harry nodded and in turn the two charged into battle. Harry changed out Phials as the Great Jagras began to come at him. But when Harry changed out the Phials he with his keen eye sight from playing Quiddich as a seeker slashed through the Great Jagras after Iris caused it to avoid him. The result was the Great Jagras tail falling off to join all the other broken parts that had fallen off it. The Great Jagras squirmed on the ground a bit as its tail spaz about before going limp on the ground.

But its squirming ended quickly as it got back up and roared in fury at its current attackers. But it needed to run as Iris saw it was almost down for the count. "It's limping!" Iris called out as Harry nodded. "Meowsters!" Ivan called out as the Felyne caught their attention. "I got the materials here you two purrsew it!" Ivan called out as he had things covered here. "I'll catch up." He said and in turn the two half-siblings nodded.

"Ok." Harry said and in turn the two siblings headed off after the Great Jagras. "Where is it going?" Harry asked as Iris looked.

"It's probably heading off to its nest right now to rest and lick its wounds." Iris said and Harry understood.

"Then let's disturb it." Harry quipped to which Iris nodded and smiled to her brother.

(Nearby)

Mordred saw the entire fight and smirked at what he saw. It was clear the two were working well together despite the mentioned sibling teasing here and there. But he cared not for that as he wanted to make sure his daughter and the boy were ready for the battles to come as hunters. Nearby Mordred saw Ivan had gotten all the dropped materials into a sack and was heading back to base camp where Hermione waited for them.

Mordred would observe for now and if need be jump in but it seems that may not be needed here. But for now he had to observe and see where things go from here. But one thing was for certain he was proud of them both seeing how strong their bond together was becoming. But as he began to follow he felt the wind blow and felt a familiar call from his buried past.

"No… never again." Mordred vowed as he knew his sword was calling to him wanting to be made whole again. But Mordred refused opting to bury that part of his past to never be dug back up to the world.

(Hermione)

Hermione was looking over their supplies as she had met with some of the Felyne's who remain at camp. Apparently if a Hunter faints or is knocked out during a hunt they go to retrieve him or her before he or she ends up killed. It's mainly to lower chances of death in the field but with this life style the chances are always high. They are also the ones who make sure the supply chest is always stalked with field tools and the like.

But as Hermione sat there she soon saw Ivan running in with a large sack on his person. "Meowster did a lot of harm to the Monsterr." The Felyne said as Hermione listened to him.

"Are Harry and Iris ok?" Hermione asked to which Ivan nodded to the young Handler.

"Yes the monster be limping now." Ivan said to which Hermione sighed with relief evident. "Now I need to regroup with them to finish the job." Ivan said dropping the sack and carving the tail that the Great Jagras lost.

"Ok good luck out there." Hermione said as Ivan nodded and ran off to regroup with his master and friend. As Ivan ran off Hermione began to wonder if it was truly such a bad thing to remain here and grow old in this world. Sure it may be a bit back as far as the Stone Age and has massive monsters that would eat or savage you at a moment's notice. But when she saw the world for what it was the beauty of it made up for the faults of this world. Looking at the Ancient Forest for all the nature here it made her wonder why mankind had surrendered it in favor of progress.

The fact according to text ancient humans had blasted themselves back to this age when trying to use the power of the Elder Dragons for war it made sense. In a way thanks to this ancient civilizations actions mankind on this world can stop and smell the roses and protect nature to prevent a repeat of that Armageddon.

(Back with Harry and Iris)

The duo were led by the Scoutflies to a cave near where Sirius, Harry, and Hermione first encountered the Jagras. As they made their way inside they found balls of light buzzing around suggesting they were flash flies. Iris saw them and picked up a stone for her slinger as did Harry. Once their slingers were loaded up they came upon the sleeping Great Jagras.

The two nodded to each other as they had an idea for how to finish it off. Iris quickly got into position as Harry ran around to get the Great Jagras ready. Iris once she was ready aimed her Slinger and gave Harry a thumbs up. When Harry saw it he lowered his helmets visor and noted that it worked just as well as his glasses did no doubt thanks to Mordred and his mother's magic and possible rune work. When Harry was ready he attacked the Great Jagras with his Charge Blade in axe form and in turn the Great Jagras was knocked awake. It roared in fury after its rest was disturbed and it was ready to attack the duo hunting it down. But before it could respond a bright flash of light went off in its eyes when Iris had shot the Flash Flies causing them to give off the massive flash of light. Harry was protected visually but the Great Jagras wasn't so lucky. The Great Jagras reeled back from it only for Iris to run in with her Heavy Bow Gun drawn. Harry of course got ready and used a powerful slash to knock the monster back.

It landed safely on its feet and in turn Iris began firing at its intended to take it down as fast as possible. Iris then had Harry help her out via his shield and in turn managed to mount its back. "Welcome to Hell!" Iris yelled out and in turn released a full volley of bullets at the Great Jagras neck. It roared out in pain from it as it tried to buck Iris off. But Harry in turn was ready as he got ready to attack with his Charge Blade in its sword and Shield form ready.

When it came at him Harry managed to slash through it causing it to reel back. Iris of course jumped off and in turn landed not too far away. Harry then swung the weapon about with the Charge Blade going full on axe as Harry was ready to end this. "Off with your head!" Harry called out and in turn chopped down on the Great Jagras neck. Luckily it wasn't a full decapitation but the death roar it made was proof the hunt was now over.

"We did it!" Iris cheered as she saw this.

"That you did." Mordred was heard as the duo looked and saw Mordred walking into the cave.

"Dad!" Iris called out as she saw him.

"Wait were you watching the whole time?!" Harry accused as he glared at Mordred.

"Yes." Mordred responded as he walked in. "You both did well together." Mordred praised as he looked down upon his two children.

"Thanks I suppose." Harry accepted the praise for now but not letting it get to him still not trusting Mordred.

"Now that your hunt for the Great Jagras has ended I suggest you start carving it so we may have equipment forged from it." Mordred said as he pointed to the Great Jagras corpse.

"Well he's not wrong." Iris said as she took out her dagger. "Come on brother I'll show you how to carve a monster." Iris said as the duo in turn began to carve up the monster as Mordred observed them.

"Once you are both done we best meet up with your woman boy." Mordred said as this in turn caused Harry to blush beet red.

"It's not like that!" Harry defended as he glared at Mordred who ignored the boy-who-lived denial.

"Focus." Mordred said as he walked out to wait for both hunters outside.

(Later nearby)

Harry, Iris, and Mordred exited the area as Mordred already sent word via the Slinger that they hunt was completed. In turn the trio were met with Hermione and Ivan in the distance. "Harry! Iris!" Hermione called out as she and Ivan ran over to them.

"Meowster!" Ivan called out and in turn Iris smiled to them.

"Ivan!" Iris greeted only to be knocked down by Ivan with a hug. "Why?!" Iris cried out in some pain when that happened.

"Harry!" Hermione greeted as she hugged Harry who was caught off guard. "I'm so happy you're ok." Hermione said happy to see that her best male friend was alive.

"Yeah save for a few cuts, bruising, and scratches I'm fine Hermione." Harry said happy to see that Hermione here.

"Good now that you're all regrouped we have to search for possible leads on Zorah Magnaros." Mordred said as he began to take point.

"Be right there dad." Iris said as she got Ivan off and chased after her father.

In turn once everyone was properly reunited the group begun to explore a bit in hopes of locating a lead on Zorah Magnaros. As they walked through the Scoutflies began to act up picking up a new scents and flew to it while glowing green. Hermione ran over to it and began to inspect it as she pulled down her goggles to get a better look at it. Once she took the goggles off she noted how it left a trail of sorts.

"We have a lead." Hermione said as this may lead them to figure out if Zorah Magnaros arrival did spark something.

"Perhaps." Mordred said as he saw the feathers left a trail in their wake. "Come." Mordred ordered as he, Hermione, Iris, Ivan, and Harry made their way to investigate it. The group began to make their way through the bushes area as they followed the Scoutflies trail. They soon found something splattered on the tree bark and gave it a quick look over. But as they walked forth Harry stopped Hermione as Mordred saw it as well. "Stop." Mordred ordered as Harry saw it.

"Look at that." Harry said as he pointed at the new Monster walking around. It looked to be a mix between a bird, a lizard, and a frog. As it stalked around it roared a bit releasing a long and large tongue as Mordred saw it.

"Well you were right, Hermione. There's our mark." Iris said as Harry noted something amiss as they moved to a new location.

"Something has it agitated though." Harry said taking note of how the monster was behaving before the Monster spat out a poison ball from its mouth.

"And I see what it is." Mordred said as he pointed to a large rock of molten magma as it released steam clearly not belonging here.

"What is that?" Harry asked as Mordred looked closely.

"I know not what it is... but perhaps it is related to Zorah Magnaros." Mordred said as Hermione saw it as well.

"My thoughts exactly." Hermione said as Mordred then stepped back.

"We cannot find out now... we need to report this first before making plans." Mordred said as he knew Pukie-Pukie territory was deep inside the Forest.

"Got it." Harry said as they began to make their way back as the sun was setting on this day.

(Scene Break Back at HQ)

Night had fallen as Mordred had already written up the report to give to the Commission Head. Thus they had to wait until morning to give it to him. Many Hunters were still up and about particularly those who hunt takes them into the night but for Mordred and his family they were having Dinner. With the meat given to them Lily already showed she was an excellent butcher as she cleaned and chopped up the meat for their meal.

"Well done you two." Lily said as she smiled to both her son and daughter.

"It was hard work Mrs. Pendragon but I don't think I did much." Hermione confessed with a small blush.

"Nonsense, Hermione in a hunt every role matters." Lily said as she smiled to Hermione who nodded.

"Regardless." Mordred said as he dropped a folder onto the table for Harry, Iris, and Hermione to take. "The Chief has received your report and will have new orders for you tomorrow." Mordred said as he looked to them. "But until then here is the reward money for this quest and with it something else." Mordred said as Harry, Hermione, and Iris took the envelopes and began to open them up.

When they did the trio were wide eyed as inside was a card with their name, age, and any needed data. "Those are your guild cards from now on you are hunters of the Commission." Mordred explained as he looked to the trio.

"YES!" Iris cheered as she held the card with joy.

"Congratulations." Lily said happy to see that Harry, Hermione, and Iris were given the reward they had earned with this.

"Just remember make one wrong move… and that card can be confiscated or terminated faster than it can be issued." Mordred warned them to which they all understood well enough. "Good now it is time we dig in." Mordred said as Lily proceeded to place a massive bounty of food before them.

"Dig in and don't be shy." Lily said and in turn the group began to eat their food.

The rest of the evening was peaceful as all was righty with the New World. They knew not the plans of their old world nor what the future may hold for them. But in the end they would face it with their heads held high and with their pride as hunters who defend nature. Harry may want to return home but even he found himself wanting to stay in this world and lay down his roots. Who knows what the future may hold. Harry may even find a nice local girl to this world and start a life here fully. For now though Harry would just enjoy the here and now and ignore the old things like Voldemort or the Death Eaters in service to the Dark Lord himself. But alas if Harry had the gift of foresight then his old world wasn't done with him and even now they try to bring him back or send someone to drag him back to London. One can only wait and see what fate has coming.

(TBC)

ESKKL Well at last the new chapter is done. I hope you all enjoyed it to leave me a Review so until next time I will once more say ja-ne.


	5. Chapter 5 Forest Expeditions and Stories

Magic and Monsters

ESKK: New chapter let's start.

(Start Astera)

The make shift family had woken up bright and early that morning for training, and giving in their report. Seeing as they had discovered something making the local wild life itchy Mordred and assumed it would involve an expedition into the Ancient Forest. Seeing as their find was deep in Pukie-Pukie turf they would need to locate the second Camp there and re-establish it.

This sort of find was too important to leave to chance so they needed to prepare for it. Iris with the Great Jagras remains commissioned for some new armor and weapons to be made which the Forge Crew as working on. Mordred of course silently paid for part of it so his daughter can learn to be responsible with her Zenny. Hermione had made a list of the needed supplies while Lily had gone out to retrieve them. Hermione was also going over the map to plot a course that was safest while marking any major danger area. She also made it so it had plenty of room for any major changes to it as needed.

But first and foremost they had to give in the report and thus Harry, Hermione, and Iris stood before the Commander seeing as it was their quest with the discovery. "Ah good your all here." The Commander said as he looked to the squad. "I've been told that you all found something that may lead to Zorah Magdaros." He said as Harry nodded in response.

"Yes sir... it was made of the same material as Zorah's hide to they may be related somehow." Harry as the Chief heard this and knew this was big.

"Right now we have a crossed Pukie-Pulkie out there so sending researchers out is a bad call." Iris said as this made things complicated for them.

"We'll be more equipped to take it on once our Resource Center finishes rebuilding the Forest Camp." The commander said before Guts spoke up.

"I guess we need to do everything we can to help them get it back up and running." Guts said as they were in agreement there.

"Of course once it is back up and running only then can we properly deal with that Pukie-Pukie." Mordred said in agreement as they all nodded.

"I know where the Resource Center is, come on." Iris said as she took the lead here with Mordred watching her walk of.

"They grow up fast don't they?" The Commander asked to which Mordred nodded.

"That they do Jerald that they." Mordred said as he could still remember when Iris was but an infant small and meek as he held the small thing in his arms long ago. Mordred in turn made a small yet sad smile as he watched the group make their way to the Resource Center to start helping them get the Forest Camp Rebuilt.

(Later at the Resource Center)

The group arrived at the Provisions Managers Den as she and her crew were going over details while the smallest was working on the crank. "Irina." Iris greeted as the woman with ebony skin and long ebony hair with brains in it saw young girl.

"Ah Iris what brings you here?" Irina asked as he looked to Iris and her brother and newest lady friend. Irina had an accent akin to Russian or perhaps Scandinavian.

"We came here to see what we can do to help you get the second camp built." Hermione said as she looked to the woman.

"Um you're the provisions manager right?" Harry asked as he looked.

"Of course is there a problem?" Irina asked in a teasing tone to Harry as she leaned forward showing a bit of bust to him.

"No it's just everyday thus far since we've been here you and those two are either here or at a meeting." Harry said as Hermione sighed a bit.

"Harry they have a responsibility here." Hermione scolded before Iris spoke up.

"Yeah there are a lot of things to do such as developing Astera and the camps outside Astera." Iris began as she looked to Harry. "She has a whole lot of responsibilities from maintenance, supplies, and even building." Iris said listing off the things Irina plays a major role in. "Nothing happens that she doesn't know about and she makes sure everyone stays to a budget and has the needed supplies to get it done." Iris said with a big grin on her face as Hermione smiled to the young girl as did Irina.

Just then a new yet familiar voice was heard with words of praise for Iris. "That's my smart girl." Lily praised as Irina smiled as well while Iris saw her walking up to them.

"Mum!" Iris greeted as she saw her mother had just arrived.

"What brings you here Ms. Lily?" Hermione asked as she looked to the arriving Lily.

"Well I decided to come along this expedition with you lot." Lily said as she walked up to the trio.

"As will I." Mordred spoke as he came in as well with his helmet removed.

"Awesome!" Iris cheered with a big grin on her face.

"Great…" Harry said not really liking this.

"It's your first expedition boy it's something that would take more time than a regular hunt normally would." Mordred explained as he looked down on his young protégé.

"He's right Harry we'll no doubt have to set up camp at multiple times till we can locate our destination." Hermione explained as she looked to her best friend. "From reports I know the second Camp is located around this area here." Hermione said opening her map to show where. "We'll have to go into the deep forest if we want to find the camp." Hermione said to which Harry understood as much on this.

"So we have to pack what we need good thing I thought ahead." Iris smiled as Harry smiled a bit.

"Did anyone make sure to bring s'mores?" Harry joked causing Mordred to look.

"No." He said knowing they didn't have any of the ingredients or means to make the parts that make a single s'more.

"Anyway let me go see if the armor is read and we'll be off." Iris said as she headed on up to the armory to see if her special order is ready for pick-up. As she did this Hermione nodded and headed off herself.

"I'll go see about getting any needed items ready can't be too careful once we're out there." Hermione said to which they all knew what was needed for their first Expedition.

"What of you boy?" Mordred asked as he looked to Harry. "Actually I was thinking of changing out weapons." Harry said as he held the Charge Blade. "This is a good weapon to have but it's not exactly my forte." Harry confessed as Mordred nodded to him.

"Then I suggest the Long Sword." Mordred began as Harry looked to him. "I am aware you were a… seeker in the sport of Quiddich I believe with that in mind and the skills needed the Long Sword would suit you perfectly." Mordred said as Harry looked surprised and nodded in agreement with Mordred. "Here." Mordred said as he passed some Zenny over to Harry. "Go to the armory and purchase the sword then use the materials I have in my chests to upgrade it." Mordred said as Harry looked skeptical wondering if this was some ploy on Mordred's part.

"Ok." Harry said in a begrudged tone before heading off to the armory.

Lily then smiled to her husband and elbowed him a bit getting his attention. "You're a good father you know that." Lily praised him to which Mordred walked away.

"I wish I believed that as well." Mordred said as he went to get ready for their expedition into the Ancient Forest to find their camp.

(Scene Break Ancient Forest Camp)

The group arrived at base camp via their Barnos as it made Harry miss Hedwig. Harry was still in the Origin Armor but was now equipped with the Longsword which looked much like a Katana. For one Harry found it was a good fit better than the Charge Blade what with both its length and the weight of the weapon.

"All of you gather." Mordred ordered as he looked to the group and pulled out the map of the Ancient Forest. "This is the path we'll be traversing." Mordred gestured to where they were and the path he drew up. "We'll make our way to where you had spotted the Pulkie-Pulkie." He began at the circled area where the Zorah Magnaros Clue and Pulkie-Pulkie were both spotted at the time. "From there we'll make our way deeper into the forest and attempt locating the camp." Mordred said before he circled an area on the map. "This is the general area of where the camp is located our objective is to secure it and clear out any squatters in the area." Mordred said before he looked to everyone gathered around him.

"Any questions?" Mordred asked as he looked to them all.

"I got one." Iris began as she raised her hand.

"Speak." Mordred ordered to which Iris made her question known.

"Will we be setting up camp during the night?" Iris asked to which Mordred nodded to his young daughter.

"Yes we shall during the night we will need to set up a camp and keep watch in shifts. We will also need to gather food from the local wild life." Mordred explained to which they were all in agreement here. "Any more questions?" Mordred asked to which no one responded. "Good then its time we move out." Mordred said as they all nodded before Lily spoke up.

"Hermione." Lily said as Hermione looked to the elder woman. "I know you're not trusting of Mordred but listen to me at least you're a non-combatant role so if we face any trouble they stay back and let the rest of us handle it. Am I clear?" Lily asked to which Hermione nodded to the red haired woman.

"Crystal." Hermione responded to which Lilly nodded to the girl.

"Good then let's go." Lily said as they began to head on out to the forest to begin their first Expedition in the New World.

(Later in the Ancient Forest)

The group was currently traveling through the forest as they looked ready to draw their weapons as needed. Hermione stayed in the middle of the group while the entire group carried bags filled with supplies. "Be sure to gather things that are useful herbs, antidote grass, flash bugs, and even honey." Mordred instructed as he looked to the gathered group.

"What about those crops of crystal?" Harry asked to which Mordred looked and saw the mining crop.

"Gather minerals for they will be most useful in forging equipment." Mordred said knowing that they were not on a time table here.

"On it!" Iris called out with a pickaxe and dashed to the mining outcrop nearby.

"Well she's a ball of energy." Hermione noted to which Lily smiled a bit.

"I know." Lily said which caused a scowl to appear on Harry's face when his mother said that about Iris with pride. Mordred noticed this and let it be for now knowing full well the boy was going through many things.

Hermione also noticed this and got worried for Harry. She knew he had to talk to his mother to set the matter straight so to speak. If Harry kept bottling it all up inside she feared it may cause Harry and in turn his mother more harm than good here. She hoped this Expedition would allow Harry and his mother to reconnect and move on from what had happened to them and become a family. She did not trust Mordred Lily was correct but the more she looked at him, the care he gave to Iris how he put himself on the line for them all, and most of all the attention he gives to Harry when providing him physical training… Hermione saw Mordred may not be a gentle man but he was a good one. Even if Mordred himself did not see it Hermione saw a man trying to redeem himself by being a good father to Iris and in turn Harry while being a good husband to Lily.

The group continued on their way into the forest after Iris returned with her gathered minerals from the mining outcrop. All the while Hermione and Iris hoped Harry would talk to Lily without being hostile. Merlin only knows Harry needs it more than anyone here.

(Scene Break London Malfoy Manor)

Voldemort was not pleased… far from it he was furious. He knew not where he went wrong with his schemes. He assumed killing Harry would have been an excellent bonus for him if the boy could not be controlled. He was wrong he fell through the Veil which lead him to not only lose the, prophesy but loose the fear he instilled on other. He turned Harry Potter in a Martyr a rallying call to fight back against his cause. The Aurors and Hit Wizards were given permission to use 'any force needed,' to bring down the Death Eaters. In the past he came close to winning because of Dumbledore's stun and apprehend methods. But now the Death Eaters had lost that advantage as many of them have become fearful out of their natural self-preservation.

In turn Voldemort was losing much ground in this war as many of his agents within the Ministry have been weeded out one after the other. Apparently since Harry knew he was back and was labeled as a liar yet still stood to the challenge even when no one else would stand with him needless to say they were fighting because Harry would do it. Harry had become the rallying call and thus he was being pushed back. The Mudbloods truly shined the greatest in this war because the very skills they gained as students had been what turned the tides in their favor here.

Added the fact they had begun using Muggle firearms Voldemort knew the war was not turning in his favor. He needed something to tip the balance of power back in his favor. But with Auror Guards stationed at Hogwarts and every major Wizarding Settlement Voldemort knew his plans to have Draco assassinate Dumbledore had hit a snag. His father was an identified Death Eater and thus with the state of things he would be put under a deal of scrutiny. His only hope was to somehow prove Harry was still alive that the Veil of Death had taken him somewhere else. That way he can make use of the theatrics when he killed Harry Potter by his own two hands.

Needless to say Voldemort was in a dire situation at least until Snape appeared before him. "Snape what do you have to report to me?" Voldemort asked as Snape arrived.

"My Lord… I had learned some valuable information pertaining to Dumbledore." Snape said as he was told to report this to Voldemort. As much as the Headmaster hated to admit it if Voldemort was aware of Harry being alive he would do everything in his power to find him. In a sense they'd be helping each other without even knowing it.

"Then speak." Snape said as he was in dire need of some good news.

"The Headmaster had learned that his wayward chosen one is in fact… alive." Dumbledore said to which Voldemort heard this. "It would appear that the Veil of Death had sent him and most likely Ms. Granger not to the afterlife but to another location entirely." Snape said as Voldemort listened. "A location we at the moment cannot reach without a proper two way access." Snape said as Voldemort listened carefully to this.

"In other words it would require something akin to the Vanishing Cabinet to make possible." Voldemort summarized as he then grinned to this. His sinister grin mixed with his unholy crimson eyes showed the mental gears turning inside. "So I am to assume he is attempting to retrieve him?" Voldemort asked to which Snape nodded to the Dark Lord.

"Yes milord but it will be difficult." Snape said as Voldemort smirked to him.

"Then why not offer him some assistance of sorts." Voldemort suggested as already he had a plan.

"Oh?" Snape asked as Voldemort smirked to this.

"Yes the Room of Requirements will suffice as a one way path that will need testing first. IF we can send our forces through then we can locate Potter." Voldemort said as he then had an even better idea. "In fact why not use this to ensure Malfoy's loyalty this time around." Voldemort said as he needed the Malfoy's to help finance the Death Eaters.

In turn Voldemort gave Snape the instructions of what to tell Dumbledore to help move things along. After all the sooner Voldemort can get Harry the sooner he can break the will of those who defy him in Potter's name. Soon this world shall submit to the will of Lord Voldemort and who knows when he is done here Voldemort may be able to control two worlds instead of one.

(Back at the Ancient Forest)

Night had fallen as the group made it to where they had located the Pulkie-Pulkie and the piece of Zorah Magnaros on the prior hunt. They had set up camp with a fire pit ready, tents pitched, and food cooking. The Sleeping Bags were set up the girls would get one tent while the boys get the other. The reason there were three tents in all… well the married couple gets one to themselves while Hermione and Iris have to share one. Harry got lucky being both single and a boy as he in turn gets a tent to himself.

The group were gathered around a campfire as they began to eat their food. Helmets were removed as they gathered around the hearth for warmth. "Ah this is nice." Iris said with a smile as she relaxed a bit leaned back with a full belly, arms resting behind her with her legs spread a bit in a relaxed way. Hermione often commented that Iris was much like a tom girl and considering some of her habits she was a free spirit. "All of us together around a camp fire." Iris added as she then sat up. "So who has some stories?" Iris asked as she looked around and saw no volunteers.

"Pardon me… Mordred." Hermione began getting Mordred's attention. "Do you by chance have any stories considering your line of work?" Hermione asked as she looked to Mordred.

"I have several." Mordred said to which Iris rolled her eyes.

"Please don't his stories are always 50/50 when it comes to how good they are." Iris said to which Lily smiled to this.

"Dear I think your daughter doubts your story telling skills." Lily added to which Mordred chuckled.

"Then a story you shall receive." Mordred said as Iris cried out a bit praying for a good story to be told. "There was once a ship captain he lead a small fleet of ships. They were not warriors but traders of goods." Mordred began the story as he had a theme for his story. A theme he hoped his daughter and Harry would see and learn from. "All was peaceful until one day his ships fell to the wrath of a storm… they're goods sunk into the water and their ships scattered across the land." Mordred spoke as he looked to them. "The sailors who he commanded would not know peace though for they became the instruments of a dark spell. A spell that resurrected them as undead monsters." Mordred spoke as Iris was now intrigued by this. "His soul wandered unable to rest until his crew was freed of this eternal torture." Mordred spoke to which Iris then spoke up.

"He commanded that many people he must have had a lot of responsibility on his hands." Iris said to which Mordred chuckled a bit.

"Does that frighten you Iris, or you boy?" Mordred asked bringing Harry into this.

"What?" Harry asked to which Mordred had the response.

"Responsibility." Mordred clarified to which Harry kept silent to this.

"Oh… well I think it used to… but not anymore." Iris said as Mordred looked.

"And why is that?" Mordred asked as he noted how Harry was silent.

"Well being out here with your and Harry." Iris responded as the way she spoke showed she looked up to them. Harry of course was caught off guard when Iris said that as they barely know each other and yet she knows enough to look up to him.

"Hmm." Mordred smirked before he continued the story. "Back to the story… one day a wandering Knight came upon the tortured soul who he told his woes to. The Knight knew the sailor would not appreciate it but he had decided to aid this poor soul and sought to properly put his men to rest." Mordred said as if he spoke from experience. "The Knight faces his men whom had been scattered to the corners of the waters and for as they were many they were formidable." Mordred spoke and thus Iris had not to add.

"He led that many men and they died?" Iris gasped but Mordred saw the disbelief in his daughters tone.

"Iris he had their loyalty so it's no wonder there were so many sailors who were willing to follow this honorable fleet captain." Hermione said to which Harry agreed with Hermione.

"Well he must have been a bad leader if he got them killed." Iris said to which Mordred glared at her in a scolding manner.

"And what made him a bad leader?" Mordred asked as Hermione paid attention to this tale.

Iris looked a bit bashful being put on the spot like that. "Well he let all those men die under his watch." Iris said to which Mordred had a counter.

"True Iris but those chose to follow him." Mordred explained as Harry heard this.

"Kind of like with you and the DA Harry." Hermione added with a smile as she looked over to her friend.

"Then the boy should know." Mordred began adding more wood to the fire. "Even good leaders make poor choices but he best take responsibility for them." Mordred said as Harry had to agree with Mordred as even he wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"Dad… were you ever a leader like the captain of this story?" Iris asked to which Mordred grew silent and distant with that question. Lily noticed this as her husband grew quiet from what their daughter had asked. Harry looked and saw the look in Mordred's eyes distant and… sad. He never pictured putting Mordred being sad in his thoughts if he ever met the infamous ancient Dark Lord.

"I…" Mordred began before swallowing his resolve for this. "Many years ago yes. I lead men in battle." Mordred said as he remembered those bygone days before his fall.

"Were you a good leader?" Iris asked as Lily looked concerned as did Hermione.

"It is… complicated." Mordred spoke as he looked to the fire intently.

"Did you ever." Iris began but Mordred cut her off.

"No more questions if you wish to listen to the rest of the story." Mordred said to which Iris nodded in understanding. "Now then the Knight knew his task would not be rewarded and knew the man would not appreciate what he had done. The wandering soul was intent on putting his men to rest himself even if he could not physically do so." Mordred said as he continued the story that he was sharing. "You may ask why the Knight performed such a deed knowing he would not be rewarded in anyway… the answer was that he respected the captain." Mordred spoke as they all listened to how noble this Knight was while Lily gave her husband a knowing smile. "The man inspired loyalty he took responsibility for his mistakes and sought to fix them. Responsibility and Loyalty two virtues this Knight respected above all others." Mordred spoke as he looked to the group. "When the Knight returned to the spirit and explained his deed. The Captain was only filled with grief seeing only his own failures. The Knight had wanted to send the soul off with honor and told his reasons for doing so." Mordred said as they all listened to Mordred's story.

"In this knights eyes and in his mind in life this captain was honorable, strong willed, and inspired loyalty. The words though meaningless in death did comfort the captain who was in turn able to move on and meet his men on the other side. The Knight knew not of their fate beyond life but he took comfort that they now drink and revel in the halls of men who had long since passed." Mordred said as Iris heard this.

"Sorry for doubting you dad." Iris said as Mordred smirked a bit in response to her daughter's small quip there.

"A lesson learned from this story I'm sure." Mordred said as Hermione nodded to this.

"Yes honor inspires loyalty to those who would follow the makings of a good leader. But taking responsibility for mistakes that are made are signs of a true leader." Hermione summarized as Harry looked to Mordred with a little more respect for the former Knight.

"Yes… but now no more stories time for rest." Mordred said to which everyone agreed and began to finish their food and pack up the left overs for later. Once that was done they all headed off form some sleep. "The boy and I shall take first watch the rest of you need rest." Mordred said to which they all nodded and headed off to sleep. Harry wanted to reject it but he knew with Mordred leading the Expedition what he said was what they would do.

(Later that Night)

Mordred and Harry were up as the two were alone while everyone else was asleep. As they gathered around the fire Mordred fed the fire some much needed fire wood. "Boy." Mordred began as Harry glared at him when called. "Your rest is uneasy." Mordred said as he looked to Harry.

"W-what?" Harry asked as he was confused to that.

"You have nightmares that haunt you do you not?" Mordred said more then asked as Harry glared at him.

"And what if I do?" Harry snapped as he glared at the Dark Lord who stole his mother from him.

"I know the feeling." Mordred confessed as he kept watch of their surroundings.

"Oh yeah how can you possibly understand?" Harry asked to which Mordred glared at him.

"Then tell me how I cannot understand." Mordred said as Harry glared at him but told none the less.

"I my nightmares Voldemort is there hurting me and killing my friends before killing me." Harry said as he glared at Mordred with contempt. "But now I can't even call my mother for help because of what you did." Harry growled to which Mordred chuckled a bit.

"My dreams are a little different." Mordred said as he added more fire wood to the campfire. "I my nightmares I'm the one doing the hurting to my friends and loved ones." Mordred said as he glared at the fire.

"Hard to believe you actually regret what you've done Mordred." Harry growled a bit but Mordred chuckled in response but then became stern.

"On the contrary I do regret everything. Because of my actions alone every Dark Lord who came after me had done their best to emulate me." Mordred confessed as he looked to the fire. He then looked to Harry with a stern look again. "Because of me being the Origin Point of the Dark Lords every Dark Lord from my immediate successor to Voldemort are my responsibility." Mordred said as he sat across from his young and stubborn Step-Son. "Your rage is a powerful emotion and I can promise you it will only lead you to suffering if not controlled like it had done to me so long ago." Mordred spoke as he spoke from experience alone.

"I'm not angry." Harry countered but Mordred disagreed.

"Oh you are angry but not at me in a way you think. You're angry at your mother believing she had abandoned you." Mordred said as Harry glared at him for that blunt comment.

"Well considering who you are, I'd wager mum protect Iris from your darkness." Harry accused to which Mordred chuckled a bit.

"How can Iris be protected from it if neither I nor Lily told her of my past." Mordred confessed to which Harry was shocked by this.

"She doesn't know?" Harry asked as he thought Iris knew but didn't care because Mordred was her father. Now he knows that she loves her father but doesn't know about his checkered past. "She has to know." Harry said as Mordred chuckled to him.

"No she does not. I'd rather she not know and let my sins darkened her world." Mordred said but Harry then stood up glaring at his step-father.

"And what is to stop me from telling her?!" Harry yelled in demand for an answer here.

"Because boy you know it's not your place to tell." Mordred said as he looked to Harry and decided to use an old tactic here. "Besides as her brother would you honestly risk destroying her innocence?" Mordred asked to which Harry clenched his fist before sitting back down on the log close to the campfire.

"If you don't tell her she will resent you for life once she knows." Harry said and thus Mordred was silent thus ending the conversation. Harry was worried for Iris and hoped with all his heart that Mordred would go and tell Iris the truth of his dark checkered past. After all he may be Iris father but because of that reason alone she deserves the truth. She deserves to know both sides of her heritage the good and the bad because she will never be whole without the truth.

But Harry also knew Mordred was right in the end it wasn't his place to tell. After all how can he tell Iris the truth about her, father, the man who like any young girl her age looks up to. In the end Harry had to hold his tongue and hope Mordred tell her the truth of his past and with it her heritage from his side of the family.

(Scene Break the next Morning)

The group was up and about camp was cleared and thus they began to travel once more to locate the sight of the base camp. Knowing full well they needed to find it soon Mordred once more took lead of the path before their Scout Flies noted something. They group saw how the Flies gathered over some feathers in which they all looked it over.

"What is it?" Iris asked as she looked to it.

"Monster tracks." Hermione summarized as she saw the tracks here.

"Yes but to what?" Harry asked as Lily looked it over.

"A bird Wyvern." Lily said while looking over the tracks. "Kulu-Ya-Ku to be exact." Lily summarized as she looked to the others.

"Kulu-Ya-Ku?" Harry asked as he was a tad bit curious about this.

"If it's where I think it is… you'll see it then." Mordred said calmly as they followed the trail the ranged from orange feathers to footprints of the Bird Wyvern. "The tracks are fresh and if I am correct then we are getting close." Mordred said as he inspected them. "Furthermore the camp is in this area so we may need to perform some pest control on the area." Mordred confirmed as he looked about.

"Come on then." Harry said before they began to climb some vines. Once they were top side they heard sound and in turn saw a large Wyvern waiting there. It was a large velociraptor shaped Wyvern with a bird like beak and feathers matching up to the ones they were tracking before.

It was digging something out of the ground until it pulled out an old pot. The group looked ready for a fight as the monster took notice of them. It roared out throwing the pot at the group nearly hitting Iris before running off through a path on a ledge.

"We need to deal with that Kulu Ya Ku soon." Lily said as Hermione no doubt understood as much on this.

"She's right if we don't handle it the camp won't last the evening." Hermione confirmed knowing this Monster had to be removed from the area it called its nest.

"Then we best start moving, Hermione call for a Barnos and head back to Base Camp the rest of us shall deal with this Kulu-Ya-Ku." Mordred ordered as he took charge of things.

"Right." Hermione said to which she headed off and whistled for a Barnos who flew in for Hermione. She then used the slinger to hook onto its leg while it flew off to carry Hermione back to base camp. Once she was gone the group of hunters in turn gave chase to the Kulu-Ya-Ku intent on removing it from the area of their new basecamp.

It didn't take long to catch up to the Wyvern after getting enough of its tracks the direction it had ran off to. They saw that the Kulu-Ya-Ku was digging around once more before Iris fired off her weapon at it causing it to roar out at the attack. Mordred slid down the slope and in turn used his Great Sword to slash up the foe with ease. Following it up was Lily who pole bolted of the slope and began jumping around attacking the Wyvern with her weapon of choice.

The battle didn't end there as from atop a small ledge Harry jumped down and landed on the Monster's back and began to stab at it repeatedly with his dagger. Iris ran around taking shots at the monster as Lily sent her flies out to provide aid to Harry via hitting the monster with statues ailments. Soon Harry roared out using his new Longsword and began to attack it. The Blade cleaved into it causing the monster harm as the result of the attack.

"Dad I had it!" Iris yelled at her father only for Mordred to glare at her with a scolding look.

"When I say don't fire you do NOT fire!" Mordred ordered as he glared at his daughter with a stern look. "Now this Bird Wyvern's guard shall be up we needed it to think itself safe to drop its guard. The Kulu-Ya-Ku now knows that we are currently hunting it." Mordred scolded his daughter as now the monster knew it was being targeted by them.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Iris said as she looked down a bit.

"Don't be sorry be better." Mordred ordered as he glared at his daughter with a scolding look.

"Now we must find it again." Mordred said as Iris agreed with her father on this plan.

"Luckily the Scout Flies have its scent to track down its tracks." Harry said to which that was a good thing in itself for them.

In turn the group once more gave chase to the Bird Wyvern intent on taking it down. In no time at all the group came down the path the Kulu-Ya-Ku went, ended up near a shore line as it seem the huge chicken like monster was relaxing for the moment as they found it. Mordred took a good look at it and said, "There it is, trying to lick its wounds a bid. Once it has dropped its guard, boy I need you to draw its attention. No doubt it would be weak after our 2nd encounter with it, Iris shall provide cover fire. I shall stun it and Lily shall attempt to mount it." Mordred ordered as they all paid attention to their leader.

In turn the team circle around the Kulu-Ya-Ku, with Harry coming up from the rear with Iris came up to one side with Lily while keeping a good distant herself, with Mordred coming up on the other side.

As the Kulu-Ya-Ku looked around for and danger in front of it, it soon started to dig in the ground with Mordred yell out, "Now!"

Harry quickly slash at it, tripping it up while Iris shot at its side carefully not to hit Harry. Mordred then charged in and slammed down his massive sword upon the foe. After which they ended up causing it great damage before Lily came in next. She roared out and pole bolted onto the monsters back. She spun her staff over her before she mounted the monsters back. It began to attempt to buck her off as she began stabbing into its back with her hunting dagger. As this happened Lily kept hitting its back until she sheathed her hunting dagger and user the Insect Glaive to cause major damage to it. The Result was the monster falling off its feet and trying to get back up.

"Good now finish it off." Mordred said as the family of hunters were about to let Kulu-Ya-Ku really have it. That was until out of nowhere something managed to knock the group away from the Kulu-Ya-Ku and they all landed on the ground at different point.

A T-Rex looking monster, unlike the one Harry first saw when he came around from his coma, this one seem a bit more stronger and fearsome at it try chop down at Harry, he quickly avoid it as he roll out and slash it across its mouth, stunning it for a moment before getting back on his feet as he yell out, "What in the Bloody hell is that?!"

"It's an Anjannath it's a Brute Wyvern type!" Mordred called out as the Anjannath roared in fury. "Fall back I'll keep it busy!" Mordred called out but Harry then looked and saw Iris in danger.

"Iris!" Harry called out and pushed Iris out of the way as the Anjannath bit down on Harry and flung him around. The Boy-Who-Lived cried out in pain before he was slammed to the nearby corner as the boy ended up scooting away from it.

"Harry/Brother!" Lily and Iris cried out and in turn Iris grew angry at the Wyvern.

"You bloody bastard! I'll kill you!" Iris roared and began unleashing her ammunition upon the Anjannath. Iris kept firing getting the monsters attention on her as it roared in fury.

"Iris!" Mordred roared and proceeded to slash at the foe with his Great Sword. "I'll hold the line here! Lily get both Harry and Iris to safety now!" Mordred ordered to which Lily understood. She grabbed Iris by the arm and pulled her away. The result was Iris starting a coughing fit as her rage died down. Lily quickly took Iris and hoisted her over her shoulder while she grabbed Harry and got him under her free arm. She proceeded to carry the two to safety as fast as she could.

Now that they were out of the way Mordred was free to fight the Brute without worry over his family. Thus Mordred proceeded to show this Wyvern why he was considered the best of the best amongst the hunters of the Research Commission.

(Meanwhile with Iris, Lily, and Harry)

The trio managed to arrive to a safe locations before Lily began to tend to the immediate injuries on her son. Iris was laid down against the tree next to get to her immediately if her coughing gets any worse. First she used an ointment to heal his immediate injuries from the Anjannath's fangs. Luckily they weren't as deep as she feared as they worked with his magic to heal up his injuries faster. From there Lily began to help get a Mega Potion into her son's body making sure to save her Max Potions for any immediate emergencies while her son drank it up.

Once the Mega Potion was in his system Harry began to cough a bit as he began to come to. "What was that?" Harry gagged a bit to which he then saw his mother. "A Mega Potion." Lily said to which she smiled to her son. "And thankfully you're ok." Lily said happy to see that her son was alive and well.

"Oh so now you care." Harry said as he glared at his mother.

"What do you mean I always cared about you Harry?" Lily asked to which Harry figured now was as good a time as any.

"Oh really says the woman who gave up trying to find a way home and started a new family!" Harry yelled as he glared at his mother shooting to his feet. "Leaving me to suffer through 10 bloody years of abuse by my own aunt who was your sister and my uncle! Then going to Hogwarts unaware of the world I was born to while every bloody school year my life was put in danger one way or another! During my Third year I had to relive your death because of the Dementors and during a blooming tournament with a high mortality rate I saw one of my schoolmates die to Voldemort's wand!" Harry yelled as he glared at his mother. "Every time I needed you most you weren't there." Harry said as his voice began to crack. "You weren't there when I needed someone most." Harry said as Lily saw what was bothering her son.

She then hugged him close comforting him as she could feel her son start to struggle in her grip. That was until he felt the tears land on him from his mother. Lily was crying her eyes out for her first born child whom she had hurt without intending to. "I should have tried harder." She began as she held her son close knowing all of Harry's life was nothing but struggle save for those few friends and brief moments of peace. "I never gave up trying to find a way back Harry… even after Iris was born." Lily said as she hugged her son surprising him when she said that.

"A day hadn't gone by that I haven't found myself searching through tombs, scrolls, and books for information to get back home to you." Lily said as she held Harry close. "I was so happy when I saw you were here Harry… I just wanted to hold you close and never let go again." Lily said as Harry listened to her so heartbroken… and what made it worse he caused her this current pain.

The way she spoke the way she cried if what she said was true… she never gave up on him. Iris was proof with how his mother told his half-sister of himself and his father. Harry in turn found himself hugging his mother in return as the two held the other close.

Iris began to come to and smiled when she saw the scene before her. She heard and saw everything and was grateful that the two were finally making peace from this ordeal. It wasn't whole yet but Iris was glad that her mother was making up with her first born child Iris's brother. As she saw this she began to get back up getting their attention onto herself. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to ruin the moment." Iris apologized as the two then split up from the hug.

"It's ok sweet heart." Lily smiled to her daughter as Harry went to help her up. "Are you both able to continue the hunt?" Lily asked as Iris nodded.

"Yeah I'm ok now." Iris said as she smiled as if she wasn't just coughing up her lungs before.

"Yeah let's see this hunt through to the end." Harry agreed and in turn Lily nodded before the mother and her two children continued their hunt for the escaping pray that was trying to escape from the hunters.

(Later with the Kulu-Ya-Ku)

The trio were once more chasing after the Kulu-Ya-Ku as Harry took charge here. Harry noted some high spots they could use and nodded to Iris. "Iris go above and wait for my signal." Harry said as Iris nodded and with Lily's help managed to climb to the top part showing despite being almost ten Mordred made sure his daughter could handle herself if they ever got separated. "Mum see if you can corner it off." Harry said as Lily nodded and in turn sent a Kinsect to attack the Kulu-Ya-Ku.

Harry then went in for the attack as he got close. Iris got a good spot and in turn Harry slid down a small hill using the momentum to slash upward at the monster. He then sliced at its legs with his Long Sword causing it to roar in pain before he looked to Iris. "Fire now!" Harry called out as Iris did so and began firing at the monster with short bursts. As the Monster roared Harry got ready with his hand resting on the hilt of the Long Sword ready to move.

Lily saw this and acted and in turn she jumped over Harry and slashed at the monster with her glaive with her Kinsect joining in on the battle. The Kulu-Ya-Ku roared in pain before charging at Harry who then was ready for it. The Result was Harry using some of his own magic and slashed at the Wyvern knocking it down hard. The Trio in turn went in for the kill on the Monster ready to take it down. But alas the Kulu-Ya-Ku was helped as the group was distracted by another roar and looked overhead to see what it was. They only saw it for a moment and all they saw was a blur of red fly by. After that it was gone but it did not help them as the Kulu-Ya-Ku took the chance and get back up.

"No!" Iris cried out and jumped in and got on the monsters back. She began to stab at it with her own knife trying to bring it down as it limped away. The Monster felt this and used its meager strength to buck Iris off as she fell off.

"Iris!" Harry called out as he ran over to her to see if she was ok.

"I'm fine." She began but it didn't stop the duo from looking her over for injuries anyway. "I SAID I'M FINE!" She roared causing the two to flinch when they heard her coughing a bit. "It's getting away we need to hurry." She said calming down as the two saw the way she coughed there.

"Iris." Lily began as she worried for her youngest child. After all that coughing fit every time her rage spiked wasn't something common as she knew magic was deeply involved with the cough in question.

"Look lets worry about the Elder Dragon later we have to deal with that." Iris said as this surprised the two.

"How did you know?" Harry asked as he didn't even realize that blur was an Elder Dragon.

"I..." Iris said going wide eyed as she realized this. "I don't know." Iris said as she began to calm her rage with confusion.

"Come on we need to hurry the more we wait the longer it has to recover." Lily said as they knew she had a point. They had to bring this monster down fast before it could fully recover its strength.

(Back with Mordred)

Mordred stopped the Anjannath's attack with his sword and in turn used the flat side to smack it away before it could sneeze fire at him. HE then roared out and slashed at its face causing a gash to appear at its maw causing it to roar in pain. As Mordred was about to continue he then heard the same roar as the others which got him on edge. Just then he saw the red blur fly by and gave it a close look before it vanished to the direction of the desert. "The Wildspire Wastes." Mordred said as he knew that area quiet well.

Mordred then saw an attach coming and used his blade in a defense form to knock the Anjannath back causing it to tumble to the nearby tree destroying it. The Anjannath roared and ran off back into the forest as Mordred saw this. That was not his target so he left it be for now as he then ran off to regroup with his daughter Iris, Harry, and his wife Lily.

(Back with the Trio)

They managed to chase the Kulu-Ya-Ku back to its nest as they got there. Once they did so Lily stopped as she smirked a bit to her son and daughter that Harry saw. Harry nodded and in turn he looked to Iris. "Iris get a good spot to shoot I'll draw its attention." Harry said as Lily quickly began to set up a trap for the Monster. Iris ran over to some cover and began to take aim with it ready to shoot up the Kulu-Ya-Ku.

Lily nodded as she stepped away from the trap as they were fortunate with how ease it was to set up these traps. Then again Lily built it herself and used magic to make preparing easier. Iris soon got into position while Harry was ready to move in. Lily set up some bombs around the Wyvern as Iris took aim for them waiting for the word to set them off. Harry then held a firm grip on the hilt of his Long sword before he roared out and slashed the monster hard enough that its tail fell off causing it to roar in pain. It then looked to Harry and grabbed a large stone from the ground and used it as a weapon. Iris began to fire upon the monster as the bullets hit the stone getting its attention on her. She then fired at the bombs and thus the Monster was knocked down by it hard. Harry in turn slashed at it as Iris kept shooting but it seems the monsters was fast and even lucky.

"Fucking bastard." Iris cursed as she heard that word and knew what it meant after listening closely in Astera. The Monster almost looked to be laughing at Iris as she was getting angry once more. Once Harry got its attention he quickly began to guide it torts the trap as Lily helped guide it via giving it a target with her Kinsect. Once the Monster got to the trap it went off as the shock coursed through the Kulu-Ya-Ku pinning it down as it roared out trying to get free.

Harry and Lily then charged at it and in turn slashed at either side of its body causing it to roar in pain as they looked ready to end this. That was until Mordred roared out and with his Greatsword sliced the monsters head clean off killing it instantly. "You made it." Harry said as he saw Mordred but still glared at him a bit.

"What happen to the Anjannath?" Lily asked as she looked to her husband.

"It ran off I did not give chase." Mordred said as it was clear he was focused on the current task at hand.

Just then Iris roared as she charged at the dead Kulu-Ya-Ku and began stabbing at it with her dagger. "Don't you, dare laugh at me!" She roared stabbing at it as Mordred saw this.

"Iris." Mordred began as just then Iris began to cough once more this time more violent than before as she kept stabbing at it with the dagger. "IRIS CALM DOWN!" Mordred ordered as he went to Iris as Harry and Lily were wide eyed when they saw her began to hack and cough again this time a bit more violently then before.

Once Iris calmed down fully she began to catch her breath before speaking up. "We did it." Iris said with a smile at their victory. But despite this Mordred begged to differ in a certain regard here.

"Yes we did but you are not ready." Mordred scolded as he took Iris Bow Gun from her.

"Not ready but I did everything you told me to do. I followed your instructions, found the Wyvern and helped bring it down!" Iris yelled as Mordred would not hear it.

"You are NOT ready!" Mordred repeated with a sterner voice showing it was not up for discussion. Iris glared before she roared a bit and kicked a nearby bone from the Wyvern's nest aside.

"Mordred!" Harry began as he glared at Mordred getting his attention. "I get you have your parenting method… but I trust Iris with my life." Harry said as Mordred looked to him. "She may not be ready in your eyes but I'm more than happy to have her helping me in the field regardless of this." Harry said while Mordred looked to Harry with a glare studying him in turn. "Not just because she's my sister… but also because I can count on her when I need her most." Harry said as Mordred then huffed before he began to walk away.

But then Mordred stopped and tossed the Heavy Bow Gun back to Iris who caught it with ease. "If that is the case boy… then while in the field she is your responsibility." Mordred said as he then looked over to Harry. "I taught you all I can for the time being the rest will be up to your discretion." Mordred said to which Harry nodded as Iris smiled at her brother for vouching for her. "Come night approaches we best head back now." Mordred said as everyone agreed on this path to take.

(Scene Break that Evening)

After reporting of locating and clearing out the Camp sight construction for it had already begun. It should be ready by tomorrow. With this in mind they all opted to rest for the evening knowing a Hunt was waiting for them tomorrow. As Harry was washing his face a bit he stepped out of the loo to prepare for bed. But when he did he found Iris in a bathrobe of sorts waiting for him.

"Hey Harry." Iris greeted as she looked to her elder brother.

"Oh um Iris I just finished in there so." Harry began but Iris cut him off.

"I know I wanted to say thank you… for speaking up for me." Iris said as she looked to the side.

"Well I don't know what to say about your dad but I felt you were ready and." Harry began but Iris cut him off.

"I know he seems mean at times but he means well." Iris said as she looked to Harry. "It's just he wants me and you to be strong and considering the world we live in… it makes sense." Iris said as she looked to Harry. "Just… don't think to terribly of him of he may not be gentle but he's a good man once you get pass his outer shell." Iris said as Harry scoffed a bit.

'I'll believe that when I see it.' Harry thought to himself when she had said this here.

"Anyway I'm going to use the tub now so coming through." Iris said not even waiting for Harry to leave before beginning to remove her bathrobe.

When Iris began to do so Harry ran out of the room closing the door behind him to give his sister some privacy. When Iris saw this she chuckled a bit but let it be for the time being. After all she has more than enough time to make his life Hell being his Younger Sister and Astera's Queen of Mischief. As Iris got ready to bath all in this home looked forward to what the next day would bring.

Mordred focused on the present, Lily longed for the past, but Harry looked to the Horizon with a silent prayer for tomorrow. But they all signed up for this one way or another and in turn Harry, Iris, and Hermione may very well become people of greatness in this world one day. Once can only wait and see the results of this path.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we are end of the Chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and opt to leave a review before leaving. Now then I will say as I always say here to you all who read all the way to the end ja-ne.


	6. Chapter 6 Pukie-Pukie where are you!

Magic and Monsters

ESKK: Here it is the newest chapter folks so please enjoy it.

(Start Astera Morning)

Harry, Hermione, and Iris stood before Irina reporting the success of locating the camp as well as clearing it out of the squatter. Mordred and Lily went off to report to the commander of their fine and update him on Pulkie-Pulkie. "Thanks for making sure the camp is safe." She began as she looked to the group.

"It was our pleasure." Harry said to which Iris nodded to her as well.

"It's what we do." Iris said to which Irina nodded before going on.

"Anyway we've went ahead and got the camp all set up for you. It's yours and any hunter who needs it to use as you see fit." Irina began as they were all grateful for that. "And now that I know what you two are made of I hope I can talk you into taking jobs from me more often." Irina said to which Harry figured that would be the case.

"Will do." Iris said as she was more than willing to help when needed.

"Anyway we best be off we need to go visit the commander." Hermione said while holding her book in which both Harry and Iris swore had gotten thicker at some point.

(Later at the Council Table)

"You've done well." The Commander said as the trio stood before him while Mordred and Lily stood nearby. "Save for a few hiccups here and there you all did an excellent job clearing out the camp." The Commander said as he looked to them.

"We did our best sir." Harry said to which the Commander nodded to him.

"Of course but thanks to your efforts we're finally ready." The Commander said to which they all agreed. "Hunters the Pukie-Pukie Hunt is on." The Commander said as they all knew this. "Once you've hunted the target, the scholars will be able to get a closer look at the evidence you found." The Commander said as he looked to the group. "I cannot stress enough how vital taking out that Pukie-Pukie is for the commission." He said as they all understood enough. "This could be the break we've been waiting for." He said and Harry nodded to him. "Good luck and be careful." He ordered and thus the group nodded to him.

"Yes sir." They said and in turn the meeting ended as Mordred and Lily walked up to them.

"Follow." Mordred ordered as he looked to the group.

"Where?" Harry asked as Lily smiled to her son knowing he needed to see this.

(Scene Break Later)

The trio followed after Lily and in turn returned to the Gathering Hub when it was busy as they all saw this. "Boy." Mordred began as he looked to Harry. "It is time you learned of the gathering hub." Mordred said as he looked to his step-son.

"The Gathering Hub we've been here before but you never told us about it." Harry said to which Mordred nodded to him.

"Yes and perhaps for reasons. It is here where Hunters gather to prepare for hunts by gathering allies to aid them." Mordred spoke as the group saw many hunters drinking, discussing, and planning some of them clear veterans while others having more experience than any of them. "It is also here were you can gather allies to aid you in hunts normally too difficult for you two to do alone." Mordred said as he looked to them.

"Having allies is your greatest strength as a Hunter as it allows you to better combat a target monster with more factors in your favor." Lily began as she went into a longer explanation. "As a hunter each member of a party plays a certain role for you, Iris being the support and Harry being the attacker." Lily began as she looked to the trio. "Now having those is good but another important hunter to have is a tank of sorts who can take a hit and give just as much in return as well as a secondary fighter who can handle field healing or enhancing on demand." Lily explained as she looked to the trio.

"Some of these Hunters may be willing to jump into your hunt before it starts others would be happy to join if you end an SOS flare during the hunt. In fact some Hunters even join the hunt after you left for it." Mordred explained while they listened. "But if you want a perfect team every time then I suggest forming a squad." Mordred began to which Harry was confused.

"A squad?" Harry asked to which Iris spoke up.

"There a group of Hunters who join up together and are normally the go too people if you want to hunt." Iris explained as she looked to her brother and leader. "Mum and Dad are in the same squad together with two other Members currently off somewhere in the New World." Iris explained to which Harry nodded to her.

"And how do you suggest we find our possible squad members?" Hermione asked to which Mordred began to walk away with a smirk.

"Start mingling." Mordred said as he left them while Lily stayed behind for a minute.

"We have nothing left to teach you for now, from here on out every decision will be up to your discretion." Lily said as she looked to her children. "Harry… I know you… aren't happy with me still and I can accept that." Lily began as she looked to her first born child. "But I want you to know that I believe in you and I know you'll make me proud and your father would be proud as well." Lily said as the former widow was referring to James Potter Merlin rest his soul.

"I…" Harry began as he then smiled a bit. "Thank you." Harry said before Lily looked to both her children.

"Take care of each other we may join up on some of your hunts and if you send an SOS we'll answer without hesitation." Lily said as she looked to them. "I love you both never forget that." Lily said as Iris nodded smiling to her.

"Right." She said with a nod before Lily smiled and took her leave as she had other things to do as well.

"Well then, I suppose it's time to get to work." Hermione said as they had a mission now which was to hunt Pukie-Pukie to clear the way and investigate the discovered evidence. Unknown to them some familiar friends were already on their way to find their lost friends.

(Scene Break Scotland Hogwarts)

Hedwig was a smart Owl many people can attest to that. She always knew where to find Harry when he wasn't home at the Dursley's and always knew how to get to him. What no one not even Harry knew was that Hedwig was more than just his owl she was his familiar. Hedwig was a picky owl for owners so when Hagrid had purchased her and Harry had later named her Hedwig deep down knew they would be friends till death do them part. She always tried to do what was best to help Harry she was even with the Crookshanks when she kept going after the rat the red haired boy had.

Hedwig and Crookshanks bonded over trying to get that Rat because they knew it was not a friend. Seeing as they were both predators to such creatures it was no surprise they coordinated with each other to try to get said rat. So when Harry didn't return from the Department of Mysteries Hedwig knew instantly something was wrong. Crookshanks also noted that her food giver didn't return either so the two had met again to listen on to what was going on. They claimed their food givers were dead but the two animals knew otherwise.

Hedwig could still feel her food giver, Harry was still alive. Their bond though unknown to Harry was still there thus Hedwig knew Harry was ok. Thus if Harry was ok that would mean so was Crookshanks food giver. Thus the Owl and the half-Kneezle agreed to leave and find their missing owners and friends. They didn't have to work hard as they managed to meet up and discuss a plan of sorts. They couldn't sense either Harry or Hermione anywhere on the planet so it lead the two of them to believe they were elsewhere.

This would in turn opt them to find another path because they cannot simply get into the Department of Mysteries save to deliver letters there. Even then it was only Hedwig who can go while the cat would be caught by their local's magic users. They kept brainstorming until they felt something off and when looking outside they saw thunder. It was strange because while they knew they were safe here they didn't feel this coming till just now. This in turn proved the storm outside was not natural and clearly was not man made either.

In turn the two had their idea they cannot go there but they can be taken to where their owners were. So they in turn followed the trail hoping to find the source. They relied on their animal instincts to find the source which told them to run away. But they felt this force wasn't one to harm them and thus they in turn arrived to find a horse like creature with blue fur and a large horn. Despite what it looked like the face itself looked more akin to that of a beast as it roamed about.

The two looked to it and saw it was not an enemy as it simply roamed for a bit. Hedwig in turn flew off while Crooshanks followed the beast which it noticed but let the cat be. It wasn't long till Hedwig returned with a rat as an offering as the beast looked to the offering. The three animals had a silent conversation of sorts and thus the unknown creature knew what it was being asked. It admired their loyalty and thus the peaceful creature lowered its body allowing the cat to climb onto its back. Once Crookshanks was secured Hedwig landed on top the unknown creatures head and in turn it began to carry them to where it had arrived from. It knew they wanted to find their missing friends/food givers and despite the offering being meager it accepted it none the less the unknown creature had accepted it all the same via eating it.

After some time of traveling the creature arrived at a mountain range impossible for both normal humans and magical humans to get to due to how treacherous it was. After which it traveled into it revealing an ancient stone arch of sorts. The creature simply walked over to it and used its thunder to activate it causing it to create a portal of sorts when the runes began to glow.

It made sure its passengers had a powerful grip because this will be a one way trip for the two small animals and it did not want to lose either of them to the swirl. Ancient humans tried to forcibly take command of his kind as weapons of war long ago so in turn his kind retaliated sending these humans back to the Stone Age. Of course they had left behind many powerful technology that proved to be useful. One of them was these portals that if they had succeeded would have allowed them to send their troops and weapons through to conquer not just their world but other worlds as well.

They were gone now but the portals were used many times over by his kind. Those that returned spoke of worlds much different than their own and every time they returned a new story was brought with them. On Rare occasions creatures from these other world or warriors from those worlds would arrive at his world but it was a rare occurrence. Despite this the creature had a promise to keep for the offering from these two small creatures and intended to honor it.

Thus this unknown beast entered the portal with the promise to reunite them with their missing masters. If they sensed their masters nearby then this beast would get them to a spot where they can get to them and thus their pact would end. It didn't mind humans as long as they did not attack it he was even open to letting them rub their hand on his fur. But if they attacked his main focus was to fight them off and escape at its first opportunity. It wasn't violent like most of its kind but humans at times force his hand to be violent and even then its restrains itself from such violence. Thus as the two entered the portal in question they knew not where it would land them but knew it would help them reunite the two with their missing masters.

(Scene Break the New World)

It didn't take long for the creature to exit the other side with its two passengers in one piece. As it left the portals hidden and impossible to reach location it landed in a large clearing in area that seemed to look like it belonged in the sea. The area looked to be covered in coral and pearls as their current location in it was an open area that began a long climb up a mountain. As it landed its two passengers departed before it saw the cat had become something else. The humans called these creatures the Felyne race. It knew it was its previous passenger because it looked at itself in shock at the sudden transformation. Different world's different dimensional laws to abide by apparently. Humans would call it the word of God.

The creatures looked to each other as the bird did not change at all from the looks of things here. They in turn nodded to each other as the Owl then flew to its horned blue thunder friend. Once the message was received the Felyne jumped onto the horses back as the Owl began to fly close so they can start looking for their missing friends.

Hedwig and Crookshanks could both feel it… Harry and Hermione were in this world. Thus they resolved to find them and reunite with them. They only hoped the kind House Elf Dobby would not be far behind the two.

(Scene Break Astera Gathering Hub)

Harry and Hermione were sitting at a table as they saw Iris trying to mingle to make connections and such. So far she was failing miserably at it no doubt since she was a rookie in the veteran's eyes here. It wasn't long until Iris returned to the table defeated with her Palico sitting down right next to her.

"Nothing?" Harry asked to which Iris sighed to her brother.

"No, no one ones to team up with us." Iris wined with her head on the table and her face turned torts her elder half-brother, Harry.

"Well it's to be expected Iris." Hermione began as she was reading up on the Pukie-Pukie. "We're considered novices around here." The Book worm continued as she didn't take her eyes off the book. "And even more so then that thanks to Mordred's cover story we're stowaway's from the fifth fleet who had all earned their place here in Astera." Hermione explained while she read a bit longer before looking to them. "We can't expect people to jump at a chance to help us when we have a bit of a bad reputation from the get go." Hermione said as she looked to the girl who was really trying to become a great hunter just like both her parents were.

"I know but how are we supposed to even get our name out there if no one wants to give us a chance." Iris pouted as she down on her seat next to Hermione's spot.

"We can only wait and see where it goes." Harry confessed knowing full well they had to make do with what they had for now. Still Harry couldn't help but agree with Iris's thoughts on this which were justified. Mordred may have unintentionally screwed them over here to make sure Harry, Hermione, and Sirius were allowed to stay in Astera.

"Well we need to start networking then." Hermione said as she stood up as she had a plan of sorts.

"Networking?" Iris asked as Hermione nodded to her.

"Yes make connections, get allies, and try to get our name out there." Hermione said as she stood before her two hunters.

"How we still need to hunk Pukie-Pukie but we also need to get our name out to draw people in." Iris said as her Palico sat on her lap now.

Unaware to them a girl in bone like armor overheard them and looked to the trio when they mentioned Pukie-Pukie. "Wait you guys hunting Pukie-Pukie also?" The bone armor girl asked as she looked to the trio who looked back.

"Um… yes." Harry said as the girl nodded to them.

"Good so am I." She said as she joined them and put her Switch Axe to the side of her.

"Wait really?" Iris asked as she looked to the girl. The girl in question removed her skull like helmet to reveal she had long red hair like a lions main with grew colored eyes, tan skin, and from what skin they could see she was clearly an amazon in mass.

"Yeah and since I don't recognize you from the Fifth I'm guessing you folks are the Stowaways turned hunters." She added as Harry and Hermione coughed or whistled innocently to that quip from the girl.

"Um yes that's Harry, Iris, and I'm Hermione Granger their handler." Hermione introduced as she looked to the new arrival.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kira." Kira introduced as she then raised a finger to one of the Feyline's. "Hey bring us a round here!" She called out and not long after four large mugs of rum was dropped off before them.

"Um no thanks I don't drink." Hermione said pushing hers away.

"Oh more for me then." She said taking Hermione's drink from her.

Hermione gave Harry a scolding look as she gestured to Iris who was already drinking the rum much to their shock. "So you lot are hunting Pukie-Pukie right a tough one for novices." Kira said as she looked to the trio before her.

"Yes but we have to put our fair share here." Harry admitted as Kira nodded to her.

"Honoring the rules placed on you I like it." Kira said as she downed one of the drinks. "But I also like breaking the rules more." Kira said as she smiled to them. "I mean I can't believe you two and that new guy at the armory managed to stay hidden on the boat for so long with no one the wiser!" She called out looking to Harry and Hermione.

"We got lucky, was all." Hermione said helping keep up the lie Mordred had constructed.

"Well lie or not that's impressive on its own." Kira said as she smiled to the group here. "But I can offer you some advice on the Hunters here." Kira said as she looked to them. "See most of the folks here have either been on Astera longer then you have or were born here so when newcomers show up they don't jump to help them most of the time we meet when answering an SOS and end up working together for it." Kira said as she began to point some hunters out.

"Some hunters don't work with you after the SOS one of them is Geon over there." She said pointing to the guy with armor from some unknown monster and a massive great sword. "He only works with experienced hunters for long term if you're a rookie then he wants nothing to do with you, hates to babysit." Kira said as she gave them advice. "Over there we have Luka he's a support and knows his way around the field but he also knows how to get up close and personal mostly works alone if he doesn't have a team but if he has a team moves to the support role." Kira said giving them advice on this.

Just then the area began to go silent a bit as people still talked but someone new had just arrived. The table of three looked on and saw their new arrival was a man in red armor with a short sword and buckler on his person. He was covered head to toe in red armor that looked like a knight of sorts as he walked on over to the job lass.

He then held up a paper to her as she saw it. "I completed the job asked of me, can you find me another one." He said presenting the paper to the Lass.

"Of course." She said as she pulled out her book and began searching for a job.

Back at the table the trio looked and saw the guy there. Harry looked to the guy and felt a slight tingle from his scar… nothing like the pain when Voldemort was near or acting just a tingle like something poking it or tickling it. "Who's that?" Harry asked as he looked to Kira.

"That… is our resident Lone Wolf Jesper." She said with a neutral tone. "Most of us are required to have a Handler but this guy can never keep one for long, he either ditches them or they just outright quiet on him." Kira said as she looked to Harry. "He was born and raised here but after a job went south for his parents he just became distant. Everyone either calls him Riddle or Spike Hunter because he has a small thing for hunting Monsters with spikes on them." Kira explained as they all heard this.

"Why does it have to be spikes specifically?" Hermione asked to which Kira shrugged.

"I don't know why not ask him?" Kira countered as soon Jesper got the job he wanted and began to head to the Barnos lifts nearby. As he did so he looked over to Harry who couldn't get any clear view of his face as he walked off to his hunt. Once Jesper got to the Barnos he called to it via a bait of sorts and once he gave it to the Barnos he latched on with his slinger and flew off to the hunt.

"So… anything else you guys need?" Kira asked as she was willing to help them. "If not I want in on Pukie-Pukie." Kira said as she looked to the group.

"Wait you do?!" Iris asked in shock to this event.

"Of course I'm trying to hunt the bastard myself and you guys are my ticket to it." Kira said as she smiled to them.

"Well we do need to network and make allies." Hermione confessed as Harry coughed a bit here at this.

"Though I think four eyes here will be feeling awkward from this as the only guy here." Kira teased as Harry had to agree with her here.

"No kidding." Harry said as Iris smiled to this.

"Oh big brother you little pervert I'm your sister." Iris teased causing Harry to gag at the thought of incest here.

"Iris." Hermione scolded the younger girl who grinned a toothy grin and put her hands behind her head while laughing. "Well we'll be happy to welcome you aboard and judging from your weapon and appearance I suppose you're a heavy hitter." Hermione suggested as Kira nodded to the young Handler.

"Yeap either go big or go home." Kira said with a smile on her face.

"Ok then." Hermione said as she stood up. "I'll go put us in for this hunt you all gather what you need and get a full meal in your bellies." Hermione said as she looked to the gathered trio here.

"Got it/Ok Hermione." They all said before she took her leave of them for now.

"If you all need me I got shit to retrieve." Kira said as she went to get the needed potions, bombs, traps, and any buffs that may be useful here.

"Ok." Iris said as she agreed they needed to prepare for the hunt to come. Thus the three hunters split apart to retrieve their needed gear for their Pukie-Pukie hunt.

(Scene Break Riddle Manor London)

Lord Voldemort was smiling to himself as to what was upon him. He had delved into the darkest of arts in his collection to find methods to locate Harry and bring him forth to die properly. He could not risk that reached boy to build himself an army of followers in this other realm to use against him. Voldemort knew himself to be immortal but his followers were not. Furthermore if this army uses magic and powers unknown to him then Voldemort would be forced to run and hide like the scared rat Peter Pettigrew.

Voldemort knew his victory was at risk because of Potter's martyr event turning the entire Ministry against him. With Fudge out of office and much of his Death Eaters their sympathizers removed from the Ministry once Amelia Bones was sworn into office Voldemort knew things were going from bad to worse. To make matters even worse Amelia put in protocol to have each employee checked regularly for any possible Death Marks, Poisons, Dark Artifacts, and to see if any of them were confounded or under Imperiatus.

More and more of his Death Eaters were placed in Azkaban as Amelia even increased security at the Prison. No doubt to prevent a second mass breakout from happening like it did during Fudge tenner as Minister of Magic. His only path now was to find Potter and kill him in front of all those who followed under his flag and right now runic circles were already being made and tested to create a path to Potter wherever he is hiding in the unknown.

No one escapes Lord Voldemort not even to other worlds. He will make Harry Potter beg for death and Voldemort would enjoy watching the light fade from Harry Potter's eyes. No one not even Mordred Pendragon himself will stand in the way of Lord Voldemort.

(Scene Break the Ancient Forest)

The group arrived at the Secondary Camp within the Forest that Harry noted seemed to be atop an old tree of sorts. It was pouring rain out and no doubt everyone would be going hope wet and soggy by the Hunts end. When they landed Harry stretched a bit as Iris rolled her shoulders a tad bit to remove stress. When they arrived it was clear Iris had switched back to her Hunters armor set her excuse for it was that the Jagras Armor was big, clunky, and made her slow considering she was already carrying a heavy bow gun. Her excuse of course was accepted since even Hermione noted that Iris made a most excellent point for her excuse.

Harry let it be for now after they arrived as they in turn gathered around for the plan of action. "Ok you all know what to do, we don't have the scent Pukie-Pukie so focus on finding the tracks for it." Hermione said as she opened the book and began to show noted tracks from other hunters. "Focus on finding these and in turn it should lead us to Pukie-Pukie." Hermione explained and thus everyone understood the plan of action.

"Alright then let's move out ladies… and Harry." Kira called out causing Harry to sigh in frustration while Iris giggled to her brothers suffering as the only guy in the group at the moment. In turn the group headed out to look for their target. Hermione smiled to them and began to do her part in this hunt despite being a non-combatant roll Hermione took time alone to study and experiment with her magic to basically retrain herself on the spells she used before now. She started with simple charms and she knew Magic focused a lot on intent and emotions as the key.

So she had to factor in the next part of it to use her magic properly again… self-control. Mordred was clearly the sort for focus and self-discipline. Hermione used it as a focus for her mind so she can consciously be in control of her own magical prowess and get her spells working as they should. Her main focus though was to take the research and information they gather thus far to create something akin to the Marauders Map for the New World when it involves hunters and their intended pray. Having something like that on standby would be a great help to many hunters here. But first was getting her magic under control before thinking ahead with a magical map.

Of course she had begun practicing her runes which allowed Hermione time to see how the Eco Energy that supercharged her magic would affect them. The Runes for the most part had varying results from activating the minute they are made, working perfectly, or working to well. It was the main reason why Hermione had opted to focus on ones that wouldn't end her into oblivion with one smallest mistake. She just hoped she can figure out a way home her parents must be worried to death over her fate.

(Meanwhile over with Harry's group)

The trio were now exploring the deeper part of the forest adding more pieces to their maps as they went. Harry had taken the rear in case they were snuck up behind by a large Wyvern while Kira took the front to be their line of defense there. In the middle was Iris who as their support was responsible for everyone's health on the field. But as they roamed Kira looked around locating tracks as they went and spotting them for the other two members of this trio of hunters.

"Bloody Hell wish I brought an umbrella." Harry said as he looked about.

"Why? Rain feels nice." Iris said skipping a bit as she let the rain fall on her.

"Gotta agree with little girl here hunters don't give a shit about some rain." Kira said as Harry mentally kicked himself knowing the girls were born and raised in this world.

"Sorry." Harry said as he walked with them as Iris scrapped up some toxic mucus to her Scoutflies.

"Hey don't be your still adjusting to the life of a hunter rich boy." Kira said as she turned to look at Harry while walking backwards.

"Hey." Harry warned to which Kira smiled and snickered in response to Harry's silent threat.

The group walked for a tad bit longer as they searched for their target monster when Iris had a random thought. "Hey guys do you all think I can get a tattoo one day?" Iris asked as Harry heard this and smiled to her.

"Meh who knows if you want one you gotta earn the right to have one." Kira said as she treated having a Tattoo like it's a huge honor among hunters here.

"Bleh." Iris responded sticking her tongue out at the Amazon.

"Oi the Scoutflies!" Harry called out as they trio looked and saw the Scoutflies beginning to flurry and lead them down a path.

"We got something!" Kira called out and in turn they began to follow the illuminated path made by their handy loyal Scoutflies

"Come on!" Harry called out while they followed the trail. Clearly the flies needed more of the scent as they lead them to the next track they can find. No doubt this hunt was going to be a fast one for them as they ran looking for the Pukie-Pukie tracks.

It didn't take long for the Scoutflies to flurry again as this was a signal they found the scent the three hunters were looking for. Thus they followed the tracks regardless of where it would lead them in hopes of finding their target the Pukie-Pukie.

(Meanwhile back over with Hermione)

Hermione was making sure the fire was strong in the stone oven for when Harry, Iris, or Kira needed to eat. Despite eating when they first left Hermione felt better knowing a home cooked meal was waiting for her friends when, they got back here. From what she learned the local wild Felyne tribes if a Hunter is knocked out in battle they are in turn carted back here while having their injuries tended to. But it scared Hermione to think Harry was out there possibly getting hurt.

Though when she looked to the cat like creatures she often wondered how Crookshanks would look as one of those particular creatures. It was then that Hermione her a stick breaking causing her to go wide eyed worried a monster was trying to become the squatter in the new base camp here. Hermione got ready to fire the SOS flare as the bushes began to rustle about. As she got ready for the worse she was then surprised to find a Felyne jump out of the bushes instead. It wasn't wearing clothing but from what she could tell it wasn't those horrid tribal ones that attack anything that moves with poisons and the like.

"Oh hello there." Hermione greeted to the Felyne. "Are you lost?" Hermione asked as she looked to the creature standing before her.

It then began to make its way torts her as from what she could tell it was a boy. He got closer as Hermione was ready for the worse as he gave her an intensive look. "Food Giver?" The Felyne asked surprising Hermione with that.

"Food giver?" Hermione asked as she was confused.

"Hermione." It spoke surprising Hermione even further now.

"H-How do you know my name?" Hermione asked as she then was caught off guard when the Felyne jumped her and snuggled up to her. While he did this Hermione found her hand scratching his head erupting a purr from the creature before she noticed a familiar collar to her. When Hermione saw it and the tag on it she realized something impossible right now.

"Crookshanks?" Hermione gasped as she saw her pet from home had arrived in this world. Crookshanks nodded as it seems when he arrived he was turned into one of the Felyne people who inhabit this world of hunters and Wyverns.

(Meanwhile back with Harry's group)

Harry, Kira, and Iris were following the tracks to locate the Pukie-Pukie before Harry noted something. "Wait stop!" Harry called out as he put his arms out and when he did they duo found themselves staring at the Pukie-Pukie roaming about minding its own business. Iris quickly noted that this was the one they were looking for the one that was standing in the way of the Evidence on the Elder Dragon Zorah Magnaros and its reason for coming to the New World like all the other Elder Dragons before.

"Ok is that it?" Kira asked as she looked to the monster in question.

"It is." Harry said as he grabbing some stone and loading it into his Slinger.

"So what's the plan?" Iris asked as she looked to her brother who was looking around.

"Kira." Harry began as he looked to their third member. "How fast can you get up there?" Harry asked pointing to the tree branches above them that were big enough for someone to walk on.

"Not long, why?" Kira asked as she looked to Harry.

"Because I have a plan." Harry said as he then looked to the nearby ledge. "Iris try to get up onto that ledge and get ready to start firing at Pukie-Pukie." Harry ordered as he looked to the Flying Wyvern. "It's poisonous so make sure to have antidote rounds ready." Harry said to which Iris nodded in response. "And make sure it doesn't see you." Harry added as he then looked to both girls. "Kira once you're up there I'm going to guide torts you with my slinger and once I get it into position jump down and smash down on it." Harry said to which Kira got the memo.

"Ok and once I do that what next?" Kira asked as she looked to Harry.

"Try and get it to fall once you do we release a barrage until it gets back up… when it does… we unleash hell." Harry said to which they all got the memo on this.

"Got it boss boy." Kira said as she then headed a bit back to the path that would get her top side for the plan. As Kira did this Harry and Iris moved into position as Harry stayed to the bushes while Iris headed to the ledge. Luckily it had vines she could climb opting her to start climbing upward to get her sniping position all set up and ready. Once Iris was in position she gave a thumbs up to Harry who nodded and then looked over to Kira.

Kira was also in position crouching down ready to mount the Pukie-Pukie and start this battle and off the Pukie-Pukie. Harry nodded and in turn took aim with his Slinger and got ready. He then fired it near the Pukie-Pukie getting its attention in turn. It looked to where the sound came from but saw nothing that would cause it. Harry then fired another stone causing the Pukie-Pukie to look again for the noises source. One by one Harry fired stone after stone making sure to stay hidden while the Pukie-Pukie was guided to the X for Kira to use.

Harry made sure to move carefully as he made sure to stay a bit ahead of the Pukie-Pukie so to keep its attention on following the sound that attracted it with curiosity of its source. Soon not long after Kira saw the Wyvern right below her and thus she moved into action on the monster. Kira roared out as she jumped down and managed to smash down on the Pukie-Pukie. Once she was on the Pukie-Pukie's back she began to stab at its back as it tried to buck her off while she did so. It ran about trying to get Kira off but her grip like her will was strong to hold on tight.

In turn Kira smirked and pulled out her weapon revealing it to be a Switch Axe a she spun it at the Pukie-Pukie's back and proceeded to use an elemental discharge on it once she was good and ready. The Pukie-Pukie was in turn knocked down as it slipped where as if to add insult to injury crashed into the rock wall. It was down but not out as it began to spaz out trying to get its feet back under it. Iris began to fire down upon the Pukie-Pukie using elemental bullets to find one that causes it the most damage while. Harry jumped in with hit Long Sword and began slashing at it clearly despite making it its go to weapon recently proved to be a natural with this particular choice of weapon.

It didn't take long for the Pukie-Pukie to get back on its feet as it roared in fury against its attackers. Harry noted that its tongue was like that of a frog or a toad when he saw the flying Wyvern use it to attack them. Luckily the group managed to avoid it thankfully but it goes to show that this thing would be a problem for all of them. Kira of course charged in and used her weapon in axe form as Harry saw she was pretty strong to hoist that thing around without falling over at any point. Iris nearby kept shooting at it as she made sure to keep it from discovering where she was by hiding after every few shots she made on the flying Wyvern.

In turn Kira roared as she charged back into battle with her weapon at the ready. She swung the axe weapon at her foe before spinning around as her weapon began to convert. The Axe blade folded upward while the rest of the weapon became more like a great sword. She swung it at the Pukie-Pukie causing it harm as is stumbled into the stone wall in response. It was dazed for a moment allowing Harry coo come in and caused harm to its leg causing the Pukie-Pukie to roar out in pain from it.

Though its daze was done fast as it then spotted Iris to which Kira noticed. "Iris move now!" Kira called out to which Iris noticed this. Iris in turn jumped off the ledge to new cover as the Pukie-Pukie fired off a poisonous bubble of sorts at where Iris was. Luckily it missed because they all knew if any of them got hit by that it didn't take long to figure they'd need an anti-toxin for the attack from Pukie-Pukie.

Harry then roared out as he came in with his Longsword and swung it down upon flying Wyvern. As he began to fight it Harry kept building up his focus unsure what to do with it. Harry thrusted and hacked at the Pukie-Pukie as it was getting tired of this wizard turned hunters attacks. In turn it managed to bash Harry with its tongue and knock him back as the result of its attack. Harry ended up rolling on the ground from it as the Pukie-Pukie saw its chance. The Flying Wyvern then flew upward and in turn they all saw its once skinny tail had grown a tad bit. Once it was in the sky it released a toxin from the tail that hit Harry at the result.

"Harry!" Iris called out as she was shocked to see this.

Iris then glared at the Pukie-Pukie as it began to come down upon Harry who despite being poisoned, judging from the violet color of his spilled blood, was trying to push himself away from Pukie-Pukie. But before the Pukie-Pukie could attack a new fighter or in this case a bird flew in and attacked the Pukie-Pukie with its talons. Harry saw the bird which he instantly knew was an owl as it began to attack the Pukie-Pukie much like how Fawkes did to the Basilisk in Harry's second year inside the infamous Chamber of Secrets. But unlike the Basilisk the Pukie-Pukie did not end up blinded as it in turn began to fly away to lick its wounds a bit.

As it flew though Iris roared in fury as she began to unload her ammunition on the Pukie-Pukie as it was hit from it before it could escape. "Get back here! I'll fucking kill you!" Iris roared in fury as her left eye began to turn red from her rage. But as it got away Kira had to catch Iris as she began to hack and cough as the result of her rage.

"Hey easy there little girl." Kira said as Iris coughed a bit. It was then Kira noticed Iris wasn't well as she saw this. "Wow you have a fever." Kira said as Iris pushed her back.

"I'm ok!" Iris snapped before she began to calm down. "I'm fine." She urged as she headed over to Harry as did the owl that arrived. Once Iris was there she took out a bottle of Antidote for Harry to use. "Here drink this, Harry." Iris said as Harry took it and after a quick whiff of it he gagged. "Trust me it tastes worse than it smells it will handle the poison in an instant." Iris urged to which Harry looked skeptical to this.

"Ok." Harry said as he hated taking potions but it had to be done… again as he downed it instantly ass the result.

"Talk about lucky who knew birds could be so helpful." Kira said as she saw the owl land near Harry.

"It's not just any bird." Harry said as he looked to the owl recognizing it in an instant. "It's Hedwig." Harry said as he was honestly shocked to see Hedwig had made it to this world of wyverns.

"What is a Hedwig?" Kira said as she approached the owl. But her question offended Hedwig as she then snapped at the Huntress causing her to yelp in response. "Ok sorry jeez, not as dumb as I thought apparently." Kira said as Hedwig almost smirked in response to Kira's retort.

"How did you get here girl?" Harry asked as they let the antidote do its job for his body.

Hedwig of course was worried for Harry but it didn't mean she wasn't going to let him have it for vanishing like he had done. She snapped at Harry causing him to ease back as Hedwig gave Harry a scolding look. "Ok I'm sorry for vanishing like that, I didn't expect to vanish or for the Veil of Death to be a bloody portal." Harry said as she looked to Hedwig.

"Um ok is your brother ok in the head?" Kira asked as even Iris was weirded out by this event.

"At this point… I'm not sure." Iris responded as she was just as lost here.

"Hedwig you've missed a lot but right now we don't have the time." Harry said as Hedwig remembered Harry fighting the Pukie-Pukie that had escaped. "We need to hunt that thing down and take it out." Harry said to which Hedwig nodded and flew up and circled around them.

"What is she doing now?" Iris asked as Harry saw this.

"She wants to help." Harry said to which Kira looked to this.

"Well I'd call you bird boy but I don't want bird dung on me." Kira said as she looked to the owl above.

"Well for now she can't help much." Harry said as he looked to Hedwig who heard this. "Make your way to Hermione's she's at the camp sight not too far from here." Harry said as Hedwig knew where it was and nodded. In turn she flew off as she loved to fly but, she also begun to hate being in places she had no business being in or had an idea of the wild life.

Thus Hedwig flew off and began to make her way back to where Hermione was to wait for Harry to return back from the hunt. Once she was gone Harry began to stand back up and looked to his allies. "Ok let's go." Harry said to which everyone nodded in response. Thus in turn they were off but while they headed off to find the Pukie-Pukie Harry made a mental note to keep an eye on Iris. That cough his half-sister had did not sound like it was healthy.

(Later)

The trio eventually located the Pukie-Pukie once more drinking water as they had to act fast while the iron was hot. In turn Harry made a gesture to Iris and Kira to attack from different angles. Iris and Harry would go on either left or right side while Kira would do right up front with their target of the hunt. Once they had their plan they went in for the attack. Kira roared out as she charged ahead while Harry and Iris split from her to either side of her. Kira managed to nail the Pukie-Pukie with her Switch Axe in sword form sending it tumbling back from a powerful strike. It tumbled torts the hill area where Harry and Iris slid down ready to fight.

Harry slashed at the Pukie-Pukie with his long sword passing by its heading torts Iris. From there Harry grabbed Iris hand and together the two use the momentum to lunch Iris upward allowing her to mount the flying wyvern. Once Iris was on its back she didn't even go for her dagger she just took out her Heavy Bow-Gun and began firing into its back at point blank range. The result was the Pukie-Pukie tumbling down to its side where it began to spaz about trying to get back up on to its feet. Iris didn't end her assault there as she then reloaded and began firing at the Pukie-Pukie again this time at its stomach area.

"I hope you hungry!" She roared in fury as she fired her weapon at the Flying Wyvern.

"YEE-HAW!" Kira roared out as she slammed down her axe onto the Pukie-Pukie as the result was its body suffering from even more physical damage.

As Harry came at it the Pukie-Pukie was back on its feet as it saw Harry and attacked him with its tongue. Harry was sent flying back in shock to this but Kira was on the case. "Heads up!" Kira called out as she switched her weapon back into sword form. She then swung the weapon at Harry using the flat side of it as Harry got the gist. But then something surprised Harry as his body began to move on its own as he felt a familiar pull of accidental magic occurring. Harry let it happen and thus when he landed on the weapon Kira swung unaware of Harry's magic giving the both of them a small boost here.

Harry went flying at the Pukie-Pukie as he decided to use the sheath draw skill of his long sword. Thus when Harry passed by the Pukie-Pukie he slashed at it causing it to fall down in pain while it tail fell to the ground nearby. Harry then charged back into the fight and in turn the three Hunters began to let the Pukie-Pukie have it.

The Flying Wyvern quickly saw it was not going to win this fight and thus knew it had to escape now. It stuck out its tongue forcing the three back as it got back up to its feet once more. The trio charged at it once more only for it to roar out loudly forcing them to cover their ears in response to the roar. IT then began to take flight but the group quickly saw that it was limping as it did so meaning it was almost out for the count in this fight.

"We have it running!" Kira called out with a grin.

"Let go!" Harry called out and thus they ran after the Pukie-Pukie intent on finishing this hunt by bringing it down. They of course gave chase to the Pukie-Pukie as Kira began to get some things ready for when they arrived. This hunt would end to allow the Commission to further their study on the Elder Crossing through Zorah Magnaros. But as they ran Harry felt himself concerned with himself. He knew the Flying Wyvern was a wild animal but did he really enjoy doing this and if so… did; that make him an evil person similar to Voldemort? All in all Harry had to focus but the concerning train of thought never left his mind.

(Later at Pukie-Pukie's Nest)

The group found themselves back where they found the Pukie-Pukie with the poisonous plants about with a few bugs carrying sacks of green slime and plans similar to dandelions. It was there atop the ledge where Iris had fired upon Pukie-Pukie their target was found resting from its battles licking its wounds from the fights. The trio made sure to stay quiet as to avoid waking it up and alerting it of their arrival here.

"Hey Harry check this out." Kira said as she opened her pack to reveal something large inside it. "I have some explosives we can use to weaken it further while also waking it up." Kira explained as she looked torts their party's current leader here.

"How big are they?" Harry asked as Kira only smirked to the wizard turned hunter.

"Let's just say their big enough that all you gotta do it hit it to set it off which is where Iris will come in." Kira explained as she looked to the half-siblings before her.

"Ok good set them up and be hide near the Pukie-Pukie try to bring it down to us." Harry said as Kira nodded to him. He then turned his attention torts Iris as he needed to know something from her. "Can you make the shot?" Harry asked his half-sister who in turn smirked to her brother.

"Can I make the shot? Of course I can make the shot." Iris boasted a bit as she smiled to her elder half-brother, Harry.

"Ok good get into position everyone." Harry ordered and thus they began to follow orders. Needless to say Harry was kind of happy about being the leader here and he had Hermione to thank for this. After their first hunt Harry had taken a few lessons from Hermione about strategy. Despite not liking Mordred Harry had to admit he was a good leader with sound strategies and Harry attempted to emulate that part a bit.

Iris got to the bushes while Kira was climbing up the vines to the sleeping Pukie-Pukie up on the ledge. It didn't take long for Iris to be set up as she gave her brother the thumbs up to show that she was ready whenever he and Kira were ready. Kira as soon atop the ledge and began to set up her bombs before she gave the thumbs up to show she was also ready. The Bombs themselves were large barrels that made Harry question how Kira could fit those in her bags without magic and also if magic really was not a thing here.

Harry got ready in the open and loaded his slinger with scatter ammunition. Perfect for causing some Wyvern to flinch while getting the others to move their attention to himself. Once he was ready he nodded to Iris and thus she fired upon the barrels. When the bullets hit the barrels they went off and hurt the Pukie-Pukie to wake up while setting off the other one. Kira seeing the signal charged at the Pukie-Pukie and used her Switch axe in its sword form to smash the Pukie-Pukie. The Flying Wyvern was knocked over the edge of the ledge and out of its nest into the forest floor below it.

"Got it!" Kira called out as Harry then went in for the attack. The Pukie-Pukie of course roared in fury as it opted to stand its ground against these hunters. Thus it used its tongue to bash Harry away only for Iris to jump out of her spot firing at the Wyvern as she ran torts the pray in question. As Iris fired at it she opted to slide between its legs while firing at it using the momentum from the hill near her hiding spot to do so. Once she did so the Pukie-Pukie ended up off course as Harry then charged at it with his Long Sword drawn. He in turn used an upward slash upon the Pukie-Pukie resulting it falling back with Kira using her Switch axe to bash the poisonous Flying wyvern off its feet. As it fell Harry then came in and performed a powerful slash with his Longsword resulting in the Pukie-Pukie roaring in defiant and pain while it flailed about on the ground.

The result was the Pukie-Pukie going limp as it breathed its last as the result. "Mission accomplished." Harry sighed as he began to catch his breath allowing the adrenalin rush to die down inside him.

"We did it!" Iris cheered as she smiled to Harry and jumped at him to hug him. Harry was caught off guard and in turn both siblings fell down to the ground. The result of this was the duo laughing in joy at their antics but also to their victory.

"Jeez looks like you two know what you're doing… for rookies." Kira said as she walked up to them with a smile on her face.

"Thank you." Harry nodded as he and Iris got back up.

Kira then smiled a bit more as she walked away a bit with her hands behind her back. "I might actually just start making this a regular thing for us." Kira said as Harry and Iris heard what she said just now.

"Wait a regular thing… like a long term team?" Iris asked as she looked surprised to hear what Kira said.

"Yeah not because you rookies are good but your fun to be around." Kira added as the two looked to each other.

"W-well if you want to hunt with us more often… then welcome aboard." Harry said as he looked to Kira who smiled to the siblings.

"Great… just need one more and we'll be a full squad." Kira said as she smiled to the half-siblings.

"Come on let's regroup with, Hermione and head back to Astera." Iris said as she began to walk away happy that they're getting some traction on the road to becoming famous hunters for the Hunters Guild. All in all the day was a success for the trio of Hunters. Though now as of right now Harry felt outnumbered as the only guy in the team here.

(Scene Break Astera Council Table)

Harry, Iris, Kira, and Hermione with Crookshanks, Plaque, and Hedwig stood before the Commander as he went over the reports Hermione handed in. "Well I must say you've all done well, gained ally for your team, added to our numbers, and defeated the Pukie-Pukie." The Commander began before giving a bit of a hearty laugh. "It seems Mordred had the right eye for potential." He added as Harry smiled a bit on that subject. He may not like his step-father but to hear this praise because someone they respected vouched for Harry was a bit of an honor right now.

"So is there any updates on Zorah Magnaros?" Hermione asked as The Commander nodded to this.

"Good news is we're hot on his tail as we speak, bad news is we need a bit of time to go through the data for him." The Commander said as he looked to the trio of hunters here.

"Seems we still have things to learn." Iris said as the commander nodded to her.

"Got that right." He said to which it was agreed. "We have a lead though directing us to the Wildspire Waste. We'll need time to prepare the quest for it so until then focus on the Ancient Forest, train, and hunt." The Commander said to which they were all in agreement on this action plan. "I'll call you in when we're ready dismissed!" The Commander said to which the group nodded to the Commission Chief.

(A little later)

The trio were seen passing by the stairs to the second Level of Astera when Hermione spoke up. "Well then I'm going to start networking a bit, make friends, and get Crookshanks here acclimated." Hermione said as she looked to her old pet cat/Kneezle hybrid turned Felyne.

"Plaque and I will help after I drop off a new order for some new armor and gear." Iris said as she looked to her old one. "Hopefully Not Sirius will help me get a good deal." Iris said as Kira then smiled to this.

"Then I'll go with you guys need to get my gear repaired and then we can go hunting to boost our funds." Kira said as the three girls were in agreement.

"Well I guess it's just you and me now… Hedwig?" Harry asked as he looked and saw his owl had already flew off to get the feel for the land she arrived in with Crookshanks. "What am I supposed to do, now?" Harry asked as his friends, his sister, and his owl just ditched him.

"Boy." Came a new voice as Harry looked expecting Mordred but instead he saw that man from the council meetings. IT was the one clad head to toe in armor with that green longsword who always sits in the corner with his arms crossed.

"Um yes can I help you?" Harry asked as he walked over to Harry.

"Actually it's what I can help you with." He said as he looked to Harry's long sword. "The weapon is a good fit for you but you need to practice with it." The Huntsman said as he looked to Harry.

"Well I just started using it on a more frequent bases so there are still some usage kinks to work out." Harry said as he looked to his Long Sword and then back to the Huntsman.

"Yes but Mordred asked me to help you get a better grip on it." The Huntsman said as he looked to Harry.

"Wait what?" Harry asked as the Huntsman chuckled.

"In laymen's terms boy I'm going to show you how to use the Longsword properly so by the time you depart to the Wildspire Wastes you'll be ready to take it by the horns." He said as Harry gulped a bit to the veteran Huntsman. "Now then let's exchange names before anything like combat training can begin." The man said as Harry didn't know if this was a good thing or a very bad thing.

"It's Harry sir… Harry Potter." Harry introduced as he looked to the veteran here.

"Very well I am called Hanzo understand?" He asked to which Harry nodded to him. "Good meet me at the training ground early tomorrow we will speak more then." Hanzo said as he then took his leave as Harry was surprised by this whole exchange here.

(Meanwhile over with Mordred nearby)

Mordred was off hidden behind a corner as Hanzo arrived and looked to Mordred. "Well?" Mordred asked as he looked to his friend.

"I can see how you think he has potential." Hanzo said as he stood next to Mordred.

"Yes, but the boy lacks discipline and self-control I fear if he does not learn it, his rage will consume him completely." Mordred said as he spoke from experience here.

"Considering you helped train Guts in the use of the Great Sword I believe it's only fair I return the favor in helping your student with the Longsword." Hanzo said to which Mordred nodded to him. "Hopefully by the time their summoned for the quest in the Wildspire Waste he will be able to stand his ground better than before." Guts said to which Mordred nodded as he wanted the best for both Harry and Iris. Iris his daughter whom was the one good thing he wanted to leave in the world, and Harry his step-son whom Mordred sees much of himself in from the days before his fall to darkness. Mordred knew he was beyond any hope of forgiveness but it did not mean he would not try to redeem himself by making sure no one else makes his mistakes. To ensure that no other in this or any age of mankind and magic would suffer the pain of suffering of his dark path.

Mordred nodded to Hanzo and took his leave trusting this part of Harry's training to his oldest of friends. For now Mordred had something to investigate which was Crookshanks and Hedwig's arrival. After all these years a lead to the path back to his and Lily's world of birth. But the question was why now after all this time? Mordred felt a shift had occurred and he knew not what the outcome of it was. But until he had clearer answers he opted to do what he was best at, hunt, fight, survive, and above all else teach others. It was the best plan he had but it did not mean eh wasn't always watching his loved ones. He knew Harry despised him and he cared not for that, all he cared for was to make sure both Harry and Iris did not become like Mordred was long ago. After all if there is one good thing he can leave in this world he would like for it to be both Harry and Iris. After all what father doesn't want the best for his children be it by blood, adoption, remarriage, or even surrogate. For now one can only wait and stand vigilante of the oncoming outcome of things to come.

(Scene Break Riddle Manner)

Voldemort smiled sinisterly as the portal was at long last ready. He should be fortunate that used the blood of his enemy Harry that was inside him he can transport his followers to the location closest to Potter's own location. This portal was still experimental and right now Voldemort could not risk losing more followers then he had managed to keep. With the Ministry hammering down on the Death Eaters this was their best and only option to locate Potter. Harry Potter will not escape Lord Voldemort he will drag Potter before the masses and show them the face of their defeated martyr as he ends his putrid half-blood life once and for all. With Harry's death any threats to him will at last be exterminated from the face of the Earth.

Luckily two of his loyalist the Lestrange brothers were more than willing to volunteer as the test subjects. Voldemort had no problem with that as their job was simple if they managed to make the jump they are to set up a runic array for the receiving end of this mystical gateway between worlds. From there all they would have to do is ensure its stable both ways before they send their forces through to locate Harry Potter and wipe out anyone or anything standing in their way. When that happens… victory will at last be in the rightful hands of Lord Voldemort.

The Lestrange Brothers were prepared as Voldemort smirked down upon the two who were only awaiting the word. "Do it." Voldemort sad and thus the magic began as chanting was heard while the runic array as a whole began to glow. Wind picked up for but a moment as Voldemort kept watching before with a bright light and a massive popping sound akin to an explosion the two brothers were gone as the magic ceased to flow through the runes. Now they simply wait the allotted time before making needed modifications and trying again in the event they did not make it. But regardless if they did make it then their failures is their own fault and if they succeeded then they will contact the Death Eaters on this side. For the time being Voldemort shall allow himself time to wait and see after all he was immortal so he had all the time in the world to wait.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well finally finished this chapter and I hoped you all enjoyed it. So until next time folks be sure to leave behind a review and as always people ja-ne.


	7. Chapter 7 The Barroth of Lestrange Omens

Magic and Monsters

ESKK: Well here it is the new chapter let us begin the story of wizards and witches turned into hunters of monsters.

(Start Astera evening Pendragon Residence)

Hedwig now had her own little perch in the house as Plaque and Crookshanks seemed to get along splendidly. Mordred was going over some information of recent events as between hunts he liked keeping himself busy. Lily of course was talking with Hermione on how to properly use their magic while it was supercharged with Bio-Energy. Seeing as their magic's cores the input through their wands had become too much for the output of their spells hence backlash or recoils from the spells they tried to use in certain situations. Iris of course was cleaning up her new Heavy Bow Gun as it held a resemblance to the Pukie-Pukie they defeated while she was wearing casual robes of sort.

Sirius was calmly eating his own food as many Hunters were either resting for the evening or getting ready for another hunt out in the wilderness. The New World was host to many discoveries and opportunities that many of them had opted to take the New World by the horns first chance they all had. All was peaceful for the evening as they all enjoyed the quiet of the evening. Just then Harry dragged himself inside as he sat at the table exhausted over his ordeal. One may ask why he was like this but everyone knew exactly why he was physically tired and exhausted here. Harry had been training with The Huntsman Hanzo on use of the Long Sword as the veteran had drilled into Harry how to use it. He wasn't a master of the weapon but he now had a firm and proper grip of its combat uses. Harry in turn sat down as his food was served as Iris looked to her brother.

"So how was training?" Iris asked as she looked to her elder brother with a smile on her face.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry said as he began to eat his food to restore some of his lost energy. "But bloody hell is everyone here a task master?" Harry asked as Mordred in turn chuckled to Harry.

"Only to you, boy for being inexperienced here." Mordred said as he looked to Harry with a smirk on his face in response here.

Harry simply glared at Mordred who ignored it and got back to eating his food. "Anyway." Lily cut in wanting to avoid a possible argument. "Mordred and I won't be here tomorrow see tomorrow morning we have an expedition into the Wildspire Waste to investigate some strange going's that had begun occurring there." Lily explained as she looked to those at the table.

"So I'm in charge till you lot get back Lil's?" Sirius asked as he looked over to the Lady Potter turned Lady Pendragon.

"Hardly Sirius." Lily said as it was meant to be stern but when it came to Sirius name it erupted a small giggle from him. "Breakfast is already made for tomorrow morning and we also left Zenny for emergencies and Vouchers for the canteen seeing as Expeditions can vary in how long they take." Lily said as she looked to her children and Hermione. "Now Harry, Hermione don't stay in a room alone I'm too young to become a grandmother." Lily added causing Harry who was taking a swing of his drink to perform a spit take while Hermione who had food in her mouth was coughing it back up.

"Mrs. Potter I mean Mrs. Pendragon Harry and I aren't like that! I mean no disrespect to you son but!" Hermione sputtered as Harry had his own two cents to add.

"Mum we aren't physical like that I've only kissed a girl once!" Harry got out as it was clear for the both of them Lily was just teasing judging by the way Mordred chuckled while mumbling 'young love,' to himself watching the scene.

"Just teasing." Lily added as she smiled getting her jolly's from doing that.

"Ok that was hilarious should I expect to be an auntie soon?" Iris added as the Potter and the Bookworm blushed beat red in response to this.

"I wouldn't be too sure Iris… won't be long till you bring a boy home." Lily added to which Iris scoffed to this small prediction.

"As if!" Iris countered as she laughed as right now there were no boys out in Astera who she fancied.

"Good." Mordred mumbled to himself as despite his use of tough love he still had a small part of him that saw Iris as 'daddy's little girl,' which he never showed to anyone around Astera.

"Anyway you lot best behave yourself and stay out of trouble." Lily said a she then focused her gaze to Harry who had a history with that in Hogwarts from what Hermione had told her. "Especially you Iris." Lily added as she did need a repeat of what happened last time Iris was left alone.

"One time and she still never lets me hear the end of it." Iris scowled as with her arms crossed clearly pouting from being reminded of the particular chaotic event.

"Well." Harry began with his mouth full with chewed food before swallowing. "We're expecting a job into the Wildspire Wastes any day now so we may not even be here for it." Harry said which they all understood well enough.

"Good but we just felt you needed to be made aware was all." Mordred said as he sat there with a now empty plate.

"Well then finish up, clean up, and head off to bed all." Lily said and thus they were all in agreement.

"Alright… mum." Harry said and in turn everyone began to head off to some sleep. This night was peaceful for them yet many were unaware of the chaos that was fast approaching them from beyond the veil that divided the worlds.

(Scene Break Hogwarts Scotland)

"Are you sure of this?" Dumbledore had asked as he looked to Snape with concern.

"Yes my master it would seem Voldemort had made a breakthrough in getting to Potter." Snape said as the two were in his office discussing things.

"It's as I feared then." Dumbledore said as he knew Voldemort would not give up on killing Harry so easily. It seems wherever Harry is innocent lives will be put in danger to get to the boy. They needed to get to Harry before Voldemort finds his location. "We still haven't made any major breakthrough in this project even with the Unspeakables providing us with their aid." Dumbledore said grateful for Croaker's help in this sensitive matter.

"Sir if I may make a suggestion." Snape began as he looked to the headmaster of Hogwarts. "Perhaps we should explore the use off the Room of Requirements." Snape said being aware of that particular room in Hogwarts. "The room creates whatever we need of it… so would it not imply if we are specific and careful with our need of it then in turn it can create for us a path to get to Harry first." Snape offered as Dumbledore contemplated that plan.

In theory it could work but they would need time to test it to see if it was safe to use or not. Even then there was a great deal of risks for exploring such a possible thing. They needed time and time was regrettably something they did not have at their disposal. "It is something had merit that is worth looking into." Dumbledore said as he looked to Snape. "But we will need volunteers for it." Dumbledore said to which he will need to go to the Order of the Phoenix for their options of needed volunteers.

"I shall start looking into things on my end then." Snape said as he was then dismissed to get any work both school related and spy related done to have enough time to focus on this new task of importance.

When Snape was gone Dumbledore looked over to Fawkes who took not to his master's observation of him. "I hope we can bring Harry home I fear the worst should Voldemort find him first." Dumbledore said as Fawkes in turn made a song to try and put Dumbledore at ease. Dumbledore none then less appreciated even if the Phoenix's song did little to calm his worry for things to come.

(Scene break Next Day Astera)

The group had woken to find Mordred and Lily were both gone with breakfast waiting for them at the table. It was a quiet meal before Sirius headed out for the Forge to get his work done at the armory. Iris knew armor was course fully prepared and seeing as Harry had finished up his training with Hanzo he would be able to return to the front lines of battle.

The group had opted to meet up at the Gathering Hub for their next assignments as it made things easier for them to do so. Thus Harry, Iris, Hermione, and Kira were gathered at the same table as before as Hermione opened up her book. "Ok we have the job to the Wildspire Waste." Hermione said as she looked to the group. "It's not fabulous I will admit but we are to escort the scholars to a piece of Zorah Magnaros similar to the one we found in the Ancient Forest." Hermione said as she looked to the gathered trio. "If all goes well it should be a simple matter get in and get out." Hermione explained hoping things would go as planned for once.

"It's never that simple I'm afraid." Harry said knowing with his luck things won't go in anyway as they planned.

"Yeah well we'll just have to make do then huh?" Kira offered as she looked to her friend and teammate.

"I suppose." Harry said surprised to see how optimistic the Amazon like huntress, Kira, was.

"Anyway I'll put the quest in for us and then we'll head out once we have everything we'll need for it." Hermione said to which they were all in agreement on this path to take.

"Ok let's get some potions and null berries the works." Kira said as she smiled to this.

"Best to be prepared for the worst." Iris agreed as she also had things to get for their oncoming escort job to the Wildspire Waste. Hell who knows they may just cross paths with Mordred and Lily there. For now though they simply had to wait and see for the results of this small yet important escort job.

(Meanwhile Wildspire Wastes the Pendragons)

Mordred and Lily were exploring the Wildspire wastes looking for any leads as to what was causing the wild life to spontaneously drop dead randomly. So far they were investigating one of such deaths as Mordred looked it over trying to find anything suggesting what had attacked this armored herbivore. "Well?" Lily asked as she looked to her husband.

"It doesn't make sense." Mordred said as Lily was looking into its mouth to see if it may have ate something tainted that caused this event. "There are no puncture wounds from a hunter, no teeth marks from a predator, and nothing suggesting it ingested something poisonous." Mordred said as he looked over the dead monster.

"The only way this would make sense is if…" Lily began as Mordred heard this.

"Magic was involved." Mordred summarized as he looked to his wife.

"Do you think someone else made it here after Harry, Hermione and Sirius?" Lily asked as Mordred looked to her with a knowing look.

"It makes sense." Mordred agreed as he stood back up. "But if that is the case we need to find the ones responsible before they cause damage to the eco-system." Mordred said as Lily looked to the scene before her.

"Almost no one would use this spell though outside of a method of last resort." Lily began getting Mordred's attention. "Unless they were a death eater." Lily said as she dared not think what the Killing Curse when juiced up on the Bio Energy would do and the damage it would cause to the victims and those around them too.

"If it is a Death Eater…"Mordred began as he looked to his wife knowing her past with the Death Eaters.

"Then we do whatever we have to do to now only defend ourselves but or family as well." Lily said as she was no longer against killing the Death Eaters. If Dumbledore and the Ministry had done so to begin with the Death Eaters would have been dealt with sooner and the lives lost to them would still be around.

Her husband was right after all it was a war they were fighting and seeing as he and the concept of war once had an intimate relationship it was natural. People died in war and in war you focus your attacks on the enemy and keep civilians casualties out of the battle at all costs. Her faith in Dumbledore had begun to waver long before she met Mordred and it was only after she lost her husband and son that her faith in the man was completely destroyed. She wanted to go back to her world take Harry and let Wizarding London handle its own problem. Voldemort was a problem they created and allowed to get out of hand and if Peter's betrayal was anything to go by the British magical community dug their grave so they can lay in it. They had allowed for their own bigoted views to control their logic and reasons and allowed the corruption to run rampant in their government.

"We need to move." Mordred said as he hoped to get the situation handled as soon as possible before someone actually dies from this event.

(Scene Break with Harry's group)

The three hunts and one handler left the Astera gate to the Wildspire Waste with three small seemingly middle aged men. One of them was pulling a cart in which they would load up the evidence on Zorah Magnaros to transport it back to their HQ in Astera for study. The second dwarf like male was pushing it as they entered into the Wildspire waste.

Hermione was amazed to it all as she had begun to form an appreciation of sorts for the beauty that was Mother Nature. The New World may not be on her Earth but perhaps it was for the best. Back home humanity had forgotten Nature's untamed beauty and here the hunters respect it and protect it. Sure there had been progress here and there in this world but the people of this world take it one step at a time. They never push it too far as they had learned long ago when one tried to take command of nature.

"Hey Hermione close your mouth before a Vespoid flies in!" Kira called as she helped the small man push the cart being physically the strongest of the group of hunters.

As they walked through the forest one of the old men began to speak as he looked to Harry who was the leader. "We've waited THIS long to get our hands on the evidence we need." He began as he looked to the leader of his escort. "Don't get us killed now, hunters." He urged as Iris then jumped in.

"Don't worry gramps you and your team are safe in our hands." Iris said with a grin on her face while she walked up next to him and Kira while they both pushed the cart.

"Well I hardly slept a wink last night!" The younger one spoke up as he walked with the group. I'm so excited to go out and see this new piece of evidence." He said as Harry had to admire their enthusiasm while Hermione respected these scholars seeking out new knowledge.

"Well according to reports this slag was found in the desert area of Wildspire." Hermione explained as she walked with the group to their destination.

"Don't worry we'll guide you all there safely or die trying." Kira said only for Iris to elbow the Amazon Huntress.

"Not helping." Iris said as Kira simply laughed in response to her little joke.

"Though you have to admit this environment is completely different from the Ancient Forest." Hermione said as they kept walking.

"Yes, the Wildspire Waste features a mixture of dry land and swamps." The researcher pushing the cart said as they continued on their intended path. "Which naturally supports its own unique ecosystem." He added as they continued on their path.

"If the Ancient forest is anything to go by then Neville would probably love it here." Harry said as he looked to the waste with the sun beating down on them. "He's probably join the Botanical survey group." Harry added as Iris heard her brother.

"Neville a friend of yours?" Iris asked as he looked over to the brother curiously.

"Somewhat he's in the same year as me and Hermione." Harry said as Iris then smirked a bit to this.

"Is he cute?" Iris asked causing Harry to lose his footing a bit in shock.

"Iris I'm not into guys like that!" Harry defended as he looked to his sister with a scolding look here.

"Ok good that means I need to be on the lookout peeping toms next time we set up camp for the night and we ladies go bath in the river." Iris said as Kira then laughed to this as clearly these two had good chemistry together as hunters and friends.

"So this is what having a sister is like." Harry mumbled to himself as Hermione looked around to help ease the attention away from Harry.

"Hey look a waterfall!" Hermione called out as she took note to the waterfall close to the ridge they were crossing over

"The Water filters down through the sand and collect in the lower areas, thus creating a mire." The elder researcher said as he helped with the cart.

"Hey Kira we're going uphill now can you handle it?" Iris asked as Kira then smirked to Iris.

"What do you take me for, Hermione?" Kira asked to which Hermione heard this.

"Hey!" Hermione called out causing a small laugh from Iris from the bookworm jab.

"Ok boys put your backs into it." Kira called out as the oldest researcher laughed to Kira's choice of words.

"That's my line!" He called out as a joke while they continued on forth uphill.

It wasn't long till they began to walk through a narrow path of sorts as Hermione took note of something hanging out on the wall. "Look at that… insect." Hermione noted as she saw the bug on the wall. "Is it some sort of beetle?" Hermione asked with curiosity to the Bitterbug on the wall.

"The wildlife here are quiet resilient creatures. They have adapted excellently to the dry climate." The Researcher pulling the cart said as he saw the wall beetle insect in question.

"Even the plants have learned to survive. The fruits scattered throughout the area has a hard shell to retain moisture." The youngest of the trio said as Kira heard this.

"Yeah sounds more like brain smart mumbo jumbo I hardly understand." Kira said as she helped push the cart through.

"Kira this sort of information can be helpful for us knowledge is power after all." Hermione defended as she had always been a supporter for both education and the educators.

"Bla-bla-bla just get to the part where I can hit something." Kira said as she wasn't much when it comes to school or book smarts. But she made up for with street smarts and muscle for when smarts actually fails.

"The nerve." Hermione scowled as Harry was reminded that Hermione was always the brains of the group and even when there in a completely different world that truth still applied.

After a tad bit more traveling the group arrived at a Cliffside that had a fork in it one leading to a dead end and the other leading downhill instead of uphill. But after pushing and pulling the card uphill the group was in need of a break to rest.

"Dear me we made it." One of the elder researchers said as they made it to the path. "Can we have a break now?" He asked as Harry agreed to this.

"Of course." Harry said as Kira nodded and thus the group got to the shade and began to pull out their canteens of water.

Jeez that was a trek." Iris said as she looked to the distance. And worse part we still have a ways to go before we arrive at our destination." She said to which Kira laughed at her after downing some of her water canteen to rehydrate herself for the final stretch of their desert journey.

"Oh don't be a wimp." Kira added as she splashed some of the water on her face. Iris of course rolled her eyes in response as she sat in the shade with Harry and Hermione.

"Hey knock it off you two." Harry scolded as he looked to the two huntresses.

"Come on its just a little fun boss." Kira said waving it off a bit to which Harry sighed but at the same time smirked.

"Ok… just don't say I didn't warn you." Harry said as he knew something about Iris that Sirius noted here. Iris has the makings of a Marauder and if she is anything like her step-father James Potter then one should expect retribution from her if you wrong the young Pendragon.

"That's the wildspire isn't it the thing that gives the Wildspire Wastes its name." Hermione said as she pointed to the important landmark in the distance.

"I could have told you that." Iris said as everyone in Astera knew about the Wildspire in the Wildspire Waste.

"Oh but it should be noted that it's where we'll find what we're looking for over at the Wildspire." Hermione said as she was still the brilliant know it all everyone knew and loved.

"But we still have a ways to go." The old man said as they knew they may be close but they weren't there just yet.

"Whelp on we go." Iris said and with that break time was over. In turn Kira got back to pushing the cart while Hermione kept updating her map for the Wildspire Waste. After all keeping things updates for future use could prove to be useful in hunts within the area.

"Hey Kira we're going downhill can you handle it?" Harry asked as Kira was keeping a strong grip on the cart to keep it from rolling out of control and possible crashing destroying the cart.

"Piece of cake!" Kira called out as she was struggling a little bit but not too much.

Of course Hermione noticed this and moved in to help the amazon out. "Here let me help." Hermione said as she got a grip on the cart before she too ended up struggling. The Help was useful because luckily for them the group had better control of the cart while they went downhill.

"Thanks." Kira said as she was struggling less thanks to Hermione providing some needed aid.

"It's a pleasure." Hermione responded more than happy to help.

The group began to make their way downhill as they headed torts the oasis area of the Wildspire Waste. Every desert has an oasis after all the trick is finding it before dehydration gets you. Just then the group saw a green glow from the forest flashing from the wall.

"Stop." Harry warned as he noticed a sense of familiarity to the glow and went to investigate. Iris did the same as her keen eye as a sniper could be of some use to look. Soon they were in the forest and in turn saw a dead Flying Wyvern on the ground with the area around it destroyed a bit.

"Wow." Iris gasped as she saw the destruction in question.

"Blimey." Harry said as he went to investigate.

"Hey hunters." Came the voice of the researchers. "Is everything ok here?" They asked to which Harry looked.

"Professor you need to look at this." Harry called and thus one of them came to investigate the scene.

"My word a Rathian… or at least the remains of one." He said as he could tell that the Rathian was dead with not clear signs of what killed it.

"It's dead." Iris said as she saw no signs of a struggle or even poison.

Harry looked and saw how its eyes were glassed over much like with Sirius when... he could not finish his train of thoughts as the memory brought up a bad taste in his mouth. "Whatever did this, I don't want to be around when it comes back we best move quickly." The old man said and thus the group began to head out back on their path to the Wildspire. As they passed through the forest Kira and Hermione saw the state the Rathian was left in and knew something got to it and killed it in an instant. Kira knew not what it was but if it was an Elder Dragon or some new Wyvern she wanted to have a stab at the beast. Hermione on the other hand knew something magical had played a role in this event. And whatever it was the bookworm witch turned handler knew that it was of a dark and familiar origin to her. So as they kept moving Hermione made a note to be on the lookout just in case it was from their world of birth.

Luckily since they didn't have to worry about the Rathian attacking them they could continue on down to the Wildspire. But the thoughts that plagued the wizard turned hunter and witch turned handler followed them. But unknown to them they were being watched from afar by a familiar silver mask belonging to the Death Eaters. It seemed that Voldemort's rune array worked and thus the Lestrange Brothers were in the Wildspire Waste hunting down Harry.

(Later down the desert path)

The group with the cart were back out in the sun as Iris took a quick break to drink from her canteen of water. "Jeez hot enough for you?" Kira joked as they walked out of the oasis and back into the scorching hot desert.

"Kira just stop." Iris said as she glared at Kira.

"Stop pushing? You sure?" Kira joked again to which Iris groaned in annoyance of this. Hermione giggled a bit at their antics while watching this.

"I swear you two are made for each other sometimes." Hermione said as Iris smirked to Hermione in response.

"Kind of like how you and Harry are?" Iris joked causing both Harry and Hermione to go beet red before opting to go silent in response. "Point for Iris." Iris boasted as they continued their journey.

As they exited the Oasis the old men began to discuss on Zorah Magdaros with small talk on what could have brought down a Rathian like that. Especially one that was clearly as healthy as a fully grown Moss

Swine up until its mysterious demise.

"I am aware that Zorah Magdaros was an enormous beast, but I am in shock with how gargantuan it really is." The Jovial of the Scholars said as they continued their journey.

"Yes it certainly seems to exceed the measurements in all the Guilds Writings." The lively scholar said as their journey progressed to the final stretch of the trip.

"I wonder… How many years does it take for a beast like this to grow to such an enormous size." The Upbeat Scholar mused to himself and the others as they kept traveling.

"Well first we would have to locate a newly hatched one before we can do a proper deduction then keep it under observation while it roams its environment to get the correct estimate… but if I had to garner a guess probably longer than any of us have been alive." Hermione said wondering how something of Zorah Magdaros size did not collapse under the strain of its own massive weight and size.

Just then the group began to pass under a bridge area to find a trio of monsters running from another path almost scared for some reason. "What are those?" Harry asked a she saw them.

"Those are Apceros." Iris answered while they continued the journey.

"Yes their a Herbivore native to this region." The Jovial Scholar explained to Harry while Hermione made notes of this. After all any new information was something worth taking notes on for any future references. But just then both noticed something as they ran away and formed a defensive circle of sorts with their armor. "Wait, why are they running?" he asked as Hermione took note to the look in their eyes and knew something was amiss about this situation.

"They look scared." Hermione commented as she knew fear well.

"See, when Apceros feel threatened they assume a defensive posture." The lively Scholar explained as Harry saw this as well.

"Whatever is out there, it could be a danger to us too." Kira said before Harry spoke up.

"Could it be what did that Rathain in?" Harry asked as he was curious about this information.

"Maybe or it could be something else regardless though we have to be careful." Hermione said as she looked to the three Hunters and Scholars. But as they walked Harry noticed something that his Scout Flies had picked up on. He went to investigate and noticed an odd mud pile that the bugs were investigating. Harry in turn opted to let the Scoutflies get a proper whiff of it knowing it may prove useful later.

(Meanwhile with Mordred and Lily)

The duo continued their journey as they took note of footprints belonging to a human as Lily saw where it lead. They two climbed into the cave and saw that inside was a sloppy camp of sorts inside. But with it were carvings of runes and preparations and among the belongings a silver mask. A mask Lily was most familiar with as well as its origins.

"No…" Lily gasped as she saw the mask here.

"What is it?" Mordred asked as he looked to the mask and noticed his wife was having a sort of flashback moment.

"Death Eaters." Lily said and thus Mordred knew they were all in danger now.

"That explains the wards I tore down upon arrival." Mordred said as he took down many traps and detection wards that the Death Eaters had no doubt set up.

"Mordred we need to move Harry and Iris could be in danger!" Lily said as Mordred could already tell this.

"Let's scout around the Wildspire Waste if they are already here we need to find them and take them back to Astera." Mordred said as he vowed to protect his daughter and his wife's son. In turn the two exited the cave to try and locate Harry and Iris before the newly arrived Death Eaters could find the two younglings. Lily would not allow her children to suffer by the Death Eaters hands. Harry had already had to deal with enough from them back in their world and as far as she was concerned Wizarding Britain had brought the Death Eaters upon themselves twice over. Mordred on the other hand would not allow anyone to suffer for his mistakes he was the first and thus every Dark Lord who came after had attempted to emulate him since his dark reign.

In a sense Voldemort was indirectly Mordred's responsibility that he had to rectify at all costs. Mordred refused to allow the Death Eaters to cause any damage to his home or his family. After all his family was all he had not and thus the Knight of Betrayal, the First Dark Lord, the usurper King, and many more dark titles would do all that he could to defend his family. As the couple left the cave they were intent on locating their children if they are in the Wildspire Waste and if not then locate the Death Eaters before they could cause any more damage.

Of course after Mordred had left he left a Mega Barrel Bomb behind to which he shot it with his Slinger destroying it and the Death Eater campsite with it.

(Back with the Escort Group)

The group was now seen crossing the bridge as Iris smiled to this. "Come on we're almost there keep it up!" Iris cheered them on as Kira rolled her eyes to the girls failed attempt to inspire them to move.

"How about you push to make things go faster!" Kira called out as they kept pushing the cart to their destination.

"Hey I'm the gunner and spotter if anything I'm doing my part." Iris retorted as Harry heard this.

"Iris." Harry scolded and thus Iris smiled and kept walking before she ended up starting something she didn't intend to finish. All the while Harry kept taking those tracks he found as he noted that they were footprints to go with the mud piles. Hermione had also noticed this as did Kira and thus they let Iris know about it with the silent order to not cause a panic right now.

"Look the Evidence is within sight! You hunters have all done a fine job." The Jovial Scholar called out as they continued on their quest.

"The let's go see what sort of presence Zorah Magdaros had left for us." Kira called out as they made their way to the Evidence.

As they approached the Scoutflies of the Hunters all responded by flying trots the slab while turning to an azure blue color in response. Blue meant the danger was great and the only great danger was that of an Elder Dragon. As they saw it the three researchers ran over to the slab and began to give it a proper look over for needed information.

But as the researchers were giving the slap a look over Harry, Iris, and Kira noticed something amiss here. When Zorah Magdaros had arrived it caused a huge stir up of the local wild life. Pukie-Pukie and the herbivore life in the Ancient Forest were prime example of this. So factoring in this bit of information shouldn't this place have been the same as well? But before they could investigate or think it over further two new voices were heard.

"Harry Iris!" Came the voice of Lily as the group all looked and saw Mordred and Lily running on over to them in a panic. Nothing noticeable that would cause others to panic mind you but still something to note.

"Mum dad?" Iris asked as she saw the two arrive.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as Lily then spoke up.

"You need to finish up here as soon as possible and get back to Astera." Mordred warned them as he gave them both an intensive look on this important matter.

"What why?" Kira asked a she was at a complete loss on this current subject.

"Its." Lily began until the Scoutflies began to turn red and return to their hives.

"Oh no." Mordred cursed as he saw that danger had just arrived to the battle.

"Um Harry." Hermione began as they heard rumbling akin to footsteps loudly going off nearby. Just then one of the stone spires shattered as from it a large Brute Wyvern was seen having shattered it with its own armored skull.

"Jumping Jaggies! It's a Barroth!" One of the researchers cried out in a panic.

"Run for your lives!" Another called out as they saw the Brute Wyvern roar out at them before charging.

"This way quickly!" Hermione called out as she worked on getting the researchers to safety.

Harry and his team with Mordred and Lily managed to jump out of the way of the Barroth. Harry in turn pulled out his wand and charged in before sliding between the Brute Wyverns legs. Once he was on the other side he had a spell ready as he focused his magic to release it with a reasonable blast from it. "Stupify!" Harry invoked firing off a stunner directly to the Barroth's left eye. The Spell hit its mark causing the Barroth to real back and smash into the spire next to it.

The Barroth roared out as it began to get back on its feet glaring at the five hunters. There was supposed to be four hunters at a time as per the rules with exceptions here and there. But right now they had to focus as Iris went into action. The Barroth roared in fury and charged at the group at least until Iris shot at it causing to redirect its attention.

"Hey over here!" Iris called out as she took aim.

The Barroth charged at Iris as she then smirked knowing who was waiting for it. From another spire Kira came out and with a mighty roared managed to smash the Barroth into an area of flat sand. In turn the two girls knuckled bumped each other for such a flawless move just now.

The Barroth of course was already back on its feet as it roared out at the foes. It once more charged at them intended on savaging them until the flyers around them began to screech out quiet loudly. The group all saw this trying to make sense of this as they saw this. Kira and Iris of course roared out in fury as Mordred saw this. "No stop!" Mordred called out chasing after the two.

"Iris!" Lily cried out as she and Harry saw this.

Kira went for the attack only and smashed the Barroth with her switch-axe currently being in its axe form now. AS she did this Iris fired at the Barroth with her Heavy Bow Gun before Mordred got to the two. "Both of you leave I'll handle the Barroth!" Mordred ordered but Iris glared at her father.

"I appreciate it dad but this is my hunt with Harry and Kira!" Iris called out as she didn't want her father babying her.

"No you don't understand!" Mordred ordered by the Barroth's roar with the flyers roar began to cause the ground to shake violently. "Not now." Mordred cursed as he realized the Flying Wyvern that digs under the ground in the Waste heard the call for dinner. "Move now!" Mordred roared out and in turn the group got moving but a minute to late. The ground blasted upward as from the ground Harry and Lily saw something akin to Jaws occurring here.

"What is that?" Harry asked as Lily saw the beast.

"It's a Diablos." Lily identified as Harry saw the Diablos blast up through the ground.

"Harry!" Iris cried out as Harry heard this.

"Iris!" Harry called back as Iris, Mordred, and Kira were being dragged into the hole the Diablos had made.

"Harry stop!" Lily cried out stopping her son from going in.

"But mum!" Harry called out as Lily looked to her son.

"No listen if you go there you'll be dragged in also!" Lily warned him as Harry was shocked. "Trust Mordred to protect them both, please." Lily begged as she knew Mordred can do it.

Just then Harry went wide eyed as Iris, Kira, and Mordred fell down the hole now. "No!" Harry cried out as Iris fell letting out a yell of shock and fear.

(In the Cave)

Iris, Kira, and Mordred fell with the Barroth as Mordred saw this. He quickly went to Iris and held her close before spinning so his back would impact the ground first. Iris saw this and just after she did the duo landed on the ground as Kira landed on some soft sand that managed to break her fall.

"Is everyone ok?" Kira asked as she got back up.

"Yeah I think." Iris said as Mordred let his daughter go while she got back up.

"Look!" Kira called out pulling out her weapon as the duo saw the Barroth squirming around on the ground. "Let's do this!" Kira called out as she charged at the Barroth ready for battle. It wasn't long until the Barroth was back on its feet after Kira attacked it to which she saw it roar and smirked.

Kira then used her slingers grappling form and managed to spin herself onto the Barroth's back and mount it. From there she began to stab at its back side trying to find a weak spot in its thick and muddy armored hide. The result was the Barroth running out the cave to the surface as Kira made sure it went that direction.

"Hey wait for us!" Iris called out but Mordred felt something dark approaching.

"Girl here!" Mordred ordered grabbing his daughter by the arm and pulling her back just as black shadows began to form around the father and daughter duo. Mordred channeled his magic to keep any arms away from grabbing them as Mordred glared about keeping a firm grip on his daughters arm as well as their current weapons. All the while Iris was nervous and scared as to what was going on while Mordred knew of this particular spell craft from back home.

Once the black smoke cleared they duo saw two figured appear wearing black robes of sorts causing Mordred to glare at the two. The Lestrange Brothers were here as Mordred glared at the duo who took note of their presence. "You." One of them began as he looked at Mordred and Iris. "The man who's taken a shine to the boy our lord desires and the girl whom the boy is fond of." He said as he approached the duo.

"What do you want?" Mordred growled as he glared at the Death Eater before him.

"And who are you guys?" Iris asked as something about these two new arrivals made her skin crawl.

"Since the dirty little whore asked I am Rodolphus Lestrange and that is my brother Rabastan Lestrange." Rodolphus introduced as he looked upon the two. "As for our reasons for being here, Lord Voldemort demands the boy Harry Potter to be brought to him, relinquish him and I may make your filthy muggle deaths somewhat painless." He warned as Rabastan saw this play out from nearby.

"You will not have the boy so long as I breathe." Mordred threatened as Rodolphus smirked to this.

"Good." He responded as his magic has been supercharged upon arrival here so needless to say he was done testing it on those savage animals in favor for a living being. What made it better was this one was basically volunteering to be his little lab rat here.

"This fight is mine, Iris… go." Mordred ordered as he did not want Iris to see what he was going to unleash here. Mordred had not taken a life in many moons hoping to bury that part of himself deep in his past. But it seems his hand was being forced in this scenario as he glared at the Pureblood.

Iris saw what her father meant and knew the meaning behind those words. Her father knew how to detect danger from both Wyvern's any other humans. When it came down to human life… her father only told her to run if death was somehow unavoidable. On instinct and habit she followed his orders and began to leave the cave. Or at least she tried to as in turn Rabastan stood in her path of escape.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rabastan asked as he looked ready to laugh like the mad man that both he and his brother were.

Mordred seeing this gritted his teeth as he knew their hands were being forced now. "One last chance." Mordred began as he glared at his foes. "Walk away or else." Mordred warned them as the two laughed at the former origin of all Dark Lords.

"Did you hear that brother he thinks he can threaten us." Rabastan taunted as Mordred wasn't threatening them… it was a promise of pain upon them. A darker more sadistic aspect of Mordred began to muse to itself how ironic and enjoyable it would be to inflict upon these two the same action of what many of their victims had to endure by their hands. "Hey brother once we deal with daddy here mind if I have the girl for a bit." Rabastan asked to which Mordred knew the implications of those words and the tone he used with them.

In Mordred's mind… these two pieces of filth had just forfeit their right to live. Iris was with her father on this though not where his thoughts were leading to. She pulled out her weapon and glared at her foes ready to take them down. In turn the two Death Eater drew their wands and began to fire off spells at them. Mordred and Iris managed to dodge them as Iris acted by firing at the flash flies close to the two Lestrange Brothers. The result was the two of them crying out in shock shielding their eyes from the flash flies going off.

Mordred took the chance to charge at Rodolphus and went for his midsection. The result was Rodolphus being pushed back hard by Mordred who then kicked him in the gut sending him back from it. When this happened Rodolphus quickly casted a stunner when he saw Mordred pull out his sword which he marveled how someone can lift such a massive weapon without magic. It might as well be a piece of steel he's lugging around. Rodolphus had taken the time to move when Mordred proved to be stronger then the stunner spell even if it was charged up around here.

Iris of course fired her weapon at the other Death Eater making sure to avoid hurting her father in the crossfire of this insane battle. But to her shock Rabastan turned into black smoke and avoided her attack with ease. He then pointed his wand at her to which Iris acted fast by avoiding it out of pure instinct. "Bombarda!" Rabastan invoked sending out the blasting hex at Iris. Iris managed to avoid it and return fire as she now knew that if that wand is pointed at her she needed to dodge it fast. As the battle continued Iris got a few shots in but openly avoided any vital areas that could cause him to die or bleed out.

She wanted to scare them off not kill them like she would a large wyvern. Mordred would beg to differ here but he would not openly say it to his daughter. The battle went on as Mordred opted to use his massive weapon to deflect their spells as they came at them noting how his Great Sword proved to be a good shield against magic. Then again it was forged from a defeated Elder Dragon so it would make sense for it to be powerful. It was not his Clarent mind you but Mordred preferred it over the weapon of his dark and cruel past.

Mordred then punched Rodolphus in the gut causing him to stumble before he grabbed him and hoisted him up. From there he looked to Rabastan before throwing his brother over to him. Rabastan was about to attack iris again when he heard his brother screaming in time to see Rodolphus crash into him from where Mordred had previously thrown him.

"Brother I have an idea!" Rodolphus called out and thus the two brothers began their new attack strategy. The two in turn vanished into black smoke and began to circle around the duo blinding there vision.

"Dad I can't see!" Iris called out as Mordred kept his daughter close.

"Stay close Iris!" Mordred ordered as he and his daughter then stood back to back to cover each other's blind spots.

The two looked around and thus Mordred took note of a green glow and acted. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" One of the brothers spoke and when he did Mordred used his Great Sword to block the attack. To the brothers shock the Great Sword managed to deflect the attack before Iris fired off her Bow Gun in the direction it came from. In turn Mordred saw the other brother coming in from the shadows and thus used his superior strength to smash him with the flat side of his Great Sword weapon.

"I don't know what you did but no one can block the killing Curse." One of them called out as Mordred heard this.

"Then it's my pleasure to be the first." Mordred taunted as he glared about.

"Let's see if your little bitch can handle this though." The other brother spoke as Mordred looked around. "Crucio!" He invoked and thus Iris screamed out in pain when she felt like her body was being attacked from its very core.

"Iris!" Mordred roared in panic just in time to see the brother coming at him. Mordred channeled his rage and grabbed the brother by the neck before slamming him down and throwing him back into the shadows.

"Oh it seems the little lamb doesn't have a good tolerance for pain." One of the brothers taunted as he began to come at the downed girl. Iris glared at him and fired at him with her Heavy Bow Gun forcing him to return to the shadows. "Then again it seems she has a nice venomous bite." He added as Mordred glared at the shadows. Iris of course got back up but not before giving a bit of pride to Mordred in his daughter's incredible stubbornness in this current fight.

"How about you fucking come out and you'll see for yourself!" Iris roared out as she got back up.

"Oh I'm going to love having you, girl. You should feel honored a Pureblood has a use for pleasure from you!" Rabastan called out as the shadows parted at long last.

But when they did Rodolphus had his next spell ready aimed for Mordred. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Rodolphus roared out and thus forced Mordred to block it with his sword. The spell would not cut off though as Mordred tried his best to hold his ground from the spell in question here.

"Well girl your mother must have been some whore to go from bedding a blood traitor to this savage muggle. I suppose it's for the best though can't have any more half-blood like your brother showing up serves him right though best he be left for dead without her." Rabastan said as he began to approach and thus caused Iris's rage to spike here.

"YOU FUCKER! I'LL KILL YOU!" Iris roared in full fury as her eyes turned crimson from the rage and her magic. She pulled out her hunting dagger and charged at the Death Eater as Mordred was forced in a deadlock from the brother.

"Iris! Control yourself!" Mordred roared his order knowing he was just trying to get under his daughter skin. But alas it was too late as Iris was then hit by a Crucio from the brother and causing her to trip, fall and slide torts him. Rabastan grabbed her and pinned her to the wall behind him as he laughed at the young Huntress.

"Tell you what let's start now in front of your father so the last thing he sees is what I'm about to do to you for the rest of your filthy life." Rabastan said to which he made a very poor error in judgment and his brother was about to join him.

"A brilliant idea Rabastan." Rodolphus said and thus the brothers sealed their fates.

Rabastan was about to pull out his wand to vanish Iris armor when Mordred had to act. Mordred channeled his rage and drew upon some that he had locked away long ago to have an edge to save his daughter. Mordred roared in fury as he dug his feet into the ground and began to make his way torts Rodolphus. Rodolphus was shocked to see this man pushing his Killing Curse back until he was in for a bigger shock. Mordred moved his sword enough to cause the spell to redirect off it and in turn Rodolphus knew what Mordred was trying to do. He ended the spell unaware that he walked right into Mordred's trap.

The Former Dark Lord charged and roared at Rodolphus and threw his great sword at him. The blade spun and sliced through his wand arm causing the Dark Wizard to roar in pain from his lost limb. Mordred wasn't done with him as he then pulled out his Hunting Dagger and proceeded to stab the Dark Wizard in the neck causing him even more pain to stumble from. Mordred then grabbed his foe and forced his head into his Great Sword that was stabbed into the ground stained with his blood. When the blade sliced into his head the pain Rodolphus Lestrange suffered ended with a brief moment of agony and in turn… silence.

"Rodolphus!" Rabastan cried out in horror as Mordred turned his attention on to Rabastan himself.

"You filthy animal!" Rabastan roared in fury as he glared at Mordred while dropping Iris to the ground. "Who do you think you are to do that to your betters?!" Rabastan roared out and thus Mordred decided to let him have it.

"I am YOUR better!" Mordred roared out removing his helmet revealing his features making Rabastan go wide eyed. There were ancient portraits and images of Mordred Pendragon that had survived and were worth millions of Galleons. The fact Mordred looked near identical to them brought feat onto Rabastan. "I am Mordred Pendragon and you are a piece of dog shit." Mordred added as Rabastan began to ease away from the First Dark Lord.

"M-Mordred." He gasped as it was a fear etched into every Witch and Wizard to exist since the fall of Camelot. IT was a fear that if Mordred ever returned from beyond the grave which many felt he deserved to rot in it would be the equivalent to the end of the world basically Armageddon. "No… it can't." He gasped as he began to ease away from Mordred who stalked torts him with fury in his current glowing crimson eyes.

Iris who was working through the shock and pain eased to her weapon and quickly took aim at Rabastan who didn't see her coming. In turn he was caught off guard when Iris shot the Death Eater in the arm causing him to cry out in pain. "Your next!" She cried out as she kept shooting at Rabastan who began to escape. Mordred saw Iris was actually trying to kill him now which he may have approved but not the way it was fueled. She was fueled by rage and fear, rage at the two for causing herself and her father pain while insulting her mother and brother. But also fear at the fact she was nearly raped by them. "IF YOU EVER COME BACK I'LL KILL YOU I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" Iris roared in fury as Rabastan ran away to avoid Iris and Mordred's fury.

The Mudblood who he now knew was a half-blood was the daughter of Mordred Pendragon. What made it worse was he crossed them both and seeing as Harry was under Mordred's protection he needed to worn his lord as fast as possible. Once Rabastan was gone Iris began to cough once more this time with blood on her hand… her own blood. Mordred ran over to her as the coughing began to turn into crying somehow as Mordred checked her over. She was shaking and thus Mordred knew that not only has her sickness returned… but she may have very well been scarred for life.

Mordred checked her forehead and felt the heat akin to the sickness that plagued her. "Iris." Mordred said as he looked to his daughter. She was unresponsive as she was shaking in fear of what nearly happened. "Iris!" Mordred yelled and thus managed to get his daughters attention.

"What was that?" Iris asked as she didn't know about magic like her parents and half-brother did. "Who were those…?" Iris struggled to get the words out as clearly Mordred saw his daughter was not well after what had nearly happened to the girl.

Mordred hugged his daughter close knowing she needed it right now as she began to break down in his arms. Mordred knew she could not finish the quest as she was now and may need someone to talk to soon. But as he held her close he looked at his hands and saw they were covered in blood… Rodolphus blood. Mordred knew the man deserved the death he endured but the fact he did it with his own two hands Mordred was getting flashbacks to his darker pasts. Those memories accompanied with voices all yelling as battle and war raged around him.

'Traitor! Bastard Spawn of Hell! Monster! Vile Demon!' The voices yelled ranging from Gawain, Lancelot, Percival, and even Arthur himself. 'Now my son you are what I need you to be… my monster… my weapon… go deliver the crown to me.' The voice of Morgana spoke in his mind to which caused Mordred to hug his daughter closer. He knew not if she was aware it was for his own comfort but he hoped she would assume it was for her comfort instead.

Once they had calmed down enough Mordred proceeded to pick up his daughter bridal style to allow her some rest. When he did so he began to leave the cave to meet up with the other members of their group.

(Meanwhile during this Harry's group)

Harry and Lily were heading to the cave in which would lead them underground to locate Iris and Mordred. But as they ran they took and turn and were forced to take cover when they saw the Barroth charging out. "YEE-HAW!" Kira called out as she had mounted the Barroth.

"Kira?!" Harry asked as he saw her.

"Hey Harry mind giving me a hand here!" Kira called out and thus Harry had to trust Mordred to protect Iris while he and his mother gave Kira a hand with the Barroth.

The two went at the Barroth as Kira found a soft spot and proceeded to stab at it with her hunting dagger. The Barroth tried to buck her off but Kira had a powerful grip on the Muddy Brute Wyvern. It was then Kira used an Elemental Discharge on its back which then resulted with the Barroth stumbling and then hitting the wall causing it to knock itself down. Kira jumped off and slid on the ground where Harry and Lily charged in with weapons at the ready. They began to assault the Barrow breaking away at its armor bit by bit while doing so. With each attack upon it the Barroth grew a little weaker until it got back up and roared out in fury.

The Barroth began to shake its body a bit releasing mud about forcing the trio to gain some distance. "Careful that Mud will be a major bother if you get stuck in it!" Lily called out as Harry nodded in response to his more experienced mother.

"Got it!" Kira called out as Lily then went in.

Lily in turn pole jumped with her Kinsect Glaive and began to move around attacking the Brute Wyvern. Every so often her Kinsect flew around and released different colored insects around the Barroth. The Barroth of course ended up hitting it as the bugs went off when it did so. The result from the violet colored glowing bugs was poison as the Barroth ended up poisoning itself.

As poison stained saliva or puss drooled from its mouth the Barroth roared and began to make a break for it opting Harry, Lily, and Kira to give chase to it. As it ran Harry and Kira made sure to gather its tracks intent on hunting it down in this battle. It wasn't long until they arrived at another area with a small ledge to it. Harry saw this and ran torts it and once he did he jumped torts the Barroth. The result was Harry mounting the beast as he began to use his Longsword to slash at it aiming for any soft part he can find. He wanted to finish this fast so he can get back to Iris and judging by how he moved the elder brother in him was becoming stronger here. As Harry moved he jumped up and slashed downward and in turn causing damage to the Barroth. As it fell to the side Kira was there and with her Switch Axe in sword form managed to bash the monster away and in turn it shattered the stone pillar near it.

As it was on the ground it began to flail about trying to get back up as the trio once more began their onslaught upon it. From there Lily slashed at its side causing more parts to be broken off it just before it got back up. "Harry!" Lily called out and thus Harry charged at his mother who used her Glaive to toss her son upward. Once Harry was airborne he slashed down on the tail causing it to fall off and cause the Brute Wyvern even more pain from this event. The Brute roared in fury and once more began to run away from the fight as Harry was going to hurt this Monster big time. He knew it was not responsible for Iris falling into the hole but he needed to let off some pent up aggression.

Thus the trio once more gave chase after Lily had set a flare for the Commission to come get the severed tail. But during this battle with Barroth Kira had noticed that Harry was being a tad more brutal then normal. "Hey Boss Lily is it just me or does Harry seem a bit… brutal?" Kira asked as she saw this.

"Hard to see why." Lily said with a bit of sarcasm as she had already noticed it. It made her both proud of her son to see his worry over his younger sister and concerned that Harry may be a lot angrier then anyone had given him any credit for.

As they got to the Barroth once more it seems to have seen them coming and bashed them into the water covering them in mud. The group got back up as they were now in the marsh land area of the Wild Spire Waste. Harry got back up and glared at his foe as Kira saw this and laughed.

"Well talk about mud wrestling huh?" Kira joked as Harry roared charging at the Brute Wyvern.

Barroth roared and tried to kick Harry away but he dodged it and went for the assault. Kira came in and hacked at the Brute Wyvern with her axe as she kept it at bay. Lily followed up by pole jumping about the Barroth causing it damage as she passed over it. When Lily had landed she spun her glaive about at its leg and bashed the leg about.

But just as Lily was about to attack again the Barroth bashed her with its skull knocking her into the muddy water and in turn she rolled and splashed in it. "Mum!" Harry cried out and in turn roared in fury as he charged at the Brute Wyvern. But as Harry attacked it the Barroth was ready and countered only to have Kira jump in and block the attack with her Switch-Axe weapon of choice. She then pushed it back and began her assault with continued greater fury upon it.

Harry of course looked to his mother and saw her getting back up and drinking a potion to replenish her health from the Barroth's surprise attack. But then out of nowhere a new Large Wyvern appeared as it swam through the water and roared at the Barroth. The group looked and saw that this new Wyvern seemed restricted to the marsh areas of the Wildspire Waste making it impossible to roam anywhere else due to its fins and fish like scales. The Barroth of course roared in retaliation to this new foe and in turn Lily knew what to do.

"Harry, Kira get back now!" Lily called out as she looked to the scene before her.

"What is it?" Harry asked as Kira saw it.

"That's a Jyuratodus like the Barroth its nest is normally in the marsh area of the Wildspire." Kira explained as she looked to Harry. "Right now those two are about to have a turf war!" Kira called out and true to her word the two charged at each other. They began to fight for a moment until the new arrival dived under the water. From there it swam around while the Barroth tried to locate it. It wasn't long though until it shot out of the water and wrapped its body around the Barroth's. Once it did so it began to crush it and bite into its foe until the Barroth managed to force it off.

But despite this it was clear the Barroth had lost as both foes roared at each other in fury. Harry, Lily, and Kira were about to jump back in to fight the Barroth but clearly it was too weak to keep fighting like this. The Barroth then roared loudly forcing the group to cover their ears before it began to limp away from the fight. No doubt it like many other Wyvern's was trying to escape to its nest to heal its wounds. But as it limped away the trio began to give chase only for a new party to jump into the fight. It was Jesper as the red clad Hunter jumped onto the Barroth's back form a high point and mounted it while it tried to escape. Kira was shocked as was Harry as neither of them shot up an SOS flare. The warrior stabbed at the Barroth's body as it tried to force him off by bucking him.

The Barroth then crashed into the wall as Jesper had delivered a powerful strike to it and thus it began to flail about. Kira saw the chance and charged in spinning as well. As she spun her axe became a sword and with the added momentum stabbed her weapon into the Barroth's stomach. The Barroth roared in pain before it died down revealing the roar was a death roar. The Barroth fell limp as it was defeated and thus everyone was now safe. Harry approached as the new fighter sheathed his sword and cooled himself down from this.

"Where did you come from?" Harry asked as he looked to the new arrival that caused the tingling feeling from his scar again.

"I was available when I saw your SOS flare." Jesper said calmly as he sat down on a rock nearby while Kira carved up her newest kill.

"SOS I didn't fire one." Harry said as Kira finished her part.

"Neither did it." Kira said as Lily had eyes on her now to which she shrugged showing she didn't know who did it.

"Wait…" Harry trialed off as he had a hunch as to who did it. "Come on!" Harry called out as he ran off to find the one who did it. Jesper followed as part of answering the SOS flare was to ensure all partied involved were safe and sound.

(Later back at the Zorah Slab)

The group arrived to find Hermione carving the Evidence of Zorah Magdaros. As she did this Harry ran up to her and was glad to see she was ok. "Hermione!" Harry called out as Hermione looked and smiled seeing that Harry, Kira, and Lily were ok. Add the fact a fourth person unknown to her had arrived meant it worked.

"Harry thank goodness you're all ok." Hermione said as Jesper walked up to her.

"Were you the one that fired the SOS flare?" Jesper asked as he looked to Hermione who in turn nodded in response.

"Yes I was." Hermione said as she looked to them.

"Was there anyone else with you in danger?" He asked as Harry felt out of place now.

"Yes after I got the Researchers to safety I fired off an SOS flare seeing as we had a Diablos here." Hermione said gesturing to the hole in the ground right now. "Two of our own fell down the hole and I haven't seen them yet." Hermione explained to which Harry spoke up.

"And one of them is my sister so we need to find her fast." Harry added but just then a new set of feet arrived. They looked and saw Mordred with his great sword and helmet on carrying Iris in his arms a she was clearly asleep but had been crying.

"Mordred Iris!" Harry called out as he saw them here. Mordred of course was silent as he began to walk torts the group.

"We need to head back." Mordred said as his tone was dangerously low suggesting something had happened and they needed to speak of it in private.

"I'll… go get the researchers." Hermione said as she put them under a Notice Me Not Charm to keep the Wyvern's from finding them.

In turn Lily followed Mordred who continued to carry Iris while Jesper stayed close to make sure they make it back in one piece. Harry lagged behind them as he looked on wondering what had happened to Iris down there. But it was then followed by footsteps in the sand causing Harry to turn around and see a mysterious new arrival wielding a Kinsect Glaive of his own.

"You there." He began as Harry looked over to him. "Are you part of the Fifth Fleet?" He asked as Harry looked away a bit.

"Well yes and no… I was on the ship but I wasn't supposed to be here I only managed to stay on word of another." Harry confessed as the man smiled and chuckled to him.

"Still you managed to hold your own if anything you are part of the Fifth Fleet." He said paying no mind that Harry was a Stowaway. "IF you came here with the Fifth Fleet though that means the Elder Crossing is upon us again." The man said walking between Harry and the Zorah Magdaros evidence. "The years fly by faster." He began as he removed his hood to revealed pointed ears and braids in his hair. "Then I can count them." He finished once his hood was removed to get a better view of the Zorah Slab. "I too am a hunter." He began turning to Harry. "Of the First Fleet." He confessed as Harry saw he was a veteran hunter here.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter sir." Harry said as the man nodded to him.

"Well met I am Edom." Edom introduced as the Glaive user looked to Harry. "But I am to assume you are Lily's son… and hail from the same land and herself and Mordred." Edom revealed surprising Harry with this information.

"Um…" Harry stuttered as he had no idea how to respond to this.

"Might I trouble you to share your tale with me?" He asked as he looked to Harry. "In exchange I will share mine with you." He responded as Harry figured it was a fair deal between them. In turn the two began to walk back to Base Camp to talk somewhere safe from the dangers about.

(Scene Break Camp)

"Quiet the tale Mr. Potter." Edom said as he passed to Harry a drink who happily took it.

"Just like that?" Harry asked surprised to see how this guy didn't believe he was insane.

"You, your friend, and your mother are hardly the first few people to travel between worlds. It's just rare that many of you would stay for so long." HE said as he looked to the boy. "Though many of them at the time were chasing beasts and foes from their home world that escaped her." Edom said as he looked to Harry.

"So how do you know?" Harry asked as he looked to the man here.

"I had trained your mother in the use of the Glaive Mordred had asked that of me and I complied." The man said as he looked to Harry. "She trusted me with the truth in which I am humbled for that." He added as Harry paid attention. "Though the years I have trained her she never stopped talking about you and from what I've seen the apple did not fall far from the tree." He added as Harry was confused.

"Let me guess I have her eyes?" Harry asked as the man looked to him.

"Yes though not in color… but in your fire." He said as he looked to Harry. "She was fully intended on making it back to you it was something of a miracle it seems that you made it to her." Edom said as he looked to Harry who smiled at the praise the man spoke.

"Thank you." Harry said as Edom nodded to him.

"Might I ask," He began as he looked to Harry. "Are you tracking the monster that left that slab?" Edom asked as he looked to Harry.

"Yes sir." Harry responded as he looked to the elf like hunter next to him.

"I ask well." The man said with a small sigh. "It seemed so easy… follow the trail, find the truth." He began as he looked down to the fire before taking a sip of his own drink which Harry followed. "Well it has been a pleasure." Edom said as he stood up on his feet and grabbed his belongings. "Nearby you will find my camp. I trust it will be of some avail to you and the others." He said as he looked to Harry after grabbing his ruff sack. "Please pass a message onto the commander: That I am safe but a force compels me on and I intend to see where it takes me." He said to Harry as he heard this while Edom put his hood back on and turned away. "Also tell Mordred that they are both still safe and protected, he will know what it means." He said as he was ready to go.

"Yes sir." Harry said as he wondered what Mordred had that needed to be protected.

"If you too feel so compelled, then we will cross paths again at the end of all of this." Edom said as he then took his leave leaving Harry at the small camp site. As he left Harry saw Jesper, Hermione, and Kira arrive with the Researchers but no Lily, Mordred, or Iris.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he walked over to the two girls and the masked Hunter while the Researchers collapsed with a cart that held the slab of Zorah Magdaros.

"Harry…" Hermione began as she looked to her best friend. "Mordred and Lily took Iris back to HQ… we need to finish up here Jesper will help us the rest of the way." Hermione said as Jesper leaned against the cart with his arms crossed where he then gave Harry a small wave.

"Ok then… let's go." Harry said as he needed to know what had happened soon.

(Scene Break Astera Pendragon Rooms)

Mordred was pasting back and forth as Sirius was currently raging with Lily having her face in her hands. Harry was there with Hermione as his fists were clenched in pure rage. "Even here." Harry said as he was told what had happened. "Bloody hell why doesn't he leave me alone!" Harry yelled slamming his fists into the table with rage pouring off from him. "The fact they… that they." Harry trailed off as the mere thought of what could have happened to Iris infuriated him.

"Boy control you rage." Mordred warned as Harry then glared at him.

"Oh yeah sure Mordred I mean it's not like your own daughter nearly got bloody well raped by a Death Eater!" Harry roared sick of Mordred's cold nature. "If I was there I could have done something I could have did what you failed to do!" Harry yelled and thus Mordred acted by grabbing Harry and pushing him to the wall.

Everyone gasped to this but instead Mordred breathed out and controlled his own rage before letting Harry go. "Do not EVER claim that I do not care for Iris, your mother, or you." Mordred warned as he looked to Harry in the eye. "Right now it is taking everything in my power not to run out and hunt this other one down as well as his allies." Mordred said showing the self-control he had was impressive. "Right now she needs all of us here for her." Mordred added as he walked away from Harry. "And she needs her elder brother the most." Mordred finished as it was clear as day Mordred was infuriated but was keeping his rage in check here.

"I know you hate me boy I would hate me as well if the roles were reversed." Mordred confessed as he looked to Harry. "But I see a lot of myself in you… for that reason alone I took you under my wing." Mordred said as he began to walk away to another room. "This world does not need another Dark Lord." Mordred said as he needed to be left alone for the time being. But as he left Harry was surprised that Mordred said all of that. It made him wonder what was; the truth of, Mordred Pendragon himself. It was made Harry see Mordred a bit as he wondered… just how broken Mordred really was. He hated the man yes but Harry doubted he could have as much self-control as Mordred does if his own child was nearly raped like that.

"Harry…" Lily began as Sirius quickly got the message from the witch.

"I'll go talk to him." Sirius said to which Hermione had another excuse.

"I need to go over the information we gathered." Hermione said and left the room as well.

"Mum if you're going to say I'm being unreasonable." Harry began but Lily cut him off.

"No Harry… none of us know how to respond to this." Lily explained as she looked to her son. "Right now we can't let our tempers get the better of us and start playing the blame game, Iris will be in a fragile state come morning so we need to be there for her and to do that we need to be calm, patient, and understanding." Lily said as she looked to her son. "Hell I want to lose control and hunt them down but like Mordred said Iris needs us now." Lily said as Harry understood what she was saying.

"What… what can I do to help her?" Harry asked as Lily sighed and sat down next to her son.

"Just do as you always do… be there for her, be patient with her, and when she is ready to talk about it listen." Lily said as Harry nodded to his mother. Lily nodded and in turn took her leave and left Harry in the room with only Hedwig and her newest perch. Harry knew Iris needed him right now… but if and when Harry finds that escaped Death Eater… he was going to make him pay for what he did. But he must not allow those dark thoughts to control him because like his mother and Mordred had said… Iris needed them more than any petty vengeance. Thus as Iris' elder brother he will be willing and waiting for Iris to talk about this and help her get through this trauma. After all like Ron he was an older brother to a younger sister. Even if she is his half-sister Harry will love and respect her as if she was born with James as her father. But for now one can only wait and see for what the next day will bring for these young hunters.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well the Chapter is done and I hope you all enjoyed it. Now remember leave a review telling me what you think of this fic before leaving and as I always say people ja-ne.


	8. Chapter 8 Don't Jyuratodus a Bersker!

Magic and Monsters

ESKK: A new chapter begins now so enjoy it and review it. Also before I forget as of this chapter the rating of this fic had gone from T to M so yeah be on the lookout my friend.

WARNING: This chapter will have a near Rape event and if anyone at any point feel uncomfortable with this then viewer discretion is strongly advised.

(Start Hogwarts Scotland Dumbledore's office.)

Dumbledore sat in his office receiving the troubling news Snape had given him. Voldemort had already started sending his Death Eaters through the runic array of a breach through the vale between worlds. The plan was for them to form a receiving end so to bring them back and thus create a two way path between the two worlds. If the one way aspect is done that means if the Lestrange brothers had made it through then Harry was in grave danger now. "Is there a way to delay Voldemort for a tad bit longer?" Dumbledore asked as he looked to Snape.

"Very limited success as is." Snape said knowing full well Voldemort was obsessed with getting to Harry and killing him right now.

"Then we are limited on time." Dumbledore said as he had been researching the Room of Requirements to form the two way path to wherever Harry had ended up. The theory was that they needed a two way path similar to the Vanishing Cabinets thus they needed someone to physically be on the other side for the arrival point and thus forging their two way path between the two worlds. "We will need to begin using our method sooner rather than later." Dumbledore said as he looked to Snape.

"Will it work?" Snape asked to which Dumbledore gave a sigh of resignation.

"It will have to." Dumbledore confessed as he feared that if the two way path failed… he may be sending someone to their doom. He did not wish it so but the Prophesy involving Harry claimed only he could destroy Lord Voldemort and if Harry was not here then they had no way to destroy him an a permanent basis. Harry was still alive so that means until Harry either died wherever he was they can destroy all of his Horcruxes but Voldemort would continue to find ways to come back to physical form.

Furthermore his vigilante group the 'Order of the Phoenix,' had been taking the fight more seriously in their eyes. Back in the blood first war they simply responded and most of the time they were either too late or the Death Eaters were broken out. Thus they had begun counter raids and thanks to this many students from all house had been doing there part in the fight. They didn't spare them most times, only gave them one chance and if they rejected it the wizarding fighters knew lethal force was needed. Though it did come with a bright side to the story in Hogwarts. The students looked out for each other now even Slytherin's were coming out of the darkness to help their schoolmates.

Chief among them was Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, and Tracy Davis. They had been meeting regularly with Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Ronald Weasley from Gryffindor, Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang from Ravenclaw, and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff. It warmed his heart to see this yet he wished it was for better circumstances then Harry dying for them even when they all did not deserve it. Susan's aunt had went from Head of the DMLE to the Minister of Magic and she was responsible for much of these changes.

Amelia Bones was a constant obstacle for him not because she was a bigot no it was simply that they did not see eye to eye and Amelia disagreed with much of Dumbledore's beliefs. She had actually approached him and asked him to step down from his Chief Warlock position as well as the ICW seat holder. Her claims were well founded mind you, old age and holding that much power as long as he has was not good for him. She quoted that power corrupts but absolute power corrupts absolutely. She did not use connections to remove him from those spots mind you but she did ask that he take it into consideration even commented how he detested those spots and noted how he enjoyed teaching more than anything.

But what truly made him both joyful and concerned was the day Ron approached him and asked him if he believed Harry truly was gone. When Dumbledore said he believed Harry was still alive, Ron hoped Harry didn't come back not out of hatred, jealousy, or greed but of regret. His words hurt Dumbledore when he spoke them… that Wizarding Britain had failed Harry to many times and whatever Voldemort was going to do to them… he wagered many of the people deserved what was coming. Dumbledore at the time in his most private of moments a darker more vindictive part of him had a sense to agree with Ronald. His past 5 years at Hogwarts was proof of that not to mention the fact at age 1 the Wizarding World took his parents from the world and from the toddler.

In a way… Dumbledore wagered that if Harry was truly alive he hoped Harry saving people persona would shine through. But he wouldn't blame him either if this past year was the sealing nail where Harry finally has enough of being what everyone wants him to be and not who he wanted to be which was the humble 'just Harry.' "Snape before you leave can you ask Minerva… can you summon these students for me." Dumbledore said passing over to Snape the list of students.

"It will be done." Snape said before taking his leave to get the task done.

"Fawkes do you think I am making the right choice." Dumbledore asked as he looked to the Phoenix who looked solemnly to the old headmaster. No song this time it seems to which Dumbledore understood. Many times he often confessed to one day letting Fawkes go to be free and hopefully if the stars align just right find a new master who wouldn't make the mistakes Dumbledore had often made.

(Scene Break morning Pendragon lodgings)

Mordred was asleep still as he slept next to his wife. Mordred was tossing and turning as he seemed to be having a bad dream of sorts. As he tossed and turned Mordred could hear the voices echoing about as he began to relive his dark past.

(Mordred's Dream Scape)

Mordred found himself in the battlefield of Camlann once more surrounded by the flames of war and shadows of death. As Mordred saw this he knew he was not in control here yet at the same time he was. "Mordred." Came the voice Mordred knew all too well as he looked and saw Arthur in full armor standing before him. "It is time we end this, my son." Arthur said as Mordred glared at him.

In turn he roared and charged at Arthur and thus Clarent met Excalibur. The two blade struggled against each other as Mordred tried to overpower his father. Excalibur and Arthur may be powerful but they were also old and wary a fact Mordred took advantage of. "When this is over Mordred I will have much to do to repair all the destruction you caused." Arthur said with the exact words he had used so long ago. "Your death will be the foundation a fitting use for a pawn of Morgana." Arthur said and thus Mordred roared in fury and with his blade work and magic blasted Arthur back disarming him of Excalibur. Arthur was knocked back by Mordred's attack as he then looked to Clarent before tossing it aside. Mordred then charged at Arthur and pinned him to the destroyed siege tower. From there Mordred proceeded to knee him to make sure he didn't try to run. From there Mordred began to mercilessly punch Arthur beating him within an inch of his life as he continued. Every few punches he kneed him in the face as Mordred wanted to save his vengeance.

He didn't end it there a he then used his left hand to grab Arthur by his hair before he proceeded to punch him with his free hand. As he did so more and more of Arthur's blood continued to spew out from the King. It wasn't long before Mordred's helm was bathed in Arthur Blood who was still alive if only just. Mordred then threw his father/uncle to the ground and went for Clarent drawing it from the ground once more. He then proceeded to remove his helm and glared at his father with hatred and rage against him.

"Now Arthur you die!" Mordred roared and charged at Arthur ready to end him. But unaware to Mordred Arthur had one last ace up his sleeve as he grabbed the discarded spear from a fallen soldier and twisted his body. Mordred managed to run Arthur through with Clarent but not before doing the same with the spear through Mordred's chest. Both their eyes were wide as Mordred struggled to look down and saw the spear had run him through completely coming out his back.

Arthur felt the pain from the sword wound above the pain his entire body felt. He knew this battle would be their last and new Avalon awaited only the King. Mordred gasped as he broke the spear and forced it out of his body before falling to his knees before his father. "Why." Mordred gasped as he glared at his father. "I never… all I wanted was you to acknowledge me." Mordred said as he glared at his father. "All you gave me though was your contempt." Mordred said as Arthur heard his bastard son speak.

"Even now Mordred you still don't see why." Arthur said as he glared at his son with a hatred to show him he would never forgive Mordred. "There is no throne now the crown is but a trinket at this point." Arthur said as he gestured off to the side. "Look at the destruction you wrought my son. My greatest mistake in you given form." Arthur growled out as he glared at the man who was but a boy wanting his father's attention and love. "Camelot is gone and it's all your fault." Arthur growled as Mordred then went for the crown.

"Regardless of it being a trinket it's a crown for a king not an unfeeling doll." Mordred said as he put the crown on his head at last as his father breathed his last.

Mordred then went limp as he began to allow the truth of everything to form around him. Everything and everyone he loved was gone. As much as it pained him his father was right… Morgana made him into a pawn. IT proved right when he felt her magic as she approached him. "At last the crown." Morgana said as she approached her son and looked to his seemingly dead face. "I granted you eternity a pity you sacrificed it for power." Morgana said as Mordred remained still. "Even in death never one to stay laying down." Morgana said as she reached for the crown long denied of her when Arthur drew Excalibur.

But just then Morgana was caught off guard when her son's hands shot up and grabbed hers. "This crown does not belong to you." Mordred growled as he then threw her aside and leaving her in shock.

"How?!" Morgana gasped as Mordred glared.

"I chose to keep my immortality relying on my own strength in the end." Mordred growled out as he glared at the chess master of all of this. "At long last my vengeance will be completed." Mordred said as he pointed Clarent at his mother.

Mordred then charged at his mother who fired her spells at him only for him to deflect it with Clarent. "No Mordred stop!" Morgana begged as in turn Mordred decapitated his own mother as her greatest tool had been turned against her by fate. Cruel Irony it seems as her monster her weapon was now turned against her.

In turn a Phantom of Morgana formed as Mordred glared at her son whom she would haunt for all eternity. "So in the end you are neither a hero nor villain." Morgana began as she glared at her son. "In the end Mordred… you are a beast of violence and death… my perfect little monster." Morgana said as Mordred glared at his mother until the scene changed.

"Daddy." Came the voice of Iris as Mordred went wide eyed and saw his daughter there as Morgana began to laugh. She was covered in blood as Mordred ran over to her and saw she was not only wounded but tortured with blood coming from her neither's suggesting she was raped before being in this state. "Why… you promised to protect me." She gasped as Morgana saw this.

"In the end Mordred a monster can never truly be what you now try to be… husband, teacher, and father." Morgana laughed as even now she haunts and tortures her own child. Mordred in turn held his daughter hand trying desperately to heal her with his own magic but her life was quickly fading until in the end… her body went limp.

Morgana in turn proceeded to laugh caring not that Iris was her granddaughter as Mordred saw this and in turn roared in grief, anguish, and fury. As he yelled Morgana's laughter began to fade while Mordred began to awaken.

(Waking world Mordred)

Mordred woke up with gasp as he shot up and looked around. He turned to the side and saw Lily asleep there as he saw the fire place was dull with no fire burning from the spot. Mordred sighed as he grabbed his face knowing this was his normal time to wake up. He carefully eased off the bed and put on a robe before going to their garden balcony to clear his mind with some fresh air. All the while the nightmares even now still haunt him and with them his manipulative mother Morgana the grandmother of his daughter Iris Lilian Pendragon.

(Scene Break later that morning Iris Room)

Iris was in the bathroom washing up for the day as she splashed water into her face. Once she did so she breathed out as she looked at her reflection in the glass of the aquarium in her suite. "It's ok… it didn't happen came close but didn't happen." Iris told herself as she refused to let this bother her. Hell as far as she was concerned it didn't happen at all. She was her father's daughter strong, resilient, undaunted, unwavering, and stalwart to all adversity.

Not even the fact that a psychopath had cornered her and her father trying to kill or torture them to find Harry had tried to force himself upon her would stop her. As far as she was concerned the fear did not exist she was strong she was resilient to everything that came at her even the fact she was nearly raped. But despite all her mental boastings deep down Iris couldn't help but wonder what would have happened her father wasn't fast enough. What if that guy had managed to have his way with her, strip her of her armor, her weapons, her gear, her honor, her Chasity, and most likely her innocence? The thoughts of what could have happened terrified her to no end the more she thought about it. The different scenarios ran through her mind and almost none of them if any at all had it where she came out in one piece from the ordeal.

In turn Iris growled and hit her head to the wall to knock sense into it. Iris was her father's daughter she strong, she was resilient, she was undaunted, she was unwavering, and she was stalwart to all adversity that she would face. She was her father's daughter she strong, she was resilient, she was undaunted, she was unwavering, and she was stalwart to all adversity that she would face. Again and again she repeated the mantra in her head to keep herself from losing it. She refused to let this other her she was strong and she knew it as a fact of her life. Once she calmed her breathing and her thoughts Iris sighed and put a smile on ready to face the day. Yesterday was the past today was a new day for her and she will face it without any major problems. Thus she waked out the door in her full gear ready for her next hunt.

(Later Pendragon Loggings Dinning Area)

The scene that one would see was Hermione and Lily at the dining area cooking up a meal for breakfast. Lily teaching Hermione a thing or two about cooking as Hermione paid close attention. Sirius was at the lounge area looking over plans for a new armor that Kira had commissioned to be made from the Barroth she had defeated. Mordred was sharpening his hunting knife as he grinded the whetstone on the blade to keep its sharpness in battle. Harry of course was feeding Hedwig as Ivan and Crookshanks talked to get the later of the two up to par on things in Astera.

It was then Iris walked in stretching with a yawn. "Morning everyone." Iris greeted as she walked in getting everyone's attention directed at her.

"Iris morning, how are you feeling?" Harry asked as he looked to his sister.

"Great thanks for asking brother." Iris said sitting down at the table.

"Are you sure I mean don't you want to take the day off or something?" Harry asked as he had no idea how to go about this sort of conversation.

"No why would I want to do that? We have more information on Zorah we're on a roll people." Iris said as she waited for breakfast to be served up.

"Well I mean." Harry began as he sat down only to be kicked by Mordred. "Um never mind as long as you're feeling up to it." Harry said as Iris gave him a questioning look.

"Well since you're up for it breakfast is served." Lily said as she pushed the plates over to Iris who saw all her favorite served.

"Wow my favorite all of it. What's the occasion mum?" Iris asked as she began to eat when given her plate.

"What do we have to have an occasion to have all your favorite food?" Lily asked as she smirked to her daughter.

"Well this spread is normally for my birthday and we're still a bit away from it." Iris confessed as she looked to her mother with a smirk.

Of course Lily didn't make a retort as they began to eat which made Iris a bit suspicious about this. "So you seem a bit chipper this morning." Sirius began as he looked to Iris. "Anything you want to tell us?" Sirius asked as he looked to the young Huntress.

"Nothing that I can think of." Iris said as she had one thought but she didn't want to talk about it… EVER.

"Are you sure Iris?" Hermione asked as she was concerned that Iris was ignoring something that shouldn't and couldn't be disregarded or ignored.

"Yes I'm sure." Iris said as Mordred knew something was bothering Iris as she calmly ate her food… she normally inhales it when they ate.

"Girl." Mordred began as he looked to Iris as he decided to be blunt a bit knowing this incident was bothering her greatly right now. "If you need to talk just say it." Mordred said as Iris looked to her father and just kept eating.

"Dad I'm perfectly fine right now can we just eat so we can all head out for the day." Iris said as she didn't want to talk about what happened.

"Iris you know what happened yesterday isn't something you can just." Hermione began but Iris had enough of people prying on her.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" She snapped causing everyone but Mordred to visibly flinch. Iris sighed and in turn proceeded to finish her food. When she did so she began to walk away to grab her things for the day. 'I am my father's daughter I am strong, I am resilient, I am undaunted, I am unwavering, and I am stalwart to all adversity that she would face. I am my father's daughter I am strong, I am resilient, I am undaunted, I am unwavering, and I am stalwart to all adversity that she would face.' She mentally repeated the mantra to herself to keep her mind focused. It didn't happen she was fine everyone was worrying over nothing right now. There were hunts to handle and she was going to handle them she was perfectly fine.

But as she left Mordred knew they needed to keep an eye on Iris. She may say she was fine but clearly she was not. Despite it not happening to her it was clear Iris was affected deeply by what had nearly happened to her. It worried Mordred to no end hoping and praying this didn't cause her sickness to react again. He looked to the others and they all agreed they needed to keep an eye on Iris because clearly she was deeply affected by her near rape experience.

(Scene Break the Council Table)

Harry, Iris, Kira, and Hermione approached the Council Table as the Commander stood before them. "Good to see you." The commander said as he looked to the two Stowaways and two local born hunters. "Fine work out there. Thanks to you three, our people are safe and we know more about our target than ever." The Commander said with his arms crossed to the quartet. "Since you all left, we've been charting all the evidence we've collected across the continent." The commander said as Hermione heard this.

"That's great news." Hermione said as she looked to this. "And what have your people said about it?" Hermione asked as the man smiled to Hermione's enthusiasm.

"Well the scholars think they'll be able to pinpoint Zorah Magdaros's location soon." He said to which Harry saw there was a wait time till then.

"So what do we do till then?" Harry asked as he looked to the Commander.

"Well until then I have a job for you lot." The Commander said as they knew it was mission time.

"Ok what we doing then?" Iris asked acting excited for this job.

"Well it seems that a scholar had gotten separated from his escort. I need the Fifth to go find him and guarantee his safety." The Commander said as the four understood a much. "The Scholar was separated from his Escort while collecting evidence in the Wildspire Waste." The Commander said and in turn Iris froze up with a flinch when the Commander mentioned that place to her. "Head to the Wildspire Waste immediately, dismissed." The commander ordered and thus Kira, Iris, and Hermione took their leave of him leaving Harry behind.

"Um sir." Harry said as he looked to the commander. "A hunter from the first fleet named Edom gave me a message for you." Harry explained as he looked to the old man.

"Edom figured he was out there." The Commander said as he looked to Harry.

"He asked me to tell you that he is safe but a force compels him on and he intends to see where it takes him." Harry relayed the message and thus the Commander nodded in response with a knowing smile.

"He always was the lone wolf sort when investigating leads." He said remembering those bygone days from many years ago. "Anyway I'm happy to hear he is well." The Commander said with a nod to Harry. "Now then you best be off you have a job to do after all Harry." The Commander said and thus Harry nodded.

"Yes sir." Harry responded before taking his leave to meet up with the rest of his group.

(Meanwhile at the Wildspire Waste)

Rabastan Lestrange was roaming the marsh land area of the Wildspire Waste erecting a notice me not charm while he roamed about. After he had found their camp destroyed it didn't take long for him to realize Mordred had found the camp in question. Thus he was forced to run and hide like a scared rat trying to find a safe place to lay low. He was stuck in the Wildspire Waste for the time being… but perhaps he can use the wildlife to his advantage.

As he was on a solid area his eyes roamed about until it noticed a large creature swimming about in the water causing him to smirk in response to it. "Brilliant you will do just fine." He said hoping to use his magic to control the beast and have it attack Potter and his posy. And if not then use it as a distraction to escape and locate a new spot to hide out in.

But as his mind wandered he began to think of that girl Iris. Rabastan was still single as his brother was to be the head of the household. Being without heirs Rabastan had yet to find a pureblood woman that wasn't Bellatrix seeing as his brother had shared her with him for a time. Iris was of the blood of Pendragon and thus through Mordred was the granddaughter of the infamous Morgana Le Fey. He had considered turning little Iris into his pleasure toy but who's to say the toy can't be his wife as well. In turn Rabastan dark mind began to produce thoughts of the delicious things he would do to Iris if he ever got his hands on the girl again.

(Later at the Gathering Hub)

Harry had arrived at the Gathering Hub to see that Hermione, Kira, and Iris had beat him to the place. Harry walked over to their normal table and sat down with them noticing Kira was a bit sheepish right now. "Ok I have the quest filed for us but it's only going to be you and Iris this time." Hermione confessed as she looked to the duo.

"What how come?" Harry asked as he then looked to Kira.

"Yeah my Switch Axe took a nasty beating against the Barroth and my armor is being replaced with the one I commissioned for so for this hunt I'm out of commission." Kira confessed to which Harry understood completely.

"It's ok we'll make do for ourselves." Harry said as Hermione then spoke up.

"Yes well… there is more." Hermione said getting everyone's attention. "When I put the quest in with the Quest Lass she said that someone was going on the same quest as us and he requested to work with us. Of course I said yes and we're going to meet him here." Hermione explained as right now they were waiting on the third member of their party to arrive to act as stand in for Kira.

Just then the group flinched when Jesper sat down with them at the empty seat. "Um hello." Harry greeted as hew a caught off guard.

"When do we depart?" Jesper asked getting to the point.

"Wait you're the one who requested to join this quest?" Kira asked as she always thought Jesper was a lone wolf as a Guild Hunter.

"Is that a problem?" Jesper asked as he glared at her from under his helm.

"No not at all." Hermione said as she calmed things down a bit. "Anyway we need a bit of time to prepare." Hermione said as Jesper then stood up.

"Then we prepare." Jesper said as he took his leave to gather the items he would or may need for the quest.

"Well… he's bloody brilliant." Harry said as Iris chuckled a bit.

"Yeah… a guy of many words." She said to which Kira was concerned.

"Anyway let's go." Hermione said as they went to gather their gear and then eat a hearty meal in preparations.

But as Hermione and Iris left Kira reached out and grabbed Harry's hand before he could leave. "Harry wait!" Kira called as she looked to Harry. "Be careful around him… there's one more thing I never mentioned about him." Kira said as Harry then sat down to listen. "The last hunting party he worked with… well they were on a job that they were given faulty information on." Kira began as she looked to the leader of their small group. "They should have all died if not end up crippled when they went but instead they came back and all of them said how Jesper lost it and became a berserker." Kira explained making Harry go wide eyed to this.

"What?" Harry asked as he heard this as a berserker wasn't an unknown topic for the Wizard turned hunter. A berserk was commonly someone who banished all emotions and logical thought in exchange for savage might and unbridled fury in combat. They seemingly felt no pain, no remorse, and had given everything for that violent fury.

"Yeah that's why you need to be careful around him if the rumors are true then it explains why he works alone." Kira said as Harry understood the warning and thus nodded to her.

"Noted." Harry said as he then went to gather any needed gear and then eat. After all a hunter is at their best with a full stomach from a hearty meal from the food canteen. Kira only hoped Harry can pull through all things considering with their partner for this. As Harry left Kira hoped her new gear would be ready soon she hated not having much to do.

(Scene Break Wildspire Waste Base Camp)

The group arrived at the Base Camp via the Barnos which was a great help for them. When they had landed Harry took out a piece of fruit and tossed it to his Barnos who happily chomped on it. Harry felt the Barnos worked hard for them all and deserved a small treat for their aid in transporting all the Hunters to and from Astera. Harry rolled his shoulders a bit as he was ready to start the hunt while Iris cracked her spine some.

"So what are we working with?" Iris asked as she looked over to Hermione who took her normal spot at Base Camp.

"Not much all we know is that we may have lost him somewhere in the Marsh Lands." Hermione explained as she opened her book on the information they currently had on this hunt.

"Not much to work with." Harry confessed as he heard this.

"It will have to do." Jesper said as he began to leave the camp to begin their search for the missing researcher in the area.

"Hey wait!" Harry called out as Iris was about to give chase but hesitated.

Iris was having a brief flashback knowing out here it nearly happened. She felt her arm shake before she grabbed it to calm herself before once more repeating her mantra. 'I am my father's daughter I am strong, I am resilient, I am undaunted, I am unwavering, and I am stalwart to all adversity that she would face. I am my father's daughter I am strong, I am resilient, I am undaunted, I am unwavering, and I am stalwart to all adversity that she would face.' Iris repeated mentally as she tried to use that mantra to remind herself to be strong and power on through to face the task that is currently at hand. Once she was ready Iris made her way to catch up to Harry and Jesper.

(Later)

The trio was walking around in an awkward silence. Iris was being oddly quiet focusing on the search when she would be making quips by now. Jesper was just being cold, quiet, and a basic loner amongst the team. All in all the travel was unnervingly quiet right now and it didn't help that Harry was worried about Iris.

"Look." Jesper pointed out as the group found footprints on the ground.

"It must be the scholars." Iris said as the trio got the scent for the Scoutflies to use.

"Let's try to find more." Harry said to which everyone agreed to the leaders plan. Thus the trio began to look for more footprints similar to the one they found keeping their eyes peeled for it the missing scholar's tracks.

In turn it didn't take them long to find a second set footprints allowing the Scoutflies to form a trail for them to follow. The trio proceeded to make their way downhill heading torts the marsh lands to try and locate the missing Scholar unaware of what they might find once they arrived there.

(Later)

The group soon entered the marshlands of the Wildspire Waste as Harry, Iris, and Jesper looked around. "Here? Seems the information was accurate." Harry joked as Jesper then looked to the side and noticed something. He proceeded to walk torts it catching Iris and Harry's attention as well.

"Where are you going?" Iris asked as the siblings then went after Jesper.

In turn the trio stood before the tree to reveal splintered thorns on it as the Scoutflies turned blue in response to the thorns. "What's going on with the Scoutflies?" Harry asked as he noticed how they changed color.

"A lead on a personal mission of mine." Jesper said taking one of the spikes out and pocketed it for later while getting the scent of the other ones for his Scoutflies.

"A personal mission?" Harry asked as Iris was just as confused as her brother was on the meaning of Jespers words just now.

As they went by Iris then saw more spikes as did Jesper. "More of them?" Iris asked as Jesper went to get the scent on the spikes in question ignoring the girls question just now.

"The trial of both target lead downward." Jesper said as Harry heard what he said.

"Both target?" Harry asked as he was now concerned.

"My target and your target." Jesper clarified as it was clear he was after a particular target in question right now.

"Jesper what are you talking about?" Harry asked as he looked to Jesper with concern.

"None of your concern." He warned as they continued to walk down the path downhill. But unaware to anyone the group of three was being watched by the escaped Death Eater from before Rabastan.

(Nearby)

Rabastan smirked as he stayed hidden while he saw the three walk about. The boy his master wanted dead, the girl who would be his bride, and an extra to play with till the spare in question is in a similar state as the Longbottoms if not Diggory. Rabastan was almost excited as with his brother gone not only would having the Black fortune fall to him but also he may very well add the lineage of Le Fay to the Lestrange bloodline as well.

He simply had to wait for them to get to where the beast was and they he would make his move on them. He licked his lips in anticipation as he could almost picture how pleased Lord Voldemort would be with Rabastan for his success.

(Back with the Hunter trio)

It didn't take long for them to arrive at a large area to find a small island it the distance. "Is that the scholar?" Iris asked as she saw a figure with something.

"Seems that he is… but why is he with a dead Barroth?" Harry asked to which Jesper began to walk torts him.

"Only one way to find out." Jesper said as he began to make his way torts the scholar and the dead Barroth in the distance. Harry and Iris of course followed suit as they wanted answers to this little mystery. They began to make their way to the Scholar who was clearly shell shocked about something as he was panicked.

"Don't let him find me. Don't let him find me." He gasped out just as Harry, Iris, and Jesper arrived.

"Are you ok?" Iris asked as she looked to the scared elven male only for him to grab Iris' arms causing her to flinch once more.

"I saw it!" He gasped as he looked to the trio as Jesper saw the spikes on the Barroth's body.

"It want a Jyuratodus that killed this Barroth was it?" Jesper asked as he looked to the Scholar.

"No it was something else." He said only for Jesper to pull him roughly.

"Tell me! Who or what was it!" He yelled as he glared at the scared man.

"Jesper now is not the time." Harry said pulling Jesper off as he saw Jesper was focused on the Monster that the Spikes belonged to.

Just then Iris saw bubbling from nearby and quickly acted on instinct when she saw it. "Look out!" Iris called out pushing the three males out of the way and just in time to. When she pushed them the Jyuratodus jumped out of the water and pit down on the dead Barroth's tail and dragged it underwater for a welcomed meal.

"Come on hurry!" Harry ordered as the trio got the Scholar to a safe location.

"We need to keep this thing focused on us!" Jesper ordered as this man had valuable information for him so his safety was top priority.

"I'll run the rest of the way!" He said as the trio nodded to him.

"Go!" Iris yelled as the man ran for his life to the nearest campsite available.

"Incoming!" Jesper called out and thus the trio got moving fast. Harry used the grapple bug top side to swing away. Jesper quickly grabbed Iris causing her to yelp before throwing her to safety and thus he was hit by the Jyuratodus. Jesper rolled on the ground and through the water before he eventually stopped.

The Wyvern was upon him only for Iris to get its attention by shooting at it. "Hey leave the lone wolf alone jackass!" Iris yelled as she glared at the Wyvern currently roaring before her. The Wyvern returned to the area of its nest with a roar and began attacking the girl only for Harry to jump in and slashed at it with his longsword. When he did so the Monster roared out in pain from weapon's attack on its face and was thus thrown off course from the pain. When this happened Iris regrouped with her brother as the Jyuratodus glared at the half-sibling's ready to make a meal of the both of them.

It thus surged at them and just as it did Jesper had used the grappling bug to swing torts the monster and mount on its back. The Wyvern roared out when Jesper began to stab at its back attempting to knock it to its side. It tried to buck him off but Jesper was having none of it as he kept a powerful grip on the Wyvern in question here. While this happened Iris with her Heavy Bow Gun fired at the Wyvern to give Jesper some support in this fight. Meanwhile Harry kept the smaller foes from trying to attack his sister while she was preoccupied with her task.

Jesper then used a powerful slashed upon the Wyvern causing it to jump out of the water as it ended up crashing into the wall where it rolled onto the small island. It then began to flail about trying to get back up on its feet and thus Harry, Iris, and Jesper charged at it. The three Hunters in turn began their assault on it while it was down immobile. It wasn't long until the Jyuratodus was back on its feet and roared out causing the group to shield their ears from its loud roar.

"Iris get to cover!" Harry called out as Iris nodded to her elder brother.

"Got it!" Iris said as when Harry said get to cover Iris knew he meant find a spot to provide support.

It didn't take long for Iris to find it and thus she began to fire on the Jyuratodus while providing buffs for her brother and their allies from specialized ammunition. She even used status effects on the Wyvern such as poison to debilitate the beast.

The two close range fighters went at the Wyvern and began slashing at it using fast assaults attacks as without Kira Harry knew his team lacked their tank right now. But that didn't deter either of them as Jesper proved to be skilled while Harry noted the way he moved reminded him of a Quiddich Seeker during a Quiddich Match. Harry knew the way they were both moving was precise making sure to use their keen eyes to target spots on the foe that would cause it the most damage.

Harry dodge rolled while Jesper blocked a few attacks with his shield. When Harry had switched to the long sword he lacked any defenses like a shield so his best bet was to dodge and avoid as best he could. So far Harry was doing a good job but it seems he miscalculated as the Jyuratodus charged at the Wizard turned Hunter. But just then a slinger shot went for the Wyvern's eye and following up the flinch Iris let loose a volley on the Wyvern from her sniping position.

"Thanks!" Harry called out grateful for the aid from Jesper. Jesper didn't make any movement to acknowledge Harry's thanks and just jumped back into the fray to bring down this Monster causing the trio trouble. Harry rolled his eyes and in turn he also jumped back into the fray to bring down their waterborne foe. But unaware to anyone Iris was about to have a visit from the thing she tried to forget all day after their last visit to the Wildspire.

(Over with Iris)

Iris was shooting at the Wyvern unaware of Rabastan creeping up behind her with his wand out ready to cause the half-blood Pendragon girl harm. As he began to creep closer he was almost salivating at the girl despite her being only 13 or 14 years of age. He was a pureblood so it was not outside the realm of reason among their society for such an age gap between spouses. It was for the good of the purebloods something those filthy mudbloods would never understand due to their animal like thought processes. Once they had Potter he was looking forward to Voldemort putting them in their proper places in the world under the heel of the superior wizarding kind.

But this girl was the last lineage of Morgana Le Fay and through her the secrets of the dark arts that Mordred and Morgana had discovered or created during their reign. Add the fact Iris herself was an Achilles heel to Mordred if he took her they had a bargaining chip against the founder dark lord through his only child.

Though with the task at hand Rabastan acted as he brought down his Notice Me Not Charm and went for the kill as it were. "Stupify!" He invoked and thus Iris gasped as she was stunned before she went wide eyed as Rabastan grabbed her from behind wrapping one arm around her waist and the other over her mouth to keep her from screaming out.

"Hello my dear we meet again." Rabastan said as Iris was wide eyed as she couldn't struggle while Rabastan dragged her away with strength alone.

(Back with Harry and Jesper)

The Jyuratodus roared out in fury as it began to unleash piles of muck from its body as the two hunters had to get away before they got caught in it. Harry and Jesper made sure to use Null Berries so to cure themselves of the water log effects on them. Harry didn't know how those Null Berries did it but he chalked it up as the magic of this world. But as the Jyuratodus was among the piles Iris should have been firing upon it to draw it out but she was not doing so. Jesper assumed she was reloading as he quickly moved to find another spot to hit it while Harry rolled out of the way of another attack.

The Jyuratodus roared out and went after Jesper intent on causing major damage to the Hunter in red. But Jesper managed to roll out of the way of its attack as he started to note something amiss with the battle now. He knew the Heavy Bow Gun needed to be reloaded but as the battle progressed the gun fire eventually stopped all together. The reload time had already passed and thus Iris should have already been shooting at the Monster again.

"Harry where is Iris?" Jesper asked as Harry looked as he heard this. "She should have been firing upon the Wyvern already after reloading her weapon." Jesper said as he looked to Harry who then went wide eyed to this new information.

"Iris!" Harry called out but he got no response from her as Jesper realized something had happened to the girl.

"One of us has to go look for her the other has to stay here and deal with this thing." Jesper said as he looked to Harry.

Harry looked back and nodded as he knew Jesper had the best chance of tracking down Iris. "You go I'll handle this thing!" Harry called out to which Jesper was surprised by this but nodded none the less.

"I need a distraction." Jesper said but just as he spoke those words out Harry was already on the case.

Harry charged at the Jyuratodus and used a powerful stab move and then passed by it. The Monster roared at Harry he now had its attention while he prepared a quick draw attack for it. Once it was upon him Harry managed to knock it down and break parts of its body leaving it to flail about trying to regain its footing. "Go!" Harry roared out and thus Jesper began to run to locate Iris. When he did so Harry glared at the Jyuratodus as it was already getting back on its feet for battle. "Come on then let's play." Harry said as he got ready for the Wyvern's attack. The Jyuratodus roared and swam at Harry intent on causing him great harm right now.

As it charged at Harry the boy drew his own wand and pointed it at the Wyvern charging at him. "BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" Harry roared out and thus the lasting charm hit the Wyvern and blasted it off course and into the nearby wall with a loud boom. Now that Jesper was gone and he lacked support Harry needed to use his magic to make up for it but also be careful with it and how much of his own magic he uses before tapping out.

The Jyuratodus roared out as it glared at Harry who of course glared back at the Piscine Wyvern.

(Meanwhile with Jesper)

Jesper hid behind a wall and put his hand on it as he began to focus on it. **"Come to me… serpents of the waste."** He ordered as his tone came out as slurring's like that of a snake. It didn't take long for an answer as from the holes in the wall snakes began to appear as they looked at Jesper.

"**How may we serve you speaker of the hunters?"** One of them asked as Jesper looked to his sources for locating the monster with spikes on its body.

"**A girl has gone missing she was with us wielding a ranged weapon do you know where she is?"** Jesper asked as he glared at the snakes.

"**Yes she was taken by a man in black not too long ago… if you hurry you will be able to catch up to them."** The Snakes said and thus Jesper nodded and ran off giving a thank you to them as he ran off to where the man in black was said to have taken Iris.

(Meanwhile with Iris and Rabastan)

Iris and Rabastan arrived at a more or less isolated area where the Barroth normally sets up its nest. With the Barroth currently dead the nest was free reign for his use. Rabastan then tossed the Pendragon half-blood down to the ground where she landed in the mud. This of course made Rabastan grin as the girl was where the dirty half of her blood belonged in his warped mind. It was made better when the toss caused Iris to lose her grip on her Bow Gun and end up having it fall to the ground a bit away from her.

Iris in a panic went for the gun to have some form of defense against this man trying to rape her only for him to draw his wand on her once more. "Petrificus Totalus!" Rabastan invoked and thus Iris was wide eyed in fear as she felt her body go completely still unable to move. Her gun was just inches from her finger tips as Iris tried to force her body to move but was unable to do so.

"Depulso!" Rabastan invoked and thus Iris was sent rolling away as the body bind spell was undone right after. "Crucio!" Rabastan invoked the torture curse on Iris causing her great pain once more as she screamed out in pure agony. "Music to my ears." Rabastan laughed as he was being a bit vindictive after what her father had done to his brother when they met.

Once he cut off the spell Iris was still reeling from it as she tried not to cry while gritting her teeth though it all. "It's funny seeing you where your mudblood whore mother belongs Ms. Le Fay." Rabastan said as he looked to Iris.

"Le Fay?" Iris asked as she was confused to which Rabastan laughed further.

"Oh you didn't know?" Rabastan asked as he looked to Iris with a sadistic grin on his face. "Oh well don't worry yourself we'll be getting quiet acquainted for the long run." He said as he upon her pinning the girl in a corner causing that fear from the last time to come back up. "I suppose I Should break in my bride." He said and thus Iris knew what was coming next and thus her struggle began. But Rabastan was stronger and bigger than her as he began to remove her armor and gear using as little magic as possible as Iris tried to get free.

"Let me go you sick bastard!" Iris yelled as she tried her best to get free from this pedophiles grip. Of course Rabastan just laughed at how the girl struggled added he used some charms to weaken her prior it helped that he didn't have to worry about her using her full strength on him.

"Come on keep crying and yelling it pleases me." Rabastan said as Iris was disarmed of her slinger and gear pack as he began to banish her outer armor. The torso, help, and arm armor was removed as it left her in the sports bra like cloth around her chest.

"HELP ME!" She cried out at the top of her lungs and thus Rabastan laughed his ass off at her.

"Don't bother those other two won't be coming while preoccupied, the mudblood is at that little camp nearby, and your blasted father is too far to reach you." Rabastan said grinning as Iris began to cry before licking her cheek causing her to shiver in fear of what was coming.

Just then as if an act of the divine a stone came hurdling at Rabastan and hit him it the head not only getting him away from Iris but also caused him pain. He cried out as he then felt and saw the stone drew blood from where it had hit him. Iris began to crawl away to get to a corner to get some distance between herself and her would be rapist. Both Rabastan and Iris looked and saw the savior of this event was none other than Jesper.

"Leave her alone." Jesper growled as he glared at Rabastan.

"Oh little mudblood wants to play hero?" He taunted as Jesper laughed at him.

"But isn't your blood currently mixed with mud at the moment?" He taunted as Rabastan looked confused at that one.

He then looked to where the blood came from and saw that actual mud was mixed in with the blood. I the words of the Yankees Rabastan just got burned there. "You impudent." Rabastan growled only for Jesper to fire another slinger stone at the Death Eater who then dodge rolled out of the way from it.

"I won't ask again. Let. Her. Go." Jesper said as he made his way torts Rabastan.

Rabastan growled as he knew Jesper had a sword ready to draw and knew he had to get him out of the way before the Le Fay child had a chance to escape. He then saw her gun and got to it outside of Jespers notice and smirked. "Why don't you come and make me little mudblood hero!" Rabastan called out and thus Jesper growled at him with his helm revealing a dull crimson glow through the eye vents.

"You asked for it!" He called and thus charged at Rabastan who hid behind the stone pillar. But as Jesper got around it Rabastan had Iris gun and fired it off at him forcing Jesper to put up his shield to block the phials coming at him.

Rabastan wasn't done as he then dropped the weapon and pulled out his wand once more. "AVEDA KEDAVRA!" He invoked and thus Jesper was blasted back by it as he hit the wall hard causing him to cry out before falling into the muddy water below him.

"Jesper!" Iris cried out as she saw Jesper get beaten.

"Don't worry about him, let's continue where we left off." Rabastan said as he began to stalk torts Iris unaware that the Killing Curse had hit his shield thus ensuring Jesper was still quiet alive.

As Rabastan continued from where he left off with Iris he conjured rope to keep her from running. This was all it took for Iris to start screaming her head off hoping someone would hear her. As Iris kept screaming out Jesper was on his back seemingly drifting between being conscious and unconscious as he heard Iris screaming in fear. Jesper heard the scream and saw a tunnel vision of sorts of another place when a similar scream was heard. The day he lost it all as he was forced to hide in a hole while those he cared about died because of his weakness.

His weakness… allowed people close to him to die and thus he refused to ever be weak again. But at the same time refusing to let anyone close less he proves to not be strong enough to protect any of them from a repeated tragedy. In turn Jesper saw someone else besides Iris screaming in this memory and for him… it was all he needed to keep going. Thus with his resolve steeled Jesper began to rise up while banishing many aspects of himself for one goal… victory. That Victory was to save the girl no matter the cost to himself in this situation. And thus from the vents in his helmet for his eyes… a pair of crimson red glowed under it much like that of Voldemort's eyes. The Dice was rolled and what was about to begin could not be stopped till the battle was over. It would only end when either Jesper walks away with Iris or Iris walks away alone while Jesper and Rabastan both die.

As Rabastan was about to break through the final barrier to Iris young body he was then caught off guard when a mighty roar was heard. The roar was then followed by a blast of magic as the blast in question was magical in origin as it caught Rabastan completely by surprise. He looked and in turn barely managed to move out of the way with a close range apparation spell when he saw Jesper punch the stone wall with his shield imbedding both his fist and shield into the stone.

Rabastan was shocked while Iris was amazed at that amount of strength Jesper had just displayed as he got back up. "How… how are you still alive?!" He asked as he then saw the shield and then it hit him. "I missed?!" He gasped when he heard this as Jesper then tore his hand off his shield leaving it imbedded in the wall. The way Jesper was now moving it was as if all human thoughts had left his mind. When Rabastan saw the crimson glow from Jesper's helmet he knew this hunter was on the hunt… and he was the prey. "Crucio!" Rabastan roared using it on Jesper but beyond making his body stiff the torture curse did nothing to stop his movement. "No that's impossible!" He cried out knowing nothing was impervious to the pain of the killing curse.

What Rabastan didn't know though was that the spell did cause Jesper pain. It's just that he and his body didn't care for the pain that the spell inflicted upon him. The only thing that was left was a violent aura a beast unleashed through a tainted bloodline of the past, unleashed by rage and fury, and tempered by the tragedy of loss. Rabastan previous thoughts were correct Jesper was a savage hunter now and as of right now… Rabastan Lestrange had made himself into this hunters prey. In turn Jesper let loose a mighty roar that had no place in humanity… this was the roar of a beast… of a true berserker.

Rabastan in a panic drew his wand hoping to take Jesper down only to find nothing in his hand. In fact all he heard was a popping sound and in turn his wand arm was gone. He looked and saw Jesper had appeared on the top of the rock platform with his sword now bloody and nearby was his severed arm with a snapped wand. Rabastan then held hi stub just as blood spewed out from it as he cried out in pain from his lost limb. In turn Jesper took the chance as he charged at Rabastan and grabbed him by his remaining arm. As Jesper flipped over he managed to flip Rabastan over and throw him with his arm making a bone like crunching sound when he was thrown. Rabastan hit the wall causing him to spit out blood as another snapping sound was heard from the Death Eaters bones possibly breaking or even snapping inside his body. Jesper was covered in mud and blood as Rabastan was in the mud as his blood mixed with it.

Rabastan saw this boy… no this animal wasn't going to let him go but fear overrode him after being disarmed of his wand and his ability to wield a wand with his remaining arm. He tried to run away gritting through the pain only to cry out when Jesper threw his sword at him stabbing him in the leg with it. He didn't end it there as he launched his grappling hook at Rabastan and pulled him back torts Jesper's location. Rabastan cried out in both fear and pain as Jesper grabbed his sword still stabbed into Rabastan and sliced his leg off.

The pain Rabastan felt was agonizing as he began to wonder if this was karma for all his victims. Their vengeance upon him was given form through this boy no this monster who wore human skin. Jesper then raised his foot and stomped it down on Rabastan's chest causing the ribs inside to break and possibly puncture something. Jesper then stabbed Rabastan in the chest making sure he stayed put before he proceeded to stomp on his face repeatedly.

The more Jesper did this the more Rabastan's face began to lose its image. He didn't end it there as he then forced him back up and tore his sword back out. He then pinned him to the wall and stabbed him in the shoulder leaving him hanging there. He then began to punch Rabastan's face wildly as blood came out staining both Jesper's armor and fists.

When Jesper pulled back he was breathing hard like an animal as Rabastan was barely breathing. "Please… stop." He begged as his words were slurred showing he lost his teeth from it. "Have mercy." He begged but Jesper wouldn't let him have it. He then looked to Iris who was horrified and shocked to see this but despite this she steeled herself and nodded in approval. Jesper then grabbed his sword and sliced Rabastan in two killing him instantly. In turn Jesper finished it off with a mighty roar of fury at his victory while his rage began to die down also. All in all Iris saw this and knew she still had a lot to learn… but she had never felt so afraid in all her life until this day arrived.

All she can do now is keep moving but this will haunt her memories for years to come.

(Meanwhile back with Harry and the Jyuratodus)

Harry was tossed to aside as he splashed and rolled across the muddy water as the Jyuratodus was kicking his ass right now. The overgrown fish as clearly in its element here as Harry knew he needed help fast. He was hoping that Jesper would find Iris soon as Harry knew he needed help now. Harry quickly dodge rolled out of the monsters way as he then took out a potion and began to drink it while he tried to keep his distance. Once he downed it he wiped his mouth and then slashed at the Jyuratodus once he got close enough to it. The battle progressed but it was clear it was not in Harry's favor right now and thus he opted to run and get to cover. Alas the Jyuratodus followed after Harry showing it was not going to give up on its prey so easily it seems.

Harry seeing this acted and once more pulled out his wand hoping to use magic to keep it at bay. "EXPELLIAMUS!" Harry called out blasting the Wyvern with a red beam from his wand. As Harry did this he was surprised it didn't do the intended damage but still caused the Wyvern Damage regardless of this new fact. From there Harry rolled out of the way and had another spell to use of the seaborne Piscine Wyvern here. "Bombarda!" Harry called out and thus hit the Wyvern with the powerful blasting Charm. The spell went off causing an explosion and thus blasting the Wyvern back a bit only for it to roar in fury against the young hunter.

Harry in turn opted to run to cover once more but it seems the Wyvern hadn't given up so easily. But as Harry got to the rock area he didn't realized that help had arrived just not the aid he was hoping for before. In turn Harry heard Kira roar out and jump off the ledge where she ended up mounting the Piscine Wyvern's back. "Hey what did I miss?" Kira asked as she was now donned in her new armor curtesy of the Barroth they defeated before as she had to admit Sirius was improving with his new job.

"Less talking more fighting!" Harry called out as he looked to Kira.

"Harry catch!" Kira called out as she threw something to Harry who caught it. He then saw it was a pitfall trap as he looked to Kira in shock. "Set it up I'll guide it!" Kira called out a she wanted double the reward right now.

"Understood!" Harry called out as he then ran over to the small mass of land nearby. After a bit of water traversing Harry got the trap tool set up as he saw it shoot up and as if by magic got itself set up. Harry whistled a bit when he saw this and got ready. "All set!" Harry called out as Kira heard this and nodded.

Kira then made sure the Wyvern was pointed torts the mass of land as she kept stabbed at its back with her hunting dagger. Of course it tried to buck her off but Kira wasn't having any of it while she held firm to her grip on it. It wasn't long until Kira used a powerful discharge attack causing the Wyvern to fall over and right into the pitfall trap causing it to fall into the trap in question. The girl rolled to the ground and then charged at the Wyvern and jumped up using its head as a spring board. She then threw down a Tranquilizer bomb upon the Wyvern and in turn after the Wyvern got a good whiff of it the beast roared and went limp. It was clear from the snoring that the Wyvern was knocked out cold as this meant it was ready for transport to Astera once they called it in.

"It's done." Harry said as he was surprised to see that they as hunters could hunt and knock out the Wyvern's instead of killing them off.

"Yeah good thing I made it when I did." Kira said with a grin as she headed over to Harry.

"Yeah now let's head back to camp and meet up with Hermione. Hopefully Iris is already there." Harry said to which Kira agreed with him on that. Harry was worried for Iris as he should have kept a closer eye on her when they came here but he failed her in that regard. Thus Harry felt guilty that he failed his younger sister regardless of whether or not she was the daughter of Mordred Pendragon.

(Later back at Base Camp)

The duo entered camp to find much to their relief Iris there with a blanket around her body and a hot calming drink in her hands next to the fire. She was shivering not from being cold but of fear as Harry saw the way Iris was now. "Harry." Hermione greeted in a calm tone as she looked to Harry.

"Hermione is she?" Harry asked as Hermione had Harry follow her. Once the two were off to the corner Hermione opted to be blunt with Harry on what had happened.

"Rabastan happened." Hermione began making Harry go wide eyed to this. "Luckily Jesper dealt with him before he could do any serious harm to her but I think she had just been traumatized by the ordeal." Hermione confessed as she looked to Harry as both of them saw Kira and Jesper staying to the side.

"We have to bring them in on the truth don't we?" Harry asked as he saw the two knowing Jesper must have saw magic at work while Kira was out of the loop.

"Yes." Hermione confessed as it was the logical move here. "But I'll handle that you need to go to Iris." Hermione said as Harry nodded in response. Thus Hermione began to make her way to Jesper and Kira to pull them off to the side to talk.

Once Harry got to Iris he looked to his sister trying to find the right words to say to her. She was in a fragile state right now and one wrong move could cause serious harm to the young girl. "Iris I… I'm." Harry tried to get out only for his sister to jump into his arms and hug him for dear life as she began to break down.

"Harry..." She wept as she hugged her brother close. "I was so scared!" Iris cried as the fact not once but twice she had nearly gotten raped by the now dead madman. The first time wasn't as terrifying as the second time was and thus she was clearly hit hard by this.

"Iris… its ok we'll get through this." Harry promised her as he hugged her rubbing her back to comfort her as best he could. "Go ahead and let it out its ok." Harry comforted her as he knew that up till now he was trying to display a strong front. But now her strong front was shattered after this ordeal she had to endure. Iris of course did as told and let it all out as she wept into her brothers arms for as long as he needed. Harry was more than happy and willing to let her as he knew she needed him right now more than ever.

Once Iris calmed down enough after what felt like hours of unloading she looked to her brother with red eyes as Harry looked to her. "Iris… the hardest part about being afraid… is admitting that you are afraid." Harry said as he knew this was what Iris had conquered and now she can move to accepting it and moving on from it… at least he hoped seeing as he was not a mind healer here. Iris none the less agreed as she stayed with her brother in his arms for a little bit longer despite the hunt being over now.

(Scene Break Riddle Manor Earth)

Voldemort glared at the runic circle as he was clearly displeased that the Lestrange brothers had yet to make the connection from there side of the portal. He knew he should not have trusted those fools to go there despite Lucius being the one to suggest them to go there. Now he may have lost two more Death Eaters and the fact they were in his inner circle made the situation worse than before. Voldemort stalked through the darkness until his eyes fell to Narcissia. From there he began to form a plan of sorts as it would provide Draco some incentive to not fail him with the task of assassinating Dumbledore.

Furthermore if Narcissia can forge the rift from her side then he would at last have Potter in his grasp. Thus he began to device his plan to send the Lady Malfoy through the portal and in turn either forge the gateway from her side or die trying. If she survived but did not do so then he knew where the Malfoy's fell when it came to their loyalty to the Dark Lord.

It was clear Narcissia would be next to be sent to the other side as he already devised a way to convince her as Bellatrix will prove to be of great aid to this cause. Thus he walked away with dark plans to progress his plans and with it his ambition of global conquest of the world and the death of his nemesis Dumbledore's little golden boy Harry Potter. All he had to do was be patient and plan carefully his next move in this Blood War.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well a new chapter is done I hope you all enjoyed it and opt to leave behind a review for it. Now then as I always say here ja-ne.


	9. Chapter 9 The Horntails Revenge

Magic and Monsters

ESKK: Here we go a new chapter for my HP MHW crossover. I hope you all enjoy it now let us begin.

(Start Hogwarts Scotland Summer)

Dumbledore stood before the gathered members of the Order of the Phoenix as well as some new young faces as well. They stood before an identical Runic Array to the one Voldemort had used before within the Room of Requirements. The Weasley Clan was of course here as well as Ginny and Ron. With them Tonk and Mooney had also arrived with Kingsley and Moody. Though from the younger generations Luna, Neville, Susan, and Cho had come along from the DA as well as much to the surprise of many Tracy Davis, Daphne Greengrass, and Theodore Nott.

Ron was at first against the idea but the three Slytherin's had as much too loose as anyone else. Reason being is that Daphne was in an arranged marriage and was using this as an excuse to get out of it. Tracey was her best friend thus she followed her loyally and Theo wanted to cut ties from the Death Eater menace. No doubt having a fall out of sorts with his father about the Pureblood ways of life. All in all he was asking much from them with this request to test this runic circle that would lead them straight to where Harry is hidden away and hopefully bring him home. There was many risks to this and considering the DA members had followed the Order of the Phoenix here he knew there may be no way to convince them to remain here.

It was then Dumbledore began to speak as he looked to the gathered group here. "Welcome all of you." He began as he looked to them. "Though I had hoped only the members of the Order of the Phoenix would appear here it seems… that loyalty to a lost friend and schoolmate held presentence over orders from the adults." Dumbledore said as Ron blushed a bit as he, his elder brothers Fred and George, and Ginny knew that they were the ones who lead everyone here. "Regardless I believe I have a method to go where Harry is." Dumbledore said as they all heard what he said. "But it comes with a great risk that would require us to build a two way path to young Harry's location." Dumbledore said as everyone looked to him with worry and concern.

"Sir are you implying the dangers may in fact kill us?" Remus asked as he looked to his old headmaster.

"Yes hence why for those of you who wish to partake in this… I highly stress that you think carefully on it before going." Dumbledore said as he looked to the nervous looks of the Professors here. "We will be entering unknown territory to which I fear we may not walk away from." Dumbledore said as all the adults looked to each other.

"Well seems like a no brainer to me." Tonks said as all eyes fell on her. "As much as we want to claim otherwise we as the adults here had failed Harry forcing him to take action when we sat on our arses and did nothing." Tonks said as she looked to everyone. "Moody was right when he said we should have taken the initiative and take the fight to the Death Eaters instead of waiting and responding." Tonks said as Moody smiled to his young protégé here. "So I say I'll go." Tonks said as she looked to the group as Remus followed suit.

"As shall I." He said as he looked to the Headmaster. "I owe it to Harry and his parents." Remus said as this brought a smiled to Dumbledore's soul.

"The members of the DA should go as well." Neville said as Daphne looked away in response as she knew this was a difficult choice to make. "Well not all of them mind you mainly the ones who went to the Department of Mysteries and a few others." Neville said as his gaze went over to the three Slytherin's that was currently with them. "Even those three." Neville said as he looked to them causing Theo to perk up.

"Wait what?" He asked as he looked to Neville as Ron was surprised by this.

But before he could make a comment Fred elbowed Ron and thus shut him up then and there. "Then we'll go to Harry is my best mate and we all owe it to him to bring him home." Ron said as he looked to the group here.

"No you will not!" Molly called out but this time Ron stood his ground.

"Mum we're going whether you'll let us or not!" Ron argued as he glared at his mother whom he loved and respected but he wasn't going to abandon his best friend not this time. "I wronged Harry more times then I'd care to admit, First Year he had to bloody drag my arse to save Hermione from the troll that broke in, second year I abandoned him because I thought he was the heir to Slytherin, Third Year I drove a wedge between us all over a blooming broom, and fourth year I abandoned him because I got blooming jealous over him being Tri-Wizard Champion and assumed he lied." Ron argued as he looked to his mother who was surprised to see her son standing his ground against her.

"Please… mum let me go save my friend." Ron begged at the end and thus Molly despite how much she wanted to say no allowed it.

"Fine but promise me you'll come back." Molly said as she looked to all her children. "All of you." She added and thus Ginny realized Molly was giving them her blessings.

"We will mum." Ginny said and thus they were all in agreement here.

"Is there any more volunteers?" Dumbledore asked as he looked to those among their group. It didn't take long for Fleur and Bill to step forth as they too wish to find and bring Harry home. Charlie was still in Romania with the Dragons seeing as they had yet to locate the missing Hungarian Horntail from the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Thus the group comprised of Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George, Tonks, Remus, Fleur, Bill, Daphne, Theo, and finally Tracy. "Very well then retrieve only what you will need and from there we shall move to the Room of Requirements." Dumbledore said and thus the group nodded as they had to prepare now. After all they had a couple of beloved friends to bring home.

(Scene Break Malfoy Manor)

Narcissia cried out in fear as she tried to get free from her restraints in the runic circle. Since the Lestrange brothers had failed to contact them Voldemort knew time was limited. He gave Draco a glare as to remind him that failure comes at a price and this was simple an example. His father had caused this and thus Draco saw his mother would suffer for it. "Now Draco you are to kill Dumbledore in the coming term." Voldemort said as he glared at Draco. "Fail to do so… and you will be joining your mother." Voldemort added as he looked to the Malfoy heir.

"Please." Draco begged as Voldemort ignored him and activated the ritual. The runes glowed with magic and much like with the Lestrange brothers it didn't take long for them to do what they were intended to have done from them. As the ritual circle glowed it opened a rift and thus Narcissia was freed from her restrained just in time to be dragged into the portal. And just like that Narcissia was gone as Draco was left wide eyed to this.

"Remember." Voldemort began as he glared down upon Draco. "Succeed and you increase your chances of bringing her back… fail… and you both suffer." Voldemort growled before taking his leave as Draco was left on the floor in shock as to what he saw.

(Scene Break Narcissia New World)

Narcissia ended up landing not in the Wildspire Wastes but instead in a location unknown to her. She looked around and noted that it was akin a forest as she looked around. She proceeded to walk noticing she was in a cave of sorts and thus she pulled out her wand to light the way. "Lumos." Narcissia invoked and to her shock her 'Lumos,' looked more like a Sun Spell to which she was forced to shield her eyes from her own spell's power.

When this happened she gasped and looked and her hands and her wand trying to deduce what had just happened here. "W-what?" Narcissia asked as she looked to her hands surprised and shocked as to what she just did. In turn she looked to herself and knew her magical core was not only at full power but somehow it was running on overdrive as some muggles would call it. In turn if she wanted to use her magic she had to restrain herself to her stronger spells till she can manage to control her own magic.

First things first she needed shelter, secondly he had to find civilization, and third failing the second task try to get a signal for help. So her first task was to find a place to hold out and in turn build herself a shelter with her magic to make it. Thus she had to make her way through a river and hopefully to a save spot to set up her shelter and or home here.

(Scene Break Astera Gathering Hub)

After Iris scare she had begun getting better. She had talked to her mother and Sirius on this as it helped her get through it. Harry was with her every step of the way and it want long till Lily deemed her able to hunt again after brewing a few calming droughts for her daughter. Hermione was surprised that Lily was an expert in potions and was in turn able to brew Wizarding Potions using the local equivalents to them. It didn't take long for Harry to almost gag when Lily commented hos she and Severus used to be friends and how she suspected he had feelings for her. The gagging came from the fact Professor Snape narrowly came close to be his father instead. Mordred chuckled of course finding it humorous as he made a comment how life is always working in ways we cannot control not fully control at the very least.

Thus the group comprised of Harry, Iris, Kira, and Hermione were in the gathering hub going over hunts they had been on. After they saved the Scholar and Jesper had slaughtered Rabastan Lestrange the group had been going on hunt after hunt since then. Their income was good and it helped Iris focus on other things after her scare with Lestrange. The Researchers and Scholars were currently going over the gathered data and were coming closer to pinpointing where Zorah Magdaros was heading off to and where the dragon currently was.

After that hunt Kira was of course made aware of what had happened and was given the truth of her friends. Needless to say she took it oddly well all things considered. She simply looked to them and asked if they were Witch Doctors as a joke and thus got a laugh from it. Harry told Kira of some of his Hogwarts adventures and needless to say she was impressed thinking Harry was brought here because she believed he was born into the wrong world. How does one beat a Basilisk with just a sword at age 12 and not be a natural born Hunter?

Harry was grateful to her for that and thus the Astera began to from a larger version of the Hogwarts Golden Trio which of course had made the boy homesick. Jesper was also made aware since he was oddly protective of Iris when they were returning and in turn he simply told them that he didn't care it wasn't his business and to stay out of his way. Mordred had called Jesper a lone wolf he doesn't work well with others it would seem. At least until Harry and his group came along as they were the first people Jesper had ever worked alongside with and not have any incidents.

As the group had a plate of food in the center of their table with drinks served Hermione opened her ever growing book and presented it to the trio here. "Ok we have a new hunt signs of tracks no one can make heads or tails of have been sighed in the Ancient Forest." Hermione explained as she looked to them. "We were asked to investigate it and track down the creature the tracks belong to." Hermione said as she looked to the gathered friends.

"Seems simple enough." Iris said as Hermione looked to them.

"Yes it would but the commission was specific about this one. If it's a new breed of Wyvern then we're to capture it alive." Hermione explained as this was a capture quest not a slaying quest for the group here.

"And if not?" Harry asked as he looked to Hermione.

"Then it's to be dealt with to our discretion." Hermione said as she looked to the group. "We may be dealing with an invasive species after all and knowing how an Invasive Species can harm the eco system." Hermione trailed off and thus they all got the memo on this.

"Ok then we have a job." Kira said as she got up only to see a dagger stabbed to the spot next to her.

They all looked and saw Jesper there as he put something on the table. From the looks of it they seemed to be spikes but not the one from the Wastes. "Does any of you recognized this?" Jesper asked as he looked to the spike.

"Nope." Iris said as she looked to the spike in question as Harry and Hermione both noted how it looked familiar.

"Nada." Kira said as Harry looked closely.

"I'm not sure." Harry confessed as he looked to the spike. "I'm getting this odd sense dejavu here." Harry explained to which Jesper looked to the side a bit before sighing.

"Then I'll be joining your hunt again." Jesper said as Hermione was wide eyed to this.

"Wait what?!" Hermione gasped surprised Jesper was joining them once more.

"You heard me." Jesper said as he looked to them. "Plus this may be a lead to a bigger target of mine." Jesper said as this made Harry concerned and suspicious of the young berserker.

"Ok then I say the more the merrier." Iris said with a grin on her face.

"Well then." Hermione began as she proceeded with the Quest debriefing. "Mordred and Lily had already gone on ahead to investigate the area to see if they can find a pattern of sorts such as favored eco system or primary food source. It would allow us to narrow things down to better hunt it." Hermione said as she looked to the group.

"If it's an invasive species we take it down if it's a new species we capture it is that correct?" Jesper asked as he had sat down with the group.

"Precisely." Hermione nodded and thus they were all in agreement on this.

"Alright then let's stock up, load up, and head out." Kira said as she was ready to go and hunt.

"Yeah!" Iris called out with a small cheer ready to head out and hunt this possible new Species of Wyvern.

(Scene Break back with Narcissia)

The Pureblood Witch sighed as she managed to get a shelter working for her. It was a small home with space for any herbs to the side and the like. With her magic she managed to apply runes to make it bigger on the inside. From what she saw the runes once finished activated automatically hence why she had to get it right the first time around. Thus she opted to put her home inside a tree via transfiguration and rune work. It didn't take long but in the end she got the desired results.

Thus she sat down upon some transfigured furniture and sighed to herself with a Hearth nearby. It seems her magic was limited because of the fact it was super charged by something in this area. For many Wizards and Witch's it may seem like the Holy Grail… but once she experienced it she learned the hard way that she had to do thing by hand. Her magic was too dangerous to use right now until she can figure out to control and channel it. Thus she opted to wait, observe, and see where it goes in hopes a rescue would come. She narrowly avoided those beasts during her desire for shelter thus here she was.

Narcissia tensed up when she heard a roar from afar and reminded itself it was at a distance. Here in the wilds it was dangerous but here she found a peaceful spot to hide out. She had two options make a link to Voldemort's runic circle to get back home, wait for the locals to find her, or try and reinvent herself in this world. As she sat in her hut she began to wonder… what was next to come what more will she struggle to have some sort of peace. Speaking of peace Narcissia was reminded of her little dragon her son Draco. She feared the worst for him as he was at the mercy of the Death Eaters. When the School term begins she knew that only Hogwarts would be safe for him to hide from the wrath of Voldemort and his followers.

For now though she simply had to calm herself and stay hidden… at least until the smaller creatures began to approach. They looked to be a mixture of rabbits and ferrets as they made their way torts her. She looked to them and saw accompanying them though not by intention was a massive pig that was currently covered in moss. It sniffed around and ate and Narcissia was hoping help would come soon. Otherwise she feared that the possible prolonged isolation causes her to go quiet spare in the head.

(Scene Break Harry's hunting group)

Harry and his group arrived at the Secondary Camp in the Ancient Forest as they landed with ease. Once there Hermione stood up and looked to the group as the first time they had a full party that didn't involve Mordred or Lily. Not that she Harry or Iris didn't mind their aid but they needed to be around those in their age group more. "Ok you all know the plan locate the tracks, follow them, then locate the monster." Hermione began as she looked to the group. "From there just fight it and capture it if it's a new species." Hermione explained and thus they all nodded and headed out to hunt down this new Wyvern in the area.

"Ok we all have tranquilizer bombs and pitfall and shock traps, right?" Harry asked as everyone nodded but Iris raised her hand.

"I don't have bombs but I have darts." Iris explained to which Harry nodded to her.

"Works just as well." Harry said to their support fighter in this.

"Let's go." Jesper said as he didn't want to wait around for their target and give it a chance to escape or worse.

"Ok but I'm in charge." Harry said but Jesper ignored him causing to bring in Harry's ire. Thus the group of four headed off to locate the Monster and bring it in.

(Meanwhile with Mordred and Lily)

The couple was seen exploring the forest as they looked around for any source of the new Wyvern in question. It was strange to see a new species showing up that it made Lily wonder if Zorah Magdaros was responsible for this new arrival somehow. Mordred had similar thoughts but their job was to locate any patterns that would suggest this Wyvern's original natural habitat. So far all they found was carcasses no doubt from the Wyvern's hunts for food.

"This is strange." Mordred said as he looked at one of the carcasses lying about.

"What is?" Lily asked as Mordred gestured her closer.

"It seems to go after Herbivores first but look nearby." Mordred said as he looked to the other ones who would head bash you if you got to close to them.

"It's trying to adapt." Lily said as she saw this. "Trying to figure out where in this new food chain it resides in and establish itself in that spot." Lily said as she looked to Mordred.

"Exactly and to do that its moving its way up from the herbivores to the larger Wyverns." Mordred explained as he looked to Lily.

"This is bad." Lily said as she knew how bad this was. The introduction to a new predator had too many variables to go wrong. She also knew that none of these creatures were attack on a whim they were attacked via a means to adapt. This may be a new breed of Wyvern trying to find its place in the food chain but it's also an invasive species now. The Eco-System has a delicate balance of predator and prey. If there is too much Predator then the Prey will go extinct in the area and with not enough predators the prey will overpopulate the area and limit the resources.

"We need to find it quickly." Mordred said and thus they began to find its tracks to try and locate the target creature before it causes any more damage here.

(Back with Harry's hunting group)

The group was seen roaming about hunting for their prey as they gathered tracks of this creature. Harry was gathering items for the research commission mainly the ecology survey group. "Hey Harry." Iris began as she walked with her brother.

"Yes?" Harry asked as he wondered what his sister wanted.

"I've been meaning to ask. Do you remember when you told me about that Hungry spike tail from the First Task?" Iris asked as Harry sighed to his younger sister.

"Hungarian Horntail." Harry corrected to which Kira nodded to this.

"Yeah that bitch." Kira quipped as Iris looked curious here.

"Did you ever find out what happened to it?" Harry asked as she had been curious to its fate after Harry had managed to send it tumbling down the chasm.

"Honestly I never did learn of what happened to it." Harry confessed as he looked to his sister and friend.

"So didn't you ever get worried that the Horntail I don't know managed to run off or Hell make it here?" Kira asked as she looked to the wizarding hunter.

"Not really considering the bloody thing did try to kill me." Harry confessed as Iris and Kira couldn't blame him for that after all. Hell even Jesper found himself agreeing with Harry about not caring about the creature that had once tried to kill him.

"Well I'm just asking because I don't think it would just simply vanish and that be the end of that." Iris confessed as Harry smiled a bit.

"Well what's to do its back home and I'm here I doubt it tried to hunt me down after I faced it about a good two years ago." Harry said not at all worried about the dragon possibly looking for some revenge here.

"I wouldn't tempt fate like that." Jesper said as he stopped to look at Harry. "It has a nasty habit of proving us wrong at the worst of possible times." Jesper said as Harry stopped and knew Jesper had a point with what he said. After all Harry currently has 5 years of Potter Luck to prove that as fact.

(Meanwhile another location Ancient Forest)

A Great Jagras was seen prowling about looking for its next meal to eat. Its reptilian eyes were peeled for any possible attacks as it continued to hunt for food. As it roamed though it heard movement and looked around for it as it felt something off with the area. Lately its primary food source had been hunted by a new predator as of late. The Great Jagras knew not who dared hunt in its grounds but it made ample reason to make it suffer.

The Great Jagras knew almost every major predator of this forest other than itself. There was one who roams between hunting grounds but the Great Jagras knew not to cross the one who eats all. The flyer was normally at the top of the tree where its nest resides and the Great Jagras had enough sense to avoid the one who sneezes fire. The thunder glider never really bothers the Great Jagras as long as both stay to their own hunting grounds all was peaceful.

The Great Jagras knew the One Who Eats All was not in the area and the one who flies with poison was one the Great Jagras openly avoided. The one whose body leaves trails of explosive fire did not come into the Forest without reason. So the Lizard was limited on who else could be here hunting in this forest. Just then it heard the flapping of wings and thus it looked up far too late as a roar was heard and the Great Jagras felt fangs bite into its neck as the result here. The Great Jagras struggled to get free but alas its foe held firm upon it. Its head was covered in spikes as it had minor spikes going to ending with a horn at the tail.

The Great Jagras found that it could not get free from its captures grip as its fangs sunk deeper and deeper into its scaled neck. As the creature then flew upward it swung its tail at the newly captured prey and stabbed the horn into the Great Jagras causing it more pain as the result. As the Great Jagras tried to get free the new hunter slammed it into the mountain side causing a snapping sound to be heard before the Great Jagras went limp. The new creature of a reptilian origin roared in fury as it let loose a stream of fire from its maw. In doing so it flew off to continue what its instincts demanded of it. While it flew away the dead Great Jagras was left behind but the creature smelled a familiar scent. Yes it remembered this scent it thought it would never find it again but it remembered. The little flat walker was here and knowing this the Dragon was now on the hunt.

(Back with Harry's hunting group)

The group had continued their hunt as they were following the tracks of the unknown Wyvern. It started out with a footprint followed by occasional small piles of singed scales. Harry saw it all as he took point as now they had a proper movement. They moved in a cross formation with Kira the Tank taking point while Jesper and Harry each took up either the rear or the side. Iris of course took the center position so she can have cover to head to a spot to provide the trio of hunters support fire. As they walked about they began to note something amiss here as they kept walking.

"Wait stop!" Kira called out as she heard some movement.

"What is it?" Jesper asked as he looked to her.

"Shh!" Kira ordered as she focused.

"SSS I can smell you boy. SSS" A voice spoke hissed as Iris heard it to which she scowled at Kira.

"Ok Kira not cool." Iris spoke making Kira go wide eyed.

"Iris shut up." Kira said as Iris glared at her.

"Yeah sure and let you insult Harry because he smells." Iris said unaware that Kira wasn't the one who said it here.

"I didn't say he smelled." Kira said as Iris rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Yeah sure we're the only girls here and the one who said it was a girl." Iris said as Jesper began to notice something off here.

"Iris I didn't say it!" Kira countered as she wondered if Iris was going spare now.

"Um… Iris." Harry began as he saw what Jesper was looking at as the wall they were next too looked rather off putting here.

"I doubt Jesper can sound that Feminine and Hermione is back in camp!" Iris defended as she glared at Kira.

"Iris." Harry continued as he tried to get his sister to focus as Jesper looked ready to run for it.

"Feminine?! I don't know if you noticed lately Iris but I'm not exactly the most lady like person around." Kira said as Iris growled to Kira who she felt was lying to her right now.

"If it wasn't you then WHO!?" Iris demanded as Harry finally had enough of this.

"IRIS!" Harry roared out as Iris looked to her brother.

"WHAT?!" She asked to which Harry looked worried.

"Um remember when you asked me what happened to the Hungarian Horntail?" Harry asked to which Iris nodded to this while Kira looked shocked at what she saw climbing about the wall.

"Yeah why?" Iris said only for Harry and Jesper to point to the creature in question as Iris then looked to the massive reptile. In turn the duo saw the Hungarian Horntail growling at them as it was at full strength with its most recent catch a Great Jagras dead being held its sharp maw.

"SSS Hello we meet again. SSS" The Hungarian Horntail growled in which only Iris understood what it said.

"Harry this thing knows you." Iris said as Harry was surprised by what his sister just said.

"Ok." Harry nodded as he heard what Iris had said.

"And I think it's the same one from the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Iris said to which Harry knew they had to move now.

"RUN!" Jesper called out and thus the four hunters made a break for it as the Hungarian Horntail roared and spewed out fire at them four hunters dropping its previous catch. It landed on the ground and began to attack the four who began to scatter.

"SSS Now I can deal with you without those reached flat walkers giving you a handicap. SSS" The Hungarian Horntail roared out as she glared down at Harry ready for their rematch.

"Hey it's not his fault you're a shitty flyer!" Iris roared as she began to fire her weapon at the Hungarian Horntail to get it away from her elder brother. The Dragon of Harry's realm of birth roared out in defiance and fired its torrent of flames at the huntress. Iris managed to roll out of the way just in the nick of time and continued her onslaught. Jesper ran in and helped Harry back up who nodded appreciating the help the faceless hunter provided. Iris kept firing at the Dragon as it roared at her but managed to power on through her weapons attacks.

It wasn't long until Iris had to reload and thus the Horntail went on the attack. Iris was forced to block the attack but was knocked back by the Dragon none the less. As Iris rolled on the ground she then cried out in pain as she felt the Dragon use the horn at its tail to stab her leg.

"Iris!" Harry cried out as Jesper saw it as well. The duo then charged into battle as Kira joined in as well. Harry charged at the tail and used his Long Sword unknowingly drawing forth his magic sliced the torn off the Horntail causing it to roar in pain. From there Kira and Jesper managed to slash it away as Harry looked to his sister. "Iris are you ok?" Harry asked as he was frantically looking over his injured sister.

"It hurt. It fucking hurts." Iris cursed as she held her leg in pure agony.

The Horntail roared out intent on getting to Harry only for a roar to be and from there the group saw Mordred and Lily appear. The two jumped in and managed to hit the Hungarian Horntail knocking it away from Iris who held her leg in pain. Jesper then slashed at its face making a gash at it as the Horntail roared in fury.

Kira then let loose a flash pod on the Dragon before Jesper let loose a dung pod at its face. Now not only was the Dragon blinded but now its senses were dealt with as well. "Come on we need to move!" Lily ordered and thus Mordred took Iris in his arms being careful around her wound before they began to run for it. Harry grabbed her Bow Gun and followed after the family with Kira and Jesper following close behind.

(Later with the hunting group)

The group arrived at a clearing as they placed Iris down gently to tend to her injury. "Jeez just get the fucking thing out!" Iris roared in fury and pain as from most of their perspective her pain was justified.

"Iris it's bleeding we need a better location to tend to it." Lily said as she also had to factor in infections and possible deceases her body hasn't been introduced to. If you introduce a body to a decease that it hasn't seen before then in all likely hood the consequences could be disastrous. It runs the risk of causing a pandemic and hence why they needed to treat it carefully.

Just then Mordred hear movement and shot up and saw someone approaching from the woods. Lily looked as did Harry to which both saw a familiar set of expensive robes that seemed to have taken a dive with nature. "Who are you?" Mordred asked as he glared at the new arrival.

It didn't take long for Harry to deduce who this was as he remembered seeing her at the Quiddich World Cub. In fact much to Harry's surprise even Lily knew who she was but unlike Harry it was under better terms then him. "Cissy?" Lily asked as this was none other than Narcissia Malfoy.

"Cissy?" Harry asked as he looked to his mother in confusion.

"How do you know that?" Narcissia asked as she glared at the woman. Lily then removed her helm revealing her crimson red hair and making her emerald green eyes more noticeable to her.

"It's me… Lily." Lily introduced as Harry was caught by surprise at hearing this.

"L-Lily?" Narcissia asked as she saw the face of someone she never thought she would ever see again in this life.

"Wait you two know each other?" Harry asked as Iris was currently trying very hard not to lose consciousness here.

"It's a long story one we don't have time for." Lily said as Mordred looked to the middle aged woman with a look of suspicion as he was currently getting a familiar feeling from her.

Narcissia came here when she heard the commotion which was Iris screaming bloody murder and she can see why. "Come with me… I have a shelter not too far from here." Narcissia said as she looked to the girl knowing she needed help right now.

Mordred was going to reject her offer but a moan of pain from Iris changed his mind fast. "Fine lead the way, Kira go back to camp and get Hermione." Mordred said as Narcissia knew they both had quiet the tale to share right now.

"Got it." Kira said as she then ran back to camp as Mordred then glared at Narcissia.

He then picked up Iris in his arms and then focused on Narcissia showing he didn't trust her. "Lead the way." Mordred said and thus Narcissia nodded before she began to guide them to her small survival shelter.

(Later down at Narcissia's Shelter)

The group arrived at a location perfect for another camp site as they proceeded to enter the small hut. Hermione had managed to meet up with them with Kira as she looked about. "Is that really Narcissia Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she looked to Harry.

"Appears so." Harry said as Hermione can see Harry was nervous. If Narcissia was here than in all likely hood more Death Eaters may be on the way for him.

"Lay her down on the table." Narcissia said as Lily had to admit she was impressed with how fast Narcissia had adapted to her situation. Iris was laid down on the table as she hissed in pain as Narcissia looked around. "Lily how fast can you brew potions using the local ingredients?" Narcissia asked to which Lily smirked to her and put some herbs on the table before her.

"First we need to get the spike removed and disinfect the wound." Lily said as she was already getting to work.

"I'll work on the wound you get that salve made." Narcissia said as Lily was already on it.

Hermione had to admit she was impressed as Lily was making the potion as she used her wand to make it so. Clearly even after being so long disconnected from magic Lily hadn't lost her touch at all. From what Harry was hearing Lily had been experimenting with the local herbs to create potions akin to the ones back on their world. As Lily brewed everyone got to work as Narcissia looked to Mordred. "I'm going to need you to remove that spike by hand, I can't trust our magic to vanish it and cause more damage than needed." Narcissia said and thus Mordred nodded.

"Boy." Mordred began and thus Harry was on it. "Grab her hand, the rest of you hold her down." Mordred said and thus as Harry grabbed Iris hand Kira, Jesper, and Hermione made sure Iris was held down knowing this will be a struggle.

"Wait hold me down?" Iris asked but it was already too late.

"Don't struggle or else it will get, worse." Narcissia urged and thus Iris gulped and got ready for the worse here.

Mordred then nodded and got a good grip on the large spike in his daughter. Then with a mighty pull he yanked it out causing Iris to cry out in pain as she squeezed Harry's hand. The blood in turn began to flow but Lily was on it.

"In coming!" Lily called out and thus she began to poor some of the potion onto the wound healing the immediate damage while allowing the excess to flow out with any infected blood as well. Once the wound was tended they were surprised to see how fast it began to heal as flesh and skin began to repair itself almost instantaneously. "Here drink." Lily said using the rest of the potion on Iris directly.

Iris nodded and thus began to down the potion her mother gave her. Once she did Lily smiled as Iris gagged at the taste of the potion here. "It tastes like Jagras dung." Iris gagged as Harry smiled to her.

"Trust me I hate it to." Harry offered as Iris began to lay back up. "Now then can you explain to us how you two know each other?" Harry asked as Narcissia and Lily knew this was coming.

"Narcissia and I are old friends from Hogwarts." Lily explained as Iris heard this.

"Wait friends with Malfoy's mother?!" Harry asked in shock as Hermione elbowed him for that.

"Sorry Mrs. Malfoy… Harry and your son aren't exactly on good terms." Hermione confessed as she looked to Lily's friends.

"So I am told." Narcissia said as she looked to Harry.

"Anyway when I was still pregnant with you Harry and even before that Narcissia a trusted confidant for me. After your father and I had married I knew I'd be diving head first into the Purebloods political world seeing as James was a pureblood himself." Lily explained as Narcissia was looking a bit prideful here. "So knowing this she was the first witch I called." Lily explained as Narcissia smiled to this as she taught Lily everything she needed to know about the Pureblood Dogma.

"Bloody Hell." Harry gasped as Hermione can feel things shaken.

"Yes if anything had happened to Narcissia you and Draco would have ended up being raised together." Lily said as Harry was wide eyed in shock.

"In other words you two could have very well ended up as… brothers." Hermione said as Harry quickly banished the thoughts before they could haunt some of his nightmares.

"Hermione never mention that." Harry said as he did not want to imagine himself saying 'my father will hear about this,' every time things don't go his way in Hogwarts.

"Anyway if you two would be so kind." Lily finally spoke as she looked to Kira and Jesper. "Can you both go and bring in some more herbs we need to make sure Iris doesn't get an infection." Lily said as she noted that Narcissia wanted to say something but not around any prying ears.

"Got it." Kira said as Jesper simply nodded and followed after Kira to find some more herbs for Iris's healing.

Once they were alone Narcissia then gave Mordred an intended glare as she pulled the group to the side. Iris stayed there as Narcissia added some silencing charms to keep Iris from listening in here. "I know you who you are… Pendragon." Narcissia said as she gave Mordred an intense look as he heard her. "She doesn't know does she?" Narcissia asked as she gestured to the unaware Iris. "About your true nature… her true nature." Narcissia accused as she looked to Mordred.

"That is none of your concern." Mordred accused as he glared at her. "And how do you know of this?" Mordred asked as he just met the woman as even Lily was curious.

"The aura of the Fae's its strong around you and her. It was easy to figure out when you consider how ancient it felt." Narcissia said grabbing a few more items that she had gathered during her stay here.

"Why bring this up?" Harry asked as he wanted answers.

"Simple reason… Voldemort is still hunting you, Harry." Narcissia warned making Harry go wide eyed. "I assumed you were the ones who killed the Lestrange brothers did you not?" Narcissia asked as she looked to Harry his friends.

"Yes… with some help." Harry confessed as Narcissia nodded to the boy.

"Once Voldemort can make a stable connection between worlds he will no doubt hunt you and when he learns who you are he will make your lives difficult." Narcissia said as she had no illusion that Voldemort stood a chance against Mordred. History on both sides had held enough proof of this all knowing fact. "When he does she will want answers." Narcissia tried to warn her to which Mordred glared at her noting how she knew about the Fae's. "You cannot protect her forever not even from the truth." Narcissia said but Mordred glared at her.

"IT is not your concern!" Mordred said as Narcissia glared at him before sighing.

"You're right it is not my concern." Narcissia said as Lily then stepped in.

"Look you two are clearly getting off on the wrong foot here." Lily said and thus Mordred eased back some.

"Perhaps." Mordred confessed as he walked to the side and noticing something. A Locket of sorts involving a familiar face to him. It was part of a set of three as Mordred noted it was a set of three Sisters. When Mordred saw the image belonging to Bellatrix he was in turn given a flashback of Morgana and thus he stepped up. "Or perhaps I have reason to be suspicious." Mordred said as he placed the locket in front of them. "Why does this woman look almost exactly like Morgana!?" Mordred demanded as he glared at the pureblood witch.

"W-what?" Narcissia asked as she heard this while she saw Mordred point to the image of Bellatrix.

"Why does this woman look exactly like Morgana?!" Mordred demanded as Harry was surprised by this.

"Narcissia." Lily began but Narcissia knew Mordred would not cease until he got the answers.

"Tell me Mordred do you know of the family name Black?" Narcissia asked as she looked to Mordred.

"Yes." Mordred spoke not even giving anyone a chance to answer. "I know of one of Morgana's right hands, who spied on me during my reign called Zodiac Black." Mordred explained to which Narcissia nodded.

"That is the name of my ancestor who often boasted about being related to Morgana." Narcissia said Mordred heard this.

"You are a Le Fay." Mordred said as Narcissia saw what Mordred implied.

"Via direct descendant then yes… my family has a nasty habit of mix breeding with their relatives." Narcissia said knowing that their family's patriarch had shared a bed with Morgana Le Fay. "Though your hardly one to talk all things considered." Narcissia said only to get a growl from Mordred.

She then made wise to bring down the charm as Mordred walked over to Iris. "Girl are you well enough to travel?" Mordred asked as he looked to his daughter.

"Yeap." Iris said as she got up a bit shaky from the now bandaged wound. "Then we are leaving." Mordred said as Iris was confused by this.

"But?" Iris began only for Mordred to cut her off.

"Now!" He growled as he walked away.

"Um sorry." Harry apologized as Lily saw the group heading out.

"Your welcome!" Narcissia called out only for Mordred to punch the wall he passed showing a great deal of strength to cause the shack to shake.

"Sorry Cissy just… give him time he'll come around." Lily urged as Narcissia didn't count on it before the group began to take their leave of the marooned pureblooded Witch here.

(Later with the hunting group)

"We'll get Hermione back to the base camp." Lily said as Harry looked to her and then to his mother before nodding.

"You sure you can hunt again Iris?" Hermione asked as Iris nodded to their group's handler.

"Don't worry I'm combat ready." Iris said not caring she had bandages wrapped around her leg from where the Horntail stabbed her.

"Mum." Harry started as he looked to his mother. "The target its… it's from home." Harry said as Lily heard this to which Mordred nodded to her.

"If the hunt proves to be too difficult then retreat a good hunter knows when the hunt is beyond their capabilities." Mordred urged to which Harry nodded in understanding.

"Come on lets go." Jesper said as the four left Mordred and Lily who began to escort Hermione back.

"Hey wait up!" Kira called out as Harry and Iris followed after Kira to chase down Jesper and their target. Harry on the other hand was worried because if what Narcissia said was true… Iris would be in great danger all because she is his younger sister regardless if she is his half-sister. And considering what nearly happened to her last time she faced a Death Eater the boy didn't want his younger sister to go through that trauma again. For now Harry needed to focus on the here and now and worry about the Death Eater Problem later.

(Later)

The group had arrived once more at the open field to find the Hungarian Horntail feasting on the local wildlife. As it tore out bits of the flesh it was a gory sight to behold showing that for nature it was survival of the fittest. The problem was that the Hungarian Horntail did not belong to the local food chain. It had to be captured or killed before it causes any extreme damage to the New World delicate food chain.

"Ok so any ideas?" Kira asked as Jesper looked up and tried to think of a proper attack plan here.

"You know this thing more than we do. What should we look out for?" Jesper asked as all eyes fell to Harry.

"Their Violent Fighters, Dragons are known as Wizard killers back home and this thing earned its title. Their even more protective of treasure and their nests then most others." Harry said as he looked to the group. "The key is to be faster and smarter then it so we need to hit it hard and fast." Harry began as he looked to the others. "Now Iris I want you too…" Harry trailed off as they all saw Iris was gone.

"Where did she go?" Kira asked as she tried to find her.

"Oh no." Jesper said as they all looked and saw Iris was approaching the Hungarian Horntail.

"Iris!" Harry cried out in a panic as Iris didn't seem to hear him.

(Iris)

As Iris made her way to the Horntail she made sure her weapon wasn't drawn as she wanted to try something. As the Hungarian Horntail finished off its meal it lifted its head smelling a scent most familiar to her. She then turned her gaze over to Iris and began to growl at her ready to attack and kill her for earlier in the forest. As it charged at her Iris breathed in and knew what she had to do.

"SSSS STOP SSSS!" Iris cried out her order as the Horntail heard her and was wide eyed stopping its attack. It reeled back and looked to the girl in shock as the Snakes may have their speakers but the Dragons had their own speakers also.

Iris who had her hands up defensively while looking away with her eyes closed noticed there was no pain here. Iris then began to open her eyes and thus was shocked to see the Horntail had stopped its attack on her. Iris then gulped and continued to speak as she noticed the Dragon was waiting as if to confirm what she said was in its language. "SSSS Um… hi there SSSS." Iris greeted nervously in the same tongue as nearby Harry, Jesper, and Kira was shocked to hear Iris here.

"SSSS Dovahkiin SSSS." The dragon spoke as it began to walk around the young huntress. "SSSS You are Dovahkiin. I had thought the line of Dovah had died out long in the flames of man and war SSSS." The Horntail said walking around Iris inspecting her.

"SSSS I guess I was lucky SSSS." Iris said as the Horntail glared at her while inspecting the huntress.

"SSSS Fortunate… or May haps something more SSSS." The Horntail said before it flew up and got to the small ledge close to its meal. "SSSS I can smell it my barb which that nest invader had cut off has imprinted my scent upon you, but your blood it is of an ancient origin long before even was hatched with my brothers and sisters of our brood nest SSSS." The Horntail said as it glared down upon Iris before jumping up to a tree to look down upon her no doubt for the intimidation aspect. "SSSS Why do you hunt me as Dovahkiin you are sworn to protect and respect us while at the same time punishing those who break the ways of Dovah and the pact your blood had made with ancient brood SSSS." The Horntail said as Iris knew she had to get it out there.

"SSSS You don't belong here, the creatures who roam the Ancient Forest have a delicate food chain, you presence is threatening it and the humans nearby had taken note of you and wish to study you SSSS." Iris explained as she looked to the Horntail.

It then jumped down and glared at her as Iris tried not to flinch seeing her own reflection in its slit pupiled eye.

SSSS Humans have destroyed the nature you seem honor bound to defend beyond the veil humans here will be no different SSSS." The Horntail said as it reeled back from the girl. "SSSS Regardless of this I will not leave here, I find it quiet hospitable for myself. The boy whom you travel with though has wronged me I shall consider leaving if you bring him to me so he may face my wrath SSSS." The Horntail said as Iris knew she was talking about her brother.

"SSSS No deal he is my elder half-brother I'm sorry for how he wronged you but I won't let you kill him either SSSS." Iris said as she glared at the Horntail.

The Horntail was not pleased as it began to growl and snarl reeling back as if to attack. "SSSS, Choose your next words carefully hatchling, Dovahkiin or not I shall not allow this insult against me and my ancient brood to go about unanswered SSSS." The Dragon growled as Iris glared at the foe here.

"SSSS, And I won't let you hurt my brother without a fight SSSS!" Iris said drawing her weapon ready to fight. Her plan was to ask it to come quietly but it seems this Dragon had focused all its rage upon her elder brother Harry.

"SSSS Then so be it SSSS!" The Hungarian Horntail roared out as it flew upward. Iris of course began to fire upon the beast as it tanked the bullets with ease. It then charged in causing Harry, Kira, and Jesper to run torts her.

"IRIS!" Harry cried out as he tried to pull his wand to try and save her while Kira and Jesper had their slingers ready to distract the Dragon and save Iris.

Iris cried out in a panic as she didn't think this through but before anything could be done or said the Scoutflies began to glow blue before a roar was heard. Then out of nowhere something large, black, and covered in spikes charged in and hit the Foreign Dragon. Damage was done as the new arrival made them all stop in their tracks as Jesper was wide eyed at what he saw standing before him.

The new arrival had two massive horns on its head as the face showed to have rows of sharp fangs in its maw. Its claws looked like they could tear a person apart leaving them a bloody mess on the ground. From its stature Iris instantly knew what it was as Harry got to her.

"What is that?!" Harry cried out as he saw it.

"It's an Elder Dragon I read about it, its name is Nergigante!" Iris called out as Jesper saw Nergigante as it fought and savaged the Horntail. The Horntail tried its best to get the upper hand but even its fire did little to stop it. It was a one sided battle as Nergigante then pit down upon the Hungarian Horntails neck as it began to desperately get free. The foreign dragons blood spilled as Nergigante proceeded to tear outs this intruders throat. It wasn't long until the Horntail went completely limp as its eyes and mouth showed that it was dead.

Nergigante then flew up and tossed the corps off to the side where it rolled to the waterfall unmoving and clearly dead. Jesper looked ready to attack Nergigante as he breathed hard almost like he was having a flashback. Its spikes it new those spikes this Dragon… it had to be the one. The one he was hunting above all others.

"Finally my vengeance." Jesper said as he was about to attack but Nergigante roared in fury causing them all to shield themselves from it. In fact even Jesper found himself afraid as Iris was just as scared as Harry and Kira were.

Nergigante glared at them or more specifically Iris as it opted to test something out. "SSSS DO NOT INTERFERE WITH ME! THIS WILL BE YOUR ONLY WARNING SSSS!" Nergigante said before he spread his wings and flew off leaving Iris confused.

"Bloody hell." Harry gasped as he saw the Elder Dragon.

Jesper was wide eyed as he looked to Iris then back to Nergigante and in turn the gears in his mind began to turn. He was so close yet somehow Iris could communicate with it. He heard it though only a few stray words he was able to make out. He realized if he stuck with Iris for a time… he may be able to finally get his revenge against Nergigante. Assuming it was the one responsible for the tragedy that occurred in his life. Harry also heard limited words but from what he could understand… Iris can speak dragon fluently. Was this by chance something she inherited from Mordred? It had to be after all Harry can't do it and neither could their shared mother so in turn the only logical answer was that Iris inherited it from Mordred.

"So… what do we tell the commission?" Kira asked as they looked to the Dead Hungarian Horntail.

"The truth." Harry said as he looked to the Dragon in question.

(Scene Break Aster that Afternoon)

"I see." The Commander said as he heard what the group had to report. "So we were dealing with an invasive species one we never seen before." The commander said as he had more to add as Mordred and Lily were nearby.

"The fact it was an Elder Dragon that intervened yet this species never showed any signs of being an Elder Dragon itself is troubling." Mordred said as the Commander then looked to them.

"True but first we need to catalog it." He said before he looked to the group. "And seeing as you were the ones who discovered it the name it would go by falls to you." He said as the quartet of hunters and one Handler already had a name for the Dragon.

"Actually we agreed to call it the Dracon Horntail." Harry said replacing the Hungarian aspect with Dracon. "Dracon because we noticed it shared a few similarities with the Elder Dragons but Horntail because if its tail and the fact it's a Flying Wyvern." Harry said as nearby one of the commission members was taking note of it.

"Very well we'll send it over to the Guild and keep a look out for any more of its kind." The Commander said as nearby close to the entrance of Astera the dead Horntail was being studied on a moveable platform. "As for your newly discovered friend Lily I'll have a group of hunters look for her, if you don't mind guiding them." The Commander said as Lily in turn nodded to her.

"It will be my pleasure." Lily nodded as she smiled to the Astera Commander.

"Good anyway I want you all to report here by morning I believe we may have some news on Zorah Magdaros." The Commander said as the group nodded to him. "Now then dismissed." He said and thus the group took their leave of the man.

"Harry, Iris, Kira, and Hermione." Jesper said as he looked to the group. "Meet me at the Gathering Hub I wish to speak with you all." Jesper said as the group looked confused but nodded none the less.

(Scene Break later at the Gathering Hub)

"Say what now?" Iris asked as they were back at their normal table.

"I wish to form a Squad with you all." Jesper said as he looked to them.

"Pardon me if I'm in disbelief." Kira said as they were all surprised by this revelation.

"My reasoning is simple, that Dragon we faced and I have a history Iris has some strange connection to them. I want to settle a score and she is my means to do so." Jesper said not at all sugar coating the truth here.

"So you're just using her." Harry said as he glared at Jesper.

"Yes and no." Jesper said as he looked away. "She reminds me of someone so I may make plans to remain for the long run." Jesper said as Kira heard that and spoke up.

"Jesper is a lot of things… but a liar isn't one of them." Kira said as she looked to the lone wolf sitting with them.

"I made my case do you accept yes or no." Jesper said as he glared at the group here.

"Um before we accept we only ask for one thing from you." Hermione said taking charge surprising Harry. "Remove your helmet we want to see your face." Hermione said as she wanted to trust him and it's hard to trust someone whose face they can't see.

"Is that is?" Jesper said as he looked to the group who nodded to him. "Very well." Jesper said as he in turn began to take off his helmet not caring if there were others here. Once he did Harry was left wide eyed at who was under it. The face under was pale as if he did not get much sunlight on him, his eyes was a crimson red that seemed to glow yet state to a distance like one who had seen battle. His Hair was silver despite his young visage suggesting he had dealt with great stress and trauma in the past.

But for Harry he saw someone else, he still remembered that incident in the Chamber of Secrets. Where he met the memory of Tom Marvello Riddle the man who would go on to become Lord Voldemort. Save for the skin tone, hair, and eyes Harry swore he was looking at a clone of Tom himself. "Now that you've seen my face are we in agreement." Jesper asked as he looked to the group with a cold look that betrayed no emotion. Harry looked into his eyes hoping to find something but all he saw was a rage directed torts Nergigante, a sadness for a past they knew not, and an obsession no doubt to kill Nergigante out of pure vengeance.

"We… need a name." Harry confessed as he looked to the new Squad in development.

"And I think I have one." Hermione said as the group looked to the Handler. "It's something I've been thinking over ever since ever since Mordred told us about forming Squads." Hermione said as Jesper put his helmet back on.

"Golden Hunters?" Harry asked as he read the name.

"I modeled it after what they used to call me and Harry back home with Ron which was the Golden Trio." Hermione said to which as Iris thought about it.

"Has a certain ring to it, I'm guessing it's to honor your home and your life here?" Iris asked to which Hermione nodded to this. "I like it." Iris said to which Harry spoke up after.

"Same here." Harry agreed as their Squad now had a name.

"Sounds a bit childish and cliché… but if it works it works." Kira said as Harry nodded to this.

It also seemed that Jesper did as well judging by the rare chuckle he released. "Then it seems we're in agreement." Jesper said as Hermione nodded to this.

"Well then I suppose I should say welcome to the Squad Hunters. From here on out the Golden Hunters are born." Hermione said as drinks arrived and thus the group of five toasted to it as they clashed their mugs in celebration. Unaware to them though it seems dangers still lurked be it in this world of Hunters or in the magical world of their birth. But if and when those dangers arrive many can be sure that the group will be ready for its arrival. After all they were hunters and danger to one's life is an occupational hazard here. But that what makes it a life worth living a life of adventures and new discoveries in this big yes mysterious world.

Until then the hunt is far from over.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we are I hope you all enjoyed it to leave a review and until next time folks I will say here Ja-ne.


	10. Chapter 10 You Got Tobi-Kadachi Me

Magic and Monsters

ESKK: Well let's begin the 10th chapter folks. Be sure to leave me a review before you leave because reviews make me want to write more chapters.

(Start Hogwarts Room of Requirements)

The Chosen Group had gathered around in the Room of Requirements for their needed task. They had packed up everything they would need for this journey as the portal should bring them to the closes location to where Harry was. Dumbledore would also be accompanying them as Minerva and Bill Weasley were drawing the Diagram the Room had created for them. Their plan was similar to Voldemort's create a two way path into this other world and from there hopefully bring Harry back.

The Prophesy Dumbledore knew required Harry to face Voldemort. It was a requirement in thing such as this his only hope was that Harry would be willing to come back. But Ron's words still hung over his mind considering that the Wizarding World had given Harry no reason to come back. If anything if Harry so choose he could easily just stay in this world if he had managed to find it to be more of a home then the one of his birth.

Once Minerva and Bill had finished drawing and memorizing the crest the group would be required to wait for their signal to start making the identical one on their side. Dumbledore committed the crest to memory and even had Remus make an identical one as well. After goodbyes were exchanged with promises of a safe return they group began their departure to hopefully find and bring Harry home. The Array began to glow and activated as the group proceeded to step into it and thus they began to make their way to the world beyond the veil between worlds.

(Scene Break at Malfoy Manor)

Voldemort was ready to send his Death Eaters through once more. He opted to utilize Dolohov and Bellatrix this time around. Bellatrix looked ready to burst in excitement as she was clearly looking forward to this journey. Now he can have a second at itty Potter and rip him limb from limb. Dolohov was to make sure Bellatrix doesn't go over the top and was more than willing and able to serve his Lord.

"You both know what to do, construct the runic seal on your side, and hunt down Potter." Voldemort growled as he glared at the two showing failure was not acceptable here.

"It shall be done my lord." Bellatrix said as she was more than willing to go and bring Harry to her lord… after having her fun with the boy.

"Good now remember do not alert the locals of your arrival in anyway or form and most of all do NOT fail me." Voldemort warned and thus Bellatrix nodded and thus she and Dolohov entered the runic seal. It didn't take long for it to activate and carry them between worlds to where Harry was no doubt hiding out in.

(Scene Break Astera Council Table)

The Hunters of Astera from the 5th fleet were gathered before the Commander and the leaders of the other Fleets. At long last they had gathered the information on Zorah Magdaros and thus now knew where he was and where he was heading off to.

"Gather 'round, everyone. We're ready to begin." The commander said as he looked to the group of hunters and leaders. He then focused his attention to the newly formed squad here. "Thanks to you, we've made great strides in understanding the tracks that have turned up across the continent." The commander said as Jesper heard this while leaning off to the side while Harry, Iris, Hermione, and Kira remained standing. "Our researchers have done some projections and now we know, where Zorah Magdaros will go next." The Commander said as Iris looked excited to hear where it was going. "Its head for The Great Ravine." The Commander said to which everyone heard this.

"The Great Ravine?" Hermione asked as she was still learning about a few things.

"It's a huge valley out pass the Wildspire." Iris said as she looked to Hermione as she nodded.

"I believe I read about that." Hermione said as she needed to reread it to make sure she got the information.

"I'm assuming you have a plan then." Mordred said as he looked over to the Commander.

"Correct." The Commander responded to one of his best as Jesper was now intrigued. "I have more of a proposition for all of you." He said as he was leaving people in suspense here. "I say we try and capture Zorah once it gets there." The commander said as everyone was wide eyed in shock to this.

"Have you gone mad!?" Irina asked as everyone heard this.

"Capture it?!" The Analytics director added as the two Wizards and one Witch from beyond the veil were confused here.

"I'm guessing capturing an Elder Dragon is a bad thing?" Harry asked as Mordred then spoke up.

"It is boy not only it extremely dangerous but it has never been successfully performed even for long term." Mordred spoke as everyone heard this

"It's why any job involving an Elder Dragon is to either observe it or eliminate it." Iris said as everyone was getting the gist of it. "Add the fact of Zorah Magdaros size alone its asking the impossible." Iris said as even Jesper knew this was a fool's errand.

"Bloody Hell." Sirius said as he realized that the Commander may have gone spare here.

"Here me out." The Commander began as he wanted to make his point known. "The Ravine is the perfect terrain for staging such an event. We're not going to get a better chance than this." The Commander said as they all had time to think it over.

"I like that sound of that." The Master Chef said as the buff Felyne was on board.

"If we don't take this opportunity it could be a decade before the next opportunity presents itself, maybe longer." The Chief Ecologist said as this got everyone's attention on the matter.

"Is it even possible?" The Second Fleet Master asked as Sirius was on his side for this.

"If I said it wasn't, would that stop you?" The Commander asked knowing he was making a huge gamble here.

"Let's give it a go! With the Fifth supporting us, our chances are as good as ever." The Tech Chief said as they needed to be unanimous on this.

"It's a hefty gamble we either win it all or lose it all." Mordred said as he looked to the Commander.

"But Mordred nothing ventured nothing gained." Lily said as Mordred agreed with his wife.

"True." Mordred added to which they were all in agreement.

"Then it's settled." The Commander said before Guts spoke up.

"Before we send the hunters out for the capture, we need to secure Astera." Guts said knowing that this job will require all hands on deck for it and they can't leave Astera open to attack either. "An Anjanath has been active in the area- not the kind of monster you toy around with." Guts said as Jesper heard that one. "We'll need a plan for it." Guts said as the Commander agreed with his grandson.

"You're right." He said but then Jesper spoke up.

"I can deal with it." Jesper said as he stepped up as he was wearing the proof after all.

"But your part of a squad now Jesper so I say you all go." The commander said as he smiled while Jesper looked to the band of misfits he found himself in. "Hunters, you have your next assignment. Take care of that Anjanath." The Commander ordered but Mordred then cut in.

"But exercise caution that Anjanath is a fearsome monster and if you make even the slightest mistake it will tear you apart." Mordred said as Iris looked to her father.

"Well at least it's not a Deviljo we're damn lucky that bloody Pickle is back in the old world." Iris said as she looked to the group.

"Commander if I may." The Chief botanist said as he got everyone's attention. "I think I have a great idea." The Elven man said before he then looked to the hunters. "Hunters, I can use your help. Drop by later if you will?" The Chief Botanist asked as he looked to the group.

"Good then. Let's get this show on the road! We have an Elder Dragon to capture!" The Commander called out and thus they all knew their rolls. "Everyone dismissed." The Commander ordered and thus everyone saluted and took their leave.

(Later)

Hermione and the squad roamed around Astera as she looked to the group. "Ok its best if we talk to the Botanist before we do anything else it may give us time to prepare to deal with the Anjanath." Hermione said as she looked to the group here.

"It would be best I suppose." Jesper resigned knowing it had to be done for those among them who haven't faced it before.

"Come on lets go see what the elf wants." Kira said as the group made their way to the local Botanist Researcher.

"Yeah come on we don't have time to waste!" Iris called out as she ran to the Botanical Research area close to the Astera Waterfall.

As the two girls ran Jesper sighed and just walked while Harry and Hermione remained. "Hermione…" Harry began as he looked to Hermione.

"Yes Harry?" Hermione asked as she was curious as to what he needed.

"Is there a chance that we can use Zorah Magdaros to get home?" Harry asked as even now he knew Voldemort was terrorizing others and it didn't sit right with him to let it happen.

"Honestly Harry… I'm not sure." Hermione confessed as she looked down in some shame. "This world is charging up our magic and we've only just started to get it under control by transferring the excess across our body to help us while hunting." Hermione said as Harry agreed on that. After all with all the food they ate and the work out they get from these hunts Harry began to notice himself putting on some muscle mass. Hermione then looked around Astera a bit and smiled as Harry saw it. "Harry if by the slim chance we can't go back… do you suppose we can stay here grow old." Hermione offered as she looked to the world.

"Hermione…" Harry began as his saving people thing wouldn't let it happen.

"No please listen Harry." Hermione cut him off before she went on. "It's just this world despite all of its short comings it's absolutely beautiful." Hermione said as she looked at it. "Despite it being in the stone age of sorts the things we can learn, the adventures we can go on; the lives we can live." Hermione listed off as Harry listened to her. "It just had me thinking was all." Hermione said as Harry saw that Hermione was coming to love Astera… no she was coming to love this world.

"Maybe…" Harry began as he looked to Hermione. "But we all managed to come here so maybe there's a way back as well." Harry said as Hermione listened to him. "Unless… you don't want to go back." Harry said as he realized what she meant.

"The thought has crossed my mind." Hermione admitted as she looked to Astera. "But I won't go without you nor will I stay if you want to go back." Hermione admitted as Harry saw what Hermione meant here.

"I…" Harry began as just then Iris was heard.

"Come on slow pokes days a wasting!" Iris called out and thus Harry sighed to this.

"Let's talk more, later." Hermione said as she in turn went after Iris with Harry close behind the bushy haired witch turned handler.

(Botanical Research)

The Squad arrived before the pointed ear man as he was going over some data he had acquired as of late probably pertaining to Zorah. Behind him they see what can only be described as a seed bed of sorts as he worked on his current projects for the Commission.

"Hello." Hermione greeted as he got the researchers attention.

"Oh good you are all here." He said as he looked to the group. "Anjanath is one nasty monster." The man said as Jesper nodded.

"I should know." Jesper said as he looked to the botanist.

"Yes its best if you all make sure you go in doubly prepared." He said before he moved on to why he called them here. "Now, down to business." He began getting to the reason for his request. "The reason I called you over is that we're having a slight problem here in the Botanical Research and we need your skills dealing with it." He explained to which Iris spoke up.

"How can we help?" Iris asked as she smiled to the Botanical Researcher.

"You see, we're trying to develop some tools, specialized tools for hunters, to be exact. Something we'd like to make standard issue." He said to which everyone was now interested.

"Ok what seems to be the problem?" Harry asked as he looked to the researcher.

"Yes well you see a Tobi-Kadachi in the forest has been thwarting all our attempts to collect the materials we need." He explained to which Kira got the gist of it.

"So basically you want us to take care of it and clear the way." Kira said in which the man nodded.

"Precisely." He said to which he then began to rummage through his table for something. "Here, take this." He said while he handed to each of the Hunters a mantel of sorts. "This is the first tool we've managed to complete." He said handing the tool to the group. "I hope you find it useful." He said as the group looked it over.

"We can't it's the first." Harry said to which the man laughed to them.

"Oh don't worry there's more where that one came from. But ONLY if you can take care of our little problem!" The man said to which the group added the mantel to their equipment.

"Don't worry, leave this job to us." Hermione said to which the man nodded to him.

"Thank you and good luck." He said and thus the group began to take their leave.

As they walked away Iris laughed a bit while skipping about. "Seems we have one hunt to do before we go for big ugly Anjy." Iris quipped as she looked to the group around her.

"Regardless a hunt is a hunt and these mantels will come in handy." Jesper said as he held the new mantels.

"Well we better get moving so we can." Hermione began only for the group to jump in shock when a loud blast was heard from the Astera Gates. For Harry and Hermione it sounded like a Plane Engine going pop as usually that was a telltale sign of an Apparation.

"Come on lets go check it out." Iris said as she ran to the gates with her brother and friends following her with many other hunters going to investigate the noise as well.

(Astera Gate)

It seemed every hunter in Astera was here as they gathered around the spot where the blast was heard. A few things was blasted back but luckily no major damages. As they ran over Lily and Mordred arrived to see the Squad had also arrived.

"What happened?" Kira asked as Lily looked to them.

"I'm not sure if the crowd would just move to give us room we'd see it." Lily said as she tried to move on through them.

Mordred growled and in turn began to rudely push everyone out of his path. Of course when everyone realized it was Mordred they began to part and thus they arrived at the location. When they Harry, Hermione, and Lily were all wide eyed at what they saw.

"Hey what did I miss?" Sirius said as he came in only to go wide eyed as well. "Impossible." Sirius gasped at what he saw standing before him.

A bit disheveled and disoriented in the center was none other than Albus Dumbledore, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Theodore Nott, Neville Longbottom, Tracy Davis, Fred, and George Weasley, Bill Weasley, and Fleur Delacour. "Professor?" Harry asked as he saw Dumbledore here. But when Lily saw him she glared at him knowing this man had a lot to answer for right now when it involves her first born.

(Scene Break Astera Council Table)

"Well… that is a lot to take in." The Commander said with his arms crossed. With the arrival of the Hogwarts group Harry, Sirius, Hermione, Lily, and Mordred were forced to tell the truth. "But then again I always suspected there was something you weren't telling everyone." He said making the group go wide eyed at this. "But you've proven yourself more than once so I say I have no problems." The Commander said to which this surprised everyone.

"Wait just like that?" Lily asked as she was surprised by this revelation.

"You are hardly the first hunters to arrive from another world." The Commander said as this surprised them even further. "In fact one of the Fifth Fleet Members commented how he met this man named… Kouga Seijima in the Old World and a few other hunters spoke about meeting these two men named Dante and Ryu." He added to which the group was in shock.

"Umm thank you sir." Harry said surprised how this guy can be so understanding here.

"Now then what to do with you all." The Commander said as he looked over to the new arrivals here.

"Apologies good sir for our abrupt intrusion to your affairs." Dumbledore said as he looked to the man who was clearly the leader around here. "But we had come here hoping to locate someone who was lost or as it seems several someone's." Dumbledore said as Remus was still shell shocked to see Lily was both alive and quiet well.

"I can see… it's a long story sir." Lily said as it seemed they may need drinks for this discussion.

"Yes quiet the discussion indeed, Lily." Dumbledore said as Remus then noticed Iris looking confused here.

"Ok I'm lost you know this guy mom?" Iris asked to which Remus was shocked by this new information.

"Mum?" Remus asked repeating what Iris said. "Lily I didn't know you were." Remus continued thinking Lily was pregnant with James second Child when the incident happened.

"I wasn't." Lily confirmed as she knew this was going to be a long discussion.

"But we still have a problem." Bill said as he did a head count and saw they were missing a few people here.

"What is it?" Remus asked to which Bill gulped a bit.

"Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Daphne are missing." Bill said causing the group to panic a bit.

"They may have landed in either the Forest or the Wildspire." Mordred spoke up to which the Commander nodded.

"We best get a search party together to look for them. I still need the story on what's going on though." The Commander said and in turn they were all in agreement.

"Ok just give us a description and we'll keep our eyes peeled for them." Iris said as to which Dumbledore was surprised by this.

"Are you quiet sure young one perhaps you should," Dumbledore began only for Mordred to step in with Lily.

"Don't worry Professor, she can handle it we still need to have a chat though." Lily said with her voice dripping with venom showing Dumbledore was in hot waters with her here.

"Come on let's go!" Iris called out with a small jump as she ran torts the gates.

"Hey wait!" Kira called out as she gave chase with Harry and Hermione close behind. Jesper gave the group here a small look before he began to follow the rest of his squad.

"Now then… let's talk." Mordred said as he stepped to the side and let the group talk amongst themselves unless it directly involved Mordred himself.

(Scene Break the Ancient Forest)

"Oh what hit me?" Ron asked as he got up rubbing his head in pain. Ron got up and noticed he was in some sort of clearing covered in trees looking around in confusion here.

"Ron?" Ginny asked as Ron looked and saw his younger sister was up and about.

"Ginny!" Ron called out happy to see his sister ok.

"Seems we're all alive and well here." Daphne said as she walked in carrying some herbs with Luna close behind her. "The runic circle was clearly experimental so without a proper receiving point we must have gotten separated from the others." Daphne said as she looked around the deep forest.

"Or you could have done something you snake." Ron glared only for Daphne to glare at him for that comment.

"Regardless unless we want to die we have to work together." Daphne said to which Ron glared at her.

"And why is that?" She asked to which Luna responded.

"Our magical cores… they have more magic then we can channel here. Can't you feel it?" Luna asked looking around with a dream like look in her eyes.

"Stupify!" Ginny invoked and in turn blasted herself back from her own spell use causing a rebound.

"Ginny!" Ron called out and in turn Daphne saw this.

"I rest my case." Daphne said and thus Ron glared at her once Ginny was ok.

"Any ideas?" Ron asked to which Daphne looked.

"We find civilization and find the others." Daphne said as they began to look around.

"Ok then… which way?" Ginny asked only for Ron to gasp in shock when he saw something.

The three Witches looked and saw a Great Jagras stalking torts them seeing an easy meal as the spell had hit it causing it to get angered.

The Great Jagras glared at them as it was both angry and quiet hungry. "RUN!" Ginny cried out as she recognized the savage hungry look in its eyes and thus the four made a run into the direction opposite of the Great Jagras. It was clear where ever they needed to go it had to be away from the lizard.

(Scene Break with the Squad)

Harry, Kira, Jesper, Iris, and Hermione arrived at the secondary camp after they had located their Barnos. And immediately got to work. "Ok so the Tobi-Kadachi is known for inhabiting the deeper area of the Ancient Forest so let's start by searching for its tracks and keep an eye out for the others." Hermione said as she looked to the group.

"Yeah Ron, Ginny, and Luna could be in danger." Harry said as he wasn't very knowledgeable on who Daphne was.

"Ok then we have a job to do. Let's do it!" Iris called out ready to mount up and rollout.

"I have an idea." Hermione said as she went over to Hedwig who continues to follow Harry wherever he goes and began to write down a parchment for the owl.

"What are you doing?" Iris asked to which it was Harry who had the answer.

"Making a letter for Hedwig to deliver." Harry explained as he looked to his sister. "In our world the magical community uses owls to deliver parcels and letters to certain people." Harry said as Hermione finished the letter before, she then handed it to Hedwig.

"I'm going to have Hedwig deliver the letter to the others if there in the Ancient Forest we'll be able to find them." Hermione said as this would help them.

In turn Harry had an idea and proceeded to draw his wand out. "Expecto Patronum!" Harry invoked and thus the Stag Patronus came to be. "Find Ron tell him to head down the away from the massive tree." Harry ordered and thus the Patronus flew off to find Harry's friend.

"Good I had the letter addressed to Ginny for Hedwig to deliver." Hermione said and thus Harry nodded.

"Then let's split up me and Kira will go after the Patronus!" Harry called out and thus he and Kira ran off after the Patronus.

"Then that leads the owl to me and Jesper." Iris said and in turn Hermione nodded before they ran off. Iris and Jesper would be going after Ginny while Harry and Kira would go after Ron. The only thing they can hope for now was that everyone the others were all safe.

(Scene Break back at Astera)

"I see." The Commander said as the group from the other world explained the situation. "Sound dire." The Huntsman said as he sat off to the side.

"Yes quiet so." Dumbledore said as Lily glared at Dumbledore with a glare.

"So Voldemort was still alive and still wants to kill my son." Lily added to which Dumbledore nodded to her. "All over a hogwash prophesy." Lily said as Dumbledore noted how she said those words.

"Well I can't force Harry to go back it's his choice." The Commander said as he did not want to get in the way of a mother.

"Though I would suggest he doesn't bother with them." Mordred said as all heard him. "From what I know they didn't cut the problem at the bud and it escalated because of it." Mordred said as Dumbledore then looked to Mordred with curiosity.

"I assure you sir we are doing everything in our power to redeem them and bring the Death Eaters we capture back to the light." Dumbledore said to which Mordred glared at the old man.

"The thing about redemption the only way it works is if the person truly wants to be redeemed." Mordred said as he was still struggling with his own self redemption.

"They are merely acting in fear of Voldemort remove him and they can be brought into the light." Dumbledore said as Mordred glared at the man being reminded of his own mother from bygone days. "I assure you it's for the greater good." Dumbledore tried to reason with whom he assumed was a native to this world unaware of their culture and way of life.

Unfortunately Mordred when he heard those words he was visited by a flashback of his own mother in his younger years. 'Do not fear my son I assure you will gain the crown but this evil is all for the greater good.' The voice of Morgana spoke and thus Mordred punched his hand onto the table causing it to shake.

"Uh-oh." Lily said as she was smirking knowing Dumbledore had unknowing said a trigger word.

"Let me ask you old man is it for the greater good of yourself or of others." Mordred spoke as he glared at the man. "Don't try and hide your dark deeds under the false pretense of the greater good." Mordred said as he hated hearing those words used in a way to justify ones actions. "Lily told me of your war and I had lead armies myself long ago." Mordred spoke as he knew he might as well clear the air as it were. "You who claim to be the leader of the light are nothing more than a pacifistic fool who has no place in a battlefield." Mordred said as he glared at the old Wizard.

"Ms. Potter stop him." Bill said as Lily looked to Bill.

"I'll step in when he says something I don't agree with." Lily said as this was a shock to even Remus.

"War and Death go hand in hand, you take prisoners only to get enemy intelligence off them, and if they don't take the chance of redemption the first time then all bets are off." Mordred said as he glared at Dumbledore. "If I have a say in it the boy won't be going back to you or this war of yours. A boy has no business in a war especially for those who had given him no reason to fight for them." Mordred said as he knew well enough to know that the Wizarding World had given Harry no reason to fight in their name.

"Please don't try to understand things not of your own world." Dumbledore calmly said as Mordred chuckled to the Headmaster.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not talking about this world's problems." Mordred said and thus he threw off his helmet and slammed it onto the table. "Allow me to properly introduce myself… I am Mordred Pendragon yes the very same one whom you all had come to fear since my darker days." Mordred sad as everyone was shocked to hear who Lily was with.

"Merlin." Remus gasped as Bill quietly moved Fleur behind him.

"You are all afraid… good I wouldn't blame you I'd be afraid to." Mordred spoke surprising the group here. "But I'd think carefully how you approach this the boy is under my protection and if Voldemort comes here for him or my family… I will show him why your world had come to fear me." Mordred said as his eyes began to glow red showing the taint of darkness was still inside the former Knight.

"Don't worry professor." Lily began as she looked to Dumbledore. "I have a few choice words myself for you when it involves my son's upbringing." Lily said showing she knew what had happened to Sirius.

"Commander they will be our guests for now but I suggest having an escort with them." Mordred said as he looked to the Commander. "I will… explain what I can once they are settled." Mordred said as Dumbledore and Tonks noted how Mordred's hand show when bringing up his past and how it started when Dumbledore mentioned the 'Greater Good,' earlier. Tonks then saw Lily take his hand and was amazed how he calmed down and began to think about that phrase.

'The Greater Good… is that phrase some sort of trigger for him?' Tonks wondered as she knew this was getting dicey for the group here.

Meanwhile all Dumbledore could do now was think of how he can salvage this. Harry and Lily were in the presence of the Original Dark Lord, Mordred Pendragon. The Son of Morgana Le Fay may have performed some sort of magic to keep Lily here. Or she may have come to trust him simply because he was the only Wizard on this world. He in turn began to fear for Harry and Iris' lives if what Mordred was saying was true. The girl was innocent and naïve he would have to work hard to get Harry, Lily, and Iris away from Mordred somehow.

The girl may come to resent him for it at first and in response he will do his best to show her that it's for her own good. She is young and Mordred is dark and he wishes to avoid this original Dark Lord imbuing his influence upon the two. He knew Hermione was loyal to Harry and thus if Harry chooses it then he feared Hermione will follow Harry even if it means siding with Mordred of all people.

"We'll get some rooms set up for you all but until then why not we meet at the Gathering Hub." Lily said as she offered.

"Mind if I join I could use a bite." Guts said as Tonks saw him and was shocked to see in her eyes a walking Adonis with his huge sword.

"Sure." Lily said as she in turn lead them all to the Hub.

"Wait for me!" Sirius called out as in turn Neville was left behind with Dumbledore, Bill, Charlie, Theo, and Fleur.

"Oi don't leave me behind!" Tonks called out as she chased after Guts as her hair turned a deeper shade of magenta while looking to the field leader Guts. Mordred seeing this left it be and thus he remained behind to speak with the Commander.

"You boy." Mordred said looking to Neville. "The botanist has some herbs and the like you may find interesting." Mordred said and thus Neville got the memo to get lost. He did so as Bill and Fleur followed to explore and hopefully meet up with an escort for themselves here in Astera.

"Ok now that we're alone let's talk." The commander said and thus Mordred sighed.

"Very well but this does not leave here or reach the ears of the girl." Mordred said as he in turn began to tell his story all the while the group listened to what he said.

(Meanwhile with Harry and Kira)

Harry and Kira were chasing after the Patronus which was acting much like the Scoutflies for the two hunters here. As they ran they let the flies gather footprints for the Wyvern called Tobi-Kadachi while also gathering footprints of the missing Wizard and Witches. Harry was frantic hoping he would be able to find his friend soon and splitting like they did was a good call on them. Soon the Patronus went faster and thus the duo lost sight of it.

"Is that good or bad?" Kira asked as they ran as Harry was surprised.

"I don't know but we need to hurry." Harry said as they followed after the Scoutflies lighting their way through.

"Got it boss man." Kira quipped and thus they picked up the pace finding themselves climbing up the Ancient Tree. As they ran it wasn't long before they began to find footprints unfamiliar to them and electrified fur. It was going the same way and thus Harry began to fear the worst hoping above all else his best friend was ok.

(Meanwhile with Ron and Daphne)

"Bloody hell we got separated." Ron cursed as he and Daphne had run for who knows how long.

"We lost the beast now we need to find your sister and friend." Daphne said as she looked around.

"Great good that would do we're blooming lost!" Ron called out as he looked around the area.

"Maybe not completely." Daphne said as she saw they had a clear view of the area from above and thus she pointed to the large structure rising from the distance. "If I had to garner if Civilization is not that way then shelter is." Daphne said as she looked to the Gryffindor she was forced to travel along side with.

"Huh." Ron said as he saw the structure.

"Now first we need to make our way down and without our magic to aid us it may prove difficult." Daphne said as Ron had to agree. Their magic was being juiced up and thus they need to be careful with what spells they use less they risk causing themselves unintended harm. "Besides if that thing is anything to go by… I highly doubt it's the biggest predator around these parts." Daphne confessed as she looked to Ron knowing that was true.

"What can be bigger than that?" Ron asked as Daphne was in turn silent in response to that question.

"I honestly don't want to know." Daphne confessed showing she didn't want to be around if one of the bigger or stronger predators found the duo.

Just then the two got defensive when they found a blue Stag in their path. "Ron if you get this head downward to the open area we'll try to meet you on the way." Harry's voice said making Ron go wide eyed to the voice.

"That was Harry!" Ron gasped happy to see his friend was ok.

"We best do as he says then." Daphne began only for their path to be blocked by a large Monster similar to a T-Rex. "Or not." Daphne said and thus she looked to Ron. "Send a response fast." Daphne said and thus Ron did as told and sent out a Patronus to Harry. Once they did so they began to run once more unaware they were walking right up to another predator nearby.

(Meanwhile with Ginny and Luna)

The two were still being chased by the Great Jagras as they couldn't risk using their defensive spells without worry of the magic causing recoil. As they ran Luna tripped with a yelp as Ginny saw this. "Luna!" Ginny cried out and ran over to Luna ready to defense her as the Jagras pounced on them. When it did a roar was heard and thus the two saw Jesper land on the Great Jagras's back and managed to use his slinger to knock it to the side. When he did so he began to stabbed into it with his dagger as it tried to buck him up. Jesper then jumped off and slashed down on the Great Jagras with his short sword.

When Jesper did this Iris was seen as with Hedwig who flew over the girls dropping the letter before flying off to safety. Iris fired her weapon off roaring out as Jesper slammed his shield on the Jagras that was turned over to its side. This was in the duo's favor as the Great Jagras tried to get free from the attacks only for it to get hurt more. The Great Jagras roared in fury before Jesper stabbed it in the eye causing it great pain. The result was the Great Jagras giving off a deafening roar before it began to run away.

The two hunters ran over to Ginny and Luna and gave them a look over. "Are you two ok?" Iris asked as Jesper stood with her.

"Y-yes thank you." Ginny said as Jesper nodded. "How did you know where to find us?" Ginny asked as Jesper pointed to the owl that flew away.

"Hedwig lead the way." Jesper confessed as he looked to them.

"Are you friends of my brother?" Iris asked as she looked to Ginny who then heard this.

"Your brother?" Ginny asked to which Jesper spoke up.

"She speaks of Harry Potter her half-brother." Jesper said and thus Ginny perked up.

"Yes I am do you know where Harry is?" Ginny asked as Iris gave her a skeptical glare for her response. In Iris opinion her response was a tad bit to peppy for her taste.

"Yes." Iris responded as she needed to make sure she wasn't a harm to Harry. Iris noted Ginny looked a lot like her mother and in turn kept a close eyes on the red headed Weasley. "What is your relationship to him?" Iris asked as she looked to Ginny making it seem like she needed confirmation of sorts.

"Oh Harry and I are very close he saved me from a Basilisk and we've been close ever since." Ginny said as for Iris it sounded too much like a fangirl worship here.

"You don't say." Iris said as her tone suggested she knew something was up here.

"Yeah last year he taught our Defense Club, he's quiet famous as the Boy-Who-Lived you know Merlin I can picture my life with him." Ginny said as Iris got what she needed from this fangirl.

"Great to know but one problem…" Iris began only for Ginny to find Iris bow gun aimed at her face. "You and him are never going to be a thing you fangirl." Iris said as Ginny was surprised by this.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked as Iris glared at her.

"You heard me." Iris responded as Jesper and Luna saw this.

Ginny seeing that weapon in action pushed it away from her face. "Get that thing out of my face!" Ginny yelled as Iris kept her aim.

"Stay away from my brother you stalker!" Iris countered as she glared at Ginny.

"I'm not a stalker I'm going to be his girlfriend." Ginny said and Iris glared at the red head.

"Why would he date you?! You look like my mother dammit! It's like indirect incest, lady!" Iris yelled as Jesper and Luna saw this play out.

"Shut up you savage little bitch!" Ginny yelled have no retort to what Iris had just said there.

"How about you make me you stalker fangirl!" Iris countered as Jesper covered his helm with his hand.

"This is going to be a lot of headaches I just know it." Jesper said as Luna comfortably patted the hunter on his shoulder.

"Don't worry they'll eventually find some common ground." Luna said as she decided she would be friends with Iris somehow.

"Here is hoping." Jesper said but even he knew with how these two are acting that may be too much to ask for from them.

(Back with Ron and Daphne)

The two found themselves going higher in the forest as they had to keep away from the larger predators who would no doubt see them as easy prey around here. Daphne kept her eyes peeled while Ron hid behind the infamous ice queen of Slytherin. As they walked they soon heard movement as they got on edge with wands drawn out of pure instinct alone. The movement was footsteps coming in on their location fast.

They looked to the wood line from their spot upon a high point in the tree and in turn saw someone climbing up the path of roots and vines. Ron in turn ended up lowering her wand when he saw it was none other than Harry who removed the helm to reveal himself. "Harry!" Ron cried out in joy as the two ran to each other and hugged each other.

"Ron!" Harry called out to his best friend as the two had a bit of brotherly hugging.

"I can't believe it your alive mate!" Ron called out as Harry smiled at this.

"Seems my luck hasn't run out yet." Harry quipped as Ron smiled and turned to the other arrival only to see the girl towering over him like an amazon.

"So I guess this is your friend." Kira said as she looked to Ron.

"Yeah my best mate, Ron." Harry said as he looked to Kira who nodded.

"He's short." Kira said as Harry looked to her.

"Only because you're tall." Harry countered to which Kira shrugged to this. "Wait but why did you all come here?" Harry asked as he looked to Ron.

"We came to find you, Harry." Ron said as he looked to his best friend.

"Oh… well I have a lot to share with you." Harry said to which Ron nodded to Harry.

"Me too." Ron said as then Kira noticed something off right now.

"That might need to wait." Kira said as Daphne also felt that something was amiss.

"Agreed I fear we're still being hunted." Daphne said as Harry then saw something and allowed it to land in his open palm revealing the object to be electrified fur.

The group began to look around as they heard even more movement going on around them as they were now on edge. More of the fur began falling down around them as the group got ready for the foe to make its appearance known here. What they failed to realize was climbing down from one of the trees a blue furred creature appearing to be a mix of a ferret and a lizard. It glared down upon the two hunters and two magic user seeing intruders turned into its food.

It hissed at them as that got their attention when they saw its crimson red eyes upon the group here. It then charged as Harry and Kira acted fast to save Ron and Daphne. Kira grabbed Ron and jumped out of the way while Harry pushed Daphne down to avoid the wyvern's attack on them. When they did so Kira had Ron over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes as she grinned to this.

"I got freckles!" Kira called out as she grinned while patting Ron on his bum making him go wide eyed.

"Oi put me down!" Ron cried out at this humiliation he was currently experiencing.

"Hmmm nah I kind of like carrying you like this." Kira quipped as Ron began to blush as Daphne smirked to this.

"Stay behind us." Harry said as he looked to Daphne.

"You heard him freckles." Kira added as she put her new toy… err friend back down on the ground.

The Tobi-Kadachi roared out and went for the frontal assault but the two Hunters were ready. Daphne stayed close to Harry while Ron stayed close to the Amazon named Kira. It then jumped up and spread its legs out showing its sides had flaps to allow it to glide about.

It then landed once more and flicked its tails sending spikes at them. The group managed to get out of the way as Ron was in shock at what he saw. "Come on we need to move now!" Harry called out as he focused on Daphne while Kira focused on Ron. The Monster attacked and Kira used her Switch Axe in sword form to slam it away from the group. This worked but it did not relent on them as they kept running from the fanged Wyvern chasing the group. The Wyvern gave chase to them through the forest as they needed to get the civilians out of the way of this fight right now.

"Up there!" Daphne called out as she pointed to a path nearby.

"How do you know!?" Ron asked as he was confused.

"Look!" Kira called after as they saw another group up ahead.

"Ginny!" Ron cried out as the groups saw each other.

Ginny, who was in the middle of glaring at Iris; who glared back, heard her brother and the two looked and saw the group coming their way.

"Harry/Ron!" Iris and Ginny called at the same time as the two then glared at each other again showing they would not get alone here.

"Go! Go!" Harry cried out as soon the Tobi Kadachi was behind Harry's group.

They began to run up the hill area and after a few well timed jumps and swinging they group arrived at an empty clearing as the Tobi-Kadachi roared at the escapees. "We made it!" Ron cried out in joy as he saw this clearing.

"Huh." Iris said as she looked around. "This place could be a good camp sight." Iris confessed as she looked around.

"Really that's what you're focused on?" Ginny asked as Iris glared at the red headed Weasley.

"Says Little Potter fangirl." Iris countered as she glared at the first born Weasley daughter.

"Hey I have you know." Ginny began only for Iris to cut her off.

"You had a crush on my brother because of those Potter Stories Hermione told me about!" Iris yelled as she glared at Ginny. "You honestly think you're going to marry him because your mummy told you it would hopefully happen!" Iris scolded while glaring at Ginny.

"Possessive bint!" Ginny insulted as she glared at Iris.

"Stalking Tart!" Iris yelled as the group saw the two girls tear into each other verbally.

"Uncouth savage!" Ginny argued but Iris had another one.

"Poverties Princess!" Iris yelled as it was clear the two didn't get along for some reason.

"Potter Wannabe!" Ginny yelled as Iris smirked to the redhead.

"Well at least I don't look like I can be his sister you snakes tramp!" Iris yelled and thus Ginny snapped and charged at Iris slapping her and thus the two began a cat fight.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Harry called out as he and Ron pulled the two away from each other. Ron had Ginny pulled off of Iris while Harry had pulled back his sister Iris from Ginny.

"Bring it on you bitch I'll make you look less like my mom and more like a Pukie-Pukie!" Iris yelled as she glared at Ginny.

"Bring it on you sow!" Ginny yelled only for Iris to start coughing once more as Harry began to panic again.

As Harry tried to calm his sister down Iris pushed him away as she glared at Ginny. "I'm fine! I'm fine!" She yelled between coughs but it was clear Iris and Ginny would not be able to get along despite their elder brothers being friends.

"Ok we still need to kill that Tobi-Kadachi so I say these four stay put and once we're done we'll come back for them or a nearby Hunter will pick them up." Jesper said as Harry nodded and gave a note over to Hedwig. Hedwig seeing this flew off and headed off to Astera to deliver this message to HQ.

"Wait you're going back out there?" Ron asked as Kira then smirked to the redhead.

"What scared for me freckles?" Kira asked teasingly as Ron blushed before the taller girl.

"Ron we have a job to do and after it's done we'll explain everything that we can." Harry said to which Ron accepted it for now.

"Come on lets go before Iris and Ginny try to kill each other again." Jesper said as he followed Harry and Kira while Iris glared at Ginny. Iris made a hand gesture to Ginny showing she had her eyes on her only for Ginny to mouth 'piss off,' before Iris and her squad was all gone to hunt down the Fanged Wyvern causing damage.

(Later over with the Squad)

The group had eventually found the Tobi-Kodachi again as it looked around for new prey. The group had taken different hiding spots as they used the bushes to keep out of its sight and all of the Wyvern's other senses. Iris was top side glaring at the beast through her scope, Jesper and Harry were on the ground ready to draw its attention and Kira was on a ledge ready to mount the Fanged Wyvern. Harry had improved on some leadership skill and had opted to give them all the signals when to move in on their intended target of the hunt. Everyone nodded to this and thus Harry nodded over to Jesper. Jesper who had his slinger loaded with stones launched one out near the Poison Pod closes to the large fanged Wyvern. When the stone hit the Wyvern was confused for a second only to cry out when the point splashed into its face causing it to panic.

Once it did Iris went on next and fired upon the Wyvern getting its attention on the hunters. In doing so the Wyvern saw her and went in to attack her only for Kira to jump in and mount it. The Tobi-Kodachi feeling the added weight began running about trying to buck the Amazon off. Kira in turn saw the Wyvern was about to hit the wall and thus she was knocked off the beast. But she then used her Slinger and began to mount it again. But when she did she took out her Switch Axe and managed to chop into it causing it to roar in pain and fall to its side. The close ranged fighters began to move in while Iris from a distance let the Fanged Wyvern have.

They were chopping away at its health fully intent to either kill it or capture it for study. They still had the traps and tranquilizers from the Horntail Hunt that ended with Nergigante appearing and taking the kill. As they went at it the Wyvern roared in fury and got back on its feet and created a burst of electricity around its form. The result was the Hunters being blasted back and thus turning its attention to Iris.

"Uh-oh." Iris gasped as she got moving.

"Iris!" Harry called out only for Jesper to charge in and use the Slinger Bug to swing torts the Fanged Wyvern. When he did so he slashed at its face causing it to lose its focus and missed Iris before crashing into the wall as the end result.

The Tobi-Kodachi ended up sprawled on the ground as Harry took the chance and charged head first into the fight. As he did so Kira and Jesper followed suit as Iris jumped down to find a new sniping location while the Fanged Wyvern was down. As she did so the young Huntress also got a few pot shots in on the Fanged Wyvern before the beast had a chance to get back on its feet. It didn't take long though for the Fanged Wyvern to get back on its feet and roar out in fury.

The group dodged and avoided its attacks as Jesper went into action. Jesper slid between its legs and used his Slinger to get its attention focused on the sword user. As this occurred Harry used the Swing Bug to swing over the Tobi-Kodachi and slashed down upon it before it could get an attack in on Jesper. It roared and thus was followed up by Jesper stabbing his sword into the Fanged Wyvern's eye. It roared in pain and thus began to run away from the group to another location.

Of course they gave chase to it as they had to sheath their weapons to help their sprint a bit. As they gave chase though they made sure to gather up its tracks while doing so knowing full well that it would be helpful to have if they ever need to hunt it down again. As they chased after it Kira roared out and slammed her Switch Axe down upon the Tobi-Kodachi in axe form. The attack landed but it did not deter the Wyvern. But as it arrived at a new location Jesper acted fast as he spread his arms out to stop the others. It worked as when they stopped the group saw the Anjannath had arrived and in turn it roared at the Tobi-Kodachi. Tobi-Kodachi roared back as they all knew well enough of the telltale signs of a Turf War beginning.

The group quickly took cover as Harry hid under his Cloak of Invisibility with the other members of their group. While they did this they saw the Brute and Fanged Wyvern charged each other and began their little war. The Tobi-Kodachi tried to pin Anjannath and seemed to be getting the upper hand in this. But alas Anjannath proved to be the stronger of the two as it quickly gained the advantage in this battle. It then managed to push Tobi-Kodachi down before chomping down on its neck and swinging the Fanged Wyvern about. It did it for a bit before slamming Tobi-Kodachi to the ground with a loud bang. Tobi-Kodachi of course got back up and thus began to limp away from the fight.

"Idea!" Iris called out as Kira and Jesper looked to the girl with Harry. "Let's catch it for a bigger reward!" Iris called out as Harry looked it over.

"It would be for the best that way we won't be wasting more time then needed." Jesper said as they all were in agreement here.

"Let's hurry!" Harry called out and thus they went after the Tobi-Kodachi in a sprint. They two groups went after it with Harry and Iris chasing it from behind to try and slow down its escape. Iris sticking to paralyzing bullets while Harry looked for anything they can use against it. It wasn't long until Harry saw a Paratoad and thus fired his slinger at it causing it to react. Just as Tobi-Kodachi got to it the Toad let out is paralyzing gas and thus the Tobi-Kodachi was paralyzed in its tracks. Harry then looked ahead and saw Jesper and Kira had arrived with Jesper putting the Pitfall Trap in position.

Harry nodded to him as soon the Tobi-Kodachi roared in defiance only for it to continue its limping escape. But alas it triggered the trap and thus fell into the pit. Iris acted and fired off her Tranquilizer rounds on the Tobi-Kodachi and thus the Tobi-Kodachi was out cold. When they surrounded it Harry smiled as they're hunt was a success.

"We did it!" Iris cheered as everyone sighed in relief to their newfound victory. Now all they had to do was make sure the Commission was ready to pick up their sleeping friend here and take him to the Commission for research and study.

(Scene Break Astera Late Afternoon)

When Harry and his squad had went to pick up Ron, Hermione, Daphne, Luna, and Ginny a commotion was made in Aster over their new arrivals. Iris didn't care as she and Ginny were currently glaring daggers at each other. It was clear the two girls did not like each other as Iris wanted to set Harry up with Hermione while Ginny tried to get in the way believing she knew what Harry wanted most. Daphne and Jesper walked side by side to each other while Harry tried to keep close to Ron and Hermione.

Luna managed to squeeze her way through and get between Iris and Ginny before any more problems could occur between the two spitfire girls here. The group made their way to the Council Table as they all gathered up. "Good you made it back." The Commander said after Mordred had given his story to them with a request that Iris be not informed of it. The Commander was oddly understanding of Mordred's plight and despite the past was trying to make amends for his actions.

"Jesper, Kira." Mordred spoke as he walked up to the duo. "You two best head on to bed this meeting doesn't involve you." Mordred said as the two nodded to their superior officer.

"Yes sir/got it." Jesper and Kira said before the two walked off heading back to their quarters.

Once Kira and Jesper were both gone the Commander began to speak as he looked to the gathered groups here. "Now then it's starting to get late and I'm sure you all quiet tired right now so I'll cut straight to the chase." The Commander said as he then looked to the Wizarding Arrivals. "Now Mr. Dumbledore and his group here had come to Astera looking for his two missing students." The Commander began as he looked to the group here. "Of course when he arrived he got more than he bargained for." The Commander said as Dumbledore nodded to him in response.

"As of right now he and a few others of his group is working on a return path back to his world of origin so until then they are a bit stranded." The Commander said as he looked to the group here.

"Ok so why do mom, dad, and I need to be here then?" Iris asked as she raised her hand to be noticed. She was giving Dumbledore a look as she wanted Harry to stay here with her in Astera.

"If I may." Dumbledore spoke up getting the groups attention. Lily of course kept close to her daughter as Mordred gave Dumbledore a calculative glare waiting for him to reveal his hand here. "The reason you are here my dear is I had hoped you and your mother may consider coming with us as well." Dumbledore said as Lily heard what Dumbledore had said.

"But why would I want to leave Astera it's my home." Iris asked as she looked to Dumbledore as Mordred and Lily got on edge. Harry of course noticed how his mother had gotten on edge and wondered why she would be like that around Dumbledore.

"Well my dear in the world in which I and of course your mother was born into has a thing called magic and those who use it are known as Wizards and Witches." Dumbledore said as he looked to the 13 going on 14 year old young Huntress. "I believe you had also inherited this wondrous gift and would need to learn how to use it properly." Dumbledore said as he was going the gentle approach to convince Iris to come to Earth with them. Once she, Lily, Harry, Sirius, and Hermione are safely away from Mordred he would need to get the circle destroyed as to prevent Mordred from following them through said portal.

"And what are you suggesting?" Iris asked as she looked to Dumbledore hoping the wonders of magic and being among others like her after living in this world as one of the few if not only magic users would convince her to come to Earth.

"Well my dear I run a school called Hogwarts." Dumbledore began as he failed to notice Harry getting suspicious somehow.

"A school in your world?" Iris asked as she looked to Dumbledore who was offering her this chance to go. Iris looked at her hands as she grew weary of this offer as Hermione and Harry saw the young girl contemplating Dumbledore's offer to her. Iris looked to the path torts Astera and torts the massive tree of the Ancient Forest and then backed at Dumbledore and remembering how her mother described her world or at least the mundane aspect of the world when it comes to nature.

"Would my dad be able to come as well?" Iris asked as she looked to Mordred as Dumbledore looked to her.

"Perhaps but It would probably be wise he remained at least to make sure it works on this side." Dumbledore said as Iris then looked to where Harry and Hermione were.

"And Harry and Hermione would both be there?" Iris asked as she looked to the duo of her squad here.

"Yes." Dumbledore said as Iris thought on the headmaster offer.

"Well sir… I can't deny your offer is tempting." Iris began as she looked to Dumbledore. "But I'm going to have to kindly decline it." Iris said as everyone was shocked to hear this from Iris. "It's just that the world where Harry was born in… they've forgotten how to respect nature and its delicate ecosystem." Iris said as she looked to Dumbledore. "And Astera is my home, I've wanted to be a huntress since I was little and now I am one so I'm going to have to decline your offer." Iris said as Dumbledore heard this and was surprised as with everyone else here seeing Iris reject Dumbledore's offer to her like that.

"I see." Dumbledore said as he knew Lily and Harry would be willing to come back but he needed to get them to convince Iris to come along as well. "If I may I'm sure we can device some sort of compromise to have you come to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said but Lily then spoke up.

"Iris said no Dumbledore just leave it at that." Lily said as she glared at her former Headmaster before her. Dumbledore seeing he was outnumbered here sighed and let it be for now.

"Very well but I do hope you reconsider my dear." Dumbledore said putting his grandfather visage up to put Iris at ease.

"Thanks you sir but no thank you." Iris said and thus Harry and Hermione were both suspicious and concerned from the exchange they just witnessed. In turn Hermione opted to bring this up with Harry as she noted Lily seemed to be adamant about allowing Iris to go to Hogwarts.

(Scene Break that evening)

"Harry." Hermione was heard as the group had returned to their quarters for the evening. Harry was reading a book when Hermione had walked in.

"Oh hi Hermione how can I help you?" Harry asked as he looked to his best friend.

"We need to talk about Iris and Dumbledore." Hermione said as Harry nodded to this.

"Yeah how can she reject his offer like that?" Harry asked as his respect and loyalty to Dumbledore was clad in steel and Iron.

"Actually I find myself agreeing with her." Hermione confessed as this surprised Harry even further. "Harry didn't you notice Dumbledore was oddly intent on having Iris attend Hogwarts." Hermione said as she looked to Harry.

"Well yes but she'd be among others and safe there." Harry said but Hermione had a counter argument.

"Harry she wouldn't be safe there if anything she's be put in more danger then even you." Hermione said as she looked to Harry who looked shocked. "Harry I've been replaying our last few years at Hogwarts over and over again in my mind and compared it to what Mordred had said about them." Hermione said as she heard what Mordred thought. "We haven't been safe in that school for years and I don't think Iris will be safe there either." Hermione explained as Harry thought it over.

"But." Harry began but Hermione cut him off instead.

"Harry…" Hermione began as she looked to her best friend. "You must have guessed it by now, before we were born the Wizarding World was at War and despite Dumbledore's efforts we were losing the war back then not because the opposing side was playing dirty and murdering people but because we weren't doing the same." Hermione explained as Harry heard this and was horrified to hear Hermione saying such things as Mordred's words began to echo in his mind.

"Hermione… what are you saying?" Harry asked as Hermione decided to be blunt with this.

"Harry, I-I." she stuttered softly knowing how hard it will be for Harry to hear this. "I think Dumbledore may well be insane…" Hermione confessed as he looked to Harry.

His eyes widened as expected, before he looked to Hermione as if shocked which he was. "W-what? Why? W-why would you think that? He's a great man! A great leader of the Light!" he said loudly coming to his feet.

"Harr-" she began but was cut off by Harry himself.

"No! He is a great man! A HERO!" Harry yelled backing away from her. "H-he captured Grindelwald! He fought Riddle! He was…" He listed off but this time Hermione cut him off.

"I'm not saying that he wasn't!" she said sternly, as she took several steps forward and put herself between him and the door, intent on keeping his attention solely on her. "He was a hero! Of that I don't have a doubt!" Hermione began as she knew Harry had to hear this. "But think about it Harry, please! Something isn't right with him!" Hermione said as she looked to Harry. "This past year was proof enough something was not right!" Hermione called out begging Harry to see reason.

"In our first year he knowingly hid the Philosopher Stone in a school filled with Children and if we were able to get though his defenses for it at the time then Voldemort would have no trouble with them." Hermione said as she looked to Harry. "Our second year a dangerous creature was on the loose and it was a miracle no one died from it the school should have been shut down till it was found!" Hermione listed off as she looked to Harry. "He could have easily found the truth of Sirius with his political sway and worked to clear him of the charges when it was revealed he was innocent yet he didn't do it and let an innocent man rot in Azkaban for over 13 years." Hermione said as she looked to Harry who was now seeing where she was coming from on her logical rant. "A man might I add was your godfather!" Hermione continued on as she looked to Harry.

"Then that debacle with the Tri-Wizard Tournament Dumbledore isolated you after you had saw a schoolmate die right in front of you!" Hermione said as she looked to Harry. "You didn't need to be left alone that was the last thing you needed, you needed someone to talk to and I can only assume you would never have gotten that with the Dursley's!" Hermione added more as Harry found himself without a retort to use in defense of Dumbledore.

"If that is true then why didn't you contact me!?" Harry yelled out his demand as he looked to Hermine.

"Because I couldn't find a bloody opening to do it!" Hermione yelled back as she looked to Harry. "I tried using the muggle post honest I did but either you never got it or either the Order or the Weasley's tried to keep me distracted telling me to trust Dumbledore!" Hermione retorted as she saw Harry flinch in shock to this.

"Harry," she began in the calmest of voices she could muster for this situation. "Dumbledore was a hero… but he wasn't infallible! He was a man, one that was fully capable of making mistakes." As his eyes settled on hers again, she smiled softly, and slowly began to make her way torts Harry.

"Then why did you still follow him?" Harry asked to which Hermione sighed and stepped back.

"I wasn't following him… I was following you." Hermione retorted as Harry was surprised by this. Hermione gave him a moment then spoke again, pulling his focus back to her. "Harry." she began softly as she looked to her best friend. "I know you respected him, I did too, and even your mother respected him but we all saw there was too much against him in regards to his actions." Hermione said as she looked to Harry. "If there is prophesy about you Harry then you needed help, planning, and training none of which you got in all the time you knew him." Hermione said as she looked to Harry.

"Dumbledore has lost the loyalty of your mum Harry and from how she's interacting with him this far she's angry at him." Hermione confessed as she looked to Harry. "And I have to agree with her… he was the one who suggested they and Neville's parents go into hiding instead of leaving the country from what your mum said." Hermione said as she looked to Harry as she then saw him lean against the wall and slide down slagging his shoulders showing what Hermione had said was making frightening sense.

"Why me Hermione? Why still follow me when I've gotten you into danger more times than needed?" Harry asked as he looked to Hermione with great concern.

Hermione knelt next to him, and touched his chin to gently bring his face to her. "Harry it simply because, you are a great wizard, the best friend I could ever ask for, and you have done so many things that were… amazing… since I first met you. But!" she said punctuating what she had to say. "I never thought you needed to do it alone." She brought his attention to a new subject. "Harry you have a family now, your mum, your sister, Sirius, and even if you don't accept him even Mordred." Hermione said as she looked to her best friend.

"But." Harry tried but Hermione cut him off.

"Harry… the Order was losing the last war because of their non-lethal tactics." Hermione began as she then knew she had to make this information clear. She then sighed, glad he had taken it as well as he had, but it was time for the other shoe. Taking another deep breath, Hermione nodded before she continued her discussion. "Harry there is a fact you have to acknowledge… this one I think you may already know the answerer to, deep down even if you can't admit it… Harry… what happens in a war?" She asked looking to Harry knowing this was what proved what she was saying about Dumbledore and his questionable actions.

Harry looked at her confused, as his mind pondered the question. 'What did happen in a war?' Harry asked himself repeating Hermione's important question. The answer seemed fairly simple, you fought the enemy… but was it that simple? He looked at his hands remembering how he held the weapons of a hunter, how he used a wand before and how he had this murderous intent against Bellatrix when he thought she killed Sirius in the Chamber of Death back home.

Harry's mind then went to Mordred or more importantly his eyes. His eye was dark, cold, it held a depth of anger and loss that was undeniable. 'This man is a leader,' Harry thought as he remembered Mordred. 'One that has sent his people out into harm's way, knowing that they most likely would not return. He has given them orders to do things… things that have seen them, or others killed. Something Dumbledore was unwilling…' Harry's thoughts trialed off before paused thinking about that. No that wasn't true, Dumbledore had been willing to send people out… but he had never been willing to…

Mordred knew as did Harry as Harry saw something in Mordred he didn't want to see… he saw himself in Mordred… what very well become. It was that reason alone Mordred had taken an interest in him taught the young wizard about both self-control and self-discipline. Harry knew not of a new found respect erupting for Mordred as Harry saw the man was broken. He was a good man no doubt why his mother fell for the former Prince but a broken man none the less. He was a man who was broken due to his choices and the manipulations of others in his painful life.

In turn Harry had the answer for Hermione as he hated to admit it but what she said was truth. Harry's eyes widened as the epiphany hit him in force. "People kill… or die…" he said under his breath realizing Hermione was right… then again when has, she ever been wrong about anything she says?

"Yes… Harry back then they weren't fighting a war, Dumbledore was leading them to defeat Voldemort and his forces were fighting a war while they squandered and did nothing." Hermione confessed as she looked to Harry. "Harry I think Dumbledore was…" Hermione began to which Harry finished for her.

"Manipulating me… using me." Harry realized as Hermione's words held truth.

"Yes… and now I think he wants to go after Iris maybe to be your replacement or get her away from Mordred whom he believes to be dark." Hermione said as Harry heard this and looked to Hermione with concern.

"No I won't let it happen." Harry said as he looked to Hermione. "But I want to believe Dumbledore has a reason but the evidence you're saying…" Harry trailed off to which Hermione understood fully.

"I know." Hermione said as the two in turn began to stand up together. "Harry… do you still have nightmares?" Hermione asked to which Harry looked to her.

"Yeah." Harry confessed but now they aren't so bad anymore.

"Oh." Hermione said sadly as if she had hoped something was helping.

"Bloody hell you're beautiful." Harry confessed as Hermione heard this as she saw this.

"H-harry." Hermione stuttered as she heard this.

"I'm sorry." Harry confessed as he looked down almost in shame of himself. "I took you for granted didn't I?" Harry asked as he sat down on the chair nearby.

"Harry you didn't." Hermione began as Harry looked to her.

"But I did, Third Year when you told McGonagall about my Fire Bolt I took Ron's side when you had ample reason to be suspicious of it." Harry said as despite both agreeing they were wrong and right about the broom at the time. "Bloody Hell you were stunning during the Yule Ball… I was kicking myself for not asking you to the Yule Ball after the event." Harry confessed as Hermione heard this and in turn began blushing.

"Harry I thought… are you…" Hermione trailed off as she looked to Harry in shock.

"I thought I saw you as a sister… but after having Iris in my life… even if it's not as long as most of you I think I can see the differences better." Harry confessed as he looked to Hermione.

"Harry…" Hermione said as the two in turn began to grow closer to each other as they unknowingly made their way to the bed. In turn the two ended up sharing a kiss which for Hermione was her first kiss. But for Harry despite it being his second kiss he felt a spark of sorts coursing through him. His heart rushed as he wondered… is this what love felt like. If so this soft warm feeling then he wanted more of it.

It seems though the two were starting to loose themselves a bit as they ended up falling into the bed. As their kiss began to grow heated the two parted before they looked to each other as they realized what they were doing. "Harry… are we moving too fast?" Hermione asked with worry as she wanted to make sure he was comfortable with what they were doing.

"Depends if you want it?" Harry asked as the two were clearly putting the each other's feelings first before their own feelings. "I mean we're still quiet young for that." Harry confessed to which Hermione smiled to this.

"Harry… I honestly don't think we've been children for long." Hermione said as she then rolled over the bed where she was on top of the boy. "Plus if we intend to help Astera with Zorah Magnaros then we need to make sure there are no regrets right?" Hermione offered to which Harry agreed with her.

"But I don't want us to do it as if it may be our last chance to do so." Harry said as he looked to Hermione. "I want us to do it knowing full well we'll have moments like this to come." Harry said as Hermione smiled to Harry as she then kissed the Boy-Who-Lived turned Hunter.

"Then… I am yours." Hermione said and thus she began to remove her shirt and in turn they returned to their moment of passion.

(Later Dining Area)

Mordred was rubbing his eyes as sleep seemed to elude him again but for his own reasons. He was staying up a bit as to keep watch over Iris as she slept. He had just checked on his daughter and made sure her blanket covered his child properly. Knowing she was safe for the night Mordred had opted to clear his mind a bit when he saw Harry walk in wearing only pants while grabbing a cold drink.

"Boy I'm to assume you and your woman have bedded each other?" Mordred asked as Harry saw Mordred and nodded.

"Yes." Harry confessed as he watched his tone this time to at least give Mordred some more respect. "I don't have the right to ask you… and you are not obligated to tell me… but I want to know your past Mordred." Harry said to which Mordred heard him and sighed.

"My past is not one for the light of heart." Mordred said to which Harry nodded to him.

"I know." Harry said and thus Mordred sighed knowing he deserved to know.

"Very well…" Mordred began as he looked to Harry. "I shall start at the beginning of the day of my birth." Mordred said and thus the two spent several hours exchanging sob stories of their tragic pasts filled with pain and few moments of hope in between. All in all it seems Harry may finally be acknowledging Mordred as his… step-father now. But what will this new respect and relationship spawn? Only time will give the answer.

But until then the Hunt was still on for truth.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you go the Chapter is done I hope you all enjoyed it and opt to leave a review before heading out. So as I take my leave I will once more say to all you reader's ja-ne.


	11. Chapter 11 Illness born of Anjanath

Magic and Monsters

ESKK: Well here we go the beginning of a new chapter I hope you all enjoy it. Now let's begin the chapter.

(Start Astera Morning)

The sun had risen over the Commission of Astera as already Hunters, Handlers, and Researchers were up and about getting work done. Even the Hub lasses were doing their part distributing jobs while those in the forge were currently providing armor and weapons for the hunters to use. Right now we find Harry, Hermione, and Ron in the Gathering Hub with Kira, Daphne, and Jesper while Iris, Ginny, and Luna were nowhere to be seen.

"So let me get this straight Mordred Bloody Pendragon is your step-father now." Ron said as he tried to make sense of all of this.

"Yeap." Harry confirmed as Ron was told everything that had happened.

"Ok and not only is your mum alive but she had a daughter with him who is your half-sister." Ron summarized as best he could to which Hermione nodded.

"More or less." Hermione said as she looked to Ron.

"And since you arrived here you've been helping these blokes research this Elder Crossing thing." Ron said as Harry nodded to him. "Blimey you're in Gryffindor Paradise." Ron said as he could assume every one of the lions of Gryffindor would find this place to be paradise. "But then again you're in the blooming madhouse with him here." Ron said referring to Mordred.

"Ron… as much as it pains me to admit it… Mordred isn't that evil once you get to know him." Harry said as Mordred was Iris father so he was trying for her sake. Plus considering what he had learned of his past Harry couldn't exactly blame him for retaliating like he did.

"Still once we get that ritual thing ready you can all come home." Ron said as Harry and Hermione looked nervous about that last part as Ron heard this. "Uh what is with the silence?" Ron asked as he had a bad feeling about this silence.

"Ron… we've been thinking for some time now if it's truly worth it to return back to London." Hermione began as she looked to Ron. "And well Harry has his whole life here, I mean both his mother and his sister are here, Sirius is a free man here, and most of all he has a future." Hermione said as Ron was wide eyed by this.

"Wait but what about your parents?" Ron asked as Hermione had a plan for that.

"Well I don't want to abandon them but I also don't want them to worry either so my plan was to speak with them about this and possibly have them come over as well." Hermione said knowing that was a long shot for her.

"Then what about me?" Ron asked as he looked to Hermione as both she and Harry knew Ron fancied her.

"Ron I did the research, twice over a Dark Lord was defeated and twice over nothing had changed after." Hermione said as she looked to Ron. "The Magical World would never accept me and from what I learned from Daphne, Mordred, and Lily about House Elves… people have been setting SPEW up to fail from the get go." Hermione said as she looked down knowing the House Elves needed magic of those they are bound to in order to survive.

"But I." Ron began but Hermione cut him off.

"Ron I know how you feel about me… but I don't feel that way about you… I love you like a brother considering all the time I had to cover and help you with your homework it didn't help. Furthermore with the amount of times we argued we wouldn't be able to hold a stable or healthy relationship." Hermione said using logic as Ron heard this.

"But we could." Ron said but Hermione sighed to him.

"No we couldn't the odds weren't in our favor." Hermione said before Ron noticed Hermione's hand resting on Harry's rubbing her thumb into it. Ron in turn got the memo of it and realized that while they were here… Harry and Hermione found each other.

"Wait I see now." Ron said as he knew exactly what happened.

"Yes Ron, me and Hermione are… together." Harry confessed to which Ron was left shocked by this. Ron was shell shocked as Harry knew Ron fancies Hermione.

But before Ron's jealousy could rear its ugly head someone else had a jealousy moment first. "WHAT?!" Ginny was heard as all eyes flew to her as Ginny stood there in shock to this.

"G-Ginny." Harry gasped as Ginny's caught him off guard.

"But that's not right it wasn't suppose her." Ginny gaped as her fangirl persona began to come out.

"Ginny you're my best friend's younger sister if anything you're like a sister to me." Harry said factoring in the fact that Ginny looked like she could pass as his sister.

"No that can't be right we're supposed to be together you and me." Ginny said as unaware to them Iris was sneaking around.

"Ginny be reasonable all you've seen in Harry was the boy-who-lived." Hermione tried to reason as Ginny looked to him.

"Yes that's who he is Harry a hero." Ginny tried as now Ron looked quiet embarrassed right now.

"You know he abhors his fame if you knew anything about him you'd know his fame was the thing he hated most particularly what it cost him to get it." Hermione said as she looked to Ginny. "Now Ginny calm down so we can speak like normal people." Hermione tried and thus Ginny had enough.

Ginny stared at him for a moment, before her eyeballs swiveled to Hermione, where they hardened. "It was all your bloody fault, you know!" She snapped glaring accusingly at Hermione. "You... bitch! You interfered with my Harry!" Ginny called out as she began to draw her wand. Hermione straightened, as her eyes narrowed to hardened chips.

But before wands can be drawn Iris roared out and tackled Ginny from the side. Ginny of course yelled in shock as Iris knocked her into a table hard. "Merlin's saggy balls where did she come from!?" Ron cried out in shock as Iris pinned Ginny to the wall.

"Hands! Off! My! Bro! Ther!" Iris called out with punches to Ginny's face. Ginny reacted by grabbing a serving tray and smashing it into Iris's face.

"He's not your brother little bitch!" Ginny cried out as she tackled Iris to the floor. "You hardly know him!" Ginny yelled only for Iris to roar out and kick Ginny off her.

"Oh like you know him better!" Iris called out as she grabbed a mug to hit Ginny over the head with.

Ginny dodged it as she glared at Iris clearly the two did NOT get a long in the slightest here. "Psycho Slag!" Iris roared out as she glared at Ginny.

"Half pints trollop!" Ginny countered as the two were about to go at it again. Just then Harry grabbed Iris and began to drag her away from Ginny as Ginny was grabbed by Ron. The two nodded to each other and proceeded to drag their respected sisters away.

"Let me at her I'll make her face match her hair!" Iris called out as she struggled to get loose.

"I'd like to see you try bitch!" Ginny yelled as Ron got to a door and got it to open while pulling Ginny away. Ginny put up a fight until Kira jumped in and helped Ron drag the red haired girl off. Ginny of course had a firm grip on the frame but none the less Ron managed to drag her off for she was powerless against the Amazon Huntress, Kira. Harry in turn forced Iris to sit down as she now had a busted lip, a bruise, and a slit on her brow.

Hermione came in with a first aid kit as she began to tend to Iris injuries. "Blood hell can't you get along with her?" Harry asked as he thought yesterday was a one-time thing.

"Harry she's a stalker I bet she has a shrine to you in her bedroom or something." Iris defended as Hermione got some cotton balls and healing ointments. "I was only trying to protect you!" Iris defended as Hermione looked to Iris.

"This may hurt a tad." Hermione said as Iris waved her off.

"Iris I can take care of myself and even if I couldn't it gave you no bloody right to attack her like that at least more than needed." Harry said as Iris heard this.

"I wasn't going to give her a chance to hurt anyone here I did what I had to." Iris said only to yelp in pain when Hermione put the cotton ball filled with medical alcohol on her cuts.

"Don't move." Hermione scolded as she tended to Iris's injuries from her scuffle.

"I don't see how Luna can hang around her so much she's a fangirl all the way." Iris said as she crossed her arms pouting as Harry sighed to her.

"So I assume you and Luna get along." Hermione said as Iris nodded to her.

"Yeah she's weird and I love it!" Iris countered as Harry figured that those two would get along quiet well.

"Look if not for me… at least for Luna try to get along with her." Harry tried to reason and thus Iris conceded to her elder half-brother.

"Fine but I don't like it." Iris pouted as Jesper then sighed a bit.

"Come on we still have to get ready to face Anjanath." Jesper said as they were in agreement on this important subject.

"May I come?" Daphne asked to which Jesper looked to her and sighed.

"Do as you must I won't stop you." Jesper said as Harry saw Daphne was possibly attracted to the lone wolf type.

(Meanwhile with Lily and Mordred)

Lily and Mordred were facing down Dumbledore in the private quarters as Mordred leaned on the wall and Lily sat on a table. Lily did not look pleased as she had her hands interlocked in front of her mouth as the tension was thick enough to cut it with a knife. Lily had a lot to let loose on Dumbledore for his mismanagement of things after she had 'died,' particularly with her son and Hogwarts. Lily was actually grateful for small miracles when her daughter turned down Dumbledore's offer yesterday. She wouldn't want any of her children near the school if how Dumbledore ran things was anything to go by.

Furthermore if what she heard was true Dumbledore failed to change anything after Voldemort had fallen on that fateful Halloween. The two were given some tea as Lily had barely touched her but used warming charms to keep it hot. Lily wanted to personally ring Dumbledore's neck using his beard for the danger her son was put in at Hogwarts. In fact if she had never came to Astera Lily would have pulled her son out of Hogwarts after the Troll Incident at the earliest.

"Lily." Dumbledore began as he saw someone had to break the ice. "Words cannot describe the joy I feel to see that you." Dumbledore said only for Lily to cut him off by slamming her glaive next to her seat.

"No Professor I talk you listen." Lily growled as she was doing her best to hold back her unbridled rage. "Tell me 'sir,' I'm most curious you were aware Sirius was Harry's godfather correct?" Lily asked accusingly as she glared at Dumbledore.

"Yes but why?" He asked but Lily continued.

"Now mind explaining to me why he rotted away in Azkaban for over 15 bloody years without a fair trial?" Lily asked as she glared at Dumbledore.

"Everyone assumed it was he who had betrayed you and James." Dumbledore said as Lily was getting ready to tear Dumbledore a new one for all his crap.

"Oh is that so then?" Lily asked as she glared at Dumbledore. "And it didn't bother you that the one time you needed to use your political power… you instead abstained and let an innocent man go to Azkaban while many guilty Death Eaters were able to walk free using the, Imperious excuse?" Lily accused as she glared at her former Headmaster.

"Lily I can assure you the path of redemption for them would." He tried but Lily cut him off again.

"Funny thing about redemption you have to want to redeem yourself you have to WANT to change." Lily said as she glared at the old man. "I was beginning to lose my faith in you Dumbledore but now I realize I should have tried harder to convince James that we needed to leave the country or take the offensive." Lily said as she glared at her former headmaster. "Not only did you have us nearly lose the war but NOW you caused my son 15 years of any joy when you put him with my sister!" Lily yelled as she glared at Dumbledore.

"You knew well enough that she hated magic and anything to do with it! Furthermore if Sirius was incapable of caring for Harry James and I had other options available!" Lily yelled as she glared at the old Hogwarts headmaster.

"Lily it was for the greater good." Dumbledore tried but Mordred was stopped as Lily wasn't done chewing him out.

"Oh my mistake Harry wasn't safe with other possible guardians. Amelia would have sent any Death Eater who came after Harry to an early grave if what I hear is correct she was caring for her niece, Harry and Susan could have very well had become siblings." Lily scolded as she glared at the headmaster. "And if not Amelia then a few other possible guardians to care for him!" Lily continued as it was cleared she was furious right now.

"As I'm sure that is the case there are those who would contest it and possible win." Dumbledore said as in turn Lily shot up and glared at him.

"Oh so says the man who has more political power then he has fingers!" Lily yelled as she glared at Dumbledore slamming her hands to the table causing it to shake. "You could have used that power to get Sirius a fair trial! You could have used that power to stop any attempts at contesting guardianship of Harry! You could have very well used that Political power to stop the Blood War before it started and escalated to where it was!" Lily yelled as she was glaring at Dumbledore in fury.

"Lily I." Dumbledore began but Lily was far from finished.

"Now let's talk about Hogwarts, explain to me why Madam Pomfrey or Minerva could never identify the signs of an abused child!" Lily yelled as she glared at her headmaster.

"Lily I can assure you Harry might have." Dumbledore began but Lily then threw the tea at Dumbledore forcing him to dodge it.

"That he was what? Exaggerating!?" Lily yelled as she glared at Dumbledore. "I saw the bloody scars on him! I saw the signs and you say it's an exaggeration!" Lily yelled as Dumbledore found himself forced to sit by fear alone. "And let's not forget Snape! You knew he hated James and you knew how he treated his students!" Lily yelled enraged as to how her old headmaster handled things. "If anything I would have sent him a howler for how he treated not only my son but also everyone else's child!" Lily yelled as Dumbledore wished this was a howler at least those don't have the chance to cause him harm.

"And as if to add icing on the cake you hid the bloody Philosopher Stone in Hogwarts to bait Voldemort out of hiding! Even more so you made a gauntlet to basically test Harry and his friends!" Lily yelled as she glared at Dumbledore. "What the blooming hell were you, thinking! Hiding the stone and telling everyone not to go there without a justified reason it's like putting a sign and saying 'idiots come here!' and in a school full of curious and rebellious children it's a miracle no one died!" Lily yelled as she glared at Dumbledore. "And that's not factoring in how you hid the stone that you knew Voldemort was after in a school full of children! CHILDREN!" Lily yelled as she let the mother in her out. "What you thought Voldemort wouldn't harm a child to get what he wants how naïve are you!?" She yelled showing her displeasure with the old Hogwarts Headmaster.

"Second Year this whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco!" Lily yelled while glaring at Dumbledore in pure fury. "A monster was on the loose in the school at least I can give you a pass with the cat but the minute a student a bloody student got petrified that was high time to shut down and send everyone home till the monster could be found!" Lily yelled even further as her face began to turn red from it. "In fact you should have brought the Aurors in when the message in blood showed up but NOOOOO you just had to go 'I know best and anything else is wrong,' and not only did my son have to fix your mess he got poisoned by Basilisk Venom." Lily yelled as she glared at Dumbledore. "You were so lucky Fawkes saved him because otherwise there would have been Hell to pay!" Lily yelled but was far from finished. "If that had happened while I was still in London I would have pulled Harry out and find schooling for him elsewhere!" Lily yelled showing she was truly infuriated with her headmaster.

"Third year I can give you a pass but only under suspicion." Lily said but then got to Fourth Year. "But how can you not tell Moody wasn't the real Moody and just a Polyjuiced version of him!" Lily yelled even further showing she was quiet crossed as is here. "Do you want to know what I think Headmaster? I think you were basically fattening Harry up to face Voldemort a problem you helped create!" Lily yelled as she glared at the old Hogwarts Headmaster.

"Lily I can assure you its." Dumbledore tried but was cut off by Lily again.

"Yes you can assure me it's for the greater good right? No Moody was right in the end if we had used lethal force instead of stunners the war would have been won!" Lily yelled as she glared at her headmaster. "You isolated my son when he needed to be around those who cared for him after bearing witness to the death of a classmate! No Professor Dumbledore it was not for the greater good!" Lily yelled as she had it with Dumbledore's manipulations. "You act like you know what's best for everyone but clearly I can't trust you anymore especially when it had put my family in danger far too many times!" Lily yelled as she was clearly enraged.

"I trusted you once, we all trusted you Professor, as did so many others." Lily said as she glared at her former headmaster.

"And you will again." said Dumbledore calmly still trying his best to get a few words in with Lily hoping to convince her to part ways with Mordred and take Iris away from his influence. "I will do everything in my power to regain your trust, once I return to Hogwarts. I will help you to understand why I have done what I have and the true purpose for everything. We do not get to choose but one thing in life – whether to follow the dark path to self-satisfaction or to follow the nobler path for the greater good of all mankind." Dumbledore said as he had no idea what he just said was the sealing nail.

"So that's really it with you, isn't it?" Hermione asked, not looking for an answer. "Bloody hell. So your way is all for the good in your eyes and any other choice is self-satisfaction?" She asked realizing Dumbledore isn't willing to listen to reason here. "In the end he was right about you, Mordred was right." Lily said as Dumbledore was about to talk but was cut off. "You have good intention sir but the path to hell is paved in such intention." Lily said as she looked to her former headmaster. "The Order of the Phoenix was doomed from the start under your leadership war is no place for pacifists. Soldiers who fight wars would all say the same thing you either kill or be killed." Lily said and in turn Dumbledore realized what she was implying right now.

"Lily taking a life is the pathway to the dark." Dumbledore tried to reason to which Lily glared at him.

"It was war Dumbledore it STILL is a war and in war you either kill or be killed there is no middle ground to that!" Lily yelled as Dumbledore glared at him. "Whatever Harry decided to do in the end I'll stand by him but I don't want him to have any more contact with you unless necessary." Lily said to which Dumbledore realized Lily was not going to listen to reason right now. No doubt Mordred had a role to play in that as the Original Dark Lord simply stayed quiet and listened in. "I was starting to doubt you Professor before that night but a part of me wanted to find a rational explanation to this but now any faith I had in you is lost to the wind." Lily said calming down some. "Right now… you're no better than Grindlewald." Lily said and thus she began to take her leave leaving a shocked Professor in his chair.

Only Mordred remained as he got up and looked to the Headmaster. "I suggest you recollect and try to see your actions from the perspective of others." Mordred said as Dumbledore heard him but paid the Dark Lord no head. Mordred seeing his words would do nothing for Dumbledore left as he knew this was an epiphany Dumbledore must discover for himself.

Mordred knew this man meant well but his actions and good intention was paving the road to hell for him. Mordred hoped to save the man from himself somehow but he knew it may be a fool's errand. None the less Mordred was willing to give this man a chance but only a chance. If he tries anything extreme… Mordred will step in and deal with the headmaster with his own two hands.

(Scene Break Astera Council Table)

The Squad arrived at the Council Table to find Remus and Sirius talking while Guts was talking with Tonks with Moody and the Huntsman having a conversation with each other. As they walked up to Tonks Harry ad Hermione quickly saw the two seem to be enjoying each other's company over a riveting conversation. No doubt they were sharing stories of some of their exploits in their lines of work.

"Pardon me." Harry began getting their attention on the team.

"Reporting for duty sir." Hermione greeted as she smiled to Guts.

"Hey, good that you're hear after yesterday's events." Guts said as he looked to the Squad. "Anyway good news is that we've almost finished the base. Now there is only one thing left." Guts explained to which they were all aware of right now.

"Anjanath." Jesper said as he knew they had to hunt down that bastard now.

"That's right, your old buddy Anjanath." Guts said as they began the briefing. "Before we attempt to capture Zorah Magdaros, we need to hunt that Anjanath down. Can't have it interfering." Guts explained as the group figured as much about this. "It's one tough adversary, so stay on your toes." Guts said as they all agreed.

"Oh by the way." Tonks cut in as she looked to the group. "The chef up top started putting some more protein in your pre hunt meals." Tonks said as she looked to them. "I have to admit the cat sure can cook." Tonks said revealing she taste tested it herself.

"WE should also factor is a monster like Anjanath is no easy foe to take down." Jesper added as he looked to the group.

"That's right its best you all remember what you learned. This objective is urgent, meaning it should be your top priority! Use everything at your disposal and hit the brute with all you've got." Guts said before Tonks cut in.

"One last thing start applying runes to your camps Death Eaters are starting to move here bit by bit so be careful." Tonks said knowing they would all be in danger with the Death Eaters. "Also before I forget Harry, Sirius has some new gear for you." Tonks said to which Harry understood.

"Yeah about time to trade up Harry." Iris said as she noticed Harry's gear was suffering from wear and tear right now.

"I suppose it is." Harry confessed after looking over his armor filled with dings and gashes and thus they all agreed on their next destination.

(Later at the Astera Armory)

"Well Harry how is it?" Sirius asked as he saw his Godson walk out in a blue outfit clearly made from the previously defeated Tobi-Kodachi.

"It fits right but we can only see how it compares in combat." Harry said as he looked to Sirius.

"Then you will need this." Sirius said as he whistled over to the guys who cheered and had Harry's new weapon a Tobi-Kodachi based Long Sword roll up on a platform of sorts for presentation. "New gear means a new weapon Harry." Sirius said as Harry happily took the weapon and strapped it onto his back where it would sit.

"Thank you Sirius." Harry said smiling in appreciation for the gifted near gear from Sirius. Harry of course put the required Zenny on the table as the head smithy took said Zenny knowing it was payment for the armor and sword.

(Later outside the smithy)

Harry walked out and was in turn met with his squad but also Lily and Mordred as they all stood together. "Mordred what brings you here?" Harry asked as he saw the man standing there.

"We are on our way to the same destination of the Ancient Forest." Mordred said as he looked to Harry.

"Oh." Harry acknowledged as he looked to both his mother and step-father.

"Plus it's to make sure THIS one." Lily began giving a scolding glare to Iris having heard of the fight she got into with Ginny. "Doesn't caused a scene like the one this morning." Lily said making sure Iris knew she was in the hot seat.

"But mom." Iris complained as she saw Ginny pull a wand on Hermione just for dating Harry.

"No buts you took it to far all you had to do was disarm her not try and beat her bloody." Lily scolded as she believed in necessary force when one was in a fight.

"If I may." Hermione began as all eyes fell to her. "How come you two are coming? The Rule of Five states that it's only four to a hunt beyond any special circumstances." Hermione said as she looked to the couple.

"We aren't joining your hunt Hermione we're heading off to see Narcissia about our new arrivals." Lily explained to who Iris believed would be her in law one day.

"Makes sense." Kira said as with all this crazy magic stuff going on someone had to let the 'Witch in the Woods,' now that the company she was very much hoping for had recently arrived.

"We best eat before we head off can't go out on an empty stomach now." Harry said and thus they were all in agreement. But as they walked Hermione leaned close to Harry as Iris smiled to her big brother.

"Nice outfit Harry looks like you got Hermione ready to make me an aunt." Iris teased causing the two to stumble a bit at Iris words. Iris of course began to laugh as Harry glared at her.

"Bloody twerp!" Harry called out as Iris ran off laughing her ass off with Harry chasing after her.

Hermione saw this before rolling her eyes with a smile showing she found this small scene between the siblings amusing. Clearly Hermione and Iris got along because they both cared for Harry and in the case of Iris it was clear she always wanted siblings. Though Hermione had to confess she found Iris choice of reading material to be… questionable. But when you have a strange girl like Iris that one moment she's a tomboy and the other she is a tease it made Hermione wonder if it was natural for the Evans family to be abnormal in some form. Hermione let it be for now but none the less continued on to the Canteen seeing as Hermione could also use a large meal herself.

(Scene Break Ancient Forest Basecamp)

The group arrived at the Camp once more as besides Harry and his Squad Mordred and Lily had arrived as well. Iris did a few stretches as they had landed in the Secondary Camp knowing their target was in the general area close to camp. "Now then you all have a hunt to do." Mordred sad as he looked to the group as Harry nodded.

"Yeap." Iris said with a smile on her face as she looked to her friends.

"Boy keep them out of trouble and girl…" Mordred began while directing the conversation to his daughter. "Follow the orders you are given as it stands your brother is the leader of this squad." Mordred said as he looked to Iris who then looked down.

"Yes sir." Iris said as she was honestly hoping for a vote of confidence here.

"Good." Mordred said before he and Lily headed off to find Narcissia's small hut.

"Ok then let's go." Harry said and thus the squad headed off into the forest to find the target in question. Hermione in turn took her place as Handler and began to once more tinker with something she had been working on. Lily and Mordred in turn proceeded to head off into the forest to where Narcissia's hut was located.

(With Mordred and Lily)

Mordred and Lily looked and continued walking till they were out of hearing range of both Hermione and their children's squad before they both nodded to each other. "Keep an eye on them." Lily said as Mordred then bowed to her with his right fist over his left breastplate acknowledging her orders.

In turn Lily headed into the forest to find Narcissia while Mordred had gone to locate and observe the children. Unware to any of them the Death Eaters were also prowling the forest but with a different target in mind.

(Meanwhile with the Golden Hunters)

The group was seen making their way through the wilds of the Ancient Forest for their target monster. The Brute Wyvern Anjanath was a brutal fighter. It wasn't at the level of a Deviljo mind you but it was still something to be wary of. Its primary element was fire and judging from some of the tracks left behind it had a tad sinus problem. Harry didn't want to touch it but Iris was all for it not at all bothered with what it was.

Harry and Hermione were still adjusting when it comes to tracking Monsters such as there… droppings. Harry of course had found it weird how said droppings can make a Monster run for the hills when shot from their arm slingers. Speaking of Hermione Harry found Ron's response was better than he expected to learning that he and Hermione were together. It was a good thing too as it helped that he was willing to keep Ginny from going berserk again. Though Harry reckoned he would be getting an earful from Ron about Iris attacking Ginny.

But as Iris' brother Harry would defend her with his life to keep her safe. "So the red head is your friend right?" Kira asked as she walked up a bit getting Harry's attention.

"Is now really the time?" Harry asked as he glared at Kira for surprising him there.

"Just an honest question." Kira offered as Harry rolled his eyes to her.

"Yes he is." Harry responded as they had to focus on the hunt at large.

"Is he seeing anyone?" Kira asked as Harry was surprised by this. Kira would obviously be the bread winner in the house and would no doubt beat Ron into submission to keep the place clean. Added that Kira was stronger and bigger then him it was clear Kira would be able to tame Ron's Jealousy and Temper.

"I'm not sure if he is seeing as we only recently reunited." Harry said knowing Ron could have found someone while Sirius, Harry, and Hermione were all residing in Astera.

"Ok just asking." Kira said as Iris smirked a bit.

"Asking to see if you have a chance with him?" Iris asked as Kira snickered to the younger girl. "Jeez you must have some low standards when it comes to dating." Iris said teasing her friend and teammate a bit. This then resulted in her friend flinging a rock at Iris who dodged with ease while the two girls laughed together at their antics here.

"Come on knock it off you two." Harry scolded a bit as Iris and Kira both snickered in response here. "So anything we should know about Anjanath?" Harry asked as he looked to their teammate.

"It's brutal and pay attention when its back and head flaps are open that is rarely ever a good sign." Jesper said as they continued their search for the Wyvern.

"Anything a tad more brutal we can use to cause a Turf War?" Harry asked as he looked to Jesper.

"Well I'd say a Deviljo but that would be a bad idea." Jesper said as this in turn caused Harry and Iris to look.

"Why?" Harry asked and thus made Iris go wide eyed here.

"A Deviljo is one of the most dangerous Wyvern's on the planet right up there with a Rajang. It species was given the well-deserved nickname The Eater of Worlds because its appetite is without end." Iris explained as she looked to Harry. "If that walking bottomless was allowed to it would eat an entire species to extinction its appetite is without end." Iris explained as Harry heard this.

"What makes it worse is the fact once it catches a whiff of food it won't stop hunting until it and those like it have all been eaten." Kira added as she looked to Harry with worry.

"Ok so a Deviljo hunts a target without end good to know." Harry said gulping a bit in response here. He was a survivor Harry would not deny that but this Deviljo sounded like it was stubborn as all hell. Harry hoped he never had to cross paths with that thing until he was ready to take it on. Seeing how everyone here seemed scared of this Wyvern Harry had reason to agree with them. They in turn continued their path seeking out the Anjanath. They had to find it and deal with it so it didn't make its way to the base and interferes with their operation to capture the massive Elder Dragon.

(Later)

After they had taken time to find the tracks they soon noticed a sound from nearby garnering there attention. The group looked to each other and hid themselves as they tracked down the strange sound. When they did they found there target monster tearing up on a captured Great Jagras. The Anjanath was tearing the throat out of the beast and was unaware of the four new arrivals near it. As it ate the four looked around for something they could use until Harry elbowed Iris and pointed to the boulders hanging above the area.

Iris saw it and nodded as they began to sneak around while Iris grabbed some slinger ammo. Once she did so she aimed it for the area below the rocks and fired it thus getting the Wyvern's attention to it. It followed the sound walking into the proverbial x so they can spring their trap all the while the Great Jagras was in its maw. Once it was there Harry, Kira, and Jesper were all in position and in turn Iris fired her next shot at the boulders. The shot sailed true showing Iris was there best ranged fighter and once the target hit the boulders fell atop the Anjanath causing it to roar out in panic and shock.

The resulting tumble caused a smokescreen of sorts to be made as everyone began to get ready. Iris smirked for a moment only to go wide eyed when she had to dodge the Great Jagras remains being thrown straight at her. After Iris dodged the smoke began to clear up revealing one very angry Brute Wyvern. As it glared down upon her the Anjanath snarled a bit before it released a mighty roar of pure fury.

Kira then roared out and went for the Anjanath's face with her Switch Axe and got a good blow in on it. When this happened Iris took the chance to get out of the way and start firing at the Brute Wyvern. Harry and Jesper jumped in with Jesper sliding down hill to go for an upward slash to the face while Harry went low to attack the Wyvern's legs.

When Harry did this he used quick slashes of his Long Sword while Jesper kept attacks up with his Sword and Shield. From Jesper's spot he landed on the ground and thus gave Kira time to charge in and smash the Anjanath with her Switch Axe. When she did so she managed to knock it back a bit but nothing major. Iris managed to get some distance and proceeded to begin firing upon the Brute Wyvern with her heavy weapon. From there Iris rolled to some cover allowing Harry to jump back in and slash the Anjanath with his Longsword.

As they did battle they failed to notice something or someone roaming the shadows of the wood line around them. The battle continued as the group did battle against the large foe doing everything in their power to beat it. They dodged and rolled out of the way of some attacks and seeing as Harry's weapon did not provide him any defense he had to do more dodging then the members of his current squad. The battle progressed as with a mighty swing of her switch axe now in great sword form Kira manage to hit the Anjanath's legs hard causing it great pain as it fell and began to spasm about on the ground.

"Advance!" Harry called out and thus in turn the group charged in and began an onslaught upon the Brute Wyvern. As it did so it was clear they had the advantage here as it tried to get back on its feet to deal with the hunters attacking the Brute Wyvern. As they began to attack it the Wyvern managed to roll back onto its feet and in turn it unleashed a deafening roar upon them. In doing so the group had to cover their ears from it as the Anjanath saw that its plan worked. From there it began to bash and attack forcing the Hunters back. Its back fins and head fin unfurled while its maw began to create sparks of ember. From there the group was forced to dodge as it sneezed out a powerful torrent of flames. The battle progressed as Jesper managed to burst through the fire while Kira gave both Harry and Iris cover with her Switch Axe from Barroth. Once the fire stopped Jesper managed to mount the Wyvern causing it to run around to buck the hunter off.

Jesper of course held on tight as he stabbed into the Wyvern's back trying to force it to either stumble or hit the wood wall. It wasn't long until Jesper managed to get the strike in as he slashed down causing the Wyvern to stumble and hit the wall from this. The group went on to advance but the Wyvern wasn't down as it seemed as it roared and swung its tail hitting them all back. The group rolled on the ground before getting back up onto their feet. They stood their ground as Harry sheathed hi long sword and got ready. The Brute charged at them as Harry closed his eyes and focused.

The Huntsman showed him this trick as he simply waited for the Anjanath to step onto the X for Harry's attack. "Now." Harry said to himself as he then sprinted past the Wyvern and slashed at it before appearing behind it once more sheathing his Longsword. The Wyvern then roared in pain as its legs and chest area was covered in many magic made katana slashes. The Anjanath roared out and thus began to run away trying to make its escape.

Harry sighed as he tried to catch his breath from the first round of combat. "Bloody hell you weren't kidding." Harry gasped as Iris and Kira were in a similar state but less shown here.

"I told you." Jesper said as he passed a bottle of an Energy Drin over to Harry who happily took the offered drink in question. Once Harry downed the beverage he sighed allowing it to give his stamina a much needed boost right now.

"I would suggest you each sharpen your weapons." Mordred said as everyone then looked and saw the Hunter step forth here.

"Dad!" Iris greeted as she saw her father had arrived.

"What are you doing here?" Kira asked in a faux accusing tone.

"Observing nothing more nothing less." Mordred said as he wanted to make sure his daughter, step-son, and their friends could handle this hunt.

"And?" Harry asked as he looked to Mordred.

"So far… impressive none of you had fainted yet." Mordred said as he looked to them. It was his way of saying they were doing a good job on this hunt here. "Now then continue the hunt." Mordred said as he looked to the group.

"Actually." Harry began as he and Iris nodded to each other. "We wanted to show you something first." Harry said as Iris nodded to this.

"Yeah Harry has been practicing his magic as to channel it properly and he wants to show you the Point Me Charm." Iris said as she already knew it thanks to Harry and in turn their mother.

"That is not necessary." Mordred said but Iris cut him off.

"But dad you taught me and Harry so much." Iris began as Harry looked away blushing a bit. "So let us teach you something." Iris said as she wanted to share something with her father to learn.

"Harry… Iris." Mordred said as Jesper and Kira looked surprised how Mordred called Harry by name instead of calling his step-son Boy.

"Come on now you can already perform magic it's just like relearning something in a new way." Harry offered and thus Mordred sighed before walking up to Harry and Iris. He then leaned in close to them as they began to explain the spell.

"Hermione found the spell though I don't know if she invented it or not so I'm still iffy on the specifics but we found out we can applied it to the Scout Flies to make tracking a monster simpler." Iris began as Mordred paid due attention.

"Ok so the Charm works simply enough as a compass always pointing do north via a wand but when applies to the scout flies." Harry continued but Mordred then narrowed his eyes as he sensed something nearby.

"Wait." Mordred spoke as Iris then saw this.

"Oh sorry are we going to fast?" Iris apologized but before either she or Harry could continue Mordred cut them off.

"Not that." Mordred said as he began to look around sensing killer intent nearby. "Something dark is here." Mordred said as he looked around for the source of it.

"What?" Harry asked as the group began to gather around showing that Mordred sensed something.

"Focus do you not sense it?" Mordred ordered as Harry in turn focused on his other senses until he felt it the Killer Intent here.

"Yes… I do." Harry asked as he was now on edge in response to this.

But alas before any of them could gather there weapons an explosion blasted them apart as Iris rolled near the bush area. It wasn't long until Mordred rolled out of the way avoiding a full body bind jinx while Harry, Kira, and Jesper weren't so lucky. The trio was left immobile but fully aware as they looked and saw none other than Bellatrix Lestrange appear. If Harry could move he would be wide eyed in shock and horror to what he saw standing before them.

"Oh there he is itty Potter." Bellatrix laughed sadistically as she saw Harry was here. "The Dark Lord has been itching to finish you off." Bellatrix said happy to finally get Harry. She was going to deal with the mudbloods here quickly before Mordred got up and glared at her.

He was in turn reminded of his mother by face alone as he was ready to slaughter her. "Leave him be!" Mordred ordered as he got Bellatrix attention onto him.

"Ah it's you by brother-in-law left behind a pensieve of what you did." Bellatrix snickered before she unleashed her favorite curse upon the Former Dark Lord. "Crucio!" She invoked and thus Mordred was hit by the Torture Curse causing him great pain from the curse. "I think I'll take my time with you first." Bellatrix said as she laughed at the Mordred was feeling here. She then cut the spell while laughing at the fallen Lord before her wondering how her husband and brother-in-law could have mistaken this savage man as the First Dark Lord. "Come on Mordred show me what you can do! Give me some pleasure before I kill you and your precious little mudblood daughter." Bellatrix called out threatening Iris in Mordred's face before the witch continued the spell. "Crucio!" She invoked once more as she proceeded to torture Mordred who roared in pain through gritted teeth.

But when Bellatrix stopped the spell she then heard Iris who was still here. "Stop!" Iris roared out as she aimed her Bowgun at Bellatrix. She then fired off the spell and thus Bellatrix deflected it with her wand. She then casted a disarming charm on Iris forcing her Heavy Bowgun to the ground nearby.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix invoked sending the torture Curse torts Iris instead. She cried out in pain from this as Bellatrix made her way torts Iris laughing at the girl in question. "Foolish little Mudblood sow did you think that would work?" Bellatrix asked as Iris had hoped one shot would have worked but alas it did not. "It didn't take me long to realize my magic was empowered here of course I would have deflected it." Bellatrix laughed as the torture curse ended. "So who did precious Iris get that stupidity from her daddy or her mummy?" Bellatrix said as she made her way back to Mordred as Iris got back up. "Crucio!" She invoked once more sending the curse at Mordred again causing him to roar in pain from it.

When Bellatrix stopped the spell Iris pulled out her dagger glaring with fury at Bellatrix. "Leave him alone!" Iris yelled in fury and thus charged straight at Bellatrix clearly enraged.

Bellatrix then laughed as she followed it up by a blast back Jinx causing Iris to fly away and hit the tree nearby. But before Mordred could attack Bellatrix was on him again. "Crucio!" Bellatrix invoked and thus Mordred was once more hit by the Torture Curse.

"I said leave him alone!" Iris yelled as she glared at Bellatrix while forcing her body to stand back up once more. "I won't let you touch anyone I care about!" Iris yelled as Bellatrix laughed at Iris failed attempt at being heroic.

"Sure you won't right after the Dark Lord deals with itty Potter I'm sure he will enjoy you, I may keep your daddy around as a pet if he survives that is." Bellatrix laughed as Iris rage reached its peak now.

"STOP IT!" Iris roared in fury and thus a black shadow or fog of sorts formed around her as Bellatrix was wide eyed at what she saw. Mordred saw it as well as he couldn't fathom what he was seeing. It was an Obscurial and back in the other world it would be a powerful force of destruction but here in Astera with its magical power infused by the Bio-Energy what was about to happen would cause great damage. The force began to form around Iris and in her rage she swung her arm out and sent a powerful wave of destruction torts Bellatrix.

Bellatrix managed to avoid it just in time with a close range Apparation. All the spell hit was ground but the damage caused Jesper and Kira to go tumbling away with Harry. Iris then passed out as she fell and remained motionless after her blast of magical power.

Bellatrix then began to laugh not only after nearly dying but also to what she saw as she then grinned to Mordred. "Oops it seems that I broke her." Bellatrix laughed in response before licking her lips in anticipation. "CRUCIO!" She invoked once more and thus Mordred roared in pain once more.

But now with the pain it was accompanied by rage as Mordred began to channel it. Thus he forced his body by sheer will alone. Bellatrix was in turn shocked at what she saw as Mordred rose up despite the torture curse being used on him. All the while he growled and snarled forcing himself to get back up. Once he was on his feet Mordred roared in fury before making his way torts Bellatrix.

"No." Bellatrix gasped out as she infused more magic into the torture curse. "Stay back." Bellatrix tried again as she began to step back herself to keep some distance between her and Mordred.

Mordred had his slinger ammo read and thus he fired it at Bellatrix with what strength he could force out. Once he did so Bellatrix was forced to stop when it hit her. Bellatrix was caught off guard and thus Mordred took the chance and charged at Bellatrix. He grabbed her casting arm and maneuvered it so he was on her knees. He forced her to drop her wand before he proceeded to expertly break her arm causing Bellatrix to cry out in pain from the move.

Bellatrix tried to reach for her wand only for Mordred to stomp down on both her left hand and the wand it was trying to grab breaking the hand in question. Bellatrix cried out as she felt the splinters of her wand ding into her already broken and now bloody hand. Mordred didn't stop there as he then grabbed Bellatrix by her hair and forced her up to her feet before punching her in the gullet so hard she was sent flying into the stone breaking it upon impacting it. With one last mighty bellow Mordred reigned in on his rage to give Bellatrix time to escape as he had more pressing matters right now.

"How… how can you?" Bellatrix began as she then saw Mordred and in turn saw something else. He used his magic to do this and she could feel it… it wasn't like her lords it was cold almost like a Dementor of Azkaban was here. "This… this isn't over!" Bellatrix cried out before she began to make her escape knowing with a broken wand, a broken arm, and a broken hand the most she could do was gnaw at Mordred's legs if he goes further to break her legs next.

As Bellatrix ran away Mordred got to the others and with his own magic focused it to undue the body binds. First he did Harry who saw this and casted the counter charm onto Kira and Jesper. Once Harry did so he saw Mordred run over to Iris with a look he never thought to see in his eyes… fear.

"Iris." Mordred began as he picked his daughter up bridal style as she was unconscious and pale.

"What happened to her?" Kira asked as she was aware of what happened.

"I don't know… but we have to get her to Mrs. Malfoy it's the only way." Harry said as he hoped his mother was there to provide aid as well. Harry was worried he already lost his mother once and had nearly lost Sirius as well. He didn't want to lose his sister and looking at Mordred Harry didn't want to imagine what would happen if Iris didn't survive this new ordeal. Thus they left to get to Narcissia hoping as a descendant of Morgana Le Fay she would know what was ailing Iris before whatever it was does the young Pendragon girl in. Thus they were on a mission to save a friend, a sister, and a loyal ally from the sickness that now ails her before it was too late for her. But will she make it one can only hope for the best possible outcome here.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here it is end of the 11th Chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and look forward to chapter 12 which already has a head start. See originally this chapter was supposed to be longer but I opted to split it into a two part story. So yes Anjanath isn't dead yet and coming next chapter well we will have two hunts back to back one for Anjanath and the other for a familiar pickle we all know and as noob all fear. So until next time folks leave me a review and as I always say ja-ne.


	12. Chapter 12 Deviljo's of the Past

Magic and Monsters

ESKK: You all must hate me for the cliffhanger don't you? Well fear not the conclusion of this two part has at last arrived. Now then you know the drill read it and when your done review it. Let's begin shall we.

(Start down the beaten path)

Mordred was seen carrying Iris bridal style as Harry, Kira, and Jesper kept watch of the path in question here. As they walked they saw someone up ahead on the path as said someone took note to them as well. Lily was just leaving Narcissia hobble to inform the Wizarding Folks in Astera of her. But she did not expect to see Mordred carrying a pale and unconscious Iris down the path Lily was walking.

"My god Iris!" Lily cried out in a panic as she ran in and saw her daughter as pale as a ghost. "Mordred what happened?" Lily asked worried for Iris.

"The illness it has returned." Mordred said as the way he said it showed he was just as panicked as Lily herself was right now.

"But how?" Lily asked as Harry then stepped up.

"We'll explain on the way but we need to see Mrs. Malfoy now." Harry said with a tone of urgency as he too was worried for his little sister right now.

"Come on we must hurry." Lily said as she guided the way as she kept a close eye on Iris hoping and praying that her daughter would pull through this.

"Way ahead of you." Kira said but Harry knew they had a small amount of time to act for both the hunt and helping Iris. And thus the group began to head back down the path torts Narcissia's hut to get Iris healed as soon as possible from her ailment.

(Meanwhile over at Base Camp)

Hermione was doing some work as she had finished organizing the camp and went over to some light reading. Currently she was reading up on Zorah Magnaros and any other Elder Dragons she could find information on. But as she did so she soon stopped as she felt something was amiss. Clouds began to gather above while the forest for some reason began to grow quiet.

"Something has happened." Hermione said as she didn't know how she knew this she just felt this as truth. Something big had happened and Hermione didn't know what it was but she grew worried for the others out there. As Hermione looked on she knew she had to get a message out but Hedwig had already gone out. No doubt the Snow White Owl was clearly aware of the fact as well and was no doubt looking for Harry.

For now Hermione had to wait but even she felt she could do so much more if she was out there instead of trapped here. But as the Handler her strength was with knowledge not combat but it didn't stop the fact she felt so useless right now in camp. "Please… be ok." Hermione begged as she looked out there.

(Later Pathway to Narcissia hut)

The group arrived until Harry stopped as he looked to Kira and Jesper. "Wait." Harry began as he looked to the duo. "I need you two to go back and hunt down the Anjanath." Harry said causing Kira to make a surprised sound even from under her helmet.

"What!?" Kira asked as Harry looked to her and Jesper.

"Right now we need to get that Anjanath taken down and you two are the only ones who are available." Harry said to which Kira was about to argue until Jesper stepped in cutting his teammate off.

"Alright but we'll be back to ask about Iris." Jesper said before he began to walk off.

"Wait!" Kira called out but she then looked back to Harry then over to Jesper before chasing after the Anjanath expert among them.

The small family entered the Elevator as it was something the commission had made to help get access to Narcissia's hut what with it being in a naturally defendable spot. As they rode up the shaft Harry and Lily looked worried while Mordred began to past back and forth clearly in a panic right now. Mordred couldn't lose Iris that much was for certain as Harry's opinion on Mordred had already began to change lately but this… this just accelerated it for the young wizard. He had never seen Mordred so terrified before in his life and this was Mordred Pendragon of all people here.

But then Harry had to remind himself that despite his exterior he was still a father who loved his daughter to death. So to see her like this must be putting Mordred into a panic worrying over the girl's health. It wasn't long until the Elevator reached its destination and thus they all filed out. Once they did so Mordred was careful with Iris as Lily looked to her daughter. She then checked her temperature and thus Lily's panic as with Mordred's became much worse.

"Her fever is getting worse." Mordred said as Iris was growing paler by the minute.

"We need to hurry." Harry said as he can agree with how panicked everyone was. As they made their way through Harry could only hope Narcissia knew how to help or at the very least was willing to help them. Mordred had similar thoughts to this as well considering how they parted last they met.

The hut was in view as Mordred walked up to the door knowing he had to greet her first here. Lily would have knocked but with how much of a panic Mordred was in she stepped aside to let him try his hand with Narcissia. "Narcissia open the door!" Mordred called out while kicking the door making sure to control is strength to not break down the door in question. "We need your help!" Mordred called out while pasting back and forth before the door. When Mordred didn't get an answer he continued on worried for his daughter's health here. "Woman do you hear me?!" Mordred demanded as he was ready to beg right now. "It is urgent!" Mordred called out as Lily was about ready to try her hand.

But that was before Narcissia made her response here know. "I am still a descendant of Le Fay go away." Narcissia was heard from inside as Harry was surprised by this and was about ready to go off on her.

"My daughter has fallen ill!" Mordred called out hoping against hope that Narcissia would help. "Narcissia!" Mordred called out his voice showing how terrified Mordred truly was over his daughter. It wasn't long until Narcissia opened the door and upon seeing the pale Iris in Mordred's arms Narcissia knew the danger was real. It was especially true when she saw Lily in a similar state of panic as Harry was sharing the state with both his mother and step-father here. Narcissia ran over to Iris and looked her over and instantly knew what was wrong. "She is ill." Mordred repeated as the way his voice sounded soft and truly scared this wasn't the monster everyone painted him to be this was a father worried for the health of his daughter.

Narcissia then looked to Mordred and knew how to help. "Inside." Narcissia ordered and thus the family of four filed into the hut following after Narcissia. Harry was grateful the woman was willing to help no doubt her maternal instincts were kicking in over Iris. "This is no ordinary Illness it is a curse of the Fae's." Narcissia explained as she led them to the main room of her hut. "The curse is causing her true nature your true nature to fight within her." Narcissia said as she began to gather up what she could to help the ailing Iris.

"It's forcing her magic inward forming into something stronger than the average Obscurial which is already powerful and dangerous on its own." Narcissia said as she then guided Mordred to set her down upon the cot.

When Mordred did so he looked down to his daughter as he was very much aware of this curse. "The vengeance of the Fae's." Mordred said as he knew this was his punishment for his past deeds in Camelot. "I did this to her." Mordred said seeing that this was his fault the taint of his sins ran deeper than any other evil deed. "Will you help me?" Mordred begged as he looked to Narcissia.

"Of course… I will try." Narcissia said as she looked to Mordred with concern over Iris. If this was Draco Narcissia would be doing the exact same thing here. "The only thing that can help her is an obscure potion developed to counter the ailments of such Curses." Narcissia said as she looked to Mordred. "But the ingredients needed are in the other world." Narcissia said as Mordred was now even more panicked.

"I can help with that." Lily cut in as she was a Potion Queen in Hogwarts. "While I was here I've been experimenting with potions and managed to figure out the local equivalents to them." Lily said as she looked to her old friend from Hogwarts. "We can gather most of it in the forest save for one." Lily said as she then looked to Mordred. "Mordred we need the heart of a Savage Deviljo." Lily said as she looked to her husband with great concern.

"Savage Deviljo?" Harry asked as he heard the second name.

"Basically it is a mutation of the average Deviljo driven mad by its unquenchable hunger." Lily explained as she looked to Harry. "The last time Mordred ever faced one… was when he last wielded…" Lily began knowing what was needed to help Iris right now.

"Clarent…" Mordred said remembering his old sword from bygone days. "To save Iris… I must retrieve it." Mordred said knowing the scars that sword carried. "I must dig up a past I swore would stay buried." Mordred said grabbing his right arm to keep it from shaking in anyway here.

"Who you were before doesn't matter." Narcissia said as she looked to the father of Iris. "This girl is not your past she is your daughter." Narcissia said as she looked to Mordred offering to him her words of wisdom.

"She's right Mordred and right now she needs her father." Lily added as Mordred knew this much was true here.

Iris then moaned a bit as Harry heard this as did Mordred. "Iris/girl." Harry and Mordred called as they looked to her causing the two mothers to spring into action.

"You must hurry dig up your past do whatever you need to do just bring me back this Savage Deviljo's heart while Lily and I get working on this potion and if the stars are right your daughter may just survive this ordeal she endures." Narcissia said as Lily looked through Narcissia's stocks for potion ingredients while transfiguring any tools needed to help her daughter. "Go." Narcissia ordered as Mordred nodded but then saw Harry following after the former lord.

"Boy." Mordred began but Harry glared at him.

"I'm going with you no force on this planet will stop me." Harry said as Mordred looked to her. "She may be your daughter but she's also my younger sister." Harry said to which Mordred knew he had no time to argue about this plus the boy had just as much to lose as Mordred did when it came to Iris' health.

Mordred then began to walk once more allowing Harry to follow after him but then he stopped to look over to Narcissia. "Narcissia… last we spoke I was." Mordred began but Narcissia cut him off.

"No you were right to distrust the word of a Le Fay and are not to blame when considering your history." Narcissia said as she didn't blame Mordred for his distrust of the Malfoy Matriarch. "No need to explain not to me not for that." Narcissia said as she knew if anyone had learned the Blacks were related to Morgana the very woman who begot Mordred the first in a long line of Dark Lords it would see her family hunted down straight to extinction. "I will keep her safe. That is a mother's promise." Narcissia said as she utilized a bit of her magic to make this mothers vow.

Mordred looked to Narcissia in shock as he felt the magic she used to make it so. A mother's promise was the equivalent to that of an unbreakable vow. If the mother in question ever breaks it then she would in turn suffer the pain of an unimaginable sort. The type of pain only a mother would truly feel if she possesses true love for her child or children regardless if she had birthed them or had adopted the children.

Mordred and Harry then shared a look and nodded to each other as Harry allowed Mordred to take the lead here. They had to retrieve Mordred's old sword Clarent to stand a fighting chance against this Brute Wyvern Savage Deviljo. They left the home of Narcissia and thus headed back into the Ancient Forest to locate both Clarent and their new target monster Savage Deviljo.

(Meanwhile with Kira and Jesper)

The two were seen chasing after the Anjanath as they found it drinking some water. Jesper glared at it knowing it was currently preoccupied right now. Jesper then held up a trap to show Kira who then nodded and helped Jesper get to work. Jesper didn't have to do much as it was a shock trap and once it was set up he signaled Kira to move in.

From there Kira roared out and managed to get an attack in on their target monster here. In doing so the Anjanath roared in pain and in turn saw the familiar forms of both Kira and Jesper. The Brute Wyvern roared in fury and charged at them ready to slaughter them both. But all Jesper had to do was roll to the side and in turn the Anjanath found itself shocked and paralyzed in the shock trap. It could not move but this gave Jesper and Kira all the time they needed to unleash the onslaught upon the monster of their hunt. They began to hack and slash upon the monster with their weapons as they were chipping away at its strength bit by bit with each of their respected attacks here.

They knew that Anjanath was no Deviljo but Jesper from personal experience knew this thing was a brutal fighter. The Deviljo would no doubt make quick work of the Anjanath if they ever crossed paths but that was neither near or here at the moment. The battle continued when the trap did what it could before the Anjanath roared out freeing itself from the trap. With a mighty roar it jumped up and caused the ground to shake which made Jesper and Kira nearly lose their footing. Of course Jesper and Kira were knocked down when the Anjanath spun around using its tail like a whip to hit them both.

The two were knocked back by it as they rolled on the ground in response. They knew they had very little time to act and thus they got moving to their primary focus of this battle. They got back on their feet and charged in. The Anjanath roared in fury as it saw the two charging up to it. The two then parted ways before the Anjanath could head-butt them and thus began attacking it from either sides of it. Once they did so they jumped back to avoid another attack from the Brute Wyvern. Jesper then took out barrel bombs and set them up fast just as the Anjanath charged in upon him. Jesper seeing this use his slinger hook to swing away via a bug that was nearby.

The Anjanath managed to set the bombs off causing it to stumble back and hit the wall in its stumble. When the Brute Wyvern hit the wall it began to spaz around on the ground trying to get back on its feet to continue fighting. Jesper and Kira began to unleash hell upon the Wyvern to bring it down with all their strength needed here. But the Wyvern proved to be powerful as once it got back on its feet it let loose another sneeze of fire upon the hunters. Jesper and Kira were blasted back by it and thus Jesper cried out in pain as his body was covered in flames.

"Jesper!" Kira called out heading over to him and began to put him out as best she could.

Once the fire was gone Jesper then saw the Anjanath coming upon them and acted. "Move!" Jesper called out pushing Kira out of the way and in turn the Anjanath bit down on Jesper and began to swing him around. Once it did so it tossed him aside causing Jesper to land hard on the ground. He tried to push himself away from the Anjanath as it began to stalk its way torts him seeing a beaten foe in Jesper. That was until Kira swung back in with her Switch Axe it its great sword form and with a mighty roar smashed down on the Anjanath managing to knock it away from where Jesper was. "Thank you." Jesper said when he saw Kira run over to him.

"No problem." Kira said as she then helped Jesper back to his feet. The Anjanath roared out as the two had their direction drawn torts the Brute Wyvern. It roared out in fury against them as they had their weapons out ready for whatever the Brute Wyvern was about to throw their way.

"But we're not done here." Jesper said as he glared at the massive foe here.

"No kidding." Kira agreed as she saw they might be here a while for this.

The two then charged in as Jesper and Kira roared out with Jesper grabbing Kira's arm. He then spun her around using the momentum to toss her upward. The Anjanath saw this too late as Kira then mounted its tail and began to stab into it with her hunting dagger. The Anjanath tried to buck Kira off but it was clear the huntress had an iron grip on the tail. She kept doing this and bracing herself to keep from being flung off the Anjanath. It wasn't long till she pulled out her Switch Axe and began to swing it about on the Anjanath's tail. From there she brought the weapon down upon the foe and thus the Anjanath fell with its tail shopped off.

It was in great pain now as the duo of hunters began to attack it with an onslaught upon it. They continued to hack, slash, or chop on it before the Anjanath forced itself back on its feet. Once it was back up it released a deafening roar causing the two hunters to freeze up to cover their ears. With the ringing in their ears the Anjanath took the chance to start running away leaving the two here with its severed tail. They saw their target escaping and thus after they carved up the severed tail they once more gave chase to the Brute Wyvern.

(Back with Harry and Mordred)

Harry and Mordred were seen walking down a hill as at the bottom of the hill was a row boat. As they walked to it Mordred didn't have to verbally say it but Harry knew well enough of what was coming. "Are you ok, Mordred?" Harry asked as he looked to Mordred.

"I will do what I must much like you would, boy." Mordred said as they got to the boat. "Leave me be." Mordred said before the two were sitting across from each other on the boat in question. Once they saw Mordred pushed them away from the dock and thus they began to follow the current of the river in the Ancient Forest. Mordred knew the current would take them directly to Clarent's hiding spot but despite this both Mordred and Harry could feel the tension around them. The tension around them was so thick you could cut a knife clean through it.

The boat followed the current as the two remained quiet for this ride knowing words right now were not needed between the two of them. Iris needed them to focus and small talk was not needed between them right now. Harry hoped they can find and kill the Savage Deviljo in time but he did not hold his hopes up for a quick end to this ordeal between them here. His only hope was for Iris to last long enough for them to get what they needed to her before her conditions worsens in anyway.

It wasn't long until they began to sail through a cave as Mordred was looking down. He then closed his eyes feeling Clarent and with it the memories and ghosts of his past creeping up. He then raised his head and saw that Harry was replaced by a woman in robes predating the Magical World. IT was clearly from Camelot origins as it even had the sigil of the Fae's with Le Fey coat of arms mixed in. Mordred then breathed in as he knew exactly who this phantom woman with soulless glowing eyes was.

"Morgana." Mordred spoke as his voice echoed across the cave as he glared at the phantom image of his mother. "Get out of my head." Mordred growled as he glared at Morgana with intense hatred. Eventually Mordred closed his eyes again as they exited the cave they sailed through. When Mordred opened them again he saw Harry was there once more looking both confused and understanding.

Harry figured going to retrieve Clarent was a tough thing for Mordred to do. The man had spent years of not centuries running from his past but he respected Mordred because he was digging it back up facing his demons for the sake of his daughter. Harry often wondered if Mordred was truly evil by choice or evil by manipulations done by others actions. As they sailed Harry knew this was a demon Mordred had to face on his own if they want to stand a chance against this Savage Deviljo. From what Mordred depicted he apparently knew where the Savage Deviljo was at.

The silence between them progressed further until they arrived at another dock. Mordred seeing it managed to reach his hand out and grab it before pulling the boat to it. The duo departed from the boat before Mordred gave Harry a glare. "I know." Harry began as he looked to Mordred. "Follow your orders and we may walk away from here unscathed." Harry said to which Mordred nodded to him.

"You're learning." Mordred praised and thus with a nod from Harry they began to climb of the old beaten path.

As they climbed up though laughter from children was heard as Harry looked about and saw smoke form into phantoms. Mordred's memories as it were as he saw a trio of children run through them causing Mordred to stop. They were all laughing together as Mordred knew who they were. Mordred paid them no heed a she continued to climb the steps to get to his old weapon of destruction. They continued to climb up the path as the memories were clearly of Mordred's childhood. Harry saw it and wondered how someone this innocent as a child could become someone infamously cruel as an adult.

Just then Harry heard a tune of sorts making him weary to it as Mordred knew this tune well. It was a song of sorts but one that Harry saw was causing Mordred great discomfort. "Hush child. The darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep." The voice sang as Mordred clenched his fist remembering this voice this tune that haunts his nightmares even to this day. "Sleep child. The darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep." It continued as Harry began to edge away from Mordred worried it might very well set him off here. "Guileless son. I'll shape your belief. And you'll always know that your father's a thief. And you won't understand. The cause of your grief. But you'll always follow the voices beneath." The voice continued until the smoke began to form specters of sorts… no these weren't ghosts or phantoms… they were memories in a sense more specifically constructs derived from Mordred's memory.

The Phantoms formed into the Knights of the Round Table but they were walking corpses around Mordred. At his feet was forms of the dead innocent and guilty alike reaching for Mordred as if begging him for some sort of mercy or release. "Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty..." The voice repeated using the phantoms to speak it as Harry began to grow worried for what Mordred was enduring. Soon the phantoms began to vanish as it formed into one of a woman with an odd resemblance to Bellatrix.

"Loyalty only to me." The voice sang but before it could continue Mordred roared out with glowing red eyes. He drew forth his great sword before slamming the weapon down upon the phantom in question. Thus the specter vanished into dust as if it was never there to begin with. Mordred began to catch his breath as he was sweating from what he just did. He then looked to his hand that was beginning to shake as he was being reminded of his past sins. In turn with his left hand Mordred grabbed his right arm and forced it to stop while calming himself down.

"Mordred." Harry began and thus Mordred looked and saw Harry but for a moment he swore it was someone else.

"Mathias?" Mordred asked as he saw his friend Mathias in Harry's place for but a moment.

"Who?" Harry asked and thus Mordred was dragged back to reality seeing his step-son there instead of his old friend back in those bygone days of his loss innocence.

"Sorry… we need to move." Mordred said and thus they continued up the beaten path.

(Later atop the weathered hill)

The two soon arrived at the top of the hill to find an old beaten shack there. As Mordred walked up to it he made his way to the door knowing what was inside the shack in question. "Stay outside, boy." Mordred ordered and thus Harry waited for Mordred to arrive.

Once Mordred was sure Harry would remain put he opened the door and walked inside the old shack.

(Inside)

Light peered inside for the first time in many years as Mordred entered the place he swore never to come back to. As Mordred walked about the shack was filled with his ancient belongings of Camelot from those bygone days. A small urn filled with ancient wine, a banner he once rode into many battles with, and at the end of the room an armor stand with a suit of armor of a dark origin made for a king of shadows. Its motif was that of a powerful dragon leaving any who look upon it to see destruction, power, and tyranny. It had a cloth at the waist area covering the crotch and rear with the helm producing two sweeping horns, an enchanted cape on the armor for one reason or another, and spokes across the gauntlets, knee, and elbows. But most of all this was at once point Mordred's suit of armor from his reign of tyranny long ago.

But that was not what Mordred came for. He in turn removed a floor board from the floor. Once he did so he went to his knees and began to reach into the opening in the floor to retrieve something inside the floorboards. Mordred's arms once more began to shake as he calmly clenched his fists to focus and calm himself from his past demons. Mordred then reached in and pulled a cloth of sorts out before placing it on the ground before him. He then sighed before unfurling it revealing the Great Sword Clarent inside the cloth in question. Mordred looked down upon his old weapon and began to trace his fingers upon the blade that had been his means for so much suffering.

Mordred proceeded to remove his helmet and put it down on the ground next to him as he felt the dark call of his old armor crying out to him. But he refused the call of the armor and focused on Clarent knowing the sword was needed. He then went for the swords sheath and in turn began to strap the sheath onto his back for use. As Mordred did so with each strap it felt as if he was struggling with himself to do the deed. A large part of him did not wish or desire to do this but Mordred had to remind himself this was for his daughter's sake. But as Mordred got the straps on he stopped for a moment seemingly unaware of the sword releasing the smoke once more forming at the wide open door.

At the door was Morgana who looked like a saner version of Bellatrix as she glared at her traitorous son. "There's nowhere you can hide, my son." Morgana began as Mordred opened his eyes continued his preparations by grabbing some of his ancient enchanted gear from those days and adding them to his tool pouches. "Put as much distance between you and the truth as you want. It changes nothing." She continued as Mordred was doing the last of his preparations for the oncoming battle.

"Pretend to be everything you are not. Teacher. Husband." Morgana began but pausing for a moment when she got to Husband and saw she did not get a reaction from her child just then. At least not the reaction she was currently looking for. "Father." She added and thus Mordred paused and glared at the phantom of his mother, Morgana. "But there is one unavoidable truth you will never escape." She continued as she knew she got a rise out of her child her weapon. "You cannot change the taint of the dark inside is irreversible." Morgana said as Mordred then picked up Clarent allowing the magic of its savage might to flow once more. "You will always be what I made you my weapon… a monster." Morgana taunted as Mordred glared at his mother with hatred torts her.

"I know." Mordred said as his voice cracked when he said that. "But… I am your monster your weapon no longer." Mordred said as he began to make his way to the door while Morgana made no attempt to stop him. The dark magic that tainted Clarent flowed from the blade as the sword saw that even after all this time… its former master still had it in him to rise. Mordred proceeded to walk through Morgana as she vanished into a cloud of smoke and was absorbed back into the Clarent which saw that its master, who abandoned it, return.

Mordred returned outside and thus saw Harry waiting for him who saw that Mordred now had Clarent in his possession. "You got it." Harry said as he saw Mordred succeeded. "Now we can look for that Savage Deviljo." Harry said but Mordred glared at him.

"There will be no need." Mordred said surprising the hunter. "The sword as well as the other items in the shed are protected by a charm I had placed here, the minute I touched the sword the charm went off summoning the Savage Deviljo to us as a sentinel." Mordred said as Harry was surprised when Mordred had said this. "We have little time help me set up every trap and bomb we have available." Mordred said and thus Harry nodded and quickly got to work on setting up an ambush on the Savage Deviljo.

"R-right." Harry said and thus got to work.

The duo began to set up bombs around the entrance ways the Savage Deviljo would have to take as well as any pitfall or shock traps to keep it still for attack. Traps were set up as they may have went a bit overboard with them but when facing a beast like Deviljo especially a Savage variant of the monster it paid heed to throw everything you have at it even if it may or may not be a tad overkill.

(Later)

Mordred and Harry had their ambush set up and thus Mordred looked to Harry with a deep intent. "Boy I will be facing this beast on my own." Mordred spoke but before Harry argue against this Mordred cut him off. "I need you to keep your distance and coordinate spell fire from afar." Mordred said as he looked to Harry. "You're not ready to face a Savage Deviljo in direct combat hence why I shall act as the assault unit and you will be the support unit for this battle." Mordred said as he looked to Harry who got the gist of the Pendragons plan.

"I understand." Harry said and thus the duo heard movement coming torts them loud and large movement in fact.

"Go hide!" Mordred ordered and thus Harry nodded and ran to cover to act as support.

Mordred got ready as he knew exactly where the Deviljo will approach as he got stone loaded into his slinger. He waited for but a moment longer before the footsteps grew louder with the approach. Mordred took aim to the target as he breathed out ready for the oncoming battle. Just then he saw it the massive form with parts of its ebony black skin glowing red with Dragon powers. The Savage Deviljo roared in fury as it saw new pray had just arrived here. Mordred in turn opened fire with his slinger and thus he hit the explosives right next to the Savage Deviljo. The beast roared in pain as the many bombs went off causing it great damage.

It didn't end there as Mordred charged in with Clarent drawn as the blade glowed with the magic infused with the bioenergy around the hunter. He slashed down upon Savage Deviljo causing it pain as the Brute Wyvern roared in fury and pain from the attack. Once Mordred got two attacks in he, sheathed his sword and jumped back allowing the Savage Deviljo to chase after its newest attack here. That was a mistake on the Wyvern's part as the minute it began chasing it fell into the pitfall trap and thus began to struggle to get free of it. Mordred didn't let up as he began to swing Clarent about with wild fury upon the Savage Deviljo being ambushed.

From nearby Harry fired off spells from his wand at the Savage Deviljo which was still struggling to get free. As Harry did this he focused on blast jinxes, reducter charms, and stunners to try and chip away at the powerful brute Wyvern's health here. With each attack the Savage Deviljo grew angered and thus reeled back as if to roar. But instead of a roar it unleashed a flurry of black smoke with red lightning coursing through it. Mordred managed to avoid it while Harry got back under cover from the attack in question.

Mordred then jumped back into the Frey and with a mighty roar sliced into the Savage Deviljo's tail. The blade sliced in causing blood to come out as the Savage Deviljo roared out in pain. He didn't stop it there as the sword began to glow from the blade and thus Mordred managed to slice the sword all the way through the tail with ease. The tail laid forgotten but Mordred wasn't done with it as he roared in savage fury against his massive foe. "Get over here!" He roared out unleashing an onslaught upon the foe hacking and slamming his weapon upon the Wyvern. Mordred was doing excessive damage upon the infamous World Eater but as he did so it began to get back up and managed to blast Mordred back with the Dragon Blight breath it could use.

Mordred rolled across the ground from it before stopping himself as he wasn't beaten yet. "Come on!" Mordred roared out ready to kill this wyvern while also taunting the beast. The Savage Deviljo roared out and charged at Mordred who rolled out of the way in time to let the Savage Deviljo step onto a shock trap which stunned it. Taking advantage of this Mordred charged into the fray with his Clarent at the ready. He focused his magic and power into Clarent causing the blade to give off an aura akin to hellfire this time while growling in fury.

The bladed landed on the foe breaking more parts of it as the Savage Deviljo was being riddled with gashes and wounds from the elder Pendragon. Mordred jumped back and roared as he was using his rage channeling and focusing it to something useful to himself and his allies yet detrimental to all his enemies. The battle progressed but it was clear to anyone who saw this that the climax was approaching the group.

Harry watched amazed at how powerful Mordred was to use his magic without a wand. What made it scary yet amazing was the fact Mordred his that rage away so well. Clearly even in the era Harry was born to he knew no wizard or witch alive would be a rival to Mordred not even Dumbledore could stand against this man.

Mordred jumped back only for the Savage Deviljo to chomp down on him and began to swing him around to weaken the hunter. Once the Brute Wyvern did so Mordred took the opportunity and stabbed it in the eye causing it to roar in pain at the loss of its eye. Mordred didn't end there as he then managed to bring the head down and held it by both the jaw and the fangs. Then with a mighty roar of fury he managed to swing the beast over his head. Once he did so Mordred did another slammed showing off his mighty strength in this fight against the Savage Deviljo.

Then with one last flip he tightened his grip and began to move making sure the body was pinned while the head was not so. Harry was then amazed at how Mordred moved as he roared out like a beast while the Deviljo struggled against what Mordred was about to do to it. Then with a loud snap that echoed across causing birds to flee. The Savage Deviljo fell limp as Mordred began catching his breath clearly not using the full power of his Clarent.

Once Mordred controlled his breathing he began to make his way torts the Savage Deviljo's chest area and began to prep his sword for the next part. He channeled his magic once more and the blade heated up becoming like a scalpel for this procedure. He then stabbed the sword in deep as Harry arrived and looked away while Mordred did this autopsy for Deviljo. Once Mordred was in, he sliced the chest open and began to cut his way to his heart to sever it from the corpse. He did this knowing this monster would no longer need it and someone else would need it more than this Wyvern. Once Mordred was done he pulled out the heart and put it in a sack charmed to keep it fresh from the journey to come.

(Meanwhile with Jesper and Kira)

The two were chasing down the limping Anjanath as it tried to escape from them. It was clear to anyone who saw this that it was on its last legs and trying to desperately stay on its feet. The two saw a fork and thus nodded to each other and split up. Jesper swung on the vines while Kira chased after the Brute Wyvern. If Iris was here she would have been a great help but she was not so they had to make due.

They didn't have much time to end it thus they opted to capture it instead. As Jesper ran on ahead he made sure to get distance between himself and the Anjanath to get his trap ready for it. He made sure to stay on the path to its nest and once he did so he began to set up the pitfall trap for the Wyvern. As Jesper did this he ducked and cover and waited for the Anjanath to arrive. He didn't have to wait long as the limping Brute Wyvern made its way to the trap in question. So it was no surprise when it in turn fell into the trap Jesper had set up.

"Move!" Jesper called out and thus the two smashed down on the Anjanath tranquilizer bombs and in its panic the Anjanath breathed it in. The Red Smoke did its job and thus the Anjanath roared before falling fast asleep. As the duo began to catch their breath they waited for the Anjanath to prove it was asleep and thus they sighed to themselves.

"We're good." Jesper said as Kira fell down on her back and began to rest a bit.

"Phew." Kira said almost forgetting what it was like to solo a hunt here.

"Come we need to head to HQ and cash this quest in." Jesper said as Kira waved to Jesper.

"Just give me five." Kira said as she was tired now. Jesper rolled his eyes and went off to meet with Hermione to let her know the hunt was now over.

(Scene Break Lily and Narcissia)

Noon was starting to give way to evening as Lily and Narcissia were prepping the potion for the ailing Iris. Lily was worried for her daughter immensely knowing her sickness wasn't this bad before now. As they waited for the arrival of Mordred and Harry they had sent word to Hermione and already she was here as well.

Lily mentally mused to herself when see took note to how the bookworm treated Iris having the girl rest her head on her lap. All they needed was the heart and their only hope was that Mordred makes it back in time. Hermione was given word that Jesper and Kira had captured the Anjanath completing the hunt. Thus while the duo had headed back to Astera Hermione made her way here to keep an eye on Iris.

It wasn't long until they heard the door open and from there they saw Harry and Mordred entering the hut. Lily quickly ran over to the two seeing Mordred was a tad bit banged up but was also wielding Clarent.

Mordred made no delay as he walked over to Lily while pulling out what they needed. It was large as expected from a Wyvern of the size of the Deviljo. "The heart." Mordred said passing the heart to Lily.

"You have it!" Lily said taking the heart over to the brewing pot.

"Yes." Mordred responded as he let Lily take the heart and get to work on it with Narcissia. They began to cut up the heart and grind it before adding it to the potion stirring it as needed. As this happened Hermione carefully switched her lap out with a pillow for their patient. Once she did this Harry saw how Mordred carefully put the palm of his hand on his daughters shoulder clearly terrified while hopeful for her recovery.

Lily seeing this as did Narcissia they knew Mordred made a mistake. "Back of your hand Mordred." Lily said making the needed gesture and thus Mordred did as needed.

When Mordred did this he felt the fever was still there and burning strong. "She is still ill." Mordred said as Harry heard this.

"Mordred I can break the fever but the curse not so much." Narcissia confessed as the potion was ready and thus she brought it over to Iris. "In order to heal to break the curse." Narcissia said as Mordred already knew.

"She must know the truth of who she is." Mordred finished as Lily didn't tell her and he would have hoped she would never learn.

"Yes." Narcissia said as she knew of this curse existence. "This curse was made to punish you Mordred the more you try to run from the past… the worse it will become. It will see harm in one form or another to those of your blood whom are close to you." Narcissia said as Mordred knew this well enough.

"It is not that simple." Mordred confessed as he looked ashamed.

Narcissia wasn't in the know but she could already tell it was difficult to admit. Lily was and knew why it was difficult for Mordred to speak of. Like any little girl her father is her hero the one who protect her from all the bad things in the world. As far as she could see her father could do no wrong and Mordred was not only fearful that if she knew the truth the image would be destroyed but also fearful that she would also walk down his bloody path of destruction and darkness.

"Help me prep her up." Narcissia said as she looked to Mordred.

"We'll get her something to drink." Hermione said as she and Harry went to get something to help Iris recover from this sickness.

Once Iris was in a proper spot the adults began to administer the potion to her. Opting to use small sips of it to ease the potion into her. That way she won't become worse then she is and she won't choke or drown from the potion being administered wrong. As they began to slowly feed Iris the potion they knew it was now a waiting game for the girl.

Narcissia looked to Iris and could not help but imagine another much like her. She reminded Narcissia of Draco a time long ago when he too fell ill before he was dragged into the pureblood dogma. "I'm sure you know of Draco correct?" Narcissia asked to which Mordred gave her a look. "I remember time when he fell ill as well, I remember sitting by his bed hoping he would get better treating him with potions he abhorred." Narcissia said remembering those times long past.

"Seeing you all now, Potter, Lily, yourself, and how you're all willing to do anything for her… I am reminded of myself what I would do for my family for my son to have a future." Narcissia said as she knew with Voldemort back her son would no doubt be made to endure needless suffering. "I would do anything for his sake no matter the sacrifice." Narcissia said as she then looked down a bit. "I always took his side yet I supposed after the war I failed him in the end now I see him a mirror of what his father had become. Lucius was a good man once… but money and power warped him like it has done to my son." Narcissia said as she looked down. "I didn't see what they were becoming until it was too late." Narcissia said before going silent a bit.

"I… I allowed my fears of what awaited him… what may come take control of my decisions for him, the things he needed not the things he wanted." Narcissia said and thus Mordred understood as well. "Please don't make the same mistake I did." Narcissia said knowing without her Draco was well on his way to becoming something like Bellatrix if not worse than her without her to provide him with comfort. "Have faith in her… she is surrounded by those who love her." Narcissia said as she looked to Mordred.

"It's true." Lily said as she stepped in unaware that Harry and Hermione were listening in. "I know the truth isn't simple but nothing when it involves your… our child." Lily said as Mordred looked down to Iris as she was given the potion to heal. "She has a lot from me her cunning, headstrong belief, and even my looks. But her courage, strength, and stubbornness that's all from your Mordred." Lily said as she looked to their child." Lily said as she looked to her husband who was debating this.

(Over with Harry and Hermione)

The two had overheard the entire conversation as Harry looked down knowing in the end it was Iris… it was always her who brought light into the darkness. Harry wondered how someone like his mother can give such love to one of the people who deserved nothing but punishment and the answer was in Iris. When they met she was accepting of him not as the boy who lived but as her brother. Harry now realized… he owed Mordred an apology as much as he hated to admit it here.

Harry wondered how his mother, whom he also owed an apology too, could love those who were broken like this. Harry felt himself broken from his horrid upbringing and the actions of Voldemort against him. Mordred was broken as well some would argue beyond repair but Lily was doing the impossible for both of them.

He then felt Hermione's hand on his and in turn the two stared into each other's eyes. Emerald Green met Chocolate Brown as they shared a silent conversation of sorts. In turn Hermione nodded to him showing she understood what he was thinking and thus the two hugged each other. Sometimes love wasn't about kisses or dates… sometimes it's simply being close to each other in silence with a shoulder to cry on as needed. As the two sat there together Harry knew that once Iris was ok again… Harry was going to apologize to both his mother… and his step-father for how he had acted since he, Hermione, and Sirius has arrived in Astera.

(Back inside with the adults)

Mordred then stood up as he began to look away. "It is a curse but not the one you think." Mordred said as he looked away from the woman here. "The girl has been cursed." Mordred said as he knew she was cursed with the blood of lineage of Pendragon. All those who had carried that bloodline was destined to a lifetime of suffering and hardships indescribable to most men.

Just then Iris shot up in a shock as she gasped for air once the potion did its job here. She then looked to Mordred as she looked scared for some reason. "Where's Harry?" Iris asked worried for her brother.

"He is outside waiting." Mordred confirmed as he looked to Iris while kneeling down to her.

"The Anjanath!" Iris called out but Mordred had it also.

"Has been dealt with." Mordred confirmed and thus Iris looked to her father with concern.

"Don't leave us behind." Iris said fearing her father would leave them… leave her.

"I will not." Mordred confirmed as he looked to his daughter with concern after the scare he was forced to endure not too long ago.

In turn Iris began to get back up as the three adults in the room saw her do so. They stayed close in case she collapsed again but Iris stood her ground and regained her footing. "I'm all better now." Iris confirmed as it wasn't her normal peppy tone here.

"I can see that." Mordred confirmed as he saw his daughter was all better now. "Is she well enough to travel?" Mordred asked as he looked to Narcissia and Lily.

"For now." Narcissia said as she wouldn't suggest letting Iris push herself in any way just to be safe rather than sorry for it later.

"It won't happen again." Iris began as she looked to her father. "I promise." She said knowing she lost control.

"You see that is does not." Mordred said as he did not need another scare like that to happen. Iris then went to the door to meet Mordred outside as he noted that something was amiss with her right now. In turn Mordred stood up and in turn gave Narcissia a look and offered her his hand. In turn Narcissia took it and the duo shook. Lily saw it they weren't exactly friends but Mordred was grateful beyond any doubt to Narcissia for his daughter's health.

Lily understanding this left as Mordred soon followed after her to the door. While they did so Mordred stopped and looked over to Narcissia. "Narcissia… I shall not forget this." Mordred said as he owed her a debt now. And with this debt he would do well to repay it for healing his daughter. Narcissia nodded and thus the trio left the hut to return to Astera.

(Later Outside)

The group was gathered together as they looked around. From what was seen before Iris and Mordred had joined them it was just Harry and Hermione currently waiting out here. When Mordred saw the trio he looked to Iris and knew she had something bothering her and Mordred knew what the thing in question was.

"Boy, go with your mother and your woman and return to Astera." Mordred ordered as he looked to Harry.

"Wait." Harry began but Hermione cut him off. Despite her dislike of how Mordred named her she knew he was a master to one word pronouns. "Ok just… I want to talk when you get back." Harry said and thus Mordred nodded in understanding to him. The three then called a Barnos and thus used to fly off back to Astera.

"Iris… walk with me." Mordred ordered and thus Iris did so as they began to walk back to Astera or Camp to head on home.

(Later in the Ancient Forest)

The two were avoiding any of the major foes as Mordred lead Iris back to Astera. The sun was still up for a few more hours but sun set had begun during their walk. The Silence was awkward between them as Mordred took brief stops to not only make sure Iris was ok but also to admire the forest beauty.

As they were close to the waterfall Mordred felt now was the time to ask his daughter on what troubles her. "You are quiet very unlike you." Mordred said as he stopped to look torts Iris. "Are you not better?" Mordred asked while looking to Iris.

"I guess." Iris responded as it was clear physically he may be better but inside she had become worse.

Mordred knew exactly why and thus opted to voice it. "I know you overheard my talk with Narcissia and your mother." Mordred confessed as he looked to his daughter while they rested for a moment. "You think you understand but you do not." Mordred said as he wanted to clear the air of this Barroth. All Mordred was met was the sound of the waterfall and nature as Mordred took note of this. "Why do you say nothing?" Mordred asked as he looked to his daughter expecting an answer from her on his comment.

"You said I was cursed. You think I'm weak because I'm not like you." Iris said as she then looked to the side. "But in the end it was Harry who was like you, the son you always wanted not a daughter." Iris said as she did in fact overhear the conversation but painted the wrong picture from what she heard. "In the end Harry is basically the son you never had and I'm slowly being pushed aside." Iris said as Mordred saw this and looked down.

In times past he had wanted a son to pass down his knowledge to. That was before Morgana's manipulations but after arriving here and meeting Lily he cared not for the gender only that the child was strong and healthy. But looking to Iris he knew she felt neglected or perhaps she didn't know what was really going on and painted her own conclusion.

"You do not know everything, girl." Mordred said calling his daughter as he had done when he and Lily trained her long ago.

"No." Iris confessed as she felt a wedge form between herself and her father. "But at least now I know the truth." Iris said but she was wrong on what she knew.

"The truth…" Mordred began as he knew this was why he wanted to talk to her alone. It was painful to recount and to admit but for his daughters health he will swallow that pill and tear off that scab. "The truth is that I am of royal blood, girl." Mordred began as he looked to his daughter. "I was once a knight among a brotherhood of warriors and heir to a throne in a land far from here or the Old World." Mordred said as he looked to his daughter who listened. "When I had come to these lands I had chosen to live as a man of the common people. But the truth is I was born of Royalty and magical power. And so were you." Mordred said telling his daughter the truth as she heard the truth.

Mordred waited for her to respond, to yell at him for hiding this from her for so long. He expected her to cry, yell, and get violent and he would not stop her. His deception had nearly caused Iris her life and thus he expected the full weight of it. "Iris?" Mordred began when he was met with only silence. "Have you nothing to say?" Mordred asked as he looked to his daughter expecting the worse.

"I'm… Can I… turn into an animal?" Iris asked as she wanted to pull a prank on Ginny soon.

"Can you turn into an animal?" Mordred repeated before he chuckled and looked to his daughter. "Perhaps but that would require a ritual to perform." Mordred said as he looked to his daughter. "Perhaps when you are older we may attempt it." Mordred joked as Iris heard this and pouted.

"So… I'm a witch… like Hermione and those others." Iris said as the truth sunk in for her. "Does that mean I'm a Princess as well?" Iris asked as she looked to her father who nodded.

"Back in my homeland yes you would." Mordred said as Iris had so many questions now.

"Did mum knew? Was she royalty also?" Iris asked to which Mordred chuckled.

"No she was of mundane blood but she was aware of me, as was Sirius, your elder brother Harry, and Hermione." Mordred said as Iris heard this but didn't feel betrayed by them for it.

Iris nodded as the truth began to sink in here. "I'm royalty." Iris said as she never knew this truth. "Why did you wait so long to tell me?" Iris asked as she looked to her father wanting more answers.

Mordred then kneeled down and put his hand to the side of his daughters head in a gentle comforting way. "I had hoped to spare you." He began looking to his daughter. "The bloodline of Pendragon leads to those who bear it into a lifetime aguish and tragedy. That is the curse." Mordred said as it was more than that.

In turn the two saw a magic fad from both Mordred and Iris and vanish into the Ancient Forest becoming one with it. Mordred seeing this smiled as he felt… lighter for some reason. As if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"What sorts of things can I do as a Witch and a Pendragon?" Iris asked as Mordred heard his daughter. "I don't feel like royalty or a witch." Iris confessed looking at herself.

"As a Witch you have access to magic but most children your age from what Lily had told me would have to study for several years before being allowed to perform it." Mordred said as they once more began to walk down the path back to Astera. "As for the blood of Pendragon it provides you with a great pool of magic at your disposal ONLY when you can properly channel and focus it to use it." Mordred explained as he looked to his daughter. "The lineage of Pendragon had a gift to speak to Dragons they called us… Dovakiin." Mordred explained as Iris listened intently here.

"Just like what the Thorntail called me." Iris said as Mordred nodded to his daughter.

"I shall confess that I do not now the reach of your power or how far it can go. But with time." Mordred began as he stopped to look to his daughter. "We shall learn." Mordred said and thus the two were once more walking the path back to Astera.

"Are you sure I can't turn into an animal right now?" Iris asked to which Mordred chuckled in response to his daughter's innocent antics.

"You are welcome to surprise me." Mordred all but challenged as the two walked back to Astera. It was clear a great weight had been lifted and thus hope that the future would be brighter. Mordred looked to his daughter and put a hand on her head causing her to laugh in response to this gesture. In the end there were few things more powerful or beautiful then the love a father had for his children regardless if be it by blood or by adoption.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well took me forever but the new chapter is done. I hope you all enjoyed it and leave behind a review for me. Next chapter we go to the Siege of Zorah Magnaros. I hope to see you all there so be sure to leave a review before leaving. And remember what I always say in these things, ja-ne.


	13. Chapter 13 Appear Zorah Magnaros!

Magic and Monsters

ESKK: Well at last a new chapter now we move on to Zorah Magdaros at last. Now then let's begin this chapter folks.

(Start Council Table Astera)

It was the evening as the main groups had all gathered at the table to discuss their plans to capture the Elder Dragon. So far it seems the group even had the Wizarding Folks as well as they all listened in on the tale. "Gather around, people. We have much to discuss." The Commander said as he looked to the group around him. "All our preparations are complete, and I have all of you to thank for working double time to make it happen." The Commander said not forgetting to let the magical folks how grateful he was for their aid.

"I'm especially impressed with our other world folks and their work with the fifth fleet for hunting the Anjanath despite being new here." The commander said as he looked to Harry and his group. "That's one less misery standing between us and capturing Zorah Magdaros." He said as all eyes fell to the group. "Well done." He praised as Harry blushed a bit as Iris took in the praise like a sponge to water.

Dumbledore was impressed as well as he had seen the Anjanath and was able to id a fearsome beast when he saw one. But what surprised him was also what it involved the Death Eaters were making their way here to this world which meant many of these people were in danger of being drawn into the Second Blood War. But his musing was cut short when Mordred spoke up.

"When will Zorah reach the Great Ravine?" Mordred asked as he looked to the group.

"Precisely at daybreak." The Chief Ecologist said as the Commander nodded in response to this.

"Good let's run through the operation one last time." The commander said as it was time to strategize their plans.

"Our hunters will rendezvous on site with the Wizards and Witches who wish to provide aid." The commander began as he looked to Dumbledore who is offering the services of the Order of the Phoenix hopefully to earn brownie points with Lily and Iris to convince them to come back. "Once the beast appears the operation will commence." He said as in turn Mordred spoke up.

"Two barriers have been constructed in the path of the target. The first barrier is designed to wear it down with cannons, magic, and ballista fire." Mordred said as he showed them the plan treating it like it was a war back in Camelot. "From there we restrain it with Binders but that alone comes with the risk of Zorah breaking through even with the magic warding and transfiguring the barrier to withstand it." Mordred spoke as Dumbledore was informed of the raw power of these Elder Dragons that their very existence bends nature to their will.

"If and when this happens we will mount the Dragon and attack its Magma Cores weakening it further to restrain it at the second barrier." Mordred said as he looked to the group to which the Commander spoke up next.

"We need to hammer it as much as possible with cannons and ballista. They're there for a reason." The Commander said as Dumbledore then added more.

"Coordinated Explosion charms via the Maxima variant should yield better results in weakening it." Dumbledore added to which Mordred agreed to that.

"Field Leaders shall be assigned for this operation and I have taken the liberty of assigning these teams." Mordred said as all eyes fell back to him. "Follow the orders of your field leaders and stick close to each other Zorah Magnaros is still and Elder Dragon thus you must exercise caution." Mordred spoke as he looked to the gathered hunters, wizards, and witches.

"Technicians, make sure you do a final check on the equipment before we begin." The Commander reminded to which Sirius and his boss nodded.

"Yes sir!" The head smith said as he nodded to his old friend.

"Quartermasters, conduct an inventory of our supplies. Researchers, proceed to the Great Ravine with your escort as soon as you're ready." The Commander said as he knew why that is. "We can't bring our quarry back to base, so take what you need and prepare to conduct your research on site." The commander said as the trio nodded.

"Don't worry commander." The Supplies chief responded.

"Everything will be in order." The elven analytics director responded as their dwarven friend nodded as well.

"Keep your ears open your field leaders may have control but I will still be giving orders as the situation unfolds." The Commander said as it was clear Mordred, Dumbledore, and himself were going to be in the command center for this operation giving orders as needed. "May the Sapphire Star Light your way." He said and thus they knew what was next. "Dismissed." The Commander said as in turn they all split up to get ready for their destinies tomorrow.

As everyone began to part ways Mordred approached Harry as he looked ready to talk with Hermione. "Boy." Mordred began as Harry looked and saw Mordred. "I hadn't had time to inform you but for this operation you will a field leader." Mordred said as Harry was wide eyed at this.

"Wait what?!" Harry gaped in shock to what Mordred had just said to him.

"Yes not only will you be responsible for your squad members but also for others and I trust you will be able to handle this." Mordred said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder to show he was putting his trust in Harry making him nervous.

"I won't disappoint." Harry said as Ron then walked in.

"Better not mate." Ron said as he was wearing some armor. "Because the DA plus a few Slytherin's will be joining in." Ron said as Harry was shocked to this.

"Wait you'll still follow me even after what happened last time?" Harry asked to which Neville nodded.

"Of course Harry." Neville said as he kept to some distance from Mordred.

"Wait what?!" Iris was heard as all eyes fell to her as Ginny saw her as well. "I'm not going to work with that red haired slut!" Iris yelled as she pointed and accusing finger at Ginny.

"Like I'd work with a bloody bitch like you!" Ginny countered as it was clear these two still weren't getting along.

"Enough!" Mordred yelled as the two girls looked to him. "You two will work together or you shall not partake in this operation." Mordred warned as Iris was wide eyed by this before agreeing… for now. Mordred sighed to himself before he looked to Iris and Harry knowing a great battle was upon them and had an idea for tomorrow. "All of you head to bed we'll need all of our strength tomorrow." Mordred said knowing full well that the battle to come would be a difficult one.

With that the group agreed but Daphne Greengrass was currently missing right now.

(With Jesper)

Jesper was heading to his lodgings when he came across an oddest of sites at the canteen. He saw one of the witches reading a book similar to the one Hermione now had for a handler. Jesper began to walk torts Daphne curiosity getting the better of him here. "Why are you up so late?" Jesper asked as Daphne saw him with a shock.

"Sorry… I just want to make sure we have all the information needed for Zorah Magnaros." Daphne said as she wanted to be prepared for anything that will get thrown their way in tomorrow's battle.

"I see." Jesper said as he saw the logic in being prepared for such things. "You should get some rest most of the other hunters are already making their way to the operation site." Jesper said knowing full well they all needed their strength for what's to come.

"Yes I suppose your right." Daphne said as she closed the book and stood up.

"Shall I be needed to walk you there?" Jesper asked to which Daphne smiled to him.

"Thank you sir knight." She teased and thus the two headed off to the Astera lodgings. Jesper chuckled agreeing he did look a bit like a Knight with his current armor.

(Meanwhile with Iris)

After Iris had parted for the others she yawned a bit as she went to meet up with her parents. Escorts were the first heading out. After that the main forces would go so they needed to get as much rest as they could for the operation. But as Iris walked she soon caught sight of Dumbledore again as he was leaving the Council Table after talking to her father, the Commander, and the other Astera Quartermasters.

"Ah Iris my girl a pleasant evening to see you." Dumbledore greeted the young Pendragon.

"Hello there." Iris greeted as she looked to Dumbledore. Her mother said she once trusted Dumbledore but she had lost that trust after the situation that nearly lost her Harry. She didn't get anything else but Iris knew this man made a mistake that cost her mother and brother a lot of suffering. "What brings you out this late sir?" Iris asked as she looked to Dumbledore with curiosity.

"Ah well I was meeting with your father, and this bases leader over some final information pertaining to magic and it seems I found myself out later then intended." Dumbledore said as he admired how clearer the stars were from home. "Care to walk with me my dear?" Dumbledore offered with a twinkle to his eye. Dumbledore knew Iris was young and it pained him to manipulate her like this but he had a plan. He wanted to try his hand subtly at convincing Iris to join as a Hogwarts student hopefully if she did Iris would not wish to return to her father. Dumbledore intended to show her some of the wanders of magic in this stroll should she accept his offer. If he played it right it may give him a key to separate her from Mordred.

It didn't escape his notice that Mordred had reclaimed Clarent so it stood to reason he may be at greater risk of reverting to his darker days. Dumbledore intended to avoid Iris being exposed to that at all costs. If Iris chose to change her mind he could use it to convince Lily to come as with Harry, Hermione, and Sirius and leaving no attachments behind to save them from someone as dark as Mordred.

"I guess a short walk wouldn't hurt." Iris said as she and Dumbledore then began to walk through Astera which was preparing for the operation come morning transporting equipment to help set up.

As they walked for a bit Dumbledore broke the ice as he looked to the stars. "I must confess I do not recognized any of these constellations." Dumbledore said as Iris shrugged a bit.

"Meh I only see the Sapphire Star in the distance." Iris said as she looked to Dumbledore.

"Sapphire Star?" Dumbledore asked as Iris nodded.

"Yes it's only like that when its night and when the location is just right." Iris said as she looked to him. "It's what guided some of the first hunters long ago after a great cataclysm hence why we say 'may the Sapphire Star Guide you." Iris said giving Dumbledore a brief history lesson.

"Something new learned about a culture." Dumbledore confessed as he saw the girl was a smart one.

"Yeah learning is fun when it's something actually interesting." Iris agreed as she looked to Dumbledore with a small smile.

"Must be truly a sign of hope to many." Dumbledore said as he admired the Sapphire Star Iris spoke of.

"Yeah it is." Iris said agreeing with the Headmaster on this.

As they walked through Astera it was clear it was still bustling no doubt due to the fact people still needed to get ready for the operation. "Iris I must ask though... is your mother happy here?" Dumbledore asked as he couldn't imagine Lily being happy in a world with these Wyvern's dominating most of it.

"Honestly it's confusing. Mum seems happy but she had this distant look sometimes. I didn't know what it was exactly until, Sirius, Harry, and Hermione arrived." Iris explained as she looked to the Old wizards. "When they arrived save for Harry explaining what his life was like I don't think I've ever seen her that happy before." Iris said as she then jumped up to a ramp spot and walked on it. "I won't lie we all did have a bumpy start, Harry and mum had problems and Harry and my dad couldn't exactly see eye to eye but Harry came around eventually." Iris explained as she walked on the ramp before jumping down.

"I see." Dumbledore said as he paid close attention picking up what he could use and what he could not.

"Dad trained me to hunt since I could hold a sword always said in this world I needed to be strong and I was more than happy to go through with it." Iris said as she regaled to the Headmaster the story of her life. "He always seemed distant though keeping me at arm's length, he still does but not as bad as before." Iris said as she in turn began to walk backwards. "He told me the truth and needless to say it feels like a huge weight got lifted off my head." Iris said while walking backwards.

"Oh did he now?" Dumbledore asked as he paid close attention to what Iris was saying.

"Yeah I kind of felt bad for what we had to do to those two Death Eaters even though one of them tried to..." Iris trailed off but then continued on. "But I understand now we're royalty those two petty psychopaths', they were just in the way." Iris said as the way she spoke was dangerous talk for anyone to speak.

"Iris that is dangerous talk dark talk in fact." Dumbledore said as he looked to the young Pendragon Heiress. "Surely they deserved a chance at redemption to be brought back into the light." Dumbledore said as Iris glared at him for a moment.

"From the stories I heard they didn't accept anything of the sort. If they didn't want to be 'redeemed,' then I have no love loss for those two." Iris said as it added to the fact one of them tried to rape her.

'This is concerning.' Dumbledore thought as he saw the signs as clear as day. Iris was starting to show signals that would suggest her turning to the dark at the right trigger. Mordred may have had a hand in it but he also felt this 'truth,' he told her was due to her being of royal blood.

"Anyway sir." Iris began as she looked to Dumbledore. "Here we are." She said as she gestured to the door to the housing spots. "You may want to rest up we all need to leave soon to make it to the operation point." Iris said as she looked to Dumbledore. Just then Iris noticed something and cursed as she realized it. "Damn my dagger." Iris cursed as she never left home without it. "Mum made it for me." Iris sighed to which Dumbledore had an idea.

"Accio Dagger." Dumbledore said as he had seen the dagger before. In turn from the meeting table the Dagger came flying by to which Iris caught it with ease amazed by that bit of magic.

"Thank you." Iris thanked as she smiled a bit to Dumbledore.

"Yes well I must confess I am a bit saddened that you turned down Hogwarts but I hope you may consider changing your mind someday soon." Dumbledore said to which Iris nodded.

"Yes but I stand by the decision I made." Iris said but she had to admit what Dumbledore did was pretty useful. "Anyway rest up we'll send someone to wake you up when its time." Iris said and thus she took her leave of Dumbledore to let him rest for their operation to capture Zorah Magnaros.

As Iris left Dumbledore noted what she had said about the Death Eaters who had already arrived. Two of them had died and now that she knew her lineage she didn't feel any remorse or sorrow for their deaths. Clearly Iris didn't start acting like this until AFTER Mordred told her of their shared blood lineage. He felt it would be best to keep an eye out and if Iris shows signs of becoming worse he may need to take drastic measures before she goes too far into the dark.

The world need not to beget another Mordred but he feared for the worse. Thus he began to enter his humble room to rest and ponder on the next move. Clearly if they hoped to capture Zorah Magnaros they would need their strength both physical and magical.

(Meanwhile over with Mordred and Lily)

Mordred and Lily were once more in their rooms grabbing what they would need for this operation. Lily made sure she had everything she would need from flares to any slinger pods. She also packed a great deal of Cool Drinks, Potions, and Nulberries. The amount she secured was for the soul purpose of this operation. If they failed to capture Zorah Magnaros here then she counted a lot of injuries and casualties from this event.

Mordred was always prepared but he was here to retrieve something more... sentimental. Mordred had been impressed by Harry's growth and though the boy still had a great deal of anger in him he was beginning to learn control over it. Iris had also impressed him with how much she had grown as well. He knew that at the very least they both deserve this being as come morning they would all be in the thick of it. He then pulled out a bottle of sorts similar to an urn and uncorked it. When he did so he sniffed the contents within basking in the scent that reminded him of his home.

"Mordred." Lily said as she came up and hugged her husband from behind comforting him. Many would ask why she would bed let alone marry someone like Mordred Pendragon. She would even question it but after over year with him followed by the years after sh3esa w Mordred for what he truly was. She saw someone who was once a good man, brave, and noble man broken and cast aside like trash. A champion devoted to a noble goal turned by those who pulled his strings. She saw a good yet broken man who now only knows pain and regret for all that he has done in the past.

Mordred simply looked to her and smiled often times wondering what she saw in him. He was grateful despite his questions for Lily had given him what he desired, a family and love. But now was not the time for musing or reminiscent thoughts now was the time to move for they had a job to do quiet soon.

(Scene Break Early Morning Great Ravine)

The Hunters had all arrived and were preparing for the operation. The First wall had been constructed and the second wall was almost ready. Harry walked around seeing everyone all ready to pull this off as it was clear that this was going to be a huge event. He saw Jesper and Ron working on a massive crossbow while Kira was helping with some of the heavy lifting nearby.

Nearby Iris was with Hermione and Daphne going over the blueprints and plans jotting down what they could do to help the operation. Nearby Remus and Lily were aiding the Acquisitions Division with moving and organizing everything they needed for this as the Wizards and Witches were helping with setting up their defenses and cannons. "Gauh bloody hell!" Ron cried out as he held his thumb when he got it hurt.

Harry acted and took over for Ron as Jesper almost slipped without Ron. "Thank you." Jesper said as he hammered down the staves and tightened the bolts.

"No problem." Harry responded as they got back to work.

Just then Mordred walked in as he cleared his throat. "Granger how goes progress." Mordred asked as he looked to Hermione.

"If we keep up the pace we'll be more than ready before Zorah Magnaros arrives." Hermione confirmed as she looked to Mordred.

"Good." Mordred said showing he was ready as he'll ever be for the operation. "Boy." Mordred spoke getting Harry's attention.

"Kind of busy here." Harry said as he had his wand out to help.

"When your finish there I wish to speak with both you and Iris." Mordred said as he held the bottle he had grabbed from his and Lily's shared room.

"Understood!" Harry called out as he helped out as best he could.

Over by Ron as he was getting his thumb treated as he said, "Bloody hell this isn't good. Doing something important and I mess by my hurting myself, I maybe should not be doing this. I would just be in the way."

"Be in the way of what?" came a familiar voice calling out as Ron turn and saw the Amazon huntress who suddenly picked him up by the back of his shirt as she said, "Hey, put me down you nutter! I don't like this!"

"Hmm to bad I kind of like holding you like this." Kira teased a bit with a toothy grin torts Ron. "I heard you hurt yourself. But it not something to beat yourself over for, I meant someone drop a bolder on their own foot, and got it replace with wooden one and keep on the hunt," Kira said as Ron looked at her as she keep saying, "You'll do fine, just keep your hand out of the way of dangerous things and things will be alright."

"Thanks, I guess," Ron said as Kira give the ginger teen a smile as she said to him, "Not a problem."

"Now could you put me do-" Ron began to say until he stop near the end as he saw Harry and Hermione walking by, going over their part of the operation of capturing Zorah Magnaros while being so close together it almost seem they were holding hands or arm lock with each other as Ron could not help but feel a upset with the look of jealousy is clearly seen on his face.

Kira wonder why he was making that expression as she look over and saw the newly couple as she asked him, "Did something happen between you and your friends?"

"Something like that," Ron said as he his tone of voice is clear of how he felt as Kira figure what it was as she said to him, "You liked her but she picked him over you?"

Ron just looked away after that as Kira got it in one as she said, "There no need to be like that, I mean things don't always go the way you may want them to be, but that how things goes at times."

"How could it not go my way… it just seem thing were just going well for us, and then they vanish for a few months. But when we do found them here they are together and just when we gotten close before this. It looks like we weren't as close as I would have hoped." Ron said as he hope Hermione could have been his one and only but it was too late and she is with his best friend. As she listened to Ron's woes Kira thought of what to do in this situation as she had a thought that she heard from a few people that gotten close and became a couple as well as she said, "Tell you what, how about we both go out together."

"W-what?" Ron question as Kira said, "For a meal, after we deal with Zorah Magnaros, we can go out get something to eat with each other, help you get your mind off of things, my treat."

And with that Ron was taken by that offer as he said to her, "Well… I guess we can both have a meal together."

"Good then, I'll hold you to that," Kira said as she then put Ron back down. Nearby Iris saw what was going on when she was just walking by to find her brother and saw an interesting site with Kira holding Ron which is pretty funny to her, and over heard what they talking about, as she felt a bit of pity for Ron but it seem things were looking up if Kira seem interest to take him out for a meal, as it seem she doing it to cheer him up. But there seem to be a more person reason to it she didn't dare to say to anyone.

(Back with Harry and Jesper)

"Ok we're all good here." Jesper said as Harry nodded to him.

"I'll go let the Commander know." Hermione said as Harry then stretched a bit. Hermione then took her leave and thus Harry deflated a bit as he sat down.

"Nervous?" Jesper asked as he saw Harry and sat next to him.

"Would you believe me if I claimed otherwise?" Harry asked to which Jesper nodded to humor him.

"It's ok to be nervous." Jesper said as he looked to Harry. "I've seen what you can do and see how you'd risk everything for others if that's not the makings of a leader I don't know what is." Jesper said as Harry heard this. "Plus there's her." Jesper said gesturing to Iris who grabbed a firecracker from the twins aimed at Ginny. "She has a lot of faith in you." Jesper said as he saw Iris throw it and caused Ginny to panic a bit. Iris of course laughed at Ginny's misery before the red head retaliated. The Twins had to hold her back and drag her away while Harry sighed to this.

"Bloody Hell she and Ginny may end up killing each other." Harry said hoping Iris wouldn't come to Hogwarts fearing Ginny and Iris would cause a huge fiasco there.

"Cherish her." Jesper said as he looked to Iris.

"Huh?" Harry asked looking over to Jesper.

"Cherish the time you have with her because at the end of the day she is your family." Jesper said with a tone of longing as he missed his own family. His mother, father, and sister... all gone because he was so weak back then.

"What about you?" Harry asked as he looked to the Tom Riddle look-a-like donned in his Anjanath armor. "What about your family?" Harry asked to which Jesper then stood up and began to walk away.

"I don't have any family anymore." Jesper said as Harry heard the tone he used. It was one of loss and rage suggesting his family was lost due to tragedy. "I'll keep an eye on things here you go see Mordred." Jesper said before walking off showing he did not want to talk about it. Opting to respect his choice Harry also made a mental note to keep an eye on him. It could be just a coincidence that he looked like young Tom but Harry also knew never assume things as just a coincidence.

Harry then headed over to Iris who when she saw her brother knew it was time and thus the two headed off to see Mordred.

(Later with Mordred)

"I'm well aware Voldemort will do whatever he must to get to Harry and I shall not allow that to happen." Mordred said as he looked to Remus. For some time the two were discussing Harry's destiny and the Prophesy involved.

"I'm afraid we may not have much of an option Voldemort will do whatever he has to in order to Kill Harry." Remus said but Mordred begged to differ.

"Over a Prophesy I believe." Mordred said as he then glared to Remus. "Then tell your prophesy to leave him be, I do not believe our lives should be dictated by any other but ourselves." Mordred said as he had enough of those damn prophesies to last him several lifetimes.

"If you're willing I'm sure Dumbledore would find an alternative with your aid." Remus offered as he didn't like it either but Mordred begged to differ.

"Then the answer remains as no. I do not trust the supposed leader of the light nor do I believe a world that needs a child to solve their problems should have any right to ask for said aid considering how things were." Mordred said as in his mind Harry has no reason to fight for such people. There is only so far the right thing can go before it becomes pointless. "And I will never bow to someone who would manipulate others as." Mordred began just before Harry and Iris were heard.

"Hey dad!" Iris called out as the two adults saw Harry and Iris approaching.

"Harry Iris." Mordred greeted as Remus saw them.

"Hello pup." Remus greeted as he smiled to the two before looking to Lily's youngest. "I don't believe we have properly met Iris." Remus said as they had met if only briefly.

"No but I know your name Remus." Iris greeted as she smiled to Remus. Remus was happy to meet Lily's second child as he saw a lot of Lily in Iris.

"Moony." Harry greeted with a smile as he saw the Marauder there.

"Ah Harry how are you and Iris getting along?" Remus asked as Iris smiled a bit.

"Quite well actually all things considered." Harry said as he looked to Mordred who nodded off to the side.

"Yeah dad is like that you need to take time getting to know him." Iris smiled as she wasn't exactly daddy's little girl but she was no damsel in distress either. "Anyway I've been meaning to ask how does, Lycanthropy work." Iris said looking to Remus before Mordred glared at her.

"Iris!" Mordred snapped with a scolding tone showing that was not a topic to discuss with Remus.

"No it's quiet alright she's simply curious." Remus said as he saw she wanted to learn but also understood why Mordred scolded her like that. "In simplest terms I was bitten by a Werewolf and he spread his lycanthropy to me. So every full moon I am forced to transform into a... monster who is only docile via Wolfsbane potion." Remus explained as he didn't want to go into detail. "And as much as I'd wish it the effects are... irreversible." Remus said sadly showing he was stuck as a werewolf for the rest of his days.

"Oh... sorry." Iris apologized as she noted the tone used here.

Remus smiled as he patted Iris on the head. "Anyway I must be off if we wish to succeed in this endeavor we will need all hands on deck." Remus said and thus took his leave to prepare for Zorah Magnaros arrival.

Once Remus was gone Mordred looked to the two with a calm look. "Come." Mordred ordered and thus they began to follow Mordred to their destination.

(Later)

The group arrived at the base camp set up for the operation as it was larger than normal. It was basically their medic center to tend to on sight injuries. Once they arrived they got to the canteen part of it and thus Mordred looked to them after he sat down. "Sit." Mordred gestured and thus Harry and Iris sat down across from Mordred. Mordred then took out a bottle and held it almost as a cherished item. "Nimue Wine from the personal Vineyards of Gawain near the land of my birth." Mordred said as he proceeded to open the bottle of wine in question after he basically revealed it was from Camelot.

Mordred then passed the wine over to the two as Harry was the first to take it and gave of a sniff. When he did he gagged at the smell before passing it over to Iris.

"Nimue." Iris repeated as she looked the bottle over after seeing how her brother gagged at the smell.

She then passed the bottle back to her father only for Mordred to push it back to them. "To victory." Mordred said making it clear he was sharing a drink with them.

"Really?" Iris asked while Mordred nodded to them as Harry saw it as well. Curiosity got the better of the girl and she too gave the contents a small whiff. When she did so Iris crunched up her eyes and pulled it away.

"It smelled like rotten eggs... is it still good?" Harry asked as Mordred chuckled to this.

"Should be." Mordred said but it was wine and the more it ages the better it becomes.

"Ok then bottoms up." Iris said as she then took a swing of the drink swallowing it. She nearly let her gag reflex loose as she wasn't used to such drinks. She then passed it over to Harry who realized this was a personal thing for Mordred and thus took his own swing of it. Once he swallowed Harry flinched up a bit after it went down his throat.

Mordred chuckled and took the bottle and downed the whole thing without flinching. Once the bottle was empty he smashed it to the ground where it shattered and thus the three looked to each other. The three shared a moment breathing out after a refreshing drink. Harry had to admit Mordred must have truly trusted him to share such a memento from his past.

"Come we best go." Mordred said but before he could go Iris stopped him.

"Dad... why did you leave your kingdom to come here?" Iris asked stopping Mordred in his tracks. "Did something happen over there?" Harry asked as that had been bothering her for some time.

"Yes." Mordred said being vague as possible knowing Iris didn't need to know that part of his past. "Many people died and I was forced into exile while the Kingdom fell around me before I could be crowned." Mordred said as he looked to the exit of this base camp.

"But you only killed those deserving right?" Iris asked remembering how Mordred had killed one of the Death Eaters and severely harmed Bellatrix.

"Yes." Mordred said as that wasn't exactly a lie just omitting the rest of the truth.

"Ah but who is worthy enough to judge." Came the voice of Dumbledore as they saw him standing at the entrance.

"Pardon sir but I'm quite well sure father and I know better." Iris said to which Dumbledore nodded and sighed.

"Truly sounding more like your father everyday my dear." Dumbledore said which was what he was most afraid of. He didn't think Britain would survive two Dark Lords or heaven forbid four if Mordred continued to remain a part of Harry and Iris' lives. "Any who I was asked to come retrieve you Mordred it seems the Commander wishes for you to help lead this operation." Dumbledore said to which Mordred nodded.

"Very well I shall be there soon." Mordred said and thus Dumbledore nodded and took his leave of them. When he was gone Mordred began to walk but Iris wasn't done.

"You know I think I'm going to like being royalty." Iris said with a smile on her face clearly unaware of the darker aspects of the Pendragon bloodline.

"Should I start calling you your majesty then?" Harry joked to which Iris had a counter.

"If you want to be my servant instead of my knight." Iris countered as the half-siblings shared a laugh while Mordred walked away. But as Mordred walked he could not help but smile at the scene with his daughter and step-son bonding as they are. Mordred's hope was that when he was gone... Harry can watch over Iris even if she is ready to leave the nest or after she already had done so. Next to Lily Iris was his greatest treasure and his hope that she would be the one good thing he leaves in the world.

As Harry and Iris laughed enjoying their siblings company Iris mind began to wonder. She was in fact royalty so with that in mind would it not mean she had more power then she thought. Even more so wouldn't that also mean she had more privileges then others or at least be allowed them as royal blood. She knew she could speak to the Dragons but it made Iris wonder if that was the mark of her royal blood.

As Harry headed off Iris stopped as her mind wondered further. She was royalty so should that not mean her goals took precedence over others desires. What Iris failed to realize was that such thoughts were dangerous thoughts for her to have. It was thoughts like those that lead Mordred down a dark path and some could argue it is the first step to the path of a Dark Lord much like Voldemort. And if Iris was not careful she too would become something dark.

(Scene Break)

Dawn was almost upon them all as they all prepared for what may be the task of their lives. Zorah Magnaros was a massive Elder Dragon so the task of capturing him will not be an easy one. Even more so with the fact Elder Dragons were like a forces of nature which made it impossible to capture one alive. That not factoring in the size of Zorah itself. Needless to say everyone was nervous in some way or form for the battle to come.

Some members of the magical team were nervous as they never thought they would monster hunting. Adding the fact they were trying to capture a creature that was like a force of nature in itself didn't help the matter either.

Others almost seem excited of doing this as it seem they were ready for some sort of action when they got there. As some hope there could have been some Death Eaters but other than the few before none really came

The only one that didn't seem a nervous or excited was Dumbledore. He may have never seen a Dragon or any sort of creature that was as big as a mountain and was a living volcano as well, but the thought didn't seem to faze him.

Mordred saw this and wonder what is up with the old man. He even wonder why he was there in the first place as he wasn't operating a cannon or a turret. Yes he a powerful wizard but he didn't believe he could do much, even with his wand, as he try to keep an eye on him for a bit. Then again Dumbledore could lead the magical forces despite how few of them there was seeing this was originally a rescue mission for them.

Harry and Hermione stood ready of what is to come, as they stood together holding hands as they ready themselves for what's about to come. Iris stood on standby with her bow gun keeping her distance from Ginny. Kira stood at a turret ready herself with Ron standing next to her with his wand, Jasper stood calmly with his weapon ready. Meanwhile every other wizard ready themselves and waiting for Zorah Magnaros to appear curious to what was coming that required an army.

Suddenly everyone's Scoutflies all acted together, as under the near full moon light everyone saw the flies floated up into the air. The scoutflies began to glow blue, and flew down into the Great Ravine and gather around one spot as everyone watch as the scoutflies turn from blue to yellow.

The land suddenly shakes and the area where the flies were at. The ground suddenly rises up as fire and magma came forth, with sounds akin to heavy footsteps or movement. In turn a massive form began to make its way into the Great Ravine. In turn they saw a massive form enter the chasm of the Great Ravine with a body shape akin to a turtle. As it made its way through it was clear to all who saw it that the moment of truth was upon them. The massive Elder Dragon made a roar signaling it arrival as everyone was ready for it. The sun rose glistening off of the massive beast showing this was no Wyvern. This was none other than the target of the research and the intended target of capture. Thus for all who were here the hunt was on as Zorah Magnaros had finally arrived.

(Mordred)

It was time for the Hunters to move out as Mordred glared upon it clenching his fists before looking to the forces below. He had absolute faith Harry would make a fine field leader but he was also ready to jump in should the need arrive for them. Dumbledore was visibly amazed at the massive size of this Elder Dragon. It was a miracle in itself that it had not collapsed under its own weight yet due to its sheer size.

(Lily)

Lily was ready as she knew this was not going to be an easy battle. Then again since when does any task ever have an easy path? She was ready for anything and in turn gave the Elder Dragon a glare knowing it was their time now.

(Harry)

Harry looked to his friends and knew it was now or never and with a nod Iris grinned and in turn the group was ready to move out. Thus without giving any order Harry and his growing crowd of friends charged into the fray. They had a target, they had the means, and they had the goal. Harry had the full intention of making this goal happen because by the next night Zorah Magnaros would be in chains and would be the FIRST Elder Dragon ever captured.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you go the newest chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed it and leave a review before you leave and until next time I will again say ja-ne.


End file.
